Hombre en la luna
by Tokio Cristal
Summary: U/A · S&D · Diferencia de edad · Él, un frío y sanguinario príncipe sólo con deseos de poder. Ella, una joven huérfana que fue a caer en su harem y, en el medio, un conflicto bélico entre dos reinos por culpa de aquella "simple" esclava...
1. CAPÍTULO I

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:** Estaba escribiendo la actualización de otro de mis fanfics llamado _"La niña de mis ojos."_ Entonces me dije: "bien, estas ideas son para comenzar a escribir una historia completamente nueva" xD y así se me ocurrió publicar otra historia completamente diferente a lo que llevo escribiendo. Es una idea que lleva en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo... digamos mejor un bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen tiempo, por lo que ya tengo una visión sobre la trama y el rumbo de este fanfic, aunque algunos detalles se irán puliendo a medida que transcurren los capítulos.

Nos estamos viendo y espero que les guste este comienzo.

.

.

.

 **UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Darien y Serena.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a Naoko Takeuchi y sus asociados.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar_  
 _y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad._  
 _Tu misteriosa forma me lastimara_  
 _pero a cada segundo estaré más cerca..."_

··Soda Stereo··

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO I

Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas al observar las furiosas llamas consumir los alrededores, que le daban un tinte bélico y desolado al lugar. Finalmente descansé mi mirada sobre aquella diminuta flor dentro del hueco de mi mano. Se veía tan vivaz y frágil, con sus pétalos blancos y puros, aunque el tiempo la marchitara por haber sido arrancada cruelmente de sus raíces.

Cerré el puño y apreté con fuerza, destrozando aquel símbolo romántico que de la nada sentí _aborrecer._

—Te devuelvo tu insignificante _regalo_ —respondí sin emoción, lanzando los restos de la marchita flor hacia el precioso rostro de aquella mujer pelirroja.

Mi ejército rió a mis espaldas y las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron en una sonrisa irónica.

Ella sólo miró los pétalos destrozados caer sobre sus pies: la tierra donde segundos antes había sucedido una masacre sin precedentes.

—¿Por qué hiciste _eso_? —preguntó desconcertada.

No le respondí y me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero ella sostuvo mi antebrazo en un estúpido y débil intento de retenerme.

—Príncipe Darien, _por favor_ , no entiendo el porque de su rechazo. Yo lo he amado desde la primera vez que lo vi y siempre he sido fiel a sus deseos…

Suspiré con fuerza sin siquiera mirarla. De algo que me habían dotado los dioses era de paciencia, aunque este día no estaba especialmente de buen humor.

—No puedes hacerme esto… —susurró, y reconocí el naciente rencor en los decibelios de su voz.

Sin color ni emoción la miré con la misma frialdad con la que observaría al cadáver de mi peor enemigo. Ella no me generaba nada; ni siquiera un suspiro y mucho menos un latido frenético dentro del pecho.

—Suéltame—pedí con tiento y sus frágiles dedos titubearon en mi brazo. Me sostuvo la mirada por un rato y finalmente me soltó—. Me da igual tus sentimientos y toda esa fanfarria cursi. Deja de estar siguiéndome o tendré que cambiar de planes respecto a tu _existencia_ …

Sus ojos ambarinos se llenaron de lágrimas y me observó con resentimiento.

—¡Te _odio_ Darien!

Reí suavemente.

—Que rápido has pasado del amor al odio… —respondí sonriendo con burla.

Ella gruñó con fuerza.

—Teníamos un _trato…_

—Oh, ¿de _verdad_? Mi memoria no es muy buena…

—¡Se supone que te ayudaría a eliminar con mis _poderes_ al territorio de **Tesalia** a cambio de que te casaras conmigo!

—Bueno, en realidad ya no me eres útil y yo no recuerdo haberte prometido nada… —revelé sin emoción aparente, colocando mi mano sobre la empuñadura de mi espada—. Y sinceramente, no quiero sonar poco caballeroso, pero no me interesa estar con una _bruja_ que seguramente ya lleva cientos de años deambulando sobre la tierra…

Ciertamente Beryl era una mujer de atractivas curvas y de apariencia longeva y, aunque no me interesaba casarme ni tener ningún tipo de lazo romántico con ella, podría haber considerado ser su amante por una noche. Sin embargo, algo nos apartaba de que existiera algo más: ella no era humana, era una asquerosa demonio, y yo detesto a los híbridos y a los demonios.

Beryl apretó con fuerzas sus manos y yo presioné con más fuerza mi arma, dispuesto a desenfundarla si era necesario.

—Así son los humanos, _narcisistas y mal intencionados_. ¡Deberían pudrirse toda su especie en el _peor de los abismos_! —amenazó y su figura comenzó a rodearse por un aura oscuro.

—No pensaba en eliminarte pero considerando que ahora somos enemigos a muerte, creo que me divertiré un rato contigo —indiqué desenvainando mi arma.

—¡Te _**maldigo**_ Darien!, ¡te maldigo por haberme rechazado!

Sonreí de medio lado y coloqué el filo de mi espada contra su frágil cuello de princesa.

—Algo más que quieres decirme antes de que me lleve como trofeo tu preciosa cabeza. No te preocupes querida, lo convertiré en un grandioso recuerdo de mi conquista sobre el territorio de **Tesalia…**

Ella gruñó con fuerza y sus ojos se retornaron de color carmesí.

—¡Eres un ser abominable!, ¡deseo que sufras por culpa del amor, que sea tu perdición y que por eso te hundas junto con tu reino!, ¡te maldigo príncipe de **Elide**!

Sonreí.

—Oh, que mal, aunque en realidad no planeó enamorarme…—admití para luego agregar—, ¡ya que mi mayor deseo es conquistar todo el _mediterráneo_! —y entonces le rebané la cabeza del cuerpo.

Su figura desapareció repentinamente en una ráfaga de polvo negro y de un segundo a otro no quedaba rastro de ella, como si nunca hubiese estado frente a mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Príncipe Darien —escuché decir a uno de mis soldados detrás de mí—, ella… ella ha _desaparecido…_

Miré el filo de mi espada. No había ni un mínimo rastro de sangre, es más, sólo mi malhumorado rostro se reflejaba sobre ella.

—Como detesto a esa raza inmunda de demonios e híbridos —admití en un susurró y una mueca de disgusto se asomó por mi boca.

Volví a colocar mi espada en su lugar y caminé hasta mi caballo.

—Príncipe Darien, ¿no cree que deberíamos tomar con cautela la _advertencia_?

Lo observé como no entendiendo a que se refería.

—¿Qué advertencia?

—Hay que tomar en cuenta el peligro que supone una _súcuba_ para un joven como usted _…_

Alcé mis cejas.

—¿Una súcuba?, ¿ _peligro_?, ¿te refieres a Beryl? Ella no regresará…

—No me refiero a eso. ¡Ella le ha lanzado una _maldición_!

—Las palabras no generan maldiciones…

—… y lo ha condenado a caer en las tentaciones del amor y por ende nuestro reino caerá junto a usted.

Coloqué el filo de mi espada contra la garganta de aquel hombre. Él tambaleó asustado hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas.

—¿De verdad crees qué soy capaz de caer en la tentación con una inmunda _súcuba_?

—No me refiero a eso pero ella ha dicho que el amor será el que traerá desgracias a su vida y por ende a nuestro reino…

—¿El amor?, ¿me crees tan débil como para caer en las tentaciones del _amor..._?

Intercambiamos miradas y él omitió responder, intimidado por mi seriedad. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que finalmente volví a enfundar mi espada. Me siento completamente frustrado por culpa de mi fallido ataque hacia Beryl. Miré mis alrededores. Chozas prendidas fuego, humo negro, cuerpos sin vida en el suelo, personas escondidas detrás de los escombros de sus hogares. Fueron semanas de lucha interminable, algo que nos hubiera llevado meses si no hubiésemos recibido ayuda de Beryl y sus malditos poderes de bruja.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia los destruidos pétalos. ¿De dónde había sacado Beryl aquella vivaz flor en este mundo destruido? Ella que, luego de que asesinara diestra y siniestra todo ese pueblo, se acercó de manera tan sádica para regalarme una mísera flor. La única sobreviviente en esta tierra que parecía infértil desde hace semanas. Beryl ni siquiera se atrevió a arrancarla de raíz.

Fruncí el ceño con seriedad.

Que retorcido parecía ser el _mundo._

—Es hora de comenzar a arreglar este desastre. Dentro de una semana comenzaremos nuestro viaje de retornó a Elide —ordené.

Ellos asintieron y uno de ellos se acercó a mí con una sonrisa tonta, que interiormente deseé desarmarla con un golpe:

—Elegiremos a las chicas más guapas para llevársela al harem de su padre, el rey Etlio. Príncipe Darien, ¿usted no elegirá algunas mujeres para el suyo?

—No es de mi interés —respondí desdeñoso y subí a mi caballo.

Sin agregar nada más, me alejé de aquella zona rodeada de muerte. Siempre me voy luego de una conquista, y desaparezco durante un par de días, hasta que el desorden más o menos se vea controlado. Me adentré en el frondoso bosque y dejé que mi caballo tomara rumbo incierto.

Volvió a retumbar en mi mente el comentario de aquel soldado. Fruncí el ceño con más fuerza. No soy de frecuentar mi **harem** , es más creo que la gran mayoría de mujeres se mantienen inmaculadas en ese sitio, aunque creo que en estos instantes no me haría mal la compañía de alguna de mis amantes habituales, sólo por algunos momentos. A mi padre, en cambio, le gusta pasear como trofeos de guerra a las mujeres más guapas que conseguimos en cada nueva conquista, además que el comercio de esclavos es un negocio muy rentable. Cada tanto hay ferias a las que concurren nobles y representantes de otras soberanías, interesados con el _trafico de personas_ , buscando prostitutas o simples campesinos para que trabajen en sus tierras. Yo nunca he concurrido a esas exposiciones, ya que eso se lo dejó a mi padre y la gente que lo rodea. Sólo me dedico a conquistar tierras. Desde los catorce años he comenzado a expandir mi imperio y ahora, con veintiséis años, continuó cobrándome la vida de seres humanos, sin diferenciar entre hombres y mujeres, o ancianos y niños. Así he sido criado: sólo sobrevive el más fuerte...

... y yo sé que sólo soy un títere más dentro de esa distopía que es la vida y no me quejo, porque estoy destinado a conquistar todas las tierras conocidas y por conocer.

Dejé que mi caballo me llevara por los inframundos del bosque hasta llegar a un hermoso arroyo rodeado por arboles. Me baje y miré hacia el cielo, con sus tintes anaranjados pronosticando la pronta llegada de la noche. Necesitaba darme una ducha y limpiar todos los restos de sangre ajena en mi cuerpo.

Así era yo: en la _guerra_ , cuando todos me miraban, sanguinario y frío; en la _soledad,_ sólo una marioneta infeliz que detestaba ver en que se había convertido. Descarté mi armadura y ropa a lado de mi caballo, mientras éste parecía entretenido comiendo las hierbas de los alrededores. Me adentré en el agua fría, observando mi reflejo entristecido.

No quiero analizar todo lo que ha sucedido durante estas semanas, muertes, sangre, gritos de ayuda...

Las facciones de mi rostro se suavizaron y alcé mi mirada hacia la luna. Redonda y radiante. Única y solitaria. En mis días más tristes siempre era mi fiel acompañante y yo estaba _secretamente enamorado_ de su belleza. De repente escuché el sonido de unas ramas y me levanté del agua mirando hacia aquel lugar. Una niña, de no más de trece años, me observaba escondida detrás del tronco de un frondoso árbol. Le vi el largo cabello rubio atado en dos curiosas coletas y la palidez en su llamativa piel, que parecía más brillante en la oscuridad. Su mirada azul quedó tatuada en mis ojos y pude sentir a mi corazón latir frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho.

Me sentí vivo por primera vez.

—¿Quién _eres_? —cuestioné con la voz calma, sin ánimos de ahuyentarla.

Ella sólo me observaba con curiosidad, de arriba a abajo, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Nos mantuvimos así, rodeados por el silencio que no resultaba ser incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, me generaba paz. Entonces volví a sentarme bajó el agua y miré hacia la luna, que de repente se me hizo tan parecida y deseable como la pequeña que me analizaba. Luego la miré a ella otra vez y le sonreí.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —cuestioné con la voz aterciopelada—, ¿acaso quieres estar bajo el agua conmigo?

Ella parpadeó con rapidez y pude percibir un leve tinte rojizo en su pálida piel. Entonces la vi abrir los ojos como platos, para luego irse corriendo, como supuse que lo haría al escuchar mi mal intencionada _"propuesta."_

Vi mi reflejó en el agua. Mi rostro por primera vez tenía un temple diferente, más calmado y humano, y sonreí con sinceridad. Volví a mirar hacia la zona por donde se había marchado. Que niña más _curiosa..._

.

.

.

.

.


	2. CAPÍTULO II

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTA AUTOR:** Muchas gracias a **Corazón de Diamante** (Que bello tu foto de avatar. Si me encontrara un Diamante así, en carne y hueso, me caso jajajaja gracias, me alegra que te haya atrapado la trama :D), **Yssareyes48** (Para Darien, Serena será como su caja de pandora :), un verdadero gusto verte pasar por aquí!), **Elsy82** (holaaaa :D, Darien es malísimo por ahora, más malo que bueno, aunque hay dicho que dice mejor malo conocido que malo por conocer jajajja, te mando un abrazo grande! :D), **FAN** (Beryl es la queen bitch of the universo jajajaj, gracias por pasarte :D!)

Gracias también a **Flakis, DoraSan Moon y**

 **.**

 **.**

Disculpen herrores hortograficos gramaticales también y **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Y_ _cada vez que vuelvo_ _  
tus ecos están,  
y querría despertarme  
y al fin con vos volver a jugar.  
Cae el sol y aun sigo soñando,  
sale el sol y no te puedo encontrar."_

(Soda Stereo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO II

Desde ese momento transcurrieron diez días y todavía faltaba un mes más para llegar a nuestro destino Élide, donde se hallaba localizado mi reino. Decidí alojarme esa noche en la capital de Focide, territorio también conquistado con anterioridad por mi familia. Era necesario descansar, no sólo por mí y mis soldados, sino también por los caballos y esclavos que llevábamos a cuestas…

Observé las columnas blancas y lo verde de las enredaderas, la luz tenue de las encendidas antorchas. Una mesa con un gran banquete se extendía por todo el lugar, y yo me encontraba totalmente imperturbable y pensativo, recostado sobre una banca llena de almohadones. Mis ojos analizaban la realidad que me rodeaba. _Gula y ebriedad, lujuria y avaricia_. Yo era algo así como _Apolo_ venerado, y en el caminó en ocasiones me transformaba en _Narciso_ entre toda esa plebe. Aquello que me rodeaba en estos instantes no era exactamente el reflejo de quien yo era en verdad: un simple mortal, con una fachada exterior totalmente dura e indiferente que no evidenciaba lo débil que me sentía internamente.

Miré a mi derecha a mis generales de más confianza, Malachite y Zoycite. Ya estaban un poco pasados de tragos. Reían y coqueteaban con un joven muchacho de no más de doce años.

—¡Hay que celebrar la conquista del nuevo territorio! —exclamó de repente Zoycite alzando una jarra de alcohol.

Todos vociferaron en acuerdo alzando sus bebidas en lo alto.

Crucé los brazos contra mi pecho.

—Los reyes de Troya deben estar que trinan ya que ellos tambien planeaban hacérselas con Tesalia... —opinó Malachite.

—Sobre todo el sucesor al trono, el príncipe Diamante.

—¡Ni lo menciones! Ese idiota no es tan buen estratega como nuestra alteza. Es _impulsivo_ , nunca piensa antes de actuar y por eso a su reino le va tan mal.

Y vociferaron con admiración _"larga vida a nuestro rey Etlio y su vástago Darien."_ Me mantuve impoluto ante aquella falaz demostración de fidelidad. Para mi tan sólo eran un rebaño de ovejas, de mentes alineadas y planas; yo era el futuro rey y ellos eran los bufones, los titiriteros en una obra teatral sin gracia. Ni una mísera risa podría ocasionarme algunas de las más estúpidas bromas de mi comitiva de soldados. Si de la nada el impulsivo de Diamante entrara junto a su comitiva de sicarios y asesinara a cada uno de los presentes, no me movería de mi lugar para defender a ninguno.

—La historia de nuestro reino romperá barreras. Los _rapsodas_ hablaran sobre esto hasta el fin de los tiempos. En cambio de Troya nadie hablara. Diamante es de todos los príncipes el más inútil... —opinó Malachite y los demás se largaron a reír junto a él.

Me levanté de mi lugar y el silencio sobrevino.

—No subestimen nunca al enemigo —hablé firmemente y los demás callaron, como si yo fuera una especie de Dios, aunque en realidad soy el más mortal de todos los mortales.

Con actitud indiferente me di media vuelta con ánimos de irme. Ya era mucha fanfarria para un solo día.

—Buenas noches — dije sin más, para no ser tan descortés, y me fui de aquel lugar hacia los aposentos que me habían indicado.

Diamante era igual o peor que yo, y sospechó que algo debería estar planeando...

Dos soldados me saludaron con una reverencia. Asentí y luego me adentré en mis aposentos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño esperándome en mi cama. Fruncí el ceño. Yo no había pedido a ninguna esclava sexual para esta noche.

—Su majestad, el representante de estas tierras me ha elegido a mí entre todas las mujeres para ser su compañía… —susurró.

Y yo sólo parpadeé con la mayor de todas las indiferencias.

Ella gateó hasta la orilla de la cama con una tela traslucida que no dejaba a la imaginación su bonito cuerpo.

—Vete de mi habitación —pedí con seriedad.

Abrió con asombró sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Acaso he hecho algo qué lo ha incomodado?

Fui directo hasta uno de los sillones, dándole la espalda, y allí comencé a colocar las partes de mi descartada armadura.

—No tengo interés de estar contigo.

—Pero...

—Vete.

—Señor...

—Dile al idiota de Filipo, representante de mi reino en estas tierras, que la próxima vez que desacaté mis órdenes, enviaré a Malachite para que le corte la garganta. Yo no mandé llamar a ninguna prostituta. Ahora lárgate si no quieres una probada de mi amenaza en tu fino cuello —advertí manteniendo mi voz en calma.

Ella se levantó de la cama. Dio una leve reverencia y salió corriendo de mis aposentos. La vi irse despavorida. Reacción común entre los mortales.

Las facciones de mi rostro se suavizaron y caminé hasta el balcón, donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse tímidamente detrás de los árboles.

No me gustaba admitirlo en voz alta pero la situación con Beryl había estado rondando en mi cabeza y yo no soy un ser humano -mentalmente subrayándolo- que tenga siempre una misma idea presente en la mente.

 _¡Ja!_

De verdad era imposible que yo pudiera caer bajó las tentaciones del amor. Mi interés es conquistar todo lo que estaba a mi vista, y si pudiera, también conquistaría los cielos.

Cuando me percaté de que ya había anochecido decidí salir de mis aposentos. Los soldados que me custodiaban hicieron otra leve reverencia. Los ignoré y continué caminando por los pasillos hasta las afueras. Ellos no dejaron de perseguirme, como si fueran mi propia sombra. Continué caminando por largo rato, hasta las carpas donde se hallaban mi ejército. Paré de golpe mis pasos y hastiado los miré con frialdad por encima de mi hombro. Sin embargo, mi atención fue inmediatamente reemplazada al escuchar un leve quejido provenir de adentro de una de las carpas. Me acerqué un poco más hacia esa zona.

—Por favor no... —escuché la voz de una mujer.

—Cállate o te mataré.

—Me está haciendo daño... ¡Suélteme!, ¡ _no quiero_!...

—Te va a gustar y si no te gusta me da igual, ¡tú tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga!

—No, ¡por favor!

Abrí la carpa de golpe. El soldado me observó con terror, como si la mismísima muerte se hubiese asomado, en cambio la esclava me miró con un dejó de alivio.

—Ella dijo que _no_ —ordené serio y mi sombra se cernió imponente sobre las desdibujadas figuras de ambos.

El soldado se levantó los pantalones y de inmediato se hincó torpemente ante mis pies.

—Perdóneme alteza, por favor, ¡perdóneme! —suplicó con ambas manos juntas y la cabeza cabizbaja.

Coloqué mi pie contra su nuca e hice presión, rozando su rostro sobre la tierra.

—Esto no es un sucio burdel —susurré con la voz plana en emociones—, y esa esclava debería estar en la enorme carpa junto con las demás prisioneras.

Le di una patada, que lo hizo caer de costado en el suelo. Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su sucio rostro. La mujer en cambio dio un pequeño gritó, cubriéndose con los trozos de su arruinada ropa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero las culpables son ellas, las mujeres que tientan a los hombres a hacer estas cosas. ¡Yo no quería! —se excusó.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De verdad lo dice soldado?, ¿de verdad aquella débil mujer te ha incitado a qué _la violes_?

—Sí mi señor.

Sonreí de lado. El hombre en el suelo se heló. Él sabía que significaba aquella expresión en mi rostro. Entonces miré a mis escoltas.

— _Cástrenlo_ —ordené.

Los soldados me miraron con pavor y luego a su compañero, quien se había apartado rápido de mi ubicación hacia una orilla de la carpa, con las manos cubriéndose las genitales.

—No, ¡por favor no lo haga!

—Esta es la única solución que encuentro para que no caigas en la tentación de violar mujeres.

—No caeré, ¡se lo juro! Por favor no me haga daño…

Dejé de sonreír.

—Al parecer tengo a un débil y cobarde soldado en mis tropas. Detesto a los hombres que no son capaces de asumir sus actos…

—Por favor perdóneme...

La esclava me observó con sus ojos violetas y brillantes, como si yo fuera una deidad, su ángel de la guarda. Era una situación algo disímil e irónica porque había sido yo la parca que había trasladado la muerte sobre su tierra de origen, aniquilando sin miramientos a gran parte de su gente. Además el destino de ella estaba entre ser parte del harem de mi padre, el mío o ser vendida en el comercio de esclavos.

—Está bien... —finalmente susurré luego de eternos segundos—. Soldado, le perdonaré la vida. Ahora deje de llorar y lleve a esa prisionera a la carpa donde se hallan las demás.

—Gracias mi señor, ¡muchas gracias! Usted siempre tan misericordioso…

Sonreí y me di media vuelta hacia mis soldados que me observaban estoicos, aunque el miedo se reflejaba en sus miradas.

—Y ustedes acompáñenlo. Si ven que no acata mi orden, le cortan la cabeza y mañana la cuelgan en la entrada de su carpa como una advertencia.

El susodicho quedó helado ante aquel mandato.

—¡Como usted ordene su alteza! —exclamaron al unisonó.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más me fui, sintiéndome liberado de mis escoltas que para mi eran como cadenas pesadas en mis pies. De repente sentí una punzada en el pecho y miré hacia la luna menguante y luego el bosque frente a mí. No sé porque pero decidí adentrarme en aquel oscuro lugar.

Caminé por largo rato entre los arboles, siendo iluminado sólo por la tenue luz de las estrellas, hasta que finalmente me sentí cansado y decidí sentarme en la tierra, contra el hueco del tronco de un árbol. Me sentía tranquilo _lejos_ de todo aquel infierno que me sofocaba en ocasiones, aunque nunca lo demostrara abiertamente.

 _Estoy lejos_ ; apartado en un universo que parecía estar creado sólo para mí, con el secretismo de la noche, el coro de los grillos y los tenues aromas de la más sabía naturaleza…

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero mis ojos se cerraron, adormecidos, hasta que sentí una suave mano contra mi mejilla. Rápido de reflejos atrapé aquella frágil muñeca, presionándola con fuerza, y abrí los ojos con la peor y más frías de las miradas.

Allí se encontraba ella, la niña que hacía diez días atrás había pillado observándome mientras yo me daba un baño. Me contemplaba con curiosidad y sin miedo a través de su límpida mirada azul. Mis facciones se suavizaron y la sorpresa se reflejó en mis cejas.

Aflojé mi agarré en su muñeca…

Y he de admitir, con la mayor sinceridad de todas, que creo que la voz murió dentro de mi garganta, porque su mirada se llevó mis palabras, mi prepotencia y egocentrismo. Jamás nadie me había dejado _sin habla._ Mientras más y más la observaba, mi agarré se aflojaba hasta que mis dedos ya no rozaban su suave piel.

Ella se veía descuidada, con su inocente rostro sucio, los labios agrietados y el pelo rubio suelto y enmarañado. Llevaba un vestido que desde un principio supongo que era blanco y que ahora parecía el lienzo de un artista disconforme, por todos los colores que lo decoraban. La tela le cubría hasta los muslos, dejando a la vista sus lastimadas rodillas, semejantes a las de un potrillo recién nacido. ¿Algo más que agregar? Ah, sí; más allá de todo me pareció verla tan bella como la luna llena. Ella era como una resucitada Afrodita… inmaculada e impoluta.

¿Seria hija de alguno de los soldados asesinados en Tesalia?, ¿por eso era qué me había perseguido hasta Focide? Eso, ciertamente, no me preocupaba, porque ahora era territorio de mi reino y todo lo que estaba allí me pertenecía, inclusive ella. Pero algo cambió en mí apenas se asomó esa idea en mi cabeza. ¿De verdad ella me _pertenecía_?, ¿de verdad yo quería que me _perteneciera_? La veía tan libre e inalcanzable. Todo lo contrario a mí. Entonces escuché el sonido de unas ramas cerca de nosotros y mis cuestionamientos fueron respondidos.

—Corre —ordené y ella se levantó del suelo y se fue, como una paloma liberada, y mi corazón pareció irse con su fugitiva figura.

Me levanté del suelo y algunos de mis soldados se asomaron.

—Príncipe Darien, ¡finalmente!, lo hemos estado buscando, es un alivio encontrarlo sano y salvo —dijo uno de ellos.

No respondí nada. Sólo había desaparecido por algunas horas y ya habían salido a buscarme. Una mueca de disgusto se asomó por mi rostro. Sé que no soy libre; estoy atado a un imperio, a una legión de personas. Y yo no quería que mis soldados la atraparan porque esa joven no sufriría mi mismo destino.

Ella tenía que seguir siendo _libre._

* * *

Transcurrieron un par de días más en Focide, en los que me sentí extrañamente ansioso por volver a verla. Sin embargo no he tenido tiempo de estar a solas. En este tipo de viajes largos siempre suceden algunos inconvenientes…

Otra vez estaba anocheciendo y me hallaba solo en mi habitación cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Pedí a uno de mis soldados que me trajeran una canasta. Él me observó con desconcierto pero no preguntó para qué. Entonces, cuando la tuve en mi poder, observé en mis aposentos el lugar donde se hallaba una fuente con comida y elegí las mejores frutas.

Obviamente esa canasta no era para mí, era para la joven misteriosa del bosque. Quería saber quién era, algo que se había convertido en un completo capricho para mí.

No podía salir por la entrada porque estaban mis custodios. Asomé mi rostro por mi ventana y miré lo alto del edificio. Estaba en un segundo piso, y perfectamente podía bajar deslizándome por alguna de las columnas. Fruncí el ceño. El único problema que veía eran los ineptos de mis soldados, que se hallaban durmiendo abajo con sus armas tiradas despreocupadamente sobre el suelo, en vez de estar vigilando despiertos mi ventana, como debían hacerlo por cualquier contrariedad. ¿Qué sucedía si alguien los tomaba por sorpresa y luego trepaba por allí para asesinarme? Alcé las cejas. Por eso no confiaba en nadie y siempre me hallaba alerta de cualquier peligro. Igual de todas formas agradecí que se hallaran dormidos.

Bajé tal cual lo planeado. Ellos continuaron roncando como si nada y con pasos leves caminé luego entre las carpas de mis soldados, usándolas como escondite por cada vez que veía a un ser vivo despistado. Finalmente pude salir de aquella zona y continué caminando hasta lograr divisar el bosque, pero un leve quejido captó mi atención por algunos segundos y mis ojos se dirigieron a una imagen que no deseé ver. Zoycite se hallaba detrás de una fuente muy entretenido con un joven muchacho.

Fruncí el ceño y aparté rápido mis ojos, respirando hondo. Ciertamente son situaciones bastante comunes, así que tampoco me siento con la curiosidad de seguir observando…

Continué mi recorrido sin mirar hacia ningún sitio más, y me adentré en el bosque. Estuve por largo rato avanzando, intentando recordar a ciencia cierta el trayecto que había hecho la anterior vez, hasta que vi el reflejo de la redonda luna entre las ramas, y miré ansioso los alrededores que creía reconocer que eran los de la otra vez. Como lo esperaba vi a la pequeña asomarse tímidamente detrás de un árbol.

Sonreí.

—Hola —le saludé alzando la canasta hacia su posición—, te traje comida.

Ella salió de su escondite y caminó con pasos inseguros hasta mí.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y luego la vi hacer una torpe y leve reverencia.

Parpadeé confundido.

—No hagas eso —pedí, al fin y al cabo me gustaba estar con ella porque no tenia que estar constantemente con mi porte de príncipe duro. Me senté debajo del mismo árbol de la otra vez y palpé la tierra a mi lado—, ven siéntate, por favor —supliqué, agregando las dos ultimas palabras que eran raras en mi vocabulario.

Me miró por momentos, y asintió caminando hasta mi ubicación. Se sentó y rápido le ofrecí para comer una manzana.

—¿Quieres?

Ella observó el fruto con curiosidad y lo agarró entre sus frágiles dedos. Me miró como buscando mi aprobación y le sonreí. Le dio una mordida, y así le observé los labios rojos, las largas pestañas, lo hermoso de su pequeña nariz y cada vez que la miraba, más me gustaba.

—Eres una chica muy hermosa... —comenté como algo casual.

Los frágiles hombros se le cohibieron y me miró de reojo.

—Tú también... —susurró finalmente haciéndome conocedor de su tierna voz, entre infantil y adolescente—, eres muy _guapo..._ —finalizó con temple inocente y con las mejillas color carmesí.

Nos miramos un instante y le sonreí con suavidad.

—Gracias...

Ella apartó su mirada de mi y continuó comiendo su manzana sin decir nada. A los segundos sus pequeñas manos me estaban pidiendo por más comida. Le di la canasta entera y su mirada se iluminó mientras las manos no le alcanzaban para sacar todos los frutos y llevárselos hacia su pequeña y apetecible boca.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella paró un instante de masticar y me miró.

—Soy _Serena..._

—Es un bonito nombre —musité con sinceridad, con un timbre de voz suave y aterciopelado que no reconocía en mí.

Ella sonrió encantada ante el halago.

—Y tú eres Darien, el príncipe de Élide...

No respondí nada. Era obvio que lo supiera, al fin y al cabo, soy muy conocido.

—¿Y de dónde eres? —continúe con mi interrogatorio.

Serena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿De dónde soy?...

—Sí.

—Creo que soy de la luna.

Alcé la comisura de los labios ante aquella broma. Nadie venía de la luna. Inclusive los seres sobrenaturales son terrenales. Allí arriba vivían sólo los dioses.

—No quieres decirme de dónde eres, es eso, ¿no?

Ella mantuvo el silencio por un rato.

—¿Eres de Tesalia?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Murieron…

—¿Y en dónde vivías con tu familia?

Se tocó la cabeza.

—No lo recuerdo mucho... Cuando cierro los ojos solo veo a mi familia muerta…

No dije nada. Ella se veía realmente confundida, como si todavía se encontrara en estado de shock por lo sucedido.

—Sólo sé que... estoy perdida y no sé a donde ir...

Le quise responder que yo tampoco no sabía a _donde ir._ Miré hacia la luna. A veces me gustaría ir hasta allá, lejos, bien lejos de mi reino y de todos…

El trancé en el que estaba entrando fue interrumpido cuando la escuché gritar con pavor. La miré y ella se colocó detrás de mi espalda, como si yo fuera un escudo para aquello que la había asustado. Señaló hacia la canasta y en la manija se hallaba un ciempiés deslizándose. No me tenía miedo a mí, que soy uno de los mayores asesinos de la humanidad, pero sí le temía a un insignificante insecto. Agarré una ramita del suelo, y luego la puse contra la canasta para que el ciempiés se deslizara por ella. Cuando el insecto lo hizo, acerqué la ramita a la nariz de Serena.

La niña gritó contra mi oído y se alejó de golpe de mi cuerpo, pegándose contra el tronco del árbol.

—¡Aléjalo! —pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te hará daño…

—¡No me importa!, ¡te digo que lo alejes! —me ordenó con prepotencia.

Y ante mi sorpresa no me sentí ofendido por sus gritos. Con calma puse la punta de la ramita en el suelo y dejé que el ciempiés se deslizara hacia el suelo. Luego miré como se iba.

—Ya se fue —dije con una sonrisa—, ya no hay peligro _Serena…_

Ella me miró y luego observó el suelo como analizándolo. Finalmente cuando se percató que no había un ciempiés asesino, o vaya a saber uno lo que conjeturaba en infantil mente, se abalanzó hacia mi cuerpo, abrazándome a mi espalda. Casi se me sale el corazón del cuerpo. Es más, eso sería como si se declarase la muerte a si misma. No tenían derecho a tocarme. Me sentí desarmado, sin saber como reaccionar.

—¡Gracias Darien! —exclamó.

La miré de reojo, con las mejillas encendidas.

—De nada…—allí iba otra vez dentro de mi vocabulario un par de palabras que jamás había dicho.

* * *

Al otro día regresé al bosque, con dos canastas nuevas.

—Serena —la llamé, y ella salió de su escondite entre los arboles.

Dejé la canasta de comida (con más variedad de alimentos) en el suelo y luego alcé la otra canasta hacia ella.

—Esto es para ti...

Ella la agarró con timidez y miró hacia dentro. Su hermoso rostro se iluminó, y aquello fue como un regalo para mí.

—No me esperaba esto... —susurró encantada sacando uno de los vestidos de adentro de la canasta.

—¿Te gustan? —pregunté, al fin y al cabo, no sé porque necesitaba su aprobación. Capaz que es porque es la primera vez que le regalo algo a alguien…

—Son preciosos Darien —admitió mirando uno a uno con admiración—. ¿Me los puedo probar?

Claro que se los podía probar. Yo no me los pensaba poner, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos, son tuyos.

Entonces Serena agarró su canasta de vestidos y me ordenó con una enorme sonrisa:

—Siéntate aquí y espérame…

Y acaté su orden sin decir ninguna palabra.

Luego de cinco minutos finalmente salió de atrás de unos árboles, vistiendo una de sus nuevas adquisiciones. Más allá de su aspecto descuidado, el vestido amarrillo y largo, que tenía leves detalles en oro (y no pensaba revelárselo) le quedaba tal cual como a una princesa.

—Estás preciosa —la alagué sonriéndole.

Ella asintió con las mejillas abochornadas.

—Espera aquí que voy a probarme los otros.

Y así me tuvo, sentado allí, mientras desfilaba con su ropa nueva y yo le sonreía paciente por cada vez que la miraba feliz. Finalmente escogió su vestido favorito y se sentó a mi lado a comer lo que le había traído.

La miré sin decir nada. Ni siquiera la regañé cuando vi que se ensució las manos con durazno y cuando se limpió usando la fina tela de su falda como repasador. Yo era dócil ante ella, inexplicablemente. Después de todo, no la veía como un verdadero peligro, era tan sólo una niña inocente, sin maldad en su espíritu. Repentinamente colocó su redonda mejilla contra mi hombro mientras jugaba con una manzana entre sus frágiles y gelatinosos dedos.

Comenzó a tararear una canción infantil.

Cerré los ojos y me permití colocar mi mejilla contra su rubia caballera. Sonreí mientras escuchaba la dulce e ingenua voz, que me generaba paz, y alejaba a todos los demonios que a veces martirizaban mi alma.

Podría llevarla a mi castillo pero mi padre no entendería mi comportamiento y por su belleza no seria colocada dentro del servicio domestico. Era una niña de trece años, virgen y exquisitamente hermosa, perfecta para mi harem o para el comercio de esclavas sexuales, pero yo no quería aquel destino para ella. Serena era una niña huérfana, una simple plebeya. Yo jamás podría contraer matrimonio con _ella…_

Abrí los ojos ante la idea…

… y aparté mi mejilla de su nuca.

Mi mirada se retornó fría.

Ya estoy en edad para contraer matrimonio y es uno de los asuntos con lo cual mi padre más insiste. Él ha estado más interesado en generar lazos territoriales con otros imperios. Sobre todo con Troya. Debería pedir la mano en matrimonio de la princesa Esmeralda, aunque yo en realidad detesto a su primo, el príncipe Diamante.

—Prometo encontrarte un hogar —susurré repentinamente.

Serena dejó de cantar y apartó su mejilla de mi hombro.

—¿Un _hogar_?

—Una familia con la cual vivir…

—Llévame a tu castillo...

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

Le sonreí.

—Porque es un lugar muy frió y hay monstruos, fantasmas y ciempiés que te pueden asustar...

Abrió sus ingenuos ojos con asombro.

—¿En serio?

Asentí. Entonces miró la manzana entre sus manos.

—Pero tú me protegerás de todos ellos para que no me hagan daño —comentó como si nada dándole una mordida a su manzana. Y no se dio cuenta de lo que me generó internamente el haberla escuchado decir eso.

Nunca tuve una persona a la cual proteger.

Y al parecer ahora, sin quererlo, tenía a alguien por quien velar a partir de hoy.

* * *

Decidí quedarme un par de semanas más en Focide. No tenía prisa de llegar a Élide, además me gustaba ir todas las noches a hablar con Serena. Siempre esperaba ansioso a que el sol bajara sólo para ir a verla. Algo iba cambiando en mí a medida que pasaban los días. Me sentía más calmado y tenía mejor humor. Inclusive mis soldados se hallaban sorprendidos cuando me vieron reír por una de las tontas bromas que hicieron. No sabía el porqué de mi cambio. Ni yo mismo me entendía.

Como siempre, llegué a aquel lugar donde nos encontrábamos todas las noches. Serena corrió hacia mí cuando me vio llegar, envolviendo sus frágiles brazos en mi cintura. Nos miramos. Ella con sus ojos dulces y tiernos que eran como una caricia hacia mi alma. Yo sin expresión aparente en el rostro, nada más que su figura reflejada en mi mirada. Nunca le correspondía en su afecto pero… aquel día si iba a ser diferente para mí. La canasta de comida resbaló de mis dedos y finalmente la abracé con la misma intensidad y necesidad.

Me di cuenta que ya no quería _soltarla._..

* * *

Así pasaron tres días más.

Era un día soleado y a vistas de que las cosas a mis alrededores se hallaban muy tranquilas, decidí escaparme hacia el bosque. Era la primera vez que la iba visitar durante el día.

La llamé varias veces, hasta que finalmente la vi salir de atrás de uno de los arboles. Estaba radiante, con un vestido precioso, su rostro limpio y el cabello peinado en dos coletas.

—¡Darien! —exclamó corriendo hasta mi posición—, estaba pensando en ti. ¡Te quería ver! Los dioses seguramente escucharon mis llamados…

Le sonreí. No me molestaba que se refiera a mí sólo por mi nombre.

—Al parecer estamos destinados a encontrarnos siempre, Serena… —comenté con suavidad y ella sostuvo mi mano.

Sentí un escalofrió bajar por mi cuerpo al sentir su tibia mano sobre mi fría piel, y sin decir nada comenzó a arrastrarme con ella, mientras me hablaba sobre un lugar maravilloso al cual me quería llevar. Simplemente me dejé guiar, al fin y al cabo desde el primer instante en que la vi ya había depositado mi confianza en su persona.

—Ten cuidado, no los pises —me pidió cuando vio una hilera de hormigas en el medio del camino.

Se puso en puntas de pie y cruzó hacia el otro lado. Parpadeé y tuve el mismo cuidado y respeto con aquellos diminutos seres vivos. Me sonrió complacida por mi prudencia y volvió a sostener mi mano. Continuamos caminando mientras Serena me relataba a detalle todo lo que había aprendido viviendo en los alrededores del bosque. Yo sólo la observaba en silencio, totalmente maravillado por su pequeña y frágil figura.

Llegamos a una hermosa y amplia pradera verde, llena de flores silvestres y bordeada por los árboles del bosque. Allí se podía contemplar con perfecta claridad lo celeste del cielo y los pájaros volando con completa y envidiable libertad. Serena me soltó y corrió hacia el medio, y extendió sus frágiles brazos como si pudiera sostener el ancho del universo allí, la libertad inmaculada, con el viento despeinando su hermosa cortina de cabellos de oro. Sonrió con el rostro mirando hacia el cielo, recibiendo de frente los rayos del sol, esa energía que le daba vitalidad a sus endebles y traviesas extremidades. La vi dar vueltas y reír con alegría, sin preocupaciones, como si el mundo real no fuera en realidad tan malo. Una mariposa se posó en su antebrazo y ella la colocó a la altura de sus ojos risueños, totalmente fascinada por los llamativos colores de las alitas…

Estaba eclipsado por la pradera y Serena, como si se hubiese caído la venda que me mantenía cegado: por primera vez contemplaba la _"vida"_ a través de mis ojos, estos ojos que han estado más presentes en la muerte.

Serena corrió hasta mí y como una cría me mostró la mariposa que ahora se había posado en uno de sus dedos y, como si se hubiese percatado del peligro, el insecto se alejó volando lejos de nosotros. Al parecer, entre los dos, la mariposa había sido la más sensata e inteligente.

Serena todavía no se daba cuenta del riesgo que yo suponía para su persona…

Me sostuvo de las manos y me llevó hacia una zona donde el pasto se mantenía corto y verde. Ahí me instó a sentarme junto a ella. Hablamos de todo un poco. Sobre sus flores favoritas, el porqué de lo celeste del cielo o lo hermosa que ella me parecía. Serena finalmente se recostó en el suelo y me indagó con la mirada para que yo la imitara. No tardé en hacerlo, y así me mantuve por un largo momento, sólo escuchando la pacifica naturaleza y viendo los pájaros volar por lo celeste del cielo.

De repente mi vista panorámica se vio interrumpida por el infantil rostro femenino. Mi corazón latió fuertemente al verla tan cerca.

—Darien, ¿alguna vez has besado a una chica? —cuestionó repentinamente.

—No, nunca —mentí.

—¿En serio? —continuó con su cuestionamiento, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

Sonreí.

—Te lo juro, no lo sé —susurré con la voz aterciopelada, como si estuviera contándole un secreto. Era una mentirilla, de aquellas que no hacen daño—, ¿acaso tú sabes como se besa?

Serena me observó por instantes y luego negó con la cabeza.

De repente mi rostro se retornó serio.

—¿Es verdad o me estás mintiendo?

—Te lo juro, jamás he besado a un chico.

—Entonces, ¿quieres saber qué se siente? —pregunté con tiento, aunque por dentro me sentía como un crío emocionado por recibir su primer beso.

— _Darien..._

Serena colocó su pequeña mano en mi mejilla y me indagó con la mirada, completamente decidida a hacerlo, a probar sus labios contra los míos.

—Tienes que cerrar los ojos Darien...

—No quiero...

La vi fruncir el ceño y una diminuta arruga se vio en su terso entrecejo.

—Cierra los ojos —me ordenó seria, con la boca como un botón, berrinchuda y deseable.

Sentí su dedo pulgar tocar mis labios como monitoreandolos. Y luego percibí como se acercaba su rostro y mi corazón se aceleró, sintiendo retumbar mis latidos dentro de mis oídos. Pude sentir su dulce aliento y...

… ella se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Vi a mis soldados salir de entre algunos árboles.

—Príncipe Darien , ¡finalmente lo hemos encontrado!

Los miré con el mayor de todos los rencores al ver arruinado tan perfecto momento.

* * *

Desde ese día pasaron tres días más, en los que decidí no ir a verla. Analizando lo que ha estado sucediendo durante este tiempo, creo que había una fina línea que no debíamos pasar, y la única manera para que eso no sucediera es no ir a verla jamás…

Poco a poco comencé a sentirme malhumorado otra vez y de verdad necesitaba desquitar todas esta frustración con algo o alguien.

Como si me hubiesen escuchado, de repente entraron unos soldados a la sala trayendo a rastras un mísero campesino de los alrededores y a una de las prisioneras de Tesalia. Los observé de forma desdeñosa.

—Señor, lo hemos encontrado coqueteando en las afueras de las carpas.

Fruncí el ceño. Hacía algunas semanas había dejado una cruenta advertencia de que castigaría a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a la carpa de los prisioneros que traíamos desde Tesalia. Así que ese simple campesino había desacatado una de mis órdenes junto con aquella esclava, que parecía haberse convertido en su amante.

—Llévenlos hasta las afueras. Quiero a Malachite y a Zoycite, a todos los soldados y a los prisioneros capturados frente a las carpas.

Y así tal cual como lo ordené, se hizo. Todos sabían a que me refería cuando los mandaba llamar. Agarré mi espada, y me paré frente al campesino y la esclava, que se hallaban atados y arrodillados ante mi presencia, como debía ser. Esta era la única manera de que respetaran mis órdenes y que comprobaran que cuando yo hablaba lo hacía en serio.

—¡Por favor perdónele la vida! —exclamó el campesino con la voz agrietada en lágrimas—, ¡no es su culpa!, ¡ella es inocente en todo!

—¡De lo único que somos culpables es de amarnos! —continuó diciendo la mujer—, ¡si alguna ves ha amado puede entendernos!

Fruncí el entrecejo con fuerza y una mueca de disgusto se asomó en mi boca.

—Yo no he amado nunca a nadie… ¡ _y jamás lo haré_! —exclamé sin emoción alguna y de un solo movimiento de mi espada los aniquilé, cortándoles las cabezas. Los cuerpos cayeron inertes en el suelo y observé vacíamente la sangre desparramarse. Era un espectáculo pintoresco y horroroso.

—Muy bien hecho príncipe Darien —indicó Malachite aplaudiendo—, ¡esos malditos y desconsiderados plebeyos! No se merecían más que el infierno. ¡El príncipe Darien ha sido muy misericordioso al darles una muerte rápida!...

Apenas terminó su monologo, sentí una punzada en mi corazón. Algo no estaba bien en todo este escenario. Miré a mis espaldas y la vi a ella, escondida detrás de los árboles. Serena me observaba totalmente pasmada. De repente sus alegres ojos se apagaron, llenándose de lágrimas. La espada resbaló de mis dedos y ella desapareció entre los arboles.

.

.

 _"Un extraño destino, una oscura verdad_ _  
tan sólo tropiezos, amar o callar  
anduve caminando por calles al azar  
por calles vacías…"_

(Soda Stereo)

 **.**

 **.**

Lo escribí entre ayer y hoy. Sé que si hubiese esperado un tiempo más podría haberlo pulido más el capítulo porque tanto el anterior como este capítulo parecen bocetos xD Últimamente llevo publicando mis historias así, pero creo que también me ayuda a mantener la inspiración, aunque se lea raro. Antes terminaba escribiendo mil cosas, y me pasaba cambiando de ideas, porque si dejaba pasar un tiempo las ideas me dejaban de gustar y se me ocurrían otras, y después el capítulo actualizado terminaba siendo una especie de Frankestein con retazos de posibles capítulos redactados. Y así terminaba actualizando cada muerte de obispo jejejejejeje

El próximo capítulo se ubicara un año después de este último suceso y estará bajó el punto de vista de Serena, y ya hará su aparición Diamante y también el padre de Darien. Ya tengo escrito a medias el capítulo 4 pero no el capítulo 3. Así que publicaré en los próximos días, porque estoy viendo si actualizo otro de mis fanfics dentro de estas fechas.


	3. CAPÍTULO III

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Muchas gracias a **Corazón de Diamante** (jajajajaja es que es hermoso el condenado. El nombre le calza al dedo: Diamante, jajajajaja... A Darien le va a caer la maldición como sopa de meteoritos jajaja Muchas gracias por pasarte otra vez!, te mando un abrazo :D), **Yssareyes48** (se verá complicado que Serena confié en él jajajajja abrazo! :D) DoraSan Moon (holaaa, me alegra que te guste! muchas gracias por pasarte :D)

Gracias también a **yadira . martir** (no salio el nombre en el capítulo anterior D:), **DarkAngel008 y Isa1181**

 **Perdón por cualquier error en la lectura. ¡Saludos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Con la luz del sol_  
 _se derriten mis alas._  
 _Solo encuentro en la oscuridad_  
 _lo que me une_  
 _con la ciudad de la furia..."_

(Soda Stereo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO III

Un año después

 **SERENA POV**

—No deberías haber intentado _escapar..._

Me dijo él, con temple tranquilo, desde el otro lado, donde era libre y tenía a su alcance cualquier cosa en el mundo. No le respondí y me mantuve en el rincón más oscuro de aquella celda. No lloraba, sólo observaba mi larga sombra, que durante meses se había convertido en mi única fiel compañía.

—Serena, ¿por qué eres tan desobediente? —siguió con su cuestionamiento, sin dejar esa aparente tranquilidad de lado.

Arrugué el entrecejo y levanté levemente la mirada, observándolo con desprecio.

Otro intento fallido de escapar de este castillo. Creo que ya es la séptima o octava vez.

Hace un año atrás fui atrapada por soldados troyanos dentro del bosque de Focide. Al parecer mis captores llevaban semanas persiguiendo a las tropas de Élide y al vástago de la estirpe, el príncipe Darien. Una vez, a escondidas, me descubrieron hablando con Darien y se dieron cuenta, según interpretaron ellos, que yo era una debilidad para él. En un principio planearon utilizarme como botín de guerra, para declararle la guerra al imperio de Élide. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a Troya, el príncipe Diamante cambió de opinión y me colocó en un amplio dormitorio en donde me mantiene cautiva, a excepción de ahora, que me encuentro en una fría celda después de que atraparan luego de escaparme.

Es un castigo.

Uno leve a comparación de las anteriores veces, que han sido peores, como la falta de alimentos por días, aunque Diamante siempre se interpone entre su padre y hermano para _"protegerme"_ de sus castigos. De mis captores es el que mejor me trata pero también no por eso es mejor persona.

Intercambié miradas con él, que se hallaba sentado desde el otro lado de la celda, como monitoreando mis reacciones o haciéndome compañía. La verdad, no lo sé.

—Cuando a mi padre se le pase el enojo serás sacada de acá. Debes prometerme que no volverás a escapar...

—Quiero ser libre —respondí con decisión.

—Eres libre aquí, en mi reino. Tienes todo lo que quieres: comida deliciosa, vestidos y joyas caras... Te lleno de regalos y nunca te he tratado mal, esperando que finalmente te entregues voluntariamente a mi persona… Por eso mismo no entiendo tus desaires hacia mi. No soy tan malo, hay _peores…_

Fruncí el ceño.

—Me tienes encerrada en un dormitorio del que no puedo salir.

Su mirada se retorno sombría.

—Es peligroso para ti el mundo exterior. Lo seguirá siendo mientras _exista_ el príncipe Darien...

Inhalé aire con fuerza.

—No entiendo el porqué. Yo no he hecho nada malo y él jamás ha demostrado interés en mí...

—Ese es el problema —entonces encerró las manos sobre los barrotes, inclinando más su rostro cerca del espacio entre las rejas—. Eres una _tentación_ peligrosa para él, y aunque ese idiota te vio primero, tú eres mía y de _nadie más..._

No le respondí pero de todas formas lo pensé, sin analizarlo. No tengo a nadie en este mundo, y Diamante es el único individuo que me ha hecho " _compañía_ " durante el lapso de un año, desde que fallecieron mis padres. No conozco nada más que este mundo, en el cual me siento sola, triste e incomprendida, sin ánimos de seguir viviendo... Al fin y al cabo, tan sólo soy una prisionera sin voz ni voto. ¿Por qué mi destino tenía que ser este?, ¿tan mal me había comportado en mi corta vida como para que los dioses me castigaran de esta forma?...

Luego de contemplarlo por algunos instantes, decidí salir de entre las sombras y gateé hasta su posición, sentándome frente a él. Sólo nos separaba la reja, la frontera entre mi libertad y... oh, bueno. No sé que diferencia hay entre estar afuera y adentro, aunque en realidad prefiero más el otro lado de la celda.

—Por favor, sácame de aquí —pedí con la voz calma y dulce, algo que había descubierto que le agradaba—, sácame de este lugar Diamante...

—Está bien pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio, después de todo has desobedecido mi _regla de oro..._

Ya sabía que diría eso.

—¿Qué quieres?...

Él sonrió a medias y me miró con cariño.

—Quiero tu virginidad... —susurró y sentí una puntada en el pecho—. He estado esperando mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Ya es momento de que te entregues a mí...

—No quiero...

—No quieres ahora... Pero entre todos sabes que yo soy la mejor opción. ¿O acaso prefieres terminar en el harem de cualquier inepto que te viole y luego que te deseche sin importarle si te ha hecho daño? Ese es el destino de la gran mayoría de esclavas sexuales. Cuando dejan de ser utilidad empiezan a pasar de dueño en dueño hasta que finalmente mueren —fue punzantemente sincero—. Yo, en cambio, te he cuidado y protegido de mi padre y hermano, a fin de cuentas, ellos se quieren deshacer de ti porque dicen que eres una distracción para mí. Pero lo que ellos no saben, es que cuando heredé finalmente Troya, tú y yo nos casaremos y serás honrada como reina... la más hermosa de todas y la más venerada...

No dije nada. Eso se escuchaba muy irrealista.

—¿Accedes o no accedes?

Fruncí el entrecejo. De verdad ya no quiero estar más adentro de esta fría celda. Si mi destino es ser una simple prostituta entonces prefería acabar con mi vida. Me suicidaría esta misma noche.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, sólo para que me saqué de aquí. Él sonrió. Y luego se levantó y dirigió su mirada a los soldados que estaban detrás de él.

—Abran las rejas...

—... pero su padre ha dicho que no lo hiciéramos hasta nueva orden.

—No me importa lo que mi padre ha dicho. ¡Sáquenla de aquí!

Y los soldados abrieron las rejas.

Diamante se agachó a mi altura y colocó su mano contra mi mejilla.

—Mi hermosa Serena —susurró con suavidad para luego besar castamente mis sellados labios—. Pronto serás completamente mía, solo _mía_ —volvió a besarme con su cariño no correspondido—. Dentro de tres noches me entregaras tu virginidad y desde entonces cosecharemos un lazo irrompible...

Agaché la mirada. De verdad prefería morir antes de que sucediera eso.

Buscaré la forma más indolora de acabar con mi propia vida cuando la noche llegué… Ese es mi plan. La única vía de salida que tengo para abandonar este infierno.

* * *

Ese mismo día, en otra zona del castillo de Troya.

 **DARIEN POV**

Me senté a lado de mi padre, y a los costados se encontraban nuestra comitiva de generales, Neflyte, Jedite, Malachite y Zoycite. Del otro lado del salón se encontraba el rey de Troya, Príamo, acompañado por su hijo Zafiro, y su comitiva de inútiles buenos para nada. Para mi sorpresa, su vástago mayor, Diamante, no se hallaba allí.

Pero apenas pensé en eso, él se asomó en la entrada. Intercambiamos miradas de modo rápido y él observó a su padre. Se notaba agitado y apurado, además de, subrayándolo, demasiado sorprendido y enojado.

—Padre, ¿por qué no me avisaste que ellos estaban aquí?

Príamo cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo con fuerza.

—¡Siéntate Diamante y cállate! —ordenó.

El susodicho apretó los dientes pero hizo caso a la demanda de Príamo.

—Nos hemos enterado que han estado por los alrededores de Focide, consultando al oráculo de Delfos —comentó mi padre Etlio, luego de que todos los presentes estuvieran correctamente en sus lugares.

Alcé las cejas ante aquella revelación. El oráculo de Delfos se hallaba en Focide, que era parte del reino de Élide, y los troyanos habían estado paseando por allí como si nada.

—Sí, he estado en esos alrededores... —admitió el rey de Troya.

—¿Acaso han tenido la dicha de poder comunicarse con el Gran Sabio?

Fruncí el ceño. El Gran Sabio se ocupaba de cuidar aquel hermoso templo, además de que era el intermediario entre los dioses y los mortales.

—De eso mismo quiero hablarles —indicó Príamo con seriedad—. Han estado muy tensas las relaciones entre nuestros reinos, sobre todo por culpa de nuestros hijos mayores.

Diamante y yo nos miramos pero no dijimos nada, al fin y al cabo era verdad. Nos detestábamos a muerte.

—Y la verdad es que nos conocemos desde siempre Etlio y no deseo tener problemas contigo.

Sonreí a medias. Algo seguramente le debería haber dicho el Gran Sabio que generó malestar en Príamo como para rebajarse como un cobarde frente a nuestro imperio. Pero mi padre Etlio le dio la razón:

—Es verdad. Hace algún tiempo nosotros también consultamos con el Gran Sabio, y hemos estado pensando en pedir la mano de la princesa Esmeralda...

Ahí tuve que hablar.

—Yo no pienso pedir la mano de nadie... No tengo ni el más mínimo interés de estar enlazado con una troyana...

—… pero ve que convencer a mi hijo es muy difícil... —admitió mi padre entre un enorme suspiró.

Crucé los brazos contra mi pecho y los observé con frialdad. El rey Príamo entonces decidió explayarse respecto a sus planes:

—Para mejorar las relaciones entre nuestros reinos hemos estado pensando en volver a comerciar con ustedes y en abrir nuevas vías de comercialización en los nuevos territorios conquistados…

Mi padre cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y sonrió con ironía.

—Bien, es algo que nos sirve sí, aunque en ese sentido últimamente no está yendo mejor a nosotros… —reveló, y nuestros cuatros generales rieron.

Príamo frunció el ceño pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo dicho por Etlio. Miró a su hijo Diamante por unos instantes y luego me observó a mí, revelando:

— Como hecho simbólico de nuestro nuevo tratado y reciente reconciliación, he decidido entregarles como regalo una mujer para el harem de su vástago Darien...

No se me movió ni un solo un pelo ante aquella declaración. Mi padre en cambió prestó más interés al asunto. A mi me seguía dando igual.

—Dame detalles. Edad. Complexión. ¿Es una mujer sana?, ¿está _castrada…_?

—Es una joven con mucha salud. Esta muy bien cuidada. Su edad debe estar rondando entre los trece y catorce años. Continúa virgen. El único problema está en que no se encuentra castrada, todavía puede dar a luz crías, sin embargo ese es un asunto que el joven Darien debe resolver luego de quitarle la virginidad...

De repente la mirada de Diamante cambió. Se notó más oscura, inclusive pude vislumbrar un poco de temor en ella. Por ende yo también me puse en alerta...

—… es de piel blanca, de largo cabello rubio e inmensos ojos azules. Hace un año la capturamos en las inmensidades del bosque de Tesalia.

—¡No padre! —exclamó Diamante levantándose de lugar—, ¡no me dijiste que harías eso!, ¡ella es mía!

Mi corazón latió rápidamente y al instante siguiente hice algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Me levanté de mi lugar y concreté:

—Aceptamos el trato.

Mi padre se quedó sin habla.

He estado esperando un año para volver a verla, luego de buscarla incesantemente. Así que habían sido los malditos troyanos los que la mantenían cautiva. Fruncí el ceño y observé con el mayor de los odios a Diamante, que me correspondió de la misma manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recuerden que está catalogado como RATING M. Por ahora todo es amor y paz (a medias jajajja), pero luego comenzara a ponerse un poco más turbio todo.

Nos estamos viendo :)


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Muchas gracias a **Corazón de Diamante** (Y habrá mucha batalla entre los dos jjajajaja saludos :D), **Yssareyes48** (una bella mercancia jajajajja :D) **GUEST** (thanks you very much! :D)

Gracias también a ale . nino

 **Perdón por cualquier error en la lectura. ¡Saludos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Nuevas formas crecen_  
 _son tan atractivas..._  
 _quiero descansar de todo ayer_

 _Y voy flotando por el río,_  
 _voy envuelto en la corriente..._

 _Hombre al agua_  
 _Voces que se agitan..."_

(Soda Stereo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO IV

 **SERENA POV**

Ya llevo dos semanas viajando con los etolios, y según pude escucharle decir a uno de ellos todavía faltaba una semana más para llegar a Élide. Aquel día decidieron hacer una parada sobre una de las polis conquistadas, _Atamanios_.

En la sala de reuniones había un enorme banquete para darles la bienvenida al rey Etlio y su hijo. Por pedido de Darien yo me encontraba allí, aunque en un extremo más alejado de él. Un tapado blanco me cubría de pies a cabeza por mi condición de mujer virgen, ya que por ley sólo el príncipe podía verme con poca ropa.

Lo observé a lo lejos, entre toda esa plebe de lujuria y avaricia. Desde hace catorce días llevamos viajando y él no me ha dirigido la palabra y yo tampoco lo he hecho, como si en realidad no nos conociéramos. Darien no me miraba, se hallaba contemplando una manzana entre sus manos, y en su rostro no se divisaba ni la más mínima emoción. Era como observar una impoluta estatua tallada en mármol: bello por fuera, frío al tacto y de piedra por dentro.

Cruzamos accidentalmente miradas. Me analizó por algunos instantes. Dejó caer la manzana a su lado y de la nada se levantó de su lugar. Paró sus pasos frente a mí y su sombra se cernió sobre mi frágil figura.

—Es hora de ir a dormir —susurró con calma, por primera vez, luego de tantos días.

Sin decir nada más continuó caminando y yo por inercia lo seguí.

¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Si intentara escapar no iría tan lejos. Estoy rodeada de soldados.

A medida que nos estamos acercando a su dormitorio, sentía más y más fuerte retumbar en mis oídos los latidos de mi corazón.

Nos adentramos en la pieza en la que dormiríamos esa noche. Era la primera vez que teníamos tiempo a solas, después de todos esos días juntos. Darien caminó hasta la cama y yo me quedé en la entrada sin todavía reaccionar, sintiendo mis pies pegados al suelo.

El hombre que conocí en el bosque se veía más cálido, más humano. Desde que lo vi asesinar a aquella pareja de enamorados, mi visión sobre él ha estado en constante conflicto. Yo no sabía quien era en realidad Darien, es más, creo que ni él mismo lo sabe. Pero más allá de eso, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban podía ver una señal diferente y curiosa, un pequeño rayo de luz entre sus sombras. Yo veía _"algo"_ que él mismo ni siquiera se daba cuenta que existía: _vida…_

… detrás de toda esa coraza dura de indiferencia y frialdad todavía existía vida.

—Acércate —ordenó.

Inhalé aire con fuerza, armándome de valor. Finalmente caminé con pasos pesados hasta él. Me detuve a centímetros de su magna figura.

—Quítate el tapado —demandó con tranquilidad.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi corazón se sintió desfallecer dentro de mi cuerpo. Él continuó con su parsimonia, como si me hubiese pedido algo natural y normal en sus deseos. Al fin y al cabo yo sólo era la prisionera que debía obedecer.

—Te estás tardando… —volvió a decir.

Mis nerviosos dedos se pusieron sobre el cinto, y después de unos instantes desaté el nudo, permitiendo que el tapado se deslizara por mis frágiles extremidades hasta caer del todo en el suelo, dejándome desnuda. Él me miró de arriba a abajo, hasta que finalmente sus ojos coincidieron con los míos. Su mirada se veía ligeramente diferente. Había algo en lo azul de los ojos que no supe como interpretar…

De repente el miedo se alojó en mi cuerpo. Estoy nerviosa. No sé que va a pasar, y no quería que las lágrimas traicioneras se asomaran como signo de mi debilidad ante él, por lo que no le aparté la mirada en ningún momento.

Miró mi entrepierna con interés. La sangre subió hasta mis mejillas.

—¿De verdad continuas siendo virgen? —preguntó como si nada.

Agaché la mirada y levemente asentí.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de conocimiento sobre el sexo?

Negué con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Está bien —dijo y agregó para mi sorpresa:—, ahora vuelve a _vestirte…_

Levanté la mirada, totalmente sorprendida por su reacción. Él se hallaba dándome la espalda y mirando hacia la salida.

—Mañana apenas salga el sol nos vamos. Los soldados pasaran a buscarte, pero hasta entonces solo duerme… —y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

¿Qué había significado eso? Se supone que estos eran los aposentos de él, no los míos. Yo tendría que estar durmiendo en el frío suelo de una pequeña carpa en las afueras, rodeaba por militares sanguinarios.

No lo pensé dos veces, está era la primera vez que tenía un momento a solas, sin nadie que me vigilara. Está era mi oportunidad de escapar. Volví a ponerme el tapado y luego me acerqué a la ventana, no había nadie cuidando las afueras. Aunque yo le tenía miedo a las alturas, me armé de valor. Puse mi pie encima del marco, me abracé al frío mármol, cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego me deslicé por una de las columnas. Volví a abrir mi vista y suspiré con alivio cuando estuve a milímetros del suelo…

Caminé con tiento por los alrededores, como una liebre atenta a cualquier peligro. Al parecer la gran mayoría de soldados todavía se hallaban en el banquete del gran salón. Vi el bosque a lo lejos y sin pensarlo corrí con prisa hacia los árboles. No me importo las veces que me caí mientras me daba a la fuga. A pesar de lo mucho que me ardieran las lastimaduras en mis rodillas, volví a levantarme y corrí y corrí por largo rato, continué corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, sólo buscando la ansiada libertad. Y llegué al final de esa arbolada. Y la vi. La _libertad._ La visión de las montañas, el cosmos y la luna llena en lo más alto. Mis ojos se llenaron finalmente de lágrimas y caminé hasta el precipicio, el final del camino.

Miré hacia abajo.

¿Así qué esta era la libertad que estaba buscando? Allá en lo más hondo, donde solo se veía oscuridad, como si fuera lo más profundo del inframundo. Mi pie se acercó un poco más al final y luego mi otro dubitativo pie. Podía sentir el aire acariciando mi rostro, como una premonición de lo que iba a suceder después. Cerré los ojos y contuve el aire en mis pulmones por unos segundos. Luego me lancé y grité con miedo, pero no sentí el raudo viento golpear mi cuerpo, en cambio algo aprisionó mi brazo fuertemente, manteniendome todavía en las alturas mientras yo me sentía flotar.

Abrí los ojos y contemplé el mundo de abajo. Mis pies no se sostenían a nada y el pánico finalmente se apodero de mí. Luego miré hacia arriba, al hombre que me sostenía del brazo para que yo no cayera a aquel vacío.

Él me había salvado de mi misma, en mi fracasado intento de suicidio.

—Por favor, no me dejes caer —supliqué con la voz agrietada.

A pesar de mi nebulosa mirada, llena de lágrimas, no perdía visión de su figura, sobre todo de su rostro preocupado y llenó de reproche.

Sin dejar de sostener mi antebrazo, tendió su otra mano hacia mi dirección, extendiendo la palma para que yo la sostuviera.

—Agárrate a mí.

Lo hice sin pensarlo. Darien ejerció fuerza hacia arriba, alejándome de ese abismo y por inercia, cuando estuve en suelo firme, caí recostada contra su sentada figura. Mi cuerpo todavía temblaba por el miedo, como si la parca estuviera presente en mis quebradizas extremidades.

—No tengo a nadie… —susurré sin dejar de lagrimear—, soy tan miserable...

Lo escuché suspirar con alivio y luego lo sentí tensarse. Me apartó de él y se levantó del suelo.

—¡Eres una cabeza de chorlito! —gritó con reproche—, ¿de verdad pensabas suicidarte?, ¡tienes tan sólo catorce años!

Nunca lo había escuchado alzar la voz, ni siquiera cuando se enojaba con sus soldados. Se veía de verdad movilizado por lo que acababa de suceder. Dejé de llorar totalmente asombrada ante aquella nueva perspectiva sobre la personalidad del príncipe.

—Suicidarse es para los cobardes. Él que es fuerte vive, y mucho —finalmente dijo con más calma—. Esta vez no te detendré si decides tirarte —me miró con desprecio antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesto a irse—, has lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo es tu vida.

Entonces comenzó a caminar y yo me mantuve hipnotizada por su magnánima en cada paso y el ondeó de su capa roja escarlata. Me levanté del suelo con lentitud. Observé el precipicio y luego lo volví a mirar a él. Finalmente decidí ir detrás del príncipe.

* * *

Diez días después.

 **DARIEN POV**

Aquel día entré en mi harem. Hace años que no lo hago, principalmente porque si quiero estar con alguna chica en específico mis soldados la llevan a mis aposentos.

Me observaron pasmadas. Es más, hay chicas que jamás vi en mi vida y hay otras que han sido mis amantes habituales durante años y con las que disfruto tener sexo. Pero no las buscaba a ellas en este momento en particular. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la más joven y hermosa de todas esas mujeres, mi última adquisición, a la que deseaba con mucho recelo. Caminé hasta ella.

Mis pasos eran los únicos sonidos que retumbaban sobre el lugar, como si fuera la muerte que anduviera allí próximo a acercarse a su siguiente victima.

Frené mis pasos frente a Serena. Nos miramos directo a los ojos. Algo que está prohibido entre los dos.

—Esclava agacha la mirada ante su majestad —ordenó un soldado caminando directo hacia ella dispuesto a zarandearla. Antes de que hiciera algo interpuse mi brazo entre él y Serena, y lo observé de forma fría. Él caminó hacia atrás, totalmente sorprendido.

—Regresa a tu lugar —ordené con la voz helada.

Y apenas lo dije, él me hizo caso.

Volví a mirar a Serena. Ella me sostenía la mirada de manera desafiante. He de confesar que era entre todas la mayor y más difícil de mis conquistas.

—Esta noche dormirás en mis aposentos.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Sonreí irónico.

—Lo harás de todas maneras.

Entonces le sostuve del antebrazo. Pero no podía salir a los pasillos vestida de esa manera. Llevaba un bustier blanco de encaje, que dejaba a la vista de forma atrevida parte de sus pequeños y redondos senos. De las caderas hacia abajo vestía una falda de seda blanca, que se abría entre los costados. Me saqué mi capa y se la coloqué a ella ante las miradas pasmadas de los demás.

—Cúbrete con esto —le ordené, haciéndole un frágil nudo en el cuelo. Cuando la vi lo suficientemente cubierta, reafirmé: —Nos vamos Serena.

Mis custodios me observaron como tontos. Yo no solía llamar a los esclavos por su nombre, es más, ni siquiera tendría que recordarlo.

Caminamos por los largos pasillos hasta mis aposentos. Me despedí de los soldados y nos adentramos solo ella y yo, como debía ser. Serena miró los alrededores con mucha atención. Parecía un conejito dentro de una jaula. Cuando su mirada se colocó sobre la mía, todo el miedo desaparecía, observándome de forma desafiante.

—No tendré sexo contigo... —me dijo.

Yo alcé las cejas.

—Yo tampoco tendré sexo contigo —respondí.

Ella me observó pasmada. Era la primera vez que la traía a mi dormitorio, desde que llegamos a mi castillo en Élide.

—¿Entonces para qué me has traído hasta aquí?

La agarré de la muñeca y como un títere la arrastré hasta una mesa, donde la senté en una silla. Luego yo me acomodé del otro lado. Arriba de la tabla había un pergamino en blanco, otros dos pergaminos enrollados y un tintero. Serena miraba todo sin comprender.

—¿Sabes escribir?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que tampoco sabes leer...

Ella me refutó ofendida:

—Tú más que nadie sabes que no se les enseña a las niñas a leer y escribir, que es algo que sólo aprenden aquellos varones que tienen acceso a la educación.

La vi agachar la mirada hacia el tintero.

—Tienes razón… Te enseñaré a escribir y leer, y las reglas básicas de la aritmética…

—¿Por qué lo harás?

Eso era una buena preguntar.

—Lo hago porque quiero —respondí tajante, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo hacía.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me enseñes? Porque algo seguramente debes estar buscando...

¿A cambio algo? La verdad no lo había pensado y estaba siendo excesivamente cordial con esta niña.

Sí, debía obtener algo a cambio.

Descansé mi mejilla contra el hueco de mi mano y la miré con los ojos risueños, analizándola por algunos instantes.

Sonreí.

—Por enseñarte debes pagarme con un _beso._

Abrió los ojos como platos y sus bonitos labios titubearon.

—¿Un beso?

—Si, al final de cada clase debes besarme.

—¿Sólo un beso...?

—Sí, ¿o acaso quieres hacer algo más conmigo?

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Sonreí.

Y así comenzó nuestra primera clase de aquel día. Ella se mostraba curiosa como una niña pequeña y bastante atenta a todo. Era como un libro en blanco. Después de tres horas decidí dejar el estudio de lado, cuando vi que comenzó a distraerse con cualquier cosa, además de que ya me hallaba cansado y tenía sueño, y también ella parecía dormirse sobre la mesa.

—Bien, creo que por ahora eso es todo —me levanté de mi lugar—, llamaré a los soldados para que te lleven hasta tus aposentos.

—¿Acaso no iba a pasar la noche aquí? —cuestionó sin comprenderme.

Entonces la observé serio.

—Yo no comparto mi lecho con nadie y mucho menos con una esclava.

Serena frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar.

—Está bien.

Y comenzó a desatarse el nudo de la capa para devolvérmela.

—Quédatela, te la regalo…

Volvió a mirarme con sorpresa.

—¿Me la regalas?

—Si, ya la usaste y no la quiero.

Sus infantiles cachetes se inflaron molestos.

Le sonreí.

—Ni que fuera la peste, ¡seguro estoy más sana que tú...!

Eso había sido un atrevimiento de su parte. Si hubiese sido alguien diferente ya le hubiese mirado con frialdad, pero en cambio me largué a reír y coloqué mi mano sobre su pequeña cabeza.

—Te queda muy linda la capa, aunque no tanto como a mi...

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Espera, todavía no llamaré a mis custodios, primero debes cumplir tu parte del trato.

Las mejillas se le encendieron y puso un mohín molesto en sus labios. Alzó la quijada en alto y caminó hasta mí con porte de soldado. La miré con seriedad aunque su actitud en realidad me ocasionaba gracia, ya que más allá de todo continuaba siendo una niña de catorce años.

Me mantuve estático en mi lugar, hasta que se colocó a mi lado.

—Pon tus brazos detrás de tu espalda —pidió.

—¿Por qué?

—Para cerciorarme que no intentaras nada más.

Lo pensé unos instantes y accedí a sus deseos.

—Ahora solo inclínate un poco...

Me incliné.

—Y cierra los ojos.

Los cerré.

Y a los segundos sentí sus dulces, ingenuos y fugaces labios contra mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos. Y ella me miraba como una niña buena y obediente.

—Ya está, ¿no? —preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

Parpadeé por momentos sin realmente haber esperado esa jugada inteligente de su parte, y solo le sonreí.

—Sí, ya está…

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	5. CAPÍTULO V

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Muchas gracias a **Yssareyes48** (sí, es así, está demostrando paulatinamente el Darien que realmente es :D muchas gracias, te mando un abrazo!) y a **Issa1181** (me alegra que te guste mi historia :D jajajajja me dio gracia tu comentario sobre Diamante jajajajaja Sí, es verdad lo que dices, este Darien es despiadado, por la educación que tuvo y la época en la que está ambientada la historia. Al mismo tiempo no quiero que pierda esa esencia real que lo hacer ser el Darien Chiba que conocemos. Es difícil convertir a un personaje bueno en alguien malo jajajjaja Muchas gracias :D)

Gracias también a **Serenafan77** y **ClauPalacios**

 **Perdón por cualquier error en la lectura. ¡Saludos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sacar belleza de este caos_

 _es virtud..."_

(Gustavo Cerati)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO V

 **SERENA POV**

—Cuéntanos Serena —me preguntó Vesta cuando me vio—, finalmente el príncipe Darien te ha quitado la virginidad, ¿no?...

Parpadeé con rapidez y mis mejillas se encendieron. No respondí nada. Me hallaba completamente abochornada. ¿Qué podía responder ante esa pregunta cuando en realidad no pasó nada?

Vesta sonrió de medio lado y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda. Comenzó a caminar a mí alrededor como si yo fuera una presa y ella el león a punto de atacar, mientras las demás chicas esperaban atentas una respuesta. Tuve que decir algo, como un método de defensa, así que me decidí a mentir:

—Sí, lo he hecho.

Para mi sorpresa me escuché segura.

—Te ves bien. No te ha dejado moretones ni nada por el estilo... —comentó Juno con desconfianza, caminando junto a Vesta.

—¿ _Moretones_? —tartamudeé algo asustada.

—Juno, no digas eso —pidió Ceres—. El príncipe Darien no es violento en la cama y lo sabes.

Mis mejillas se encendieron y la incomodidad inundó mi cuerpo.

—Dime, ¿y te ha dolido? La primera vez que lo hizo conmigo fue suave —comentó una chica de grandes ojos esmeraldas, que se mantenía en un rincón apartado.

—Yo no disfrute mi primera vez principalmente por los nervios pero luego... se ha sentido muy bien estar con él... —agregó otra chica de rizos castaños.

—Mi primera vez fue maravillosa —comenzó a decir un chica de largo cabello rubio—. Me habían comprado en el comercio de esclavos y realmente esperaba lo peor. La primera vez que vi al príncipe Darien quedé prendada a su figura y luego de un mes finalmente me llamó a sus aposentos. ¡Lo hicimos durante toda la noche! No es muy cariñoso, pero si es muy atento con lo que respecta al sexo...

—En eso tienes razón. Después de que te acostumbras se vuelve más frenético e intenso...

Ceres me miró con curiosidad.

—Cuéntanos Serena qué pasó y cómo fue...

Me puse en alerta. No entendía muy bien de que estaban hablando, además que escucharlas decir que habían tenido intimidad con Darien me ocasionaba un poco de inseguridad.

—No me dolió… me _besó_ y… luego hizo eso que hacen… cuando se tiene sexo —mentí, sin saber muy bien que estaba diciendo.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo qué te _besó_?

—Sí, nos besamos —continué con mi engaño—, y fue muy dulce... Nos sostuvimos de las manos y nos besamos. Luego él me acarició la mejilla y nos besamos otra vez... —relaté la imagen idealizada que tenia de niña sobre lo que era el romance, al fin y al cabo, yo no sé diferenciar entre el sexo más mundano y lo romántico.

Ellas se miraron con asombro.

—Él _odia besar_ a sus esclavas...

—A mí _nunca_ me ha besado...

—Inclusive siempre me ha _apartado el rostro_ …

—No le gustan las _muestras de afecto..._

—Y tampoco le gusta tener sexo _en su cama_. En cualquier lugar menos en su cama...

—Eso es verdad. Es más, _nunca_ _he amanecido_ en su dormitorio.

—Yo tampoco...

—Creo que _nadie_ lo ha hecho...

Comenzaron a comentar entre todas las chicas del harem y yo sólo las escuchaba asombrada. Así que Darien no me había mentido…

—¿Y en qué posición fue? —cuestionó Juno con una mirada coqueta que no supe como interpretar.

—¿Qué posición _qué_? —pregunté sin entender.

—En que posición te quitó la virginidad...

—Eh... Bueno... —comencé a jugar con los dedos índices de mis manos—, fue en la posición del... Ehhh... —hice una pausa y entrecerré los ojos buscando una respuesta—, estábamos… en una posición parada y...

—¿Parados? —cuestionó Ceres asombrada—, ah, entiendo. Te puso de espaldas contra la pared y ahí te penetró, ¿no?

Bueno, yo en realidad nunca en mi vida había visto a una pareja tener relaciones sexuales, y tampoco mi madre jamás me habló sobre como era esa cuestión. A veces mis amigas de la aldea hacían comentarios, de los que tampoco tengo mucha memoria porque desde que mi familia murió no recuerdo mucho, como si mí remembranzas se hubiesen ido de paseo.

—Ese tipo de posiciones son sus favoritas —continuó diciendo—. Siempre la esclava tiene que estar a espaldas de él y abajo, nunca encima...

Me miraron esperando que dijera algo. Creo que mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un pimentón.

—Sí… fue así… _creo…_ —susurré.

Ceres se acercó un poco más a mí, con la mirada interrogante y sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no lo _sentiste…_? —murmuró con lentitud.

—¿Qué cosa no sentí?

—Cuándo te penetró, ¿no lo sentiste? No te ves muy segura de lo que sucedió con él…—intuyó astutamente.

Me puse a la defensiva.

—¿Acaso tengo que _sentirlo_? —balbuceé con timbre enojado y el ceño fruncido.

Las chicas parpadearon y un incomodo silencio se hizo notar entre ellas.

—¿De verdad te _penetró_?

—Sí, lo hizo.

—¿De veras…?

—Sí, me penetró y luego _la sacó._

—¿Tan rápido?

—Sí.

—¿Al menos tuvo tiempo de _acabar…_?

—Y si la sacó es porque la _situación acabó_ , ¿no? —respondí sin entender muy bien a que se refería, al fin y al cabo, mi visión más cercana o comparativa respecto al sexo era la de una abeja pinchando una flor.

Ceres sonrió.

—Bueno, tiene algo de lógica lo que dices, al fin y al cabo tú eres la primera mujer después de tanto tiempo, que visita su harem… Hace más de un año que el príncipe no nos llama para hacerle compañía. Hay algunas chicas nuevas que todavía no han sido estrenadas, así que por eso debe haberse descargado dentro de ti de manera apurada... Aunque nosotras en realidad creíamos que él no pasaba por aquí porque se hallaba entretenido con la mujeres nobles de los alrededores, o que se había enamorado de alguna princesa, aunque eso es imposible, el príncipe detesta el amor...

Mi sangre se congeló y una imagen mental que he intentado bloquear se asomó frente a mis ojos, como si la estuviese reviviendo, cuando lo escuché decir que él jamás se enamoraría antes de aniquilar simbólicamente a una pareja de enamorados.

El príncipe Darien parecía tener dos rostros, aunque no sé cuál de las dos personalidades era la buena y cuál la mala.

—De todos los harem has caído en el mejor. El príncipe Darien no es sádico y violento en la cama, tal como sí lo es su padre Etlio...

—Sí, él suele hacer banquetes sexuales con sus esclavos. Participan nobles, chicos y chicas jóvenes de porte bello…

—El príncipe Darien también ha estado presente —la escuché decir a una mujer de cuerpo esbelto, que parecía ser la más grande de todas nosotras—. Hace muchos años atrás yo lo he acompañaba y manteníamos relaciones sexuales en esas ocasiones. Su majestad dejó de concurrir a esos banquetes luego de que cumplir los quince años y desde entonces no los ha pisado… Al parecer, no le gusta concurrir a ese tipo de encuentros...

Fruncí el ceño.

—Es más según dicen las malas lenguas, el rey Etlio mandó matar a la madre del príncipe Darien cuando ésta le dejó de ser de utilidad y esa es una de las razones por las que el príncipe se ha retornado tan retraído... —reveló una de las chicas.

Entonces Ceres volvió a mirarme y confesó con aplastante sinceridad:

—Acá solo sobreviven las mujeres fuertes. He visto pasar muchas chicas por este harem. Han muerto, porque no pueden soportar la realidad, o son vendidas porque no cumplen las expectativas del príncipe. Otras simplemente se adaptan, como nosotras. Algunas llevamos largos años aquí... No nos hace falta nada. Tenemos un lugar donde dormir, un enorme jardín donde pasear, comemos todos los días y por ley ningún otro hombre puede sobrepasarse con nosotras. Si no estuviera en este lugar seguramente ya hubiese muerto porque mi familia era de muy baja casta y mi futuro de por si hubiese sido ejercer la prostitución para sobrevivir…

No dije nada. Para algunas al parecer ser prisioneras del príncipe parecía ser una salvación, aunque yo no las entendía del todo. ¿Qué importaba todo eso que ella me contaba si en realidad no teníamos libertad de hacer lo que quisiéramos? Estábamos atadas a los deseos sexuales de alguien. No podías enamorarte de otra persona, y además te quitaban el derecho de formar una familia.

Parecía que la gran mayoría se había acostumbrado de manera maravillosa a esa idea tan desoladora.

¿A mi también me pasaría lo mismo?... ¿terminaría aceptando al príncipe Darien como el único hombre en mi vida?

No, no lo haría.

Yo sólo deseaba ser _libre._

—Mira, te mostraremos algo... —de repente dijo Ceres, sosteniéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia un rincón, alejadas de las demás. Sólo vinieron detrás de nosotras Juno y Vesta.

Vesta se agachó en el suelo y retiró una caja de abajó de uno de los sillones, luego levantó la tapa. Ahí vi con curiosidad diferentes artefactos que no entendí para que eran.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son juguetes... —reveló Juno con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Eran juguetes muy raros…

—¿Para qué los usaran? —cuestioné como una tonta.

Juno y Vesta se miraron de forma cómplice, mientras Ceres revelaba sin pudor:

—¿Quieres que te enseñemos algunos secretos sobre el _ritmo sexual_ del príncipe? Ya sabes, lo que le gusta y lo que no. Primero te sientes horrible pero después con el tiempo aprendes a disfrutarlo…

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Hablas sobre tener sexo entre nosotras?

—Claro —asintieron las tres.

—¿Pero eso no está _prohibido_?

—No está prohibido tener sexo entre las chicas del harem. Está prohibido sí estar con otro hombre que no sea el príncipe...

Sentí que se me caía el mundo a los pies. ¿Qué estaban tratando de decirme?, ¿acaso ellas pretendían que yo...?

—Hubo un par de ocasiones en los que su alteza nos ha llamado para que fuéramos dos o tres chicas a sus aposentos...

—¿Y qué hace con ellas?

Me miraron con seriedad, como si hubiese preguntado algo estúpido.

—Les gusta verlas jugar entre ellas y él también participa. Son _orgías..._

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿ _Jugar_?

Era un nuevo concepto para mí.

Me los imaginé dándose besos castos en zonas prohibidas.

—Además, ya sabes, tenemos que entretenemos entre nosotras, sino el tiempo se hace muy pesado y aburrido... El príncipe hace más de un año que no nos llama para compartir su lecho... —susurró Vesta con un inmenso suspiró.

—Juno, ponte esto —le ordenó Ceres, acercándole unas coreas que tenían un artefacto largo y gracioso que quedaba colgando entre las piernas de la chica.

—¿Para qué es _eso_? —seguí preguntando como una tonta. Mi asombro no me permitía racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ceres se acercó con movimientos femeninos hasta mí y acarició con ternura mis mejillas. Su mirada se veía más sombría a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y yo me sentía completamente eclipsada por ella.

—Vamos a jugar contigo un _ratito..._

—¿Conmigo? Pero si yo no quiero _jugar_ —balbuceé como una tonta.

Ceres sonrió con dulzura para luego besarme castamente en los labios. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante el contacto y sentí un extraño calor subir hasta mi pecho...

Se apartó de mí, relamiéndose la boca y con una mirada sombría que no supe como interpretar.

—Quítate esa capa, recuéstate sobre los almohadones y abre las piernas que Juno te mostrará algunas cosas... —me pidió cuando se separó completamente de mí.

Me titubearon los labios y Juno se acercó a mí. Tardé en reaccionar cuando ella me empujó hacia los almohadones. Sentí miedo cuando la vi con ese artefacto raro entre las piernas.

—¡No quiero y no lo haré! —respondí empujándola cuando se abalanzó hacia mí.

Ceres entrecerró los ojos y alzó las cejas, analizándome por algunos instantes.

—Está bien, sino quieres intentarlo lo entendemos. No todas aquí les gusta, pero a la larga terminaras recurriendo a estas cosas y luego te gustará, como a todas nosotras…

Inhalé aire con fuerza y no respondí nada. Las miré por última vez y luego me fui corriendo hacía donde estaban las demás chicas. No quería estar cerca de Ceres, Juno y Vesta.

* * *

 **DARIEN POV**

Al día siguiente ella regresó, con mi capa roja envuelta en su cuerpo y con la mirada diferente.

Le enseñé con paciencia algunas letras hasta que llegó la hora de terminar las clases. Ella había estado muy callada, con la mirada siempre sobre el pergamino y el tintero. Alcé las cejas. Solía ser muy charlatana si se lo proponía, sobre todo cuando la conocí en el bosque, pero ahora se veía introvertida.

—¿Tienes alguna duda sobre lo que te enseñé? —pregunté con tiento.

Ella no respondió. Continuó mirando lo perfecto de mi caligrafía y luego su torpe intentó de escribir como yo. Frunció el ceño y su boca se alargó en una ancha sonrisa hacia abajo. La miré por largo rato. Yo sabía que quería decirme algo así que esperé paciente a que lo dijera, después de todo, no le pensaba preguntar frontalmente que era aquello que la inquietaba. Serena supo interpretar mi silencio y finalmente susurró:

—Darien… —se olvidó de mi titulo nobiliario, aunque no la corregí—, sabías que…

—¿Qué?

—¿Las chicas del harem…?

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

Se armó de valor y dijo:

—¿Sabías que tienen sexo _entre ellas_?

Alcé las cejas y entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo qué te he enseñado recién?—cuestioné con calma, aunque interiormente me sentía nervioso por su revelación—, ¿acaso te han estado intimidando, por eso me lo _dices…_?

Sus mejillas se encendieron.

—Es que ayer me preguntaron si tuve sexo contigo…

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que sí…

—Hiciste bien.

Ella apartó su mirada de mí y sus frágiles hombros se cohibieron.

—Luego quisieron poner un extraño artefacto entre mis piernas…

Eso ya no me agrado.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —pregunté con seriedad.

—¡A mi no me gustan las mujeres! Es obvio que no las dejé.

Bien, eso fue un alivio. Las facciones de mi rostro volvieron a calmarse y atribuí con sensatez:

—Te están poniendo a prueba Serena…

Ella abrió con perplejidad sus hermosos e inocentes ojos azules.

—¿A _prueba_?

—Eres una chica nueva y la gran mayoría de ellas llevan años en mi harem —confesé con suavidad—, y algunas han de sentir envidia de ti…

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que vieron ayer cuando te fui a buscar…

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y parpadeó con lentitud, como esperando que yo me explayara más en mi respuesta.

—¿Acaso te tengo que explicar todo? —cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos.

Serena asintió con interés.

—Sí, por favor…

—Bien. Yo no suelo ir a mi harem. Te fui a buscar, te llamé por tu nombre y te regalé mi capa…

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy _especial_ para ti?

Aquella pregunta no me la esperaba. Ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta, es más, si fuera un poco más abierto a hablar sobre mis asuntos personales le hubiese pedido que se explayara más sobre el sentido que le daba al término _"especial."_ En mi diccionario ciertamente no se hallaba tal palabra. La analicé un poco más atentamente, sin todavía atreverme a responder. Tal vez podría buscar algunos sinónimos en su frágil apariencia que pudieran acercarme un poco más al concepto de ese desconocido vocablo. ¿ _Qué tenía ella que las demás no_? Es una chica hermosa pero tampoco las más hermosa de todas las mujeres… aunque sus cabellos rubios eran tan dorados como el oro y sus grandes ojos azules eran los más bonitos que había visto yo en mi vida, y sus castos labios se veían prohibidos y apetecibles, y yo los deseaba con mucho recelo…

Aparté mis ojos de los de ella y respondí con calma:

—No. _No_ eres especial para mí…

La escuché respirar con fuerza.

—Pero si te has sonrojado —reveló con sorpresa en su voz, como si pudiera ver algo que yo no.

Fruncí el ceño y mi boca se crispó.

—No es verdad…

—Sí, ¡estás rojo!

Y entonces se largó a reír como una niña, totalmente encantada por su descubrimiento. La miré serio.

—Te estás tomando muchas confianzas conmigo…

—Tú eres el que me las da…

—Mejor baja los decibelios de tu mal comportamiento sino deseas que te lancé ahora mismo sobre mi cama y te obligué a abrir las piernas como la esclava que eres…

Me miró perpleja por unos instantes para luego largarse a reír otra vez.

—Sé que no lo harás.

—Pareces muy segura de eso…

—Sí, lo estoy. No me obligarías a hacer algo que no quiero.

Fruncí el ceño.

—La que no quiere hacerlo eres tú, no yo. Yo sí quiero tener sexo _contigo_ —revelé sin pensarlo.

Sus hombros se tensaron y su mirada se retornó desafiante, aunque pude ver el miedo detrás de sus trasparentes ojos.

—¿De verdad vas a _obligarme_ a mantener relaciones sexuales?

Nos miramos directo a los ojos. ¿Sinceramente ella creía que podía dominarme? He asesinado a personas sin temor ni miramientos, ¿de verdad ella pensaba que podía someterme a sus deseos? Era sólo una niña débil y huérfana, tan insignificante como la vida de un mosquito. Nadie lloraría por ella si amaneciera muerta.

—Sí, lo _haré_ —respondí firme levantándome de mi lugar. La vi tensarse—, pero no hoy. Hoy no _tendremos_ sexo.

Entonces se levantó de golpe de su lugar y con los puños apretados gritó sin medir sus palabras:

—¡Mátame!, ¡si de verdad planeas abusar de mí prefiero que me _mates_! —exclamó con furiosas lágrimas adornando sus bonitos ojos. Sentí una puntada en mi pecho al verla tan triste, pero hice de cuenta que no sucedía nada. Ignoré aquellas emociones que me generaba, emociones que para mi todavía no tenían nombre—. ¡No permitiré que me violes!, ¡mátame ahora si lo deseas!

Le sostuve su frágil e inocente mano, ella contuvo la respiración. Coloqué la palma sobre mi endurecida entrepierna para que se diera cuenta de mi estado. Serena me observó perpleja directo a los ojos y la sentí temblar con miedo.

—Entonces no confíes tanto en mí. No olvides que soy un asesino —indiqué para luego soltarla. Ella tambaleó insegura hacia atrás mirando la palma de su mano de modo aturdido—. Tampoco olvides que soy un hombre y que a veces tengo necesidades que necesito apalear. Tú estás a mi servicio y cuando lo requiera deberás arrodillarte ante mí. Abrirás sólo tu boca para recibir mi miembro, no para cuestionarme ni darme ordenes.

Serena continuó llorando sin parar aunque la rabia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Ahora no tendré sexo contigo porque no estoy de humor. Pero antes de que regreses a tu asqueroso cuchitril, rodeada por prostitutas baratas que disfrutan tener sexo conmigo, deberás besarme, tal como lo arreglamos después de cada clase.

Sentí la palma de su mano abofetear mi mejilla.

—¡Eres un maldito insensible, estúpido y un degenerado! —gritó sin rebajarse.

La miré.

Nos miramos.

Sin decir nada más se retiró de mis aposentos dando un portazo.

Observé perplejo la puerta y sonreí levemente tocando mi mejilla.

Me lo merecía. Definitivamente esa bofetada era todo lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que ella era _especial_ para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. CAPÍTULO VI

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Muchas gracias a yssareyes48, Corazón de Diamante, Serena Chiba Moreno, isa1181 (jajajajaja me mató lo de diamante xD) por sus comentarios :) También gracias a conillet, ayita68, conigutie, Yue shields, harleysecrets, correca23maya, por lo alertas :D

.

.

.

 _"Siempre fue divertido correr_

 _dejar a este mundo detrás._  
 _hoy la atmósfera comprime sus pies,_  
 _ella es mi chica lunar..._  
 _... **chica lunar**_

 _Manta raya, enséñame más_  
 _tu habilidad de nadar._  
 _ella es mi espejo y refleja lo que soy_  
 _y suele ser duro aprender..._

 _... **a respirar** "_

Gustavo Cerati

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO VI

Pasó una larga semana hasta que nos volvimos a ver. Nos tratábamos como si no hubiese sucedido aquel altercado entre nosotros. Yo se lo perdoné y no lo volví a mencionar, aunque en realidad Serena era la que merecía una disculpa de mi parte.

Ella aprendió a escribir su nombre y yo aprendí a pasar tiempo de caridad con una persona. Hablábamos de todo un poco, hasta el punto de llegar a conocernos más y más. Llegué a descubrir muchas cosas que me gustaban sólo por compartir ratos con ella y los pequeños huecos oscuros de mi alma se veían iluminados, como si la vida estuviera empezando a tener sentido para mí. Sus preguntas siempre hacían que me replanteé más allá las cosas que yo creía conocer. Como por ejemplo, una vez me llegó a consultar mientras contemplaba el firmamento desde mi ventana: ¿ _cómo es qué la luna se sostenía al cielo_?

Hasta ahora no se lo he respondido.

Serena siempre, antes de irse, se despedía de mí con un besó en mi mejilla y yo secretamente la adoraba. No pretendía más de ella. O capaz que sí, aunque no lo quiero admitir abiertamente. ¿Por qué le enseñaba, siendo ella una mujer y simple esclava? Porque debía ser una dama instruida, a futuro yo quería que Serena tuviera un manto de oportunidades en la vida, no que fuera una simple prostituta. El conocimiento abría muchas puertas y tengo la leve sospecha de que será una mujer muy poderosa. La primera vez que nos conocimos le prometí protegerla y lo haría hasta el día de mi muerte. Serena era mi razón de vivir y poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de ello.

Volví a llamarla, como me acostumbre a hacerlo. Serena uso mi capa como todas las veces, aunque algo había cambiado en su vestimenta. Ahora se engalanaba con vestidos coloridos que la cubrían y que le hacían más joven, más acorde a su edad, la capa sólo era un accesorio más que a ella le agradaba usar y yo se lo permitía. Se veía como una legitima princesa y yo no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, aunque mis soldados sabían que era así.

—Príncipe Darien —así me llamaba cuando quería algo de mí, acercándose con sus ojitos brillantes y las manos juntas en ademan de suplica.

—Dime Serena...

—¿Me regalaría " _usted_ " veinte pergaminos y veinte tinteros?

Parpadeé sorprendido.

—¿ _Usted_? —alcé una ceja ante su modo cordial de tratarme—. ¿Para qué los quieres?

—Para enseñarles a escribir a las chicas del harem...

Alcé mis cejas.

—Por favor Darien, di que sí... —pidió sosteniéndome del antebrazo.

Suspiré resignado.

—Está bien, te daré lo que me pides, pero no les enseñaras todo, solo lo más básico…

—¡Gracias!

Y ella me miró de llenó con los ojos iluminados, deseosa por decirme algo más.

—¿Qué más deseas? —pregunté como el genio de los deseos de la botella mágica. Al fin y al cabo en eso me estaba convirtiendo.

—Me gustaría que las demás chicas del harem también tengan vestidos como los míos.

Mi rostro no demostró ni la más mínima expresión.

—Ah. No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Solo tú puedes vestirte así.

Los beneficios eran para ella no para las demás.

—¿Y si hacemos un nuevo trato?

No dije nada y ella supo interpretar mi silencio, de ese modo continuó negociando conmigo:

—Te daré dos besos —enfatizó alzando dos dedos—, uno cuando llego y otro cuando me voy, a cambio de que las demás esclavas del harem dejen de usar esas ropas y tengan vestidos que las cubran más.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Dos besos? —susurré con timbre contemplativo.

—Si, sólo dos besos —enfatizó el sólo, como si yo no tuviera el derecho de agregar un beso más a su trato.

Agaché mi mirada tomando en consideración su propuesta. Bueno, no tenía nada que perder con eso.

—Está bien, pero será ropa que las cubrirá nada más.

Entonces ella me miró de llenó y colocó sus manos contra su pecho.

—A partir de ahora los dos besos serán en mis labios —ordené, ya que las veces anteriores no había sido muy específico con mi petición.

Ella parpadeó con lentitud pero no me refutó.

—Esconde tus manos detrás de tu espalda —demandó.

Y no le pregunté el porqué, ya me lo había explicado las veces anteriores.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió.

Y lo hice, era manso ante sus órdenes. Ella, tan pequeña y débil, me domaba sin explicación.

Entonces la sentí. Sus tímidos labios contra los míos. Fue apenas un pequeño roce de tres segundos, pero para mí, había sido el mejor beso de todos los que recibí.

Cuando se apartó de mí, abrí los ojos. Ella me observaba con las mejillas radiantes en color carmesí y el entrecejo ceñudo, aunque con los ojos brillantes. Le sonreí con sinceridad y dulzura.

Y así cerramos nuestro trato.

* * *

—Me llegó el comentario de que ya estrenaste a la esclava que te regalaron los troyanos —comentó mi padre cuando me vio entrar a la gran sala.

—Sí —mentí, sentándome sobre uno de los sillones llenos de almohadones—, ¿por qué el comentario?

—¿Ya la enviaste castrar?

Fruncí levemente el ceño. Aquel era un asunto algo difícil de mencionar porque yo no planeaba castrarla ya que ella... Bueno, yo tenía otros planes respecto a Serena, aunque todavía no los tengo muy en claro.

—Sí —mentí otra vez—, claro que lo hice.

Mi padre me miró a medias mientras continuaba comiendo de un racimo de uvas verdes. Sus ojos azules se veían curiosos, como si estuviera indagando en mí algo diferente de lo que yo todavía no soy consiente.

—Hijo, ya sabes que no quiero bastarditos corriendo por los alrededores… —agregó y su mano viajó por su cabello castaño, como tomando en consideración lo próximo que iba a decir—. ¿Planeas darle todavía uso a esa niña?

—Sí —contesté con rapidez, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Porque hay algunos nobles que también quieren probarla en su cama y han ofrecido buenas sumas de dinero…

—No me interesa.

—… piénsalo hijo. Inclusive ya se la puedes devolver a Diamante.

Lo miré con la peor de mis miradas. Ese comentario no me gusto.

—Los regalos no se devuelven.

—Lo sé hijo, pero imagínate el rostro de ese tonto cuando se enteré que la desvirgaste primero —rió con fuerza, yo no dije nada—. Según me contaron, el idiota de Diamante se había obsesionado poderosamente con esa esclava. Dicen las malas lenguas que se enamoró —alcé mis cejas con asombro—, ¡qué idiota!, ¿puedes creerlo? Enamorado de algo tan insignificante y sin valor... Es sólo una pequeña prostituta, muy hermosa y seguro que debe estar todavía muy estrecha por dentro, pero tú, hijo querido, te ocuparas de dársela completamente abierta. Ya sabes, las mujeres que tienen mucho uso pierden valor en el mercado de esclavos, seguramente esa niña terminara en algún cuchitril de un hombre de baja casta...

Y se largó a reír, con aquella risa que tanto detesto escuchar. A Serena jamás le pasaría nada de eso porque yo no lo permitiría.

—Me da igual Diamante. Si la quiere devuelta primero tendrá que matarme.

Mi padre me observó sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿pero qué escuchan mis oídos?, ¿de verdad el sexo es tan bueno con esa esclava? Porque sino no encuentro un sentido lógico a tu comentario... —preguntó asombrado.

No respondí.

—Tendría que pasar por tu harem a ver que tal está esa niña...

—Tú tampoco puedes tocarla —inmediatamente agregué.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es mía.

—Está bien, cuando se te baje un poco la calentura y el morbo hacia ella, volveremos a hablar sobre este asunto.

No, no lo hablaríamos otra vez. No daría jamás mi brazo a torcer respecto a Serena.

* * *

A medida que transcurrían los días, los besos se volvían más dulces. Aunque claro, siempre acataba sus órdenes de mantener mis manos alejadas de ella y de cerrar los ojos. Cada día me sentía más y más ansioso de que llegara la noche, solo para verla. Antes estando solo los demonios de las atrocidades que cometí me perseguían, pero ahora estando con Serena me sentía como exorcizado de todo mal.

Pero ese día pasó lo inimaginable…

Serena colocó sus brazos contra los pergaminos y se durmió.

Y yo la miré y no me atreví a despertarla…

Se veía como un ángel, con su capucha roja tapándole la cabeza.

Me levanté y caminé hasta su posición, agachándome a su altura. Le sonreí con dulzura mientras le acariciaba con mi dedo índice su redondo y afiebrado pómulo. Toda tensión en mi cuerpo desapareció, Serena era capaz de contagiarme su paz interna. Ella se veía tan segura y tranquila dentro de la prisión que era mi dormitorio, como si todavía no hubiese caído en cuenta sobre con quien estaba: su _secuestrador._ A pesar de mis advertencias, ella confiaba ciegamente en mí y yo todavía no entendía el porqué. Miré mi cama y luego la observé otra vez.

Nunca ninguna esclava tuvo la posibilidad de acostarse en mi lecho. Si venían a mi habitación íbamos directo a los amplios sillones y allí pasaba lo que tenía que pasar. Pero como siempre, con Serena iba a ser diferente.

La sostuve entre mis brazos para luego colocarla encima del colchón. Ella suspiró. Y allí la observé con más atención. Las redondas mejillas encendidas. Lo dulce de sus labios rosas que parecían un capucho reluciente, invitándome a tocarlos. La quise besar una y mil veces pero teníamos un trato, y no sé porque, pero quise respetar aquello. En otros casos lo hubiese roto sin miramientos. La tapé con cuidado. Luego coloqué mi codo encima de un almohadón y después recosté mi mejilla contra el hueco de mi mano. La analicé por largo rato, con los ojos calmos y transparentes. Definitivamente de todas mis amantes ella era la más hermosa y especial. Decidí finalmente acostarme en uno de los sillones, para no incomodarla. Luego de unos minutos me dormí sin darme cuenta.

Me desperté de golpe con el rostro de Serena observándome con curiosidad. Ella se hallaba agachada en el suelo, con una de sus pequeñas manos sobre mi rodilla.

—Buenos días —susurró con una sonrisa.

Le correspondí el gesto.

—Buenos días Serena, ¿dormiste bien? —pregunté.

—Muy bien príncipe Darien, ¿y usted?

—También dormí muy bien, _princesa_ Serena...

Su mirada se iluminó y rió encantada por la curiosa mención. Le sonreí con cordialidad y ella descansó su mejilla contra mi rodilla.

—Tienes que irte a tus aposentos…

—Lo sé...

Me seguía observando con sus ojos brillantes, que se veían más azules e inocentes por la luz del sol que entraban por las cortinas.

Entonces se levantó del suelo sentándose a mi lado y me sostuvo las mejillas. Por inercia cerré los ojos y ella me besó con su tipica delicadeza. Y volví a sentir aquel cosquilleó molesto en mi pecho por cada vez que Serena me tocaba. Se apartó un milímetro y volvió a besarme de forma fugaz, para luego alejar su rostro del mío.

La miré con reproche.

—Eso fue un solo beso...

—Fueron dos.

—Tramposa.

Entonces se largó a reír con esa risa tan contagiosa, aniñada y mágica. Y para mi sorpresa envolvió sus brazos sobre mi cuello y me sonrió coquetamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver la picardía en sus transparente ojos ingenuos. Y me besó más profundamente. La tibieza reconfortante de su boca, la suave humedad contra mis labios, lo dulce y tierno de su inocente contacto inexperto. No pude resistirlo y envolví mis brazos en su frágil cuerpo, acercándolo más a mí, como una especie de candado para que no se fuera a escapar con sus pequeñas extremidades. Entreabrí mis labios y atrapé su hinchado labio inferior entre los míos. Una leve risita cómplice salió de su garganta y ella pasó la punta de su lengua contra la mía. La aprisioné con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, pero Serena alejó su boca para tomar aire y mis labios quisieron ir tras los suyos pero se escabulló entre mis desesperados brazos, rompiendo nuestro enlace, la magia y la calentura, buscando los soplos de vida que le robé dentro de ese atrevido contacto.

—No más —dio por finalizado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Un poco más.

—No.

Y se levantó del sillón. No podía imponerme ante ella. Serena era más fuerte que yo y no entendía el porqué...

—Por favor —susurré, ya sin poder disimular mi estado—, ven, acércate, tengo un secreto que te quiero contar...

Hace tiempo descubrí que a Serena le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con enigmas personales. No importaba si el asunto no tenía que ver con ella, de todas formas lo tenía que saber. Serena abrió sus ojos con curiosidad, como supuse que iba hacerlo.

—¿En serio?, ¿qué secreto? —cuestionó con los labios radiantes.

Asentí con porte amigable y agradable, aunque interiormente estaba planeando saltar sobre ella para robarle más besos, más caricias, más de todo un poco, al menos hasta donde Serena me permitiera.

La vi tomar en consideración la idea, hasta que puso sus brazos en jarras contra sus caderas.

—Si quieres más de mi tienes que darme cosas a cambio... —concluyó.

A veces, cuando no tenía que serlo, era tan despierta y perspicaz…

—Te daré lo que quieras, lo que me pidas será tuyo. Vestidos, joyas, pergaminos...

—Quiero poder salir del castillo...

Fruncí el ceño y la libido se murió.

—Eso no.

—Quiero pasear por los alrededores.

—No. Las esclavas tienen un amplio jardín donde entretenerse.

—Pero yo quiero ir afuera de los muros... —admitió alzando las manos en lo alto. Dio un enorme giro con una gran sonrisa—. Quiero ver la naturaleza, sentirla más de cerca... Como cuando era libre...

—No te dejaré salir —reiteré con fuerza.

¿Y si la secuestraban?, ¿y si escapaba? Yo la quería a mi lado. Tal vez por su edad no se daba cuenta todavía de ciertas cosas y por eso se mantenía cautiva. Finalmente comencé a entender poco a poco la obsesión de Diamante. ¿Y si un joven de su misma edad intentaba cortejarla?, ¿y si ella pretendía formar luego una familia con ese muchacho?, ¿o si Diamante estaba en los alrededores? Pronto en miente se visualizó la imagen de ella en brazos de mi peor enemigo. Mi sangre hirvió dentro de mi cuerpo.

Serena era mía y de nadie más. ¡Por eso la estaba adiestrando! Porque la quería para mí.

—Por favor Darien, solo déjame dar un paseo...

—No. Nunca.

Se enojó del todo y las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

—¿Acaso planeas mantenerme encerrada para siempre acá como si fuera tu mascota?

—Si, lo haré.

Me abofeteó. La miré con frialdad. Más allá de su atrevimiento, yo no podía contra su mirada desafiante, que parecía dominarme más y más por cada día que pasaba.

—Te vas de mis aposentos.

—¡Está bien!, ¡me voy! —respondió prepotente saliendo con un portazo de la habitación.

Yo miré perplejo la puerta. Nunca ninguna mujer se había atrevido a tratarme de esa manera y con ella ya iban dos veces.

* * *

 **POV DIAMANTE**

Saludé con una leve reverencia a las pitonisas que cuidaba del gran oráculo de Delfos. Luego con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza, ordené a mis soldados que colocaran el cabrito sacrificado encima del altar. Ellas lo analizaron con los ojos fríos y me miraron con aprobación. Finalmente decidí arrodillarme frente al inmenso santuario que me rodeaba, junto con la oscuridad del cielo y la tenue luz de las velas.

—Solicito una entrevista con el Gran Sabio —susurré con vehemencia—, por favor, pidan que se presente ante mí…

Cerré los ojos y esperé paciente porque la luz de las velas se apagaran y que el Gran Sabio hiciera acto de presencia, sin embargo aquello no sucedió.

—El Gran Sabio no desea presentarse ante usted, príncipe Diamante —reveló una de las pitonisas.

Levanté mi mirada sorprendido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

La pitonisa retiró la capucha de su cabeza, revelándome su rostro, algo que estaba completamente prohibido dentro de los santuarios.

—Hablaras conmigo en esta ocasión.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

Me levanté del suelo. Aquella mujer no tenía la apariencia de una sacerdotisa. Sus ojos, rasgados y amatistas, eran fríos y llenos de rencor, el cabello ondeado y del color del fuego le llegaba hasta las caderas, y sus labios, tan rojos como la sangre, se alzaban en una sonrisa irónica.

Fruncí el ceño. Conocía perfectamente la especie a la que pertenecía ese demonio. Era una maldita súcuba, de aquellas que llevaban a los hombres hacía las peores desgracias a través de sus encantos femeninos.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté sin un pizca de miedo.

—Soy la reina Beryl...

Sonreí de medio lado.

—¿Tú?, ¿una _reina_? —cuestioné con una leve risa—, pensé que estaba frente a una sucia ramera.

El rostro de ella se retornó serio y respondió con tono amenazante:

—Mantén tus palabras dentro de tu boca, impulsivo y engreído príncipe.

—Tú no me das ninguna orden—demandé con seriedad poniendo mi mano sobre la empuñadura de mi espada—, ¿dónde está el Gran Sabio?

Beryl se largó a reír con picardia.

—Sé porque has venido, es por esa joven mujer, ¿no? —atribuyó con confianza y el asombró se asomó por mi rostro.

—Así que en realidad no eres una súcuba…

—No, no lo soy —dijo con una sonrisa irónica—, ¿no lo ves?, ¡de verdad soy una pitonisa y puedo revelarte el futuro! Y si no te arrodillas ante mí, no te diré todo lo que veo —exigió, y frente a sus manos apareció una esfera mágica.

Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho. Finalmente tendría las respuestas que quería, luego de estar meses sin poder olvidarme de Serena.

Me arrodillé frente a Beryl. Era capaz de olvidarme de todo mi orgullo, sólo por una respuesta a los interrogantes que me mantenían en vilo durante semanas.

—Por favor, sepa disculpar mi atrevimiento anterior —susurré.

Ella no dijo nada y la esfera brilló con fuerza.

—Pregunta lo que quieras… —indicó con una sonrisa.

—Quiero saber si volveré a verla —especifiqué sin pensarlo—, quiero saber si Serena regresará a mis brazos…

La esfera brilló más intensamente y Beryl sonrió.

—Sí, esa pequeña volverá, príncipe Diamante...

Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon con añoranza y alegría.

—… y será distinguida como su cónyuge, la gran reina de Troya.

Aquello me alegró de sobremanera.

—¿Cuándo sucederá todo eso? —cuestioné con ansiedad.

—Cuando tu padre Príamo muera…

Mi rostro se retornó serio.

—… y para que eso suceda pasaran muchos años.

Todas mis expectativas cayeron del cielo.

—…. Sin embargo, puedes acelerar un poco las cosas si al fin y al cabo tu destino es unirte a ella… —susurró perspicaz.

—¿Cómo…?

Ella sonrió con crueldad.

—Mata a tu padre Príamo…

—Jamás mataría a mi propio padre —respondí, sin titubear.

No lo haría.

Beryl entonces alzó la palma de su mano frente a mí. Allí, como arte de magia, apareció un pequeño recipiente con un líquido oscuro.

—Será fácil asesinarlo. Él no se dará cuenta y tú tampoco…

—¿Qué tratas de decirme…?

—Lanza esto en su comida y él se acostará a dormir… y dormirá eternamente. Su muerte se verá como algo natural y no como un homicidio…

Fruncí el ceño observando con atención aquel frasquito letal.

—Piénsalo Diamante…

Me levanté del suelo.

—… además tu padre no es el único que se interpone en tu relación con aquella jovencita.

La miré con atención.

—Hablas del príncipe Darien —di por hecho, sin siquiera cuestionarlo.

Ella asintió.

—Tú destino es eliminarlo junto con su imperio…

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Próximos capítulos con lemons


	7. CAPÍTULO VII

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Notas de autor:_ Muchas gracias a ysareyes48, clau palacios, isa1181, serena chiba Moreno, princess serenity, brokenxdreamer1, b-rabitt, engeldark, dany16, , kirika27, andy-deep-alexander, lashun316, moonlight chiba tsukino, nadiaelisa, zraion, nathalyvasquez.002, ammiimorrigan, y a todos los que siguen está historia :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Caramelos de miel entre tus manos,_  
 _te prometo una cita ideal,_  
 _adorando la vitalidad._  
 _tuyo, tuyo,_  
 _luna de miel.."_

Federico Moura

.

.

CAPÍTULO VII

 **DARIEN POV**

Lanzó con fuerza el tintero contra el suelo, manchando de negro nuestros pies. La miré sin emoción, aunque últimamente mi paciencia exterior poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza. En cualquier momento yo también explotaría contra aquellas muestras de prepotencia adolescente.

—¡No quiero practicar más sumas ni restas!, ¡detesto la álgebra! —exclamó apretando sus puños, para luego agarrar los pergaminos y romperlos en pedazos al ritmo de sus desesperantes gritos—, ¡y también te _detesto_ a ti!— confesó con lágrimas en los ojos, y en ese momento hice una leve mueca de disgusto. Desde que deseché su propuesta de dejarla salir, Serena ha estado muy irritada conmigo—, ¡detesto que me mantengas encerrada en tu habitación y en el harem, como si yo fuera tu maldita mascota!

Sonreí de medio lado.

—¿Acaso no lo eres? —cuestioné con suavidad, de forma venenosa, sin poder contenerme.

Serena apretó con fuerza sus dientes y alzó la palma de su mano dispuesta a abofetearme, pero fui rápido, sosteniéndole la muñeca. No le permitiría aquel atrevimiento nunca jamás. Me miró sorprendida y respiró con fuerza alzando la otra mano, que atrapé del mismo modo. La furia se reflejó en sus aniñadas facciones.

—¡ _Te odio_! —exclamó con desprecio.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo no te odio —respondí sin emoción. Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa—, eres tan insignificante que ni odio me generas…

Entonces la solté. Por más que me faltara el respeto, yo no podía hacerle daño. Nos miramos. Ella desafiante, yo intentando ocultar el malestar que me generaba todo lo que me había dicho.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi dormitorio. No deseo volver a verte hasta nueva orden —demandé con calma, sin apartar la frialdad sobre sus vidriosos ojos. Una leve puntada en mi pecho se hizo presente, pero como todas las veces ignoré aquella extraña emoción o sentimiento. Me di media vuelta caminando hacia el escritorio, ignorando sus sollozos.

—Desde ayer… —susurró entre un ahogado lamento—, estoy menstruando…

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y la miré repentinamente. Serena sólo observaba sus desnudos pies manchados en tinta negra mientras colocaba su mano sobre su zona pélvica.

No supe que decir al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo o tal vez yo no quería entenderla. Ella levantó sus ojos, y sin achicarse ante mi figura, comenzó a increparme:

—¡Te detesto! —gritó otra vez, entrando en una vorágine nerviosa—, ¡Me siento mal! —continuó exclamando sin dejar de llorar—, ¡me duelen mis caderas!, ¡me duele mi vientre!, ¡me duele todo…! —reveló entre quejidos lastimeros—, ¡y sólo quiero ver a mi madre!, ¡no te quiero a ti!, ¡quiero que mi mamá esté ahora conmigo…! —reveló y su infantil voz fue apagándose poco a poco—. Quiero ser libre otra vez y que mi familia esté viva… sólo deseo eso… ¡no quiero más vestidos ni regalos costosos!… no soy una muñeca sin emociones, un juguete al que vestir y desvestir a tu antojo… ¡soy solo un ser humano!… tengo sentimientos... ¡Y pronto seré una _mujer adulta!_...

Y de ese modo se derrumbó del todo, tapando su rostro con ambas manos, en un débil intento de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Miles de preguntas hicieron acto de presencia en mi mente.

¿Acaso alguna vez yo tuve _madre_?

¿Acaso alguna vez yo tuve _familia_?

¿Acaso alguna vez fui algo más que un _títere_ para mi padre?

No supe como interpretar aquellas repentinos sentimientos que se generaron en mí al verla tan triste.

 _¿Comprensión?_

 _¿Lástima?_

 _¿Culpa?_

Eran palabras raras y sin significado para mí. Apreté con fuerza mis puños pero en mi rostro no se reflejo ninguna emoción.

Ella apartó sus manos de su rostro y levantó su triste mirada. Sus labios titubearon y colocó sus frágiles manos contra su pecho. Se aproximó con lentitud hasta mi posición. Me miró como si fuera el último de todos los consuelos sobre el planeta tierra. Y eso es lo que soy, al menos, dentro de su miserable mundo… ¿Quién más se _preocupaba_ por ella dentro de este castillo? Sólo yo… inexplicablemente _yo_ , la persona menos pensada de todas.

—Las chicas del harem me dijeron que sangraré todos los meses, y eso se debe a que ya soy una mujer que está en edad reproductiva...—reveló con calma, aunque todavía quedaban restos de incredulidad en su voz, como si le hubiese costado un tiempo hacerse con la idea.

Al fin y al cabo, desde hace seis meses que está conmigo y es la primera vez que le baja su periodo. La llegada de la menarquía se había retrasado en Serena, y era algo normal en las niñas dentro de su condición social, con su escuálida y aparente debilidad. Por mi parte, hubiese preferido que nunca ocurriera, porque ahora se me haría mucho más difícil ocultar mi _"preferencia"_ hacia ella sobre todas las demás esclavas.

Intenté mantener la calma, sin reflejar lo que realmente pensaba. Por culpa de su menstruación Serena tenía explosivos cambios de humor (o capaz que existían más factores que yo no quería reconocer, como el hecho de que la mantenía cautiva dentro de un castillo) y cualquier comentario que yo hiciera podía ser utilizado en mi contra... o al menos, eso se comentaba entre hombres sobre los fatídicos días menstruales.

—¿Estás asustada?, ¿por eso te comportas así conmigo? —pregunté con tranquilidad y cordialidad—. Existen algunas hierbas medicinales que calman el dolor. ¿Quieres que ordene que te preparen algunas? Inclusive, si deseas, puedes darte un baño en mi tina personal. Dicen que el agua calma un poco el malestar y puede que te sientas mejor...

En vez de agradecerme, apretó con fuerza los dientes para luego increparme:

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no hiciste eso que ellas llaman _castrar_?, ¡ninguna chica del harem puede quedar embarazada pero yo sí!, ¿por qué me dejaste la posibilidad de ser madre?, ¿por qué me enseñas?, ¿por qué me haces regalos costosos?, ¿por qué al parecer _me cuidas_?

—Porque eres _mía_ —respondí sin miramientos.

Serena sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos cayeron pensativos sobre el suelo.

—Todo lo que nos rodea es tuyo —levantó su mirada, sin bajar la intensidad de su confianza. Yo tampoco la detenía de cuestionarme—, pero yo... Tú eres diferente conmigo. Todos me lo hacen notar... Dime la verdad Darien, ¿por qué soy tan _especial_ para ti?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Hace un rato dijiste que me detestabas...

—No te detesto. Solo estoy asustada y no sé que... _sentir_...

Las facciones de mi rostro se calmaron y me sentí inexplicablemente aliviado.

—No estés asustada. La gran mayoría de mujeres menstrúan. Eres una chica que goza de muy buena salud —expliqué con serenidad, aunque me estaba sintiendo incómodo por la situación.

—No es ese mi miedo... —negó con la cabeza—. Sólo responde mi pregunta, por favor...

—Te cuido porque quiero que te conviertas en mi mujer... —respondí sin pensar si había utilizado las palabras correctas para exponer mi deseo.

¿Aquello qué había sido?, ¿una declaración?, ¿una proposición?, ¿un comentario al azar?, ¿acaso había sido el momento indicado para r _evelarlo?_

Sus bonitos labios titubearon.

—Ya veo —susurró, como si hubiese caído en cuenta sobre algo—. ¿Lo haces por amor o por tus deseos de _posesividad_?

Tenía algo de certero su pregunta y hasta hizo que me cuestionará varias cosas sobre mi propio comportamiento.

—Tal vez lo haga más por lo segundo, ya que de lo primero no puedo hablar, porque no es de mi interés amar a nadie...

Fui asquerosamente sincero.

—Soy como otro de esos territorios que te gustan conquistar... —dio por hecho más que por interrogado.

Asentí.

—Los troyanos te entregaron como trofeo de guerra. Ahora tú eres mía y de nadie más..

Sus transparentes ojos azules tantearon dentro de la desilusión. O al menos, eso creo interpretar al ver su mirada.

—Entiendo... —susurró, sonriendo levemente. Se apartó de mi, cabizbaja, con animo de irse.

Le sostuve el antebrazo.

—No te vayas todavía...—pedí por inercia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que te vayas... —mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza ante su mirada—, quédate un rato más conmigo, por favor...

Y la solté.

Serena me observó de llenó.

—Darien, otra vez voy a preguntártelo—inquirió con una madurez impropia de su voz—, ¿a qué te refieres con que sea tu mujer?, ¿hablas de ser tu esposa? Porque jamás seré reina. He sido muy ignorante sobre ciertos asuntos pero lo que sí siempre me han enseñado es la enorme trecha que existe entre los campesinos y la realeza...

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Si tienes el valor suficiente puedes llegar hasta donde te lo propongas —reconocí y sin trabas le revelé—, hasta puedes convertirte en reina si lo deseas...

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pero soy una simple esclava... —contestó por inercia, como si estuviera instalado a raja tabla en su mente el papel que cumplía dentro de la sociedad.

—¿Y eso que importa?, ¿tú deseas convertirte en reina?

Me observó perpleja.

—No es como si me estuvieras ofreciendo un vestido nuevo. No se basa en lo que deseo...

—¿Quieres serlo o no? —cuestioné omitiendo su respuesta anterior.

Negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

—No me aceptarían...

—Basta con que te acepté yo —respondí, o eso creo, porque hasta a mi mismo me costaba reconocerme cuando estaba a su lado.

Ella me observó sorprendida.

—¿Me estás _proponiendo matrimonio_?

Finalmente salí de aquel trance de abierta sinceridad.

No, nunca se lo propondría...

Negué con mi cabeza, con la mayor de todas las seriedades.

—No. Sólo quiero que te quedes a mi lado un rato más... o al menos hasta que te sientas mejor...

Sonrió ampliamente a pesar de mi negativa. Su humor había cambiado de modo repentino desde que mencione la palabra _matrimonio..._

—Estás preocupado por mí, por eso quieres que me quedé un rato más contigo… —dio por hecho, como si hubiese revelado uno de mis mayores secretos.

No la refuté y sentí el calor subir hasta mis mejillas.

—Bueno, me quedaré un rato —reveló con la confianza arañando sus palabras y alzando sus brazos—, pero por hoy no quiero estudiar más álgebra.

—Está bien —acepté—, ¿quieres que pida algunas hierbas medicinales para calmar un poco el dolor en tus caderas?

Ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazó de modo repentino, descansando su redonda mejilla contra mi pecho. Suspiró con fuerza para luego depositar sus apetecibles labios contra los míos y, como siempre, caí manso ante su contacto.

* * *

Una semana después.

 **SERENA POV**

—El príncipe quiere que vayas a sus aposentos.

—¿A esta hora? —cuestioné sorprendida. Al fin y al cabo era muy entrada la noche, y Darien solía llamarme cuando caía el sol, aunque hoy pensé que no me llamaría: acostumbro a verlo sólo tres veces a la semana.

El soldado levantó una ceja pero no respondió a mi pregunta.

—Levántate rápido de tu cama y ven con nosotros.

Tuve que acatar las órdenes, aunque fueran toscos conmigo. Até mi capa roja, como solía hacerlo siempre, y mantuve mi vestimenta: un largo pijama blanco. Las demás mujeres solo me observaban de reojo pero no comentaron nada al respecto.

Custodiada por los soldados fui guiada por los pasillos ya conocidos hacia las enormes puertas de los aposentos del príncipe de Élide. Ellos golpearon la firme madera. Darien abrió. Estaba vestido con una túnica color beige, que llegaba hasta el suelo, y sin ningún tipo de insignia real. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Nos miramos directo a los ojos, y finalmente caminé por inercia dentro de los aposentos. Los soldados hicieron una leve reverencia y Darien sólo cerró la puerta, dejándolos del otro lado.

—Darien, ¿acaso planeas tomar mi virginidad? —fui directa apenas nuestras miradas cruzaron.

Él alzó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. No hagas preguntas tontas—susurró con calma, cabizbajo y templado, caminando hasta donde estaba su escritorio.

Claro que lo sé. Darien jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que no quiero. Él se sentó y se dispuso a leer un pergamino. Lo imité y me senté frente a su magnánima figura. La tenue luz de las velas iluminaron su bonito rostro, y me hallé hipnotizada entre los reflejos tintineantes y anaranjados del fuego sobre sus atractivas facciones. Siendo sincera, durante las lecciones, mis ojos siempre se tomaban el atrevimiento de analizarlo. Así fue como descubrí lo lozana y suave que parecía ser su piel, sin ningún viso cercano a la vejez: pómulos redondos, entrecejo terso, encantadores ojos azules y apacibles labios dulces.

Por razones obvias sé que es más grande que yo, pero jamás le pregunté su edad y me daba vergüenza curiosear sobre algunos asuntos, aunque a veces yo preguntaba mucho y él me respondía. Sé de hombres viejos que se casaban con jovencitas de mi edad, pero esos se veían arrugados y canosos, y, en cambio, Darien tan sólo era un muchacho, que me llamaba poderosamente la atención. Es más, debo confesar que desde la conversación que mantuvimos el otro día mi cabeza había estado constantemente sobre la palabra _"matrimonio."_

—¿Hoy dormiré aquí? —pregunté.

Él asintió sin mirarme.

—¿Para eso me llamaste?, ¿para dormir hoy contigo?

Volvió a asentir.

Alcé mis cejas y miré hacia la cómoda cama, que se hallaba oculta detrás de las cortinas de seda y tul dorado. Con la tenue luz de las velas se veía mágica, como un lugar diferente al dormitorio, aunque se hallara ubicada en el medio de este. Desde los seis meses que llevó viviendo en Élide, no he dormido sola, ya que comporta mi colchón con otras esclavas. Aunque sí recuerdo una ocasión en la cual él me dejó dormir en su cama y la verdad que la sensación del colchón, los almohadones, las sabanas, todo fue agradable para mi cuerpo.

Volví a mirarlo y en ese momento caí en cuenta que él me estaba mirando. Mis mejillas se encendieron y él me sonrió.

—En realidad te llame porque saldremos a dar un paseo, pero si se hace muy tarde de todas formas puedes quedarte a dormir…

Abrí los ojos pasmada.

—¿A esta hora... _salir_?

—Claro, —asintió para luego sonreír de medio lado—, ¿acaso tienes toque de queda?, ¿alguien te prohíbe salir conmigo?

—No, pero… —titubeé y me di cuenta que mis labios no podían dejar de sonreír por la grata noticia—, me hace feliz saber que finalmente saldré de este castillo… ¿a dónde? Dime a donde iremos…

Movió sus hombros.

—Iremos al pueblo… a los alrededores del bosque… a donde sea…

—¿Pero por qué a esta hora? —insistí.

No respondió.

Pero yo ya sabía de ante mano la respuesta.

No podían vernos juntos a la luz del día, principalmente porque yo soy una esclava y no puedo estar libremente en los alrededores.

—Nos iremos dentro de media hora…

—¿Por qué?

—Los soldados que custodian mi ventana todavía están allí abajo. Dentro de un rato cambiarían de turno con otros soldados. Durante ese ínterin tenemos quince minutos para bajar e irnos.

No lo cuestioné.

Darien sabía porqué lo hacía.

Era un paseo secreto entre él y yo…

Para no aburrirme, agarré un pergamino y me puse a dibujar, lo que para mi eran figuras, pero en realidad eran tan solo garabatos. Esta es la primera vez que utilizó tinta negra. Antes dibujaba con ramitas trazando figuras sobre la tierra o con el jugo de las bayas contra las piedras. Darien dejó de leer y miró curioso lo que yo hacía.

A los minutos puse mi brazo como muro, entre la frontera imaginaria sobre la mesa y el papel, para que él no pudiera observar lo que yo estaba haciendo. Cuando terminé mi obra de arte, me enderecé, enrollando el pergamino, y se lo entregué.

Él lo sostuvo, abriéndolo sobre la mesa.

—Somos tú y yo —dije cuando sus ojos azules analizaron las figuras—, y a nuestro lado hay un inmenso castillo sobre un árbol. También en lo alto está la luna y los rayos son porque nos está iluminando…

Él sonrió de lado.

—Que pretenciosa eres… —susurró y yo sabía porque lo decía: ambos muñecos tenían sobre sus cabezas dos inmensas coronas.

Sólo atine a reír con suavidad.

—No sé porque lo dices… —me hice la desatendida con una sonrisa, colocando mi frágil codo sobre la madera y descansando mi redonda mejilla contra el hueco de mi mano.

Él me miró por instantes como analizándome, con aquella mirada que a veces me ponía nerviosa y que me hacía sentir mariposas dentro de mi vientre. Finalmente me sonrió con suavidad. Volvió a enrollar mi obra de arte y me la entregó de regreso. Alcé mi mano en ademán de paré y empujé el pergamino hacia él.

— Tú siempre me regalas cosas y este es mi regalo para ti… —susurré con suavidad.

—Ah —musitó con los ojos brillantes y apenas musitó un pensativo—, _gracias…_

Y sus ojos azules miraron el pergamino que encarcelaba su mano. Me incliné en la mesa y lo miré de cerca, colocando mi palma encima de su tenso dorso. Los latidos de mi corazón retumbaron fuertemente en mis oídos. Pude sentir como se tensó debajo de mi piel.

—Darien…

—¿Qué?

Nos miramos por instantes.

—Yo… —mis labios titubearon—, yo… —continué susurrando, y pude sentir el calor llegar hasta mis orejas—, tú…

Suspiré apretando con fuerza los labios, sin saber que más decir. Darien, en cambio, fue más directo. Sacó la mano y se levantó de golpe. Lo miré mientras él caminaba hasta su perchero, agarrando una capa negra y atándola a su cuello. Se acercó hasta la ventana y luego me miró.

—Vámonos Serena…

Tardé unos minutos pero finalmente asentí, acercándome hasta él. Miré hacia abajo. De repente sentí vértigo. Le sonreí tontamente y me sostuve de las cortinas.

—¿Por qué no mejor salimos por la puerta?

Me sonrió y lo vi sentarse sobre el marco. Colocó una pierna hacia el vacío y luego la otra se mantuvo en el suelo de la habitación. Contuve la respiración y por inercia le grité:

—¡Darien vuelve a meter tu cuerpo dentro de la habitación!, ¡te puedes matar!

Él parpadeó y nos mantuvimos en silencio un instante, hasta que se largó a reír.

—De repente te escuchaste como una madre —declaró alzando su mano hacia mi posición.

Mis mejillas se inflaron molestas y después de titubear, finalmente coloqué mi mano encima de la de él.

—No tengas miedo —reveló—, sino te animas a bajar sola, entonces ponte sobre mi espalda…

Lo observé insegura pero finalmente me coloqué detrás de él, entre un débil titubeó nervioso.

—Envuelve tus brazos sobre mis hombros y tus piernas contra mi cintura…

Lo hice, como si fuera una garrapata sosteniéndose fuertemente a la piel de un perro. Era tonta la comparación, pero así me sentía yo.

—No te preocupes. No te caerás y si te caes yo también caeré contigo…

—Lo dices como si eso fuera a darme valor…

Él sólo rió suavemente y puso ambas manos sobre la columna. Y antes de sacar la pierna de adentro del dormitorio, dijo:

—Será rápido.

Cerré los ojos por inercia y al segundo siguiente sentí las caricias del viento sobre mis mejillas, mientras Darien se deslizaba hábilmente por la columna. Mantuve sellados mis parpados, sin atreverme a ver el suelo firme bajó nuestros pies.

—Serena ya puedes abrir los ojos —lo escuché susurrar. Abrí a medias un ojo y vi su rostro burlón—, fue divertido, ¿no?

Lo miré por completo con seriedad. Darien rió.

—Ya me puedes soltar…

Algo abochornada deshice el abrazo que mantenía sobre su cuerpo y regresé a mi bajita estatura, mientras él me observaba desde su metro ochenta. Para marcar territorio, o mejor dicho, un poco de mi dominio sobre Darien, le sostuve una de sus manos.

Él me sonrió con delicadeza y luego sus apacibles ojos cayeron risueños sobre mi mano sosteniendo la suya.

—Perfectamente podrías largarte a correr para escapar y en vez de eso prefieres sostener mi mano —susurró con curiosidad.

¿ _Escapar_? Con los troyanos sí lo hubiese hecho pero con Darien es diferente.

—Yo no quiero escapar —revelé y ahí finalmente él cerró sus dedos contra mi mano.

—Entonces vamos a dar nuestro paseo…

Y de ese modo mis entumecidas piernas comenzaron a caminar a su ritmo. Tuvimos que esquivar algunos guardias de seguridad pero al parecer Darien era astuto para pasar desapercibido, así que simplemente me dejé guiar por su experiencia.

Inhalé y exhalé con fuerza unas cuantas veces, probando con alegría del elixir que parecía el aire al llenar mis pulmones de libertad. Miré mis alrededores con curiosidad, aunque fuera de noche y no pudiera apreciar los vibrantes colores de la naturaleza. De verdad había extrañado el infinito cielo, el sonido, los aromas, absolutamente todo…

… y en ese momento caí en cuenta que Darien había sido la única persona que me había dado un poco de alegría en aquellos momentos en los que me sentía triste dentro del castillo.

Continuamos caminando, hasta que tuvimos que trepar un muro para pasar hacia el otro lado, donde se hallaba el pueblo circundante. Como soy algo tonta, casi me doy de narices contra el suelo pero, como siempre, Darien ya estaba del otro lado para ayudarme.

—Si que eres torpe —susurró con una sonrisa.

Le lancé la lengua, para después mirar de reojo hacia mis espaldas como dejábamos atrás lo que yo consideraba mi mayor cárcel. Retomamos nuestro paseo, o, en todo caso: recién lo estábamos comenzando. Mis ojos analizaron con curiosidad las atractivas casas, los faroles, las esculturas, las tiendas cerradas a estas horas, todo lo que constituía aquella zona urbanizada.

—Vamos solamente a caminar… —comentó mirándome de reojo, como si yo fuera a pedirle algo.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondí frunciendo el ceño y envolviendo mis brazos en su antebrazo. Allí apoyé mi mejilla y con los labios como un capullo molesto le pregunté—, ¿qué otra cosa podríamos hacer? Por la noche no hay actividad…

De repente de la nada, de una casa iluminada salió disparado un hombre, que cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Me escondí detrás de Darien. Del mismo lugar salió otro hombre tambaleándose, y así fue como ambos individuos se largaron a discutir sin tomar en cuenta nuestras presencias.

—Borrachos… —susurró con desprecio Darien, comenzando a tomar rumbo por otra calle.

Me mantuve un instante mirando aquella escena y finalmente, gracias a las lecciones que me había dado, pude leer la palabra " _bar_ " inscrita sobre una columna. Oh, así que a eso se refieren con la vida nocturna...

—Serena, camina… —ordenó Darien cuando vio que yo tardaba en reaccionar.

Lo miré y finalmente asentí, corriendo hasta su lado.

—En verano es común que haya mucha actividad durante la noche… —comenzó a decirme a medida que caminábamos, y yo poco a poco comencé a observar con más atención los alrededores.

Terminamos en una calle, que ante mis ojos parecía ser infinita. Estaba fuertemente iluminada y muy gratamente decorada. En los alrededores se escuchaban músicos callejeros, se veía hombres y mujeres bien vestidos, y a lo largo del caminó se extendían pequeños puestos en los que se vendía al parecer de todo un poco. En todo momento no me solté del brazo de Darien, como si fuera mi refugio ante cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarme, mientras caminábamos y yo con la mirada curioseaba todo lo que estaba en venta, desde comida hasta artículos de belleza, con aspecto muy tentador.

—Los fines de semana los epeos suelen hacer fiestas —me comentaba Darien, con rastros de vanidad y orgullo—, y no es algo muy común de ver en los pueblos circundantes a los virreinatos. Aquí las ves porque Élide es la metrópoli de todas las colonias y es donde se concentra el poder político, la economía, la educación, todo…

Parpadeé.

—Ah… y Darien, ¿tú no tienes miedo de qué te reconozcan como el príncipe y te vean a mi lado?, ¿acaso no es por eso qué salimos a esta hora?

Él me miró a medias.

—No llevo puesta mi armadura…

—¿Y eso qué?

—Los pueblerinos sólo me reconocerían si llevara mis insignias reales y un trecho de custodios como compañía… Yo no suelo salir de mi castillo durante el día. Allí tengo todo lo que quiero y si necesito algo sólo lo mando buscar por mis soldados. En mi vida, siendo yo príncipe de estos territorios, es la segunda o tercera vez que vengo a pasear a una de estas ferias nocturnas…

—¿Segunda o tercera vez?, ¿desde cuando se hacen?

—Desde siempre…

—¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? —finalmente me animé a preguntarle.

—Tengo veintisiete años…

Paré mis pasos de golpe y él también.

—¿De verdad eres tan viejo? —cuestioné perpleja y por primera vez pude sentir el poder aniquilador de su fría mirada.

—¿ _Viejo_?

—Es que yo pensé que eras más joven… —admití con los hombros cohibidos y las mejillas ruborizadas.

Darien no comentó nada y continuó caminando. Yo me dispuse a ir a su mismo ritmo.

—Eso quiere decir que —comencé a restar con mis dedos como me había enseñado él—, nos llevamos once años de diferencia…

Él rió levemente.

—No Serena, nos llevamos trece años de diferencia…

Lo miré con ojos curiosos.

—¿A los trece años un hombre puede ser padre?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que, considerando la diferencia de edad, tú podrías ser algo así como mi _padre_?

Darien detuvo sus pasos y me miró de llenó de un modo muy serio. Mis labios titubearon y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando, sin importarle estar en medio de esa calle transitada, me sostuvo de las mejillas y presionó con delicadeza sus suaves labios contra los míos. Cerré los ojos por inercia, ante el fresco y dulce contacto, y los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon hasta mis oídos.

—Un padre no suele besar en la boca a su hija —reveló con suavidad cuando se separo de mí—, y yo no te deseo como una hija...

Quedé completamente petrificada y no supe como interpretar las molestas mariposas en mi vientre, que parecieron subir por mi pecho, hasta asentarse en el calor de mis afiebrados pómulos.

Él sólo me miró una vez más y continuó caminando.

Mis piernas reaccionaron y fui detrás de su imponente figura.

Caminamos un par de minutos en completo silencio, hasta que me sostuvo del antebrazo, arrastrándome hacia una calle que nos sacó de aquel lugar transitado. Comenzó a marchar con apuró por otras calles y finalmente divisamos la oscuridad del bosque. Cuando estuvimos unos metros adentrados en el secretismo de los arboles, colocó mi espalda contra un grueso tronco y se abalanzó hacia mi boca con intensidad. Un calor extraño se propagó por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, como si hubiese encendido una fogata, y mis frágiles extremidades desearon atrincherarse a su fuerte figura, pero él era más grande que yo y yo era tan pequeña…

Darien pareció pensar lo mismo cuando colocó sus fuertes manos contra mi trasero y me levantó, junto con la tela de mi vestido, y no me importó que pudiera verse la desnudez de mi cintura hacia abajo. Aproveché para envolver mis piernas descubiertas contra su cintura, de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura y aproveché para descansar mis manos sobre sus mejillas, besándolo torpemente, intentando seguir el ritmo vivaz de sus expertos labios… de su lengua, de su boca, de cada nuevo suspiro. Sentí uno de sus fuertes dedos rozar desde abajo mi desnuda intimidad, y un cosquilleo subió por mi espalda, mientras al mismo tiempo él acomodaba más la dureza de su entrepierna contra mi virginal entrada. Sólo los separaba la tela de su larga túnica. Tuve que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire y finalmente caí en cuenta sobre lo que estábamos haciendo, aunque todavía me hallaba algo atontada, como intoxicada por lo que creí interpretar como deseo y placer.

¿Dónde se supone que se habían ido mis miedos?, ¿la inseguridad?, ¿mi timidez?, ¿mi inocencia? Capaz que era la noche que nos envolvía que me hacía sentir más… ¿ _confiada?_ O la curiosidad latente que había dentro de mí respecto a lo novedoso del sexo masculino. También podría estar el hecho de que mi cuerpo se ha sentido raro desde que bajó mi periodo, y que desde que estoy en el harem siempre he tenido sueños raros, en los cuales me divisaba desnuda y recostada de pecho sobre la cama del príncipe, y con sus labios depositando besos sobre mi piel mientras su intimidad se hundía dentro de mí, como tantas veces escuché describir a las demás esclavas. Sentí una contracción interna, en lo más bajo, al recordar mis reservadas fantasías. Y yo sabía que era lo que necesitaba porque desde mi imaginario inocente, desde mi inexperiencia, desde todas las formas más mundanas de la naturaleza, yo deseaba las caricias de Darien. Envolví con más fuerza mis piernas contra la cintura masculina, mirando hacia aquel punto bajó mi virginidad, donde parecía estar escondido el antídoto que podía apaciguar las ganas que tenía de sentirlo internamente.

Levanté mis risueños ojos e hice contacto con su mirada _"especial"_ ; esa que me hacía sentir feliz y diferente a todas las demás, y ahí fue como, a medida que más y más lo observaba, me di cuenta que siempre había estado _completamente enamorada_ de sus ojos azules, de sus labios brillantes, de su misteriosa personalidad, de todo lo que constituía Darien como hombre. Él colocó su frente contra la mía y con una de mis manos le acaricié su afiebrado pómulo. Su cuerpo pareció calmarse ante mi manso contacto y envolvió con cariño sus brazos sobre mi frágil figura, de un modo protector. De verdad amaba a mi príncipe imperfecto, desde la primera vez que lo descubrí en el bosque, dentro del lago, ya deseaba que fuera mío. Él era el rompecabezas perfecto para mis piezas más rotas, para mi vida, para mi futuro. Lo besé fugazmente. Nos miramos otra vez. Me besó y en ese momento con una de sus manos retiró la tela de su entrepierna y por primera vez pude sentir la piel suave, el calor y la dureza de esa extremidad desconocida rozando mis virginales pliegues. Y no me sentí incomoda, como si me hallara dentro de aquellos sueños íntimos en los que parecía ser todo bonito entre él y yo, mientras hacíamos el amor en lo interno de mi fantasía estructuradamente romántica e idealizada. Mi entrepierna volvió a contraerse, sintiendo la humedad, el ardor, el deseo, pidiendo por conocer el placer más intimo.

—Darien —susurré.

Él atrapó mis labios entre los suyos y acarició un punto exacto que ocasionó cosquillas en mi cuerpo, para luego colocar su duro miembro en mi entrada. Lo sentí empujar una pulgada…

… y finalmente el miedo me inundo mientras sus labios acallaban los míos, cayendo en cuenta sobre la realidad, sobre lo que iba a pasar y como no era exactamente como yo quería que sucedieran las cosas, pero antes de que pudiera protestar con arrepentimiento, él me soltó del todo, y mis pies tocaron el suelo y el vestido cubrió mis piernas.

Lo miré completamente anonada, con el cuerpo petrificado. Él no me observaba, sus ojos se hallaban mirando hacia un punto oscuro dentro del bosque. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia allí y mis oídos pudieron percibir por primera vez las risas femeninas.

Se apartó del todo, acomodando su túnica y peinando sus largos cabellos negros. Parecía haberse transformado en otra persona, más seria, más frívola, más como el individuo que era con sus soldados. Comenzó a caminar hacia la procedencia de aquellas voces. Yo lo seguí detrás, con las piernas entumecidas, todavía percibiendo las sensaciones de lo que casi habíamos hecho y que no pudimos concluir...

Detrás de dos arboles, vimos a dos jovencitas. Una tenía el cabello rubio y la otra castaño. Se hallaban sentadas en el suelo, alrededor de lo que parecía ser una vela y un maso de cartas. Bebían del pico de unas botellas y parecían estar en su propio mundo, riendo y charlando animadamente.

Darien salió de nuestro escondite, caminando hasta donde estaban ellas.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí a estas horas? —inquirió con la voz seria.

Hasta a mi me dio miedo cuando lo sentí hablar. Ellas se crisparon asustadas.

—¡Príncipe Darien! —exclamaron al unisonó soltando las botellas y levantándose de golpe del suelo.

Se inclinaron ante su figura, aunque la rubia pareció más tambalear hacia adelante. Me hizo recordar a los borrachos que había visto anteriormente.

Darien apenas crispó su rostro con seriedad.

—Que raro verlo por aquí su majestad… —comentó la chica de coleta castaña e inmensos ojos verdes, sin atreverse a verlo por completo.

Sin embargo, la otra rubia parecía más desinhibida, cuando miró de lleno a donde estaba yo. Caminó tambaleante hasta mí y me analizó con sorpresa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió curiosa, con un leve arrastre de su lengua, e inclinándose hacia mi rostro—, ¿acaso eres su comprometida?

Parpadeé.

Ella parpadeó.

Era una jovencita hermosa, muy parecida a mí, sobre todo por sus colores.

Darien no respondió, pero podía vislumbrar detrás de su mirada que la situación le estaba disgustando.

—¡Mina! —exclamó con reproche la chica de pelo castaño—, ¡compórtate!

La jovencita despabiló un poco, como si hubiese caído en cuenta de su falta de respeto e inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia la dirección de Darien, aunque volvió a tambalear hacia adelante, como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer en el suelo.

—¡Oh, Lita tiene razón!, ¡por favor príncipe Epeo, digo, Diamante! Digo, ahhh…. ¡príncipe Darien!, ¡discúlpenos, no le diga esto a nuestros padres!

Finalmente él habló:

—Regresen a sus hogares y dejen de estar haciendo tonterías…

Y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar. Yo lo miré a él, luego a las mencionadas Mina y Lita, y finalmente fui detrás de Darien. A mis espaldas logré escuchar los susurros:

—Creo que el príncipe Darien está en una cita…

—… _y a Rei_ no le va a gustar nada cuando se enteré…

Aquel comentario me llenó de inseguridad. Caminé más cerca del príncipe, hasta estar a su ritmo. Él no me miraba, seguía caminando como si nada.

—Darien, ¿quiénes eran?

—Hijas de nobles. Sus padres pertenecen al comité del rey de Élide.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—No lo sé, pero no tendrían que estar en el bosque a estas horas, consumiendo alcohol y jugando con cartas de tarot…

Darien se veía muy irritado.

No respondí y continuamos caminando.

Me sentí rara y por el silencio mi mente comenzó a maquinar sobre lo que casi había sucedido antes. ¿Por qué me soltó cuando estuvo por quitarme la virginidad?, ¿acaso él se había dado cuenta de mi repentino rechazo?, ó, ¿fue por qué había escuchado las voces de esas chicas?

Otra vez, el último comentario volvió a resonar con inseguridad dentro de mi mente.

—¿Quién es Rei? —me atreví a preguntarle entre un titubeo.

—Es la hija de otro noble —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Es tu novia?

Me miró de reojo, como si me hubiese crecido un tercer ojo en la frente.

—Es sólo una cría de dieciséis años y no tengo ningún interés en ella—comentó con la mayor de las distancias.

Continué sintiéndome insegura a pesar de su timbre de voz, y no sé porque, pero de la nada me sentí molesta con él...

Caminé más rápido pasando de su figura.

—No quiero pasear más contigo —ordené como si yo fuera la aristócrata entre los dos, aunque en realidad soy la esclava—, y regresaremos ahora mismo al castillo.

Darien no me dijo nada pero yo sabía que me estaba haciendo caso, y de ese modo nos dirigimos de regresó a lo que yo consideraba la mayor de todas las cárceles... aunque con un agregado diferente y que oponía a todos mis principios, porque al mismo tiempo allí residía el hombre al que yo amaba.

* * *

Tres días después

 **DARIEN POV**

Observé su figura tranquila, recostada sobre un sillón lleno de almohadones, mientras comía perezosamente de un racimo de uvas.

—Hijo, me iré por doce meses a los territorios de Focidé y Tesalia, y tú quedaras a cargo de Élide —reveló mi padre, dentro de aquel inmenso salón donde sólo nos hallábamos nosotros dos.

Finalmente mi rostro mostró una diminuta expresión y mi corazón se detuvo un instante para luego latir emocionado, como si hubiese recibido un soplo de vida repentino.

—Creo que es lo más correcto —comenté sin demostrar la alegría que aquello me ocasionaba.

Un año sin acatar las órdenes del rey. ¡Oh, eso sería como la ansiada libertad! Un tramo de vacaciones inesperadas.

—Es momento de que lleve un poco de orden y haga acto de presencia en los alrededores de los nuevos territorios conquistados.

Era lógico lo que decía.

—… además por otra parte considero que es hora de que reflexiones a solas sobre algunos asuntos personales. Quiero que pienses sobre un futuro matrimonio con alguna princesa o noble que pueda darle un heredero digno a nuestro reino. Ya has rechazado a muchas muchachas de valioso porte, y sabes que la hija del teniente Hino está disponible desde hace tiempo. Cuando regresé, espero que ya tengas una respuesta concisa sobre tu futuro, ya que de eso depende nuestro imperio...

No respondí nada.

Sinceramente el matrimonio no era un tema que llamara mucho mi atención, aunque una parte muy profunda dentro de mí sabe que estoy mintiendo… esa parte de mi alma en la que reside Serena y en la que doce meses serían más que suficientes para que el reino bajo mi mandato la acepté.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de todo, muchas gracias otra vez por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios :)

Pueden encontrarme en WATTPAD, bajo el seudónimo de TokioCristal. La diferencia entre estas publicaciones y las de allá son que los capítulos vienen con contenido multimedia. Admito que tampoco entró a wattpad con mucha regularidad, porque se me dificulta y me estreso con facilidad dentro de la pagina (se me reinicia cuando intento leer algo, etc). Cuando tenga un celular medianamente decente o una computadora más actualizada capaz que pueda sentirme más acorde con la app. También, me ha costado mucho escribir (sepan perdonar todos los errores). Serena es más de expresar en dialogo lo que siente, de un modo directo, y Darien es más de expresarse y cuestionarse dentro de su POV, sin revelar del todo lo que le sucede con Serena, pero como pueden ver, ella se da cuenta sólo con observarlo y por eso son el uno para el otro xD...

No sé cuando actualizaré "La niña de mis ojos" (PD capítulo siguiente: Armando muere - SPOILER jajajajjaa, aunque no sé cuantos de aquí leen el otro fanfic, además tampoco sé si alguién también leerá esta nota de autor jejejeje), y "Érase una vez nosotros" Me fue difícil concentrarme durante estos días por cuestiones personales. No es que me falten ideas, me falta motivación para escribir, para todo, si soy sincera. Uno llega a fin de año y hace recuento sobre todo lo que ha pasado, y le dan ganas de tener un control para ponerle pausa a la vida, avanzar rápido, retroceder, reiniciar jajajajjajaja

Tengo relatado unos lemons, que tal vez sean sí o no publicados el capítulo siguiente, y también declaración de amor incluida, romance... lala... cha chaan

Diamante reaparecerá dentro de unos capítulos.

Antes, creo harán acto de presencia...

Rei (cof), Mina, Amy y Lita.

También estará Seiya Kou (cof cof)...

... y Esmeralda (cof cof cof).

¿Será fácil la relación que al parecer se dará entre Darien y Serena?

Jejejejejee... mwahahaahahhaha cof cof cof cof JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA...

..

..

.. cof.

No lo sé.

Está historia llegara a tener unos veinte capítulos, y creo (si continuó con mi ritmo de escritura) que podrá a llegar ser terminada a mediados del año entrante (aunque primero terminaré La niña de mis ojos).

Por otra parte, quiero decirles que (subrayándolo): El fanfic está ubicada dentro del marco histórico de la antigua Grecia (a medias... porque no es del todo así ya que me he tomado mis libertades) donde la sociedad estaba constituida de otra forma, y los papeles de la mujer y el hombre eran concebidos de manera distinta.

Nos estamos viendo en 2017, o capaz que en 2016.

Besos

.

.

.


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Notas de autor: Muchas gracias Yssareyes48, Fan, Nathaly Vasquez 002, kleinegirl87, yeyemoon, Minako1413, Luthien Tinuviel 27, Sakura Phantomhive Li, Belexzs555, corxba, Mari7516, y todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia :)_

.

.

.

 _"No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas_  
 _ni contemplarlas sabiamente_  
 _quiero que me trates suavemente..."_

Soda Stereo

.

.

CAPÍTULO VIII

 **DARIEN POV**

Neherenia entró en la sala donde me hallaba descansando en completa armonía y soledad.

—Se llama a la puerta antes de entrar... —musité con suavidad, recostando con temple aburrido mi mejilla contra mis nudillos.

Ella sonrió irónica y los pliegues de su vestido dorado ondearon al compás de sus presumidos pasos. Detuvo su andar frente a mí e intercambiamos mirada. Yo, inexpresivo; ella, con carácter confiado. Sin ningún reparo en mi incomodidad y rechazo, se sentó con actitud dominante sobre mi falda.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí, mi adorado príncipe Darien.

La disonancia en su voz era lo suficientemente irritante para mis pobres oídos, y mucho más cuando mi nombre solía escapar de sus venenosos labios rojos.

—A tu esposo no le hará ninguna gracia vernos así… —afirmé con parsimonia.

—Siempre tan tímido mi hermoso príncipe —comentó ella con ironía, acariciándome con sobreactuado cariño mis acaloradas mejillas. La miré directo a los ojos. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado y me besó castamente en los labios.

Y sólo pude pensar en mi pequeña esclava de ojos azules, de la que sólo conocía sus labios puros de niña, los cuales me resultaban mucho más apetecibles que la boca de cualquier otra mujer.

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y la empujé suavemente.

—No me toques —advertí con templanza, apartándola. Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia una de las ventanas que daban al exterior, revelándose vagamente el tardío día.

Neherenia suspiró.

—Siempre tan desamorado… —dio por hecho, caminando hacia mi lado.

Aproveché para mirarla de reojo, desde mis centímetros algo más alto y a través de los rayos del atardecer, los cuales se reflejaban azafranados sobre su nívea y perfecta piel. Y así descubrí que en su femenino rostro ya se podía vislumbrar tímidamente algunas líneas de expresión. Después de todo, Neherenia ya era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años y ya resultaba raro que su figura no reflejara de modo exacto la edad que tenía. Conociéndola, ella hasta seria capaz de entregar el alma al diablo sólo por paralizar las agujas de su reloj biológico, para así mantenerse joven y bella de por vida.

Ella me miró, sonriéndome con su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

—Me dijeron que estás algo atontado por una esclava… —comentó con timbre divertido, mirándome con picardía e inclinado su rostro hacia mí. Unos mechones violetas y pálidos cayeron graciosamente sobre sus mejillas y yo me mantuve anonado analizándola algo más a fondo, porque me sorprendía lo adulta que comenzaba a verse.

Hasta que finalmente caí en cuenta sobre lo que me acaba de decir y balbuceé:

—¿ _Atontado_?

—Ya sabes, _enamorado…_

Alcé una ceja ante la curiosa palabra.

—¿Enamorado?, ¿ _yo_? —cuestioné mirando pensativo hacia la luna llena, que ya se visualizaba en lo alto del cielo.

De repente, me sentí nervioso como si me hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura.

No sé porque no pude responderle, o al menos negarle con orgullo que no era así. Al parecer mi voz se había ido de paseo junto con mis pensamientos; y fue en Serena en quien pensé primero cuando escuché la palabra enamorado. Mis ojos analizaron con más atención las afueras, sobre todo aquel astro radiante y gris al que ningún individuo mortal había logrado llegar. Y me sentí así: como si estuvieran navegando hacia tierras completamente fértiles y desconocidas, como si estuviera pronto a ser el primer _hombre en pisar la luna_ , al fin y al cabo para mí el amor era igual de desconocido, fantástico y misterioso.

 _Enamorado._

Resonó otra vez en mi cabeza, con un eco molesto. Oh, de verdad... era eso; **_yo estaba enamorado de Serena._**

Mis mejillas se encendieron y creo que los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon.

—¿No planeas decir nada? —cuestionó Neherenia, sacándome de aquella nebulosa en la que había entrado.

La miré con confusión.

—¿Sobre qué cosa? —pregunté con calma y sonriéndole amablemente.

Neherenia abrió los ojos como platos y sus labios se entreabrieron.

—Ya sabes, sobre mis cuestionamientos...

—¿Acaso tendría qué decir algo?

—¿No lo vas a negar?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Qué estás enamorado!

Alcé las cejas y la vergüenza se hizo presente en cada punto de mi cuerpo, pero de todas formas me atreví a responderle sin siquiera pensarlo:

—¿Acaso tengo qué _negarlo_? —pregunté con tono inocente y titubeante.

Neherenia apretó con fuerza las manos y caminó directo hacia los sillones. Allí se dejó caer como una bolsa de papas y, colocando una mano contra su frente, comentó con desprecio:

—Debí suponerlo. ¡Por culpa de esa esclava rechazaste a mi pequeña hija Rei!

—Ah, en realidad esa no fue la razón principal...

Neherenia destapó su rostro y con palabras punzantes me rebatió con lo siguiente:

—¿Lo dices por Hotaru?, ¿por eso rechazaste a Rei? Hoy se cumplen doce años desde que falleció mi pequeña hija, y para serte sincera jamás te he visto mostrar verdadero interés en otra mujer…

La mención de mi única y antigua comprometida trajo a colación lejanos recuerdos que prefiero seguir manteniendo en el olvido.

—El pasado no me interesa —respondí con la voz monótona y volcando mí atención en las afueras del castillo, aunque en realidad mi concentración se hallara dentro de mis pensamientos.

Neherenia continuó con sus comentarios, como si estuviera buscando en mí alguna reacción negativa:

—Eso dices tú, pero desde entonces te has transformado en un hombre frío, tal como lo era tu fallecido primer amor.

La miré de reojo y sonreí ampliamente, sin perturbarme por su comentario. ¿ _Primer amor_? Yo jamás he estado enamorado de Hotaru ni de nadie, al menos, hasta que conocí a Serena.

—Vienes a molestarme porque rechacé la mano de tu pequeña hija... —manifesté desdeñoso—, no vas a lograr hacerme cambiar de opinión, si eso es lo que pretendes...

Neherenia arrugó el entrecejo y su boca se crispó hacia abajo.

—Te conozco desde que eras un maldito mocoso. Fui una madre para ti cuando eras un niño. Te enseñé a caminar, a leer, a escribir y cuando creciste fui la primera mujer que te enseñó a disfrutar del sexo, ¡mínimo me debes la vida!

¿Con qué descaro me echaba en cara todas esas cosas? Justamente ella: la mujer casada con un noble de alto rango, representante del imperio de Shina, el teniente Takashi Hino.

Ella, que no respeto su voto de fidelidad, convirtiéndose en la amante de toda la vida de mi padre, el rey Etlio.

La miré de lleno sin expresión aparente. Con toda la calma y frialdad del mundo le respondí:

—Tú no me enseñaste nada. Yo nunca tuve, ni tengo y menos me interesa tener una madre.

Era verdad. La mujer que me mantuvo nueve meses en su vientre tuvo que entregar sus últimos suspiros de vida para dar a luz.

No haber tenido lazos maternales con nadie me ha sido indiferente, tanteando sobre el hecho de que jamás tuve añoranza por la progenitora que nunca conocí, además de que mi padre nunca la mencionó ni el pasado y tampoco ahora en el presente.

Neherenia hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y continuó con su verborragia, poco interesante para mis pobres oídos.

—Este reino tiene un príncipe asexuado. Tu padre sabe que no visitas tu harem desde hace más de diez años, y que habiendo allí casi cincuenta prostitutas a tu servicio, sólo cuatro pueden decir que se han llegado a acostar contigo —ella hizo una pausa y la rabia se reflejó en sus facciones—. Ahora puedo decir que finalmente son cinco con la maldita infante que te regalaron los troyanos. ¡Al parecer te tiene agarrado de los testículos! Tres veces a la semana la llamas para que esté contigo en tu habitación y siempre la llenas de costosos regalos... , ¿y sabes qué significa eso en nuestras tradiciones?

Al parecer mis custodios estaban comentando muy deliberadamente mis movimientos.

—A ver, ilumíname con tu sabiduría...

Ella rechinó los dientes ante mi irónica respuesta.

—La estás cortejando, ¡maldita sea!, ¡a una insignificante esclava! ¿Sabes cómo terminan ese tipo de mujeres? Son brutas en conocimiento y débiles en sus extremidades. ¡Se enferman de nada y mueren! ¿De verdad Darien te interesa una mocosa así de frágil para nuestro reino?

No rebatí su comentario, por lo que la insoportable de Neherenia continuó hablando:

—No sé para que diablos tienes tu harem. Sólo por las malditas apariencias. ¡Todas esas prostitutas no hacen nada productivo! Comen, duermen, pasean por el patio exclusivo para esclavos, follan entre ellas y ahora están aprendiendo a escribir y leer. Tu reputación de semental la cuidan como oro ante los demás nobles, aunque a ellas no les toques un pelo. Tú padre las ha mandado castrar con la ilusión de que tú alguna vez las toques, pero no ha sucedido. Inclusive durante todos estos años les has entregado la libertad a unas cuantas, en vez de revenderlas en el mercado de esclavos, algo que todo noble haría lógicamente.

Sonreí de medio lado. Soy consiente de todos los mitos que existen a mi alrededor, además de las historias que se inventan para justificar mi temple callado, frío e indiferente hacia todo lo que me rodea. Siempre fui muy abierto de concederles la libertad a mis esclavos, pero aquello estaba lejano a cualquier beneficio posterior. Ellos se iban de mi palacio, y debían arreglárselas solos. No es que los echara con la excusa de " _liberarlos_ ", simplemente consideraba que coleccionar esclavos que no me eran de ningún provecho personal era una perdida de tiempo, y si fuera por mi echaría a todas mis esclavas del harem. Menos a Serena. Ella era mía y la deseaba para siempre a mi lado.

—¿Por qué en vez de fijarte en lo que hago no te ocupas del harem de tu querido esposo? A diferencia de mí, tengo entendido que él lo lleva visitando muy asiduamente… —comenté con sorna —. Es más, mejor destina tus fuerzas en criar a tu pequeña hija Rei. ¿Recuerdas lo qué le sucedió a Hotaru?, ¿el cómo se enamoró del idiota de Diamante? Él no la quiso y ella no pudo asumir que debía casarse luego conmigo. Primero enséñale a tu hija Rei a quererse a si misma y no estar revoloteando sus hormonas detrás de mí... ¿O deseas qué tenga el mismo destino que su hermana?, ¿no te bastó ya con el suicidio de Hotaru?

Sin nada más que agregar, comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Neherenia se levantó de golpe de su lugar y exclamó:

—¡Espera!

No sé porque detuve mis pasos pero lo hice. Ella intercedió ante mi silencio y comenzó a hablar:

— ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias con esa niña?, ¿acaso planeas casarte con ella?

—No es de tu interés —respondí directo y sincero—. Sólo te diré que esa niña fue esclava de Diamante...

—Ah, ya entiendo… —dio por hecho con algo de alivio—, lo haces por venganza.

—No, estás equivocada. No lo hago por eso…

Y sin esperar ningún otro cuestionamiento de su parte, me fui del salón.

* * *

Habían pasado muchas cosas de índole político, por lo que no pude ir a visitarla con anterioridad. Mi padre finalmente se fue de turismo a los nuevos territorios conquistados, dejándome en el cargo provisorio de " _rey_ " durante un largo año. Cuando se marchó, decidí quitar a la molesta custodia que iba conmigo a todos lados y, por otra parte, hice algunas reformas en la zona donde se ubicaban mis aposentos, preparando el camino para lo que planeo hacer muy prontamente.

Después de dos semanas, cuando el sol se escondió en la frontera, decidí llamar a Serena para que venga a mi dormitorio.

La puerta se cerró tras su espalda, ella se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, observándome desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Sus pequeños pies se veían dubitativos y yo me mantuve ansioso esperando su reacción. ¿Acaso se atrevería a cachetearme por no haber ido antes a verla?, ¿estaría enojada conmigo? Me merecía su malhumor por no haberla ido a ver durante catorce días, sin embargo la llené de atenciones durante ese lapso de tiempo. ¿Acaso no le gustaron los vestidos con detalles de oro?, ¿las joyas de diamante y zafiro?, ¿o la colección de muñecas exclusivamente traídas desde el mercado de la seda? De repente se echó a correr hacia mí y yo supe lo que iba a suceder, como si mi mente estuviera conectada a la de ella.

Me incliné un poco y de un saltó se me abalanzó, envolviendo sus frágiles piernas en mis caderas y sus gelatinosos brazos por encima de mi cuello. La abracé con fuerza y sus torpes labios se cernieron contra los míos, inclusive pude sentir a través de su descuido su perfecta hilera de dientes. Me separé y le sonreí con calma, para luego besarla con la misma pasión que Serena irradiaba: brutal y adolescente, pero sin perder la ternura e inocencia. Caminé hasta la orilla de la cama, donde me senté y continúe con nuestro arrebato de cariño desmedido que poco a poco iba perdiendo intensidad.

Serena colocó su frente contra la mía y me sonrió, con sus labios hinchados y relucientes. Yo le correspondí con una sonrisa suave y aterciopelada que ponía en manifiesto mi lado interno, que se hallaba en paz a su lado.

De repente sentí sus frágiles manos colocarse sobre mi pecho. Me empujó con suavidad. Yo sabía lo que ella quería, así que recosté mi espalda sobre la cama. Serena me miraba dominante como una diosa griega, con el torso erguido y sentada sobre mis piernas. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus caderas y allí empuje levemente mi entrepierna para que se diera cuenta de mi estado. Serena miró hacia aquella zona y luego hacia mis ojos. De ese modo colocó su mano sobre una de mis mejillas. Caí adiestrado por su tacto, descansando mi mano sobre la suya y cerrando los ojos. Luego le besé en el hueco de su palma con cariño y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Ella se inclinó y besó suavemente mis labios.

—Darien —finalmente habló.

—Dime...

—Te extrañé mucho —confesó con la voz tímida.

Le sonreí cálidamente y le robé un beso fugaz, que derivo en otros tantos entre diminutas risas aniñadas.

—¿Todos los besos que te he dado cuántos regalos me costaran? —musité recordando el trato que tenemos desde hace un tiempo atrás. Ella volvió a su posición dominante, sin romper el lazo de nuestra mano entrelazada.

Serena rió y su mirada se retornó sombría.

—Te va a costar tu castillo...

Tiré de su mano y la recosté contra mi pecho otra vez. La miré con seriedad. Serena parpadeó velozmente y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la di vuelta sobre la cama, quedando ella debajo de mí. Coloqué mis dos manos sobre sus pequeñas caderas y le di un beso de adulto, dejando de lado los roces inocentes y picaros entre nuestros labios y adentrándome más a redescubrir lo interno de su boca. Eramos tan disimiles sobre la cama. Yo, adulto, fornido y militar; ella, niña, pequeña y quebradiza. Empujé mi entrepierna contra su paraíso sellado y la sentí respingarse, mientras de sus labios escapó un pequeño grito asustado. Sonreí de medio lado.

—¿Y qué regalo me pedirás a cambio de que me entregues esto...? —volvió a empujar mi dureza contra su virginidad.

Sus mejillas se encendieron pero no se achicó ante mi dominante figura:

—Quiero tu vida entera... Te quiero solo para mí...

Le sonreí y me aparté de ella, levantándome de mi cama. Serena me observó pasmada.

—Quédate sentada aquí...—le pedí y ella me obedeció, sentándose sobre la orilla del colchón.

Caminé hacia mi escritorio y sostuve aquello que había dejado allí para entregárselo. Regresé a donde estaba ella. Nos miramos fijamente. Serena con curiosidad y yo con decisión. Sin esperárselo, me arrodillé frente a ella, inclinando mi cabeza, reverenciándola y olvidándome de mi titulo nobiliario. Era la primera vez que me rebajaba de esta manera por alguien, y lo volvería a hacer siempre solo por ella.

—Serena... —susurré con suavidad, apretando mi puño contra el suelo, que escondía recelosamente mi regalo para ella—. Te concedo la libertad de hacer lo que quieras...

No podía mirarla. No sé si fue porque me hallaba abochornado o por miedo a arrepentirme por lo que acaba de decirle. Tal vez había algo de inseguridad detrás de mis palabras. No lo sé.

—¿ _Libre_? —su voz se escuchó perpleja.

Apreté más mis manos contra el suelo.

—Sí. Dejaré que te vayas...

—¿Me soltaras al mundo exterior así cómo si nada?...

—No, podrás llevarte tus vestidos, joyas, dinero, todo lo que necesites, inclusive si deseas vivir en los alrededores de Élide conseguiré un bonito hogar para ti...

—Pero... ¿ _y tú?_

Ahí finalmente la miré no comprendiendo su pregunta. Sus vidriosos y tristes ojos me analizaban con curiosidad.

—¿Yo?

—¿Tú no iras conmigo? —preguntó con ingenuidad.

—No, Serena, yo vivo en el castillo...

—Pero... —otra vez sus labios titubearon, como si fuera a sollozar—, ¿podrías vivir conmigo?

Parpadeé.

—Serena, ¿entiendes que eres libre? —pregunté con tiento.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero yo quiero ser _libre a tu lado_ , no lejos de ti... —confesó.

La miré con seriedad.

Ya había pensado en eso. Necesitaba un modo de encubrir ante la demás aristócratas mis verdaderas intenciones. Por ley yo no podía convertirla en mi futura esposa. Primero tenía que crearle un titulo nobiliario ante la iglesia, para así poder convertirla en mi comprometida. Y analizando concienzudamente las leyes de Élide, que las conocía de arriba a abajo, yo podía dar " _asilo político_ " a aquellos individuos que lo merecían, además de que el rey tenía el poder de convertir en noble a quien quisiera siempre y cuando cumpliera ciertos méritos, más allá del linaje.

Miré el suelo que nos mantenía todavía atados a la cruenta realidad, y luego a la miré a ella. Entonces levanté mis manos y sostuve las suyas con delicadeza entre las mías.

—Serena, ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? —pregunté.

Ella asintió.

Aparte mis manos y el regalo quedó depositado entre sus frágiles dedos. Serena alzó con curiosidad la llave frente a sus inocentes ojos, y luego me miro en silencio en busca de una respuesta.

Sonreí y me levante del suelo, tendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

—Ven conmigo —musité.

Serena colocó su mano sobre la mía y se levantó de la cama. Caminamos hacia el otro extremo de mi amplia habitación, donde se hallaba una puerta. Allí le indiqué a Serena que la abriera. Ella me miró dudosa como pidiendo permiso, y asentí, incitándola a hacerlo. Colocó la llave y giró, abriendo la puerta.

Sus bonitos ojos se abrieron iluminados.

—Este dormitorio que ves aquí es para la futura consorte del príncipe de Élide.

Ella me miró a mí y sus dulces labios balbucearon. Se señaló a si misma, luego a mí y después a la habitación. Le sostuve la mano y entramos a su dormitorio, tan amplio como el mío y con las mismas comodidades, sólo que estaba decorado de una manera más femenina y delicada, tal como creí que a ella le gustaría. De un lado de la habitación descansaban todos los juguetes que le he regalado, además de sus muñecas nuevas, tenía su comoda, un espejo inmenso de cuerpo completo y otro tan sólo para observar su rostro, una enorme biblioteca, y dentro del mismo dormitorio existían dos habitaciones circundantes. Una donde se hallaba un vestuario, otro para su aseo personal y luego una tercera puerta que interconectaba mi dormitorio con el suyo. Caminamos hasta el medio y ella continuaba en shock observando los alrededores sin poder creérselo, hasta que sus ojos me miraron fijamente.

—Me dijiste que querías mi castillo y que me querías a mi, y yo y prometí entregarte todo lo que me pidas...

—Darien... —balbuceó.

— Sé que todavía eres muy pequeña para entenderlo por completo, por eso tienes la libertad de elegir irte cuando lo desees... —confesé entrelazando nuestras manos—. Pero mientras estés aquí serás mi protegida y tendrás todo lo que desees. No te hará falta nada. Puedes ir a donde quieras porque todo lo que ves a tus alrededores también es tuyo. Es más, aunque decidas desechar mi propuesta e irte definitivamente de mi castillo, siempre, ten presente esto, siempre cuidaré de ti…

Había una mentira muy grande dentro de mis palabras, porque yo no la dejaría ir así nomás. Soy un hombre estratega y siempre pienso en frío todos mis movimientos. Sé cual fue el gran error de Diamante a la hora de convencerla para hacerla suya y convertirla en su mujer. Él sólo la encerró en soledad dentro de una habitación llena de lujos, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo pero en un sentido inverso: Serena tiene la falsa " _libertad_ " de hacer lo que quiere, siempre y cuando sea dentro del territorio de Élide y mientras no se hallé embarazada del futuro heredero de mi reino. Así que apenas deseé entregarse carnalmente a mis garras, su libertad ya estaría muy limitada.

—Pero… —titubeó finalmente luego de unos segundos en completo silencio.

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Los demás nobles…?

—Nadie te hará daño Serena, no lo permitiré.

—Pero ellos no me aceptaran…

—No me importa sino te aceptan —respondí con seriedad—. Tengo veintisiete años y he conocido a muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero sólo he sentido amor por ti —exterioricé dejando de lado mi orgullo, al fin y al cabo, sólo ella podía ver quien soy realmente como persona.

Serena sonrió ampliamente, como si su pecho se hubiese llenado de dicha. Me abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero Darien —susurró con su mejilla ruborizada contra los latidos de mi corazón—, y me quedaré a tu lado, no quiero irme a ninguna otra parte…

Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía sinceramente amado por alguien, pero no quería que las emociones me sobrepasaran. Sonreí y sostuve sus frágiles hombros, separándola de mi cuerpo.

—A pesar de lo que acabas de decir recién, deseo que te tomes tu tiempo para pensarlo, Serena. Está noche duerme aquí, en tu dormitorio. Yo estaré en el mío. Si decides irte, allí tienes la puerta de tu habitación. No te detendré. Inclusive en la madrugada, los guardias de seguridad que hay debajo de la ventana se toman un lapso de tiempo para descansar. Tienes todas las oportunidades para escapar, aunque no me gustaría que lo hicieras —me incliné y le besé la frente—. Buenas noches Serena. Espero verte mañana otra vez…

Y sin esperar su respuesta, me di media vuelta y me fui.

* * *

 **SERENA POV**

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada, tapándome hasta las narices. Me di media vuelta sobre el colchón y abracé con fuerza al peluche entre mis brazos. Podía escapar pero no quería. Deseaba estar acá. Tenía un techo donde dormir, ahora una cama muy cómoda, me alimentaban todos los días, jugaba con las demás esclavas en el patio trasero del palacio, y no recibía maltratos de nadie, inclusive los soldados me respetaban mucho cuando se cruzaban en mi camino...

Aunque Darien me había confesado abiertamente que me amaba, yo ya sabía de antemano que era así. Él siempre me lo demostraba con pequeños detalles que me hacían sentir especial. No hablo de los regalos materiales, porque a fin de cuentas, siendo sincera me gustaban, pero eso no era suficiente para hacerme sentir querida... Cuando estábamos los dos a solas Darien era un ser humano completamente diferente a cómo se comportaba en público; era más cálido, de temple más tranquilo, callado y comprensivo. No me sentía asfixiada por su compañía, como si me sucedía con Diamante, que era algo más tosco al tocarme y demasiado insistente.

Observé con melancolía la ventana. Las sombras de las afueras se proyectaban en las paredes, dándole un aspecto tenebroso al dormitorio. Me generaron pánico esas oscuras figuras. Nunca les he temido viviendo en las profundidades del bosque pero ahora que me hallaba rodeada de personas, me atemorizaba volver a esa soledad.

Escuché el sonido de un rayo que de repente iluminó la habitación. Abracé con más fuerza el peluche que me había regalado Darien, juguete que también me había acompañado durante los meses que he dormido en el harem. Comenzó a llover fuertemente y más atemorizada me sentí. Recuerdos fugaces de la huida luego de la muerte de mi familia regresaron como flash en mi mente, recuerdos que quería dejar en el completo olvido. Otra vez un rayo. Salte junto con mi peluche fuera de la cama y corrí hasta la puerta que me separaba de la habitación de Darien. Mis dedos titubearon sobre el picaporte pero finalmente lo moví.

—¿Necesitas algo? —lo escuché preguntar con suavidad.

Me armé de valor y con pasos tímidos me acerqué hasta la cama. Él movió la cortina de tul. Lo divisé más claramente entre esa tenue iluminación, vestido en pijama blanco, tapado hasta la cintura y hallándose sobre estás un pergamino.

Otro trueno. Salté por inercia, por el miedo.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu dormitorio...?

Darien parpadeó suavemente unos instantes. Luego se movió un poco hacia la orilla y movió un trecho de sabanas, descubriendo el colchón. Colocó su mano en ese lugar.

—Ven —simplemente ofreció.

Tímidamente me subí sobre el colchón, recostándome a su lado. Él acomodó mis almohadas y luego me tapó. Me sonrió. Me recosté en posición fetal en dirección a él, abrazándome a mi peluche y cerré los ojos.

Otro trueno.

Me acerqué más a Darien, hasta sentir su calor corporal.

—No tengas miedo —lo escuché susurrar aterciopelado.

—Darien no me gustan los truenos...

Él paso su brazo arrastrándome hacia su pecho. Recostó su mejilla contra mi nuca.

—Yo te defenderé de cualquier monstruo, mi pequeña princesa...

Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon y me sentí acalorada con su cercanía. Él siguió leyendo el pergamino. Después de un rato, yo también empecé a prestarle atención a ese papel desgastado, aunque mucho no entendí lo que decía ahí.

—¿Qué quiere decir esta palabra? —pregunté mirándolo y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta que Darien se había dormido profundamente.

Se veía tan apacible y bueno. Tan diferente a como que creían que era él las demás personas. Pero yo lo conocía más allá de la oscuridad, podía ver la luz que radiaba dentro de esa coraza de frialdad e indiferencia.

.

.

.

Ya se fue el padre de Darien :V y saben que significa eso? chachannnn

Creo que esta historia tendrá una media de 30 capítulos pero veré que haré, ya que no publicó historias que tengan más de 18 capítulos, es el único mantra personal que sigo en fanfiction.

Escribí para este capítulo casi 40 paginas en WORD y ninguna de las escenas que ven publicadas aquí están presentes en esas transcripciones, es decir, escribí 40 paginas PARA NADA, porque no he quedado convencida con nada de lo que sucedía en ellas, es más, no creo que nunca vean la luz porque ya no son necesarias para la trama :V

Sé que estoy prometiendo un lemon, ¿pero saben qué paso? Creí que no era el momento indicado para este capítulo :V así que el próximo capitulo comenzará de modo más candente (a menos que cambie de opinión)...

Hasta pronto :) Gracias por leer.


	9. CAPITULO XIX

**Hombre en la luna**

 **por TokioCristal**

.

.

.

" _Signos .._

 _Mi parte insegura_

 _Bajo una luna hostil_

 _Signos..."_

Soda Stereo

.

.

CAPÍTULO XIX

 **SERENA POV**

Supuestamente soy la hija de unos nobles asesinados por troyanos en la isla de Ítaca. Así fue como terminé en Troya, donde el príncipe Diamante me mantuvo en cautiverio durante un año hasta que finalmente el príncipe Darien me rescató...

Bien.

Ni siquiera sé donde queda Ítaca, jamás visité una isla y yo soy hija de unos pobres, pero honrados, campesinos.

Que ofendida me sentí cuando me enteré que Darien había disfrazado mi vida para poder hacerla encajar dentro de la suya. A fin de cuentas no me siento arrepentida de mis orígenes humildes, aunque sé que para el príncipe de Élide era todo un problema, considerando que él es parte de una estirpe de reyes guerreros y que no había nada de honroso en que mi padre biológico haya sido un simple campesino. Por eso Darien había mentido tan descaradamente; de algún modo debía justificar que una esclava sexual se haya convertido de la noche a la mañana en su " _protegida_ ", y sinceramente a mí me costaba entender el porqué él usaba ese extraño término en vez de dirigirse a mí como su " _comprometida_."

Ahora que soy de estirpe noble, todos los días por obligación voy a la " _escuela_ " para jovencitas de alta alcurnia, donde me enseñan a tocar el arpa, dibujar y pintar, y algunas tareas domésticas del hogar, como coser y cocinar.

Darien en la intimidad me enseñaba a leer pergaminos sobre filosofía, algo que estaba prohibido para las mujeres desde cualquier estamento social, pero se justificaba al comentar que yo debía aprender más cosas que sólo " _ser bonita y cordial_." Lo último siempre lo agregaba con algo de aburrimiento y burla.

Así que un día, cansada de que me lo repitiera, me atreví a responderle con altivez:

—Si la educación estuviera al alcance tanto de hombres como mujeres, sin importar sus orígenes, yo no tendría que preocuparme en sólo ser una joven bonita y cordial.

Por darle esa respuesta ahora tengo que leerme completo los pergaminos de "Peri Politeias" del filósofo Trasímaco -que seguramente me llevará toda mi existencia terminar-, sin embargo rescato algo positivo de mi desdicha; Darien había disuelto su harem, concediéndole la libertad a todas las esclavas a las cuales yo les había enseñado muy básicamente a leer y escribir. Ahora ellas tenían la libertad de compartir esos pocos conocimientos con otras niñas... y yo tenía la completa dicha de tener a mi Darien sólo para mí.

Por otra parte, y regresando al tema central, había tres jovencitas que de vez en cuando se acercaban a hablarme: Mina, Lita y la inteligente de Amy, a quien yo celaba secretamente porque parecía ser el tipo de chica que a Darien le gustaba...

Ellas no eran mis amigas y tampoco creo que alguna vez lo sean, porque tenían muy buena relación con Rei Hino...

Oh... yo la detestaba tanto como a la algebra y las zanahorias.

Dieciséis años, cabello largo y violáceo, de rasgos exóticos y llamativos, por la mezcla étnica de sus progenitores. Sé que su madre es de Élide, y que su padre es el teniente de no sé dónde, un lugar importante que queda muy lejos de aquí y el cual seguramente no visitaré nunca. Por lo que escuché comentar Rei era la favorita para convertirse en la futura consorte del príncipe Darien, así que eso era lo suficiente para ser catalogada como mi enemiga...

Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos. Cinco veces a la semana también práctico deporte al aire libre. Siendo sincera en Élide son algo obsesivos con la formación física, y yo soy pésima con todo lo que esté orientado a ejercitar mis débiles extremidades. Ahora me encuentro en una de esas clases, y desde la sombra de un árbol estoy observando de reojo a Rei, quien se hallaba haciendo unos sentadillas sobre el suelo.

Ella tiene un cuerpo atlético, femenino y bien formado, a diferencia del mío que es frágil y sin gracia.

Fruncí el ceño y mastiqué con fuerza un pedazo de pan.

Darien no me permitía dormir en su cama. Siempre se justificaba con el hecho de que yo tenía mi propio " _dormitorio_ " y tampoco parecía interesado en tener sexo conmigo, además nunca me respondía los cuestionamientos que le hacía sobre Rei Hino. Me ignoraba completamente...

— ¿Qué tanto piensas Serena? —me preguntó Lita, acercándose a donde me hallaba sentada.

—En nada... —simplemente respondí con una sonrisa tonta, al sentirme descubierta.

Lita suspiró con las manos en sus caderas y negó con la cabeza. A su lado apareció Mina, quien se hallaba comiendo una roja y brillante manzana. La joven rubia me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de medio lado.

—Haruka te está llamando... —susurró con cierta picardía, que no supe como interpretar...

... hasta que me acerqué a nuestra maestra de deportes, y ahí supe porque Mina parecía estar muy divertida. Haruka quería que Rei y yo hiciéramos una carrera circundando el enorme patio. Al principio me negué, poniendo excusas tontas, como que me dolían las rodillas, pero mi contrincante se veía muy inclinada a competir conmigo. Así que accedí, con algo de nervios y miedo.

Respiré hondo y me puse a su lado, donde nos habían indicado que era el comienzo. Coloqué mis manos sobre la tierra, incliné mi rodilla hacia el frente y extendí mi pierna tal como me habían enseñado. Miré de reojo a Rei a mi lado. Se veía con temple decidido. Mi corazón latió fuerte dentro de mi pecho y sentí un hormigueo en mi vientre.

Ella me intimida...

¿Será porque la veo muy perfecta...?

Haruka comenzó con la cuenta regresiva. Mi corazón pareció retumbar más fuerte, hasta que llegó al número cinco y nos lanzamos a correr. Rei me llevó hábilmente la delantera, a fin de cuentas, tenía mejor aptitud física y más entrenamiento. Perdí el equilibrio al doblar en la rotonda del patio. Que humillante fue sentir mi cuerpo colapsar sobre el suelo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las risas de las demás chicas, mientras miraba con desilusión como Rei continuaba corriendo hasta llegar a la meta.

Me largué a llorar como una cría...

No sé si lo hice por el dolor de mis rodillas lastimadas o porque Rei me había ganado.

Las chicas la felicitaron, y yo me mantuve ahí, quieta, en el lugar donde me había caído, esperando porque alguien se acercara a ayudarme o que al menos me preguntaran si me hallaba bien. Pero nada de eso paso, por lo que tuve que levantarme sola, y con las piernas adoloridas caminé rengueando hasta la meta.

—Que indignante que te pongas a llorar por un simple raspón en tus rodillas... —susurró Rei cuando estuve cerca de ellas.

Fruncí el ceño con fuerza.

—Rei no seas tan cruel —comentó Haruka con una sonrisa irónica.

Respiré hondo y limpié los restos de lágrimas de mis ojos. Siempre tuve un problema, y es que nunca puedo mantenerme callada y a veces hablo sin pensar en las consecuencias, así que con entereza y altivez le respondí:

—Al menos el príncipe Darien se fija en mí.

Mina, Amy y Lita abrieron los ojos como platos, Haruka rió levemente y Rei me miró furiosa. Con actitud prepotente se acercó hasta mí y gritó:

— ¡No sé que ve el príncipe en ti! No eres inteligente, no eres fuerte y apenas eres bonita.

—El príncipe vio en mi todo lo que no vio en ti.

Escuché un resoplido de las demás chicas como si mi osadía fuera a costarme caro.

Rei crispó los dientes.

—Serena seguro debe ser muy complaciente en la cama... —comentó Mina como si nada.

—No digas eso —susurró Amy con decoro.

—Pero todo lo que dijo Rei es verdad, ¿tú entonces por qué crees que el príncipe se fija en Serena? —cuestionó Lita.

Las miré con altanería, a fin de cuentas hablaban como si yo no estuviera ahí enfrente de ellas escuchándolas. Darien podía mentir sobre mis orígenes pero no podía ocultar la verdad de que estuve casi siete meses viviendo en su harem. Por algo estas idiotas tenían estas suposiciones tan erradas sobre mi persona.

Rei les respondió:

—¡Eso no quiere decir nada! Serena es tan sólo un pedazo de carne para el príncipe. ¡Mientras más la mastique más perderá el sabor!

Que irónico que diga eso, cuando en realidad Darien todavía ni siquiera me había tocado un pelo.

—El príncipe me ama —contesté sin entrar en detalles.

—¡Él solo se ama a si mismo!

—¡Y también me ama a mí! —exclamé con las manos cerradas en fuertes puños.

—¡Antes de que tú llegarás yo era la principal amante del príncipe Darien! Ahora lo eres tú, pero cuando aparezca otra vete olvidando de tus privilegios. Volverás a ser la puta de un harem de baja casta, ¡das asco!

La empujé.

Me miró con rabia.

No debí haberla tocado...

Yo no quería pelear con Rei, me considero una persona pacifista y no me agrada la violencia. Agaché la mirada, dispuesta a irme pero no me lo permitió al empujarme. Caí de espaldas contra el suelo y sentí un duro golpe contra mi cabeza, como si mi nuca hubiese impactado sobre una piedra. Tosí con fuerza y en el acto pateó mi estómago. Me puse en posición fetal intentando aguantar el dolor y sollocé. Dentro de la nebulosa de mi visión vi venir otra patada, y así fue como Rei comenzó a pegarme con desmedido rencor. Intenté cubrirme con mis brazos pero no sé porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba; sentía sus golpes pero no el dolor, como si hubiese entrado en un estado de conmoción total.

—¡Por favor, no más!, ¡no me pegues más! —finalmente pude decir, con la voz temblorosa y ronca cuando Rei se agachó con ánimo de hacerme más daño.

Yo tan sólo lloraba, y entre las lágrimas podía ver a las demás chicas, que no hacían nada para detenerla, ni siquiera Haruka, que se supone que era la mayor de todas nosotras y nuestra cuidadora. Apreté con fuerza los ojos y en mi mente retumbaron las palabras de Darien... " _bonita_ " y " _cordial_ "...

... bonita y cordial...

... bonita y cordial...

...bonita y...

... cordial.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me odiaban tanto?...

Sólo soy una simple esclava, hija de humildes campesinos...

Rei agarró una piedra punzante del suelo y la alzó a centímetros de mi rostro. Contuve la respiración y sentí mis extremidades frías, como si la muerte estuviera cerca. Bajó la luz del sol la punta relucía con aires letales y los ojos rasgados de Rei se veían despiadados.

— _Desfigúrala_ —susurró Mina con aires de vanidad.

Amy cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado. Lita frunció el ceño pero no apartó su mirada de mí. Haruka tan sólo cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y me analizó con frialdad.

¿Dónde se hallaba mi voz?, ¿por qué me costaba tanto defenderme?

Rei me miró con odio.

—Ninguna de nosotras vamos a permitir que la desgracia caiga sobre nuestro imperio por tu culpa —susurró.

¿De verdad me consideraban un peligro para Élide?

¿Yo?

¿Un _peligro_?

Levanté mis manos de golpe y las cerré sobre el cuello de Rei. Mi cuerpo reaccionó, y no sé de donde saqué fuerzas pero la lancé a mi lado, aprisionándola con mi cuerpo.

Bonita y cordial...

Retumbó otra vez esas palabras en mi cabeza mientras veía el rostro palidecido de Rei.

Soy bonita como aquellas muñecas que tanto se empecinaba en regalarme Darien. Aquellas muñecas débiles y tontas, que siempre tenían dibujadas en su rostro una sonrisa cordial y sumisa. Y sí. Capaz que sí, a veces me comportó externamente como una muñeca, pero soy de carne y hueso y no iba a permitir que me lastimaran...

Apreté con más fuerza y sentí las uñas de Rei clavarse sobre mis muñecas, como buscando soltarse. Al segundo siguiente los brazos de Haruka intentaron separarnos. Fue tanto el escándalo que se armó que finalmente mis custodios entraron al patio.

—¡Hay que llamar al príncipe Darien! —exclamó Lita.

—¡Serena se lanzó contra Rei e intentó lastimarla! —agregó Mina.

En ese mismo instante volví a ser yo.

Y solté a mi víctima...

Rei tosió con fuerza, empujándome de su cuerpo.

—Yo no soy como tú —le dije con la voz temblorosa, sin dejar de llorar. Me levanté torpemente y fue en ese momento en el que finalmente sentí el punzante dolor de todos los golpes que me había dado—, ¡no soy como ninguna de ustedes!

¡Claro que no lo era! Mis padres me habían enseñado muchos valores que seguramente ninguna de estas mujeres, nobles y altaneras, habían aprendido en su corta vida. Y una de esas cosas era no responder con violencia a las provocaciones. Me sentí avergonzada y asustada por mi forma de actuar, y sin decirles nada más comencé a caminar hacia la salida...

 **DARIEN POV**

Caminé con apuro por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran salón. Allí se hallaba Rei Hino, sentada sobre uno de los sillones y con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí directo a ella.

La contemplé un instante. Se veía enojada y poco proclive a hablar conmigo. Pude ver los moretones en su cuello. Fruncí el ceño. Intuí lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué sucede Darien? —musitó finalmente Rei, con cierto timbre irónico que me recordó tenuemente a su madre Neherenia—, ¿acaso planeas castigarme por meterme con tu prostituta de turno?

Yo sabía que Rei no me temía. Es más, era de las pocas personas dentro de este reino que tenía las agallas para enfrentarme.

Nos miramos directo a los ojos.

Tan pequeña y valiente...

Era una verdadera lastima que fuera hija de Neherenia.

—No —dije sonriendo de medio lado—, pero ganas no me faltan...

—Que blando y cobarde te has retornado de repente...

—¿Eso crees? —me incliné un poco más cerca de su bonito rostro.

Su entereza se derrumbó y contuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

—No vuelvas a tocar a Serena —susurré aterciopelado sin dejar de sonreír.

No era necesario especificar que iba a suceder si volvía a tocarle uno de sus rubios cabellos. Es más, todavía no pude ver como estaba Serena y si la llegaba a encontrar mal herida, yo no sé sinceramente como reaccionaré... contra Rei y su familia.

Me di media vuelta, dispuesto a irme, pero sentí su mano sostener mi antebrazo.

—No me intimidan tus miradas —exclamó con lágrimas furiosas—, además me gustaría que me digas, de una maldita vez, que tiene esa niña que no tenga yo.

La miré sin expresión aparente.

—Rei... —la nombré con suavidad—, sé que tu familia te ha criado con gran esmero, con la meta de que algún día te conviertas en mi futura esposa—revelé con comprensión, dejando atrás el temple frívolo que a veces me caracterizaba—, y también sé que no conoces otra realidad dentro de tu vida que no sea esa. Eres una jovencita hermosa e inteligente, con muchas agallas y una actitud arrasadora, y sé de buena fuente que tienes muchos pretendientes a tu alrededor, que darían lo que fuera porque te convirtieras en su esposa... Alguna vez te has planteado que es lo que realmente quieres, ¿de verdad yo soy eso que tú deseas tan enfermizamente? No creo valer tanto para ti. Es más, tú no me quieres en realidad, es tu madre quien realmente me desea...

El agarré de Rei se aflojó y me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Nada... —respondí.

Ella no me respondió y yo me fui, con ánimos de estar a lado de Serena.

 **DIAMANTE POV**

Paré mis pasos frente a la puerta del gran salón pero algo hizo que me quedara del otro lado.

—Etlio, ¿a qué se debe tu visita a mis territorios?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Así que el rey de Élide estaba en Troya. Me arrinconé hacia un lado oscuro, donde pudiera escucharlos hablar sin que ellos me vieran.

—Estoy haciendo un tour por todos estos lugares. Ya sabes Príamo, he expandido mi imperio y tengo que llevar un poco de orden...

—¿Y qué estás buscando en Troya? —preguntó desconfiado mi padre.

Etlio rió levemente.

—Sólo vine a visitarte, querido hermano.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Solamente eso? Nuestro tratado de comercialización con tus nuevos territorios está funcionando bien.

—Sí, lo sé. He podido verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Entonces dime tus reales intensiones Etlio, porque sólo vienes a visitarme cuando hay problemas.

Afiné mi oído. Mi padre tenía mucha razón. Era raro ver al rey de Élide en Troya.

—Está bien. Iré directo al grano. Quiero pedir la mano de la princesa Esmeralda para que se case con mi hijo Darien.

Presté mucha más atención.

—El príncipe Darien ya ha rechazado a mi sobrina Esmeralda, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora cambiará de opinión? —cuestionó.

—Lo hará —dio por hecho Etlio.

Mis labios se entreabrieron y sentí la duda en la punta de mi lengua. Estuve por entrar a la sala, pero mi padre cuestionó, como si hubiese podido leer mi mente:

—Y dime, ¿qué hay de la esclava qué le regalamos al príncipe Darien?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y mi corazón pareció dejar de latir durante ese ínterin de tiempo.

—Sigue viva.

Finalmente pude respirar y no supe como interpretar la emoción que afloró en mi pecho.

¿Felicidad ó angustia?, ¿qué era?

Ya habían pasado ocho meses... ¡ocho meses sin verla!, ¡ocho meses sin poder olvidarme de ella!, ¡ocho meses de aguantarme las ganas de ir a buscarla para traerla otra vez conmigo!, ¡ocho meses sintiéndome el hombre más desdichado del infinito universo! Y pensar que ella todavía se hallaba viva, y que todavía existía una esperanza, aunque fuera de lo más diminuta, de volver a verla y finalmente estar juntos.

—Ah, que mala suerte.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar a mi padre Príamo. El rey Etlío rió suavemente.

—No te preocupes Príamo. Sé de la obsesión del príncipe Diamante con aquella jovencita. Mi hijo Darien se ha ocupado de usarla a su gusto, y conociéndolo pronto se aburrirá de ella y la eliminaremos.

Me sentí furioso al saber que Darien finalmente le había quitado la virginidad a Serena.

—Oh, Etlío, creo que estás pecando de ingenuo.

Otra vez el silencio incómodo en la sala.

—Mi hijo Darien no es un tonto...

—Esa mocosa es una especie de bruja, ¿sino cómo explicas la insana obsesión de mi hijo Diamante hacia ella?

—Es sólo una niña hermosa. Es demasiado evidente que llame la atención de nuestros hijos.

—Pero...

—Príamo, yo tengo todo muy fríamente calculado. Le he dejado la expresa orden a la gente de más confianza que se encarguen de eliminarla si genera algún tipo de problema...

Mi corazón dio un saltó dentro de mi pecho y cerré con fuerza los puños de mis manos.

—Creo que es lo correcto.

—Y vuelvo a reiterarte mi deseo de que mi hijo se case con Esmeralda. Es de las pocas nobles que está a la altura de convertirse en reina de mi imperio y como ves, no soy tan mal hermano, también quiero que Troya sea parte de mis planes. Quiero compartir contigo lo que he logrado, Príamo.

Fruncí el ceño. Lo que quería ese maldito rey de Élide era hacérselas de Troya sin necesidad de entrar en guerra con mi progenitor, todo planificándolo mediante lazos matrimoniales.

—Lo pensaremos Etlio —dijo con tiento mi padre.

—Todavía no he terminado mi recorrido por los demás territorios, en donde me quedaré por una temporada. Tienes meses para pensarlo. Regresaré a finales de otoño para escuchar la resolución de mi propuesta...

¿Finales de otoño? Todavía faltaban meses para aquello y para ese entonces yo ya tendría un plan para evitar que asesinaran a Serena. Recordé vagamente el veneno que me había entregado la bruja de Beryl y pensé que en algún momento debía hacer uso de él...

 **0000000**

es la primera vez que publico por la app móvil de fanfiction, espero que quede bien :v


	10. CAPITULO X

" _Un señuelo_

 _Hay algo oculto en cada sensación_

 _Ella parece sospechar_

 _Parece descubrir_

 _En mi debilidad_

 _Los vestigios de una hoguera_

 _Oh mi corazon se vuelve delator_

 _Traicionándome_

 _Por descuido_

 _Fui víctima de todo alguna vez_

 _Ella lo puede percibir_

 _Ya nada puede impedir_

 _En mi fragilidad_

 _Es el curso de las cosas... "_

•Soda Stereo•

.

.

.

.

Miré el suelo adornado grotescamente por un cementerio de muñecas destrozadas. Arrugué el entrecejo y me agaché agarrando una de las cabezas mutiladas. Al parecer a mi pequeña Serena no le gustaban aquellos regalos que yo le había entregado con tanto cariño...

Caminé con tiento hasta su cama, donde a través de la cortina de tul divisé difusa su figura. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y afiné mi oído escuchando con alivio su calmada respiración.

Al menos estaba " _viva_ " dentro del caos que era su dormitorio...

Corrí la cortina de tul y allí se hallaba mi suplicio, tapada hasta la cabeza y recostada como una oruga.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con tono tosco.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Vine a ver cómo estabas..

—Pues estoy bien. Hace un rato me bañé y ahora quiero dormir.

Me senté a su lado para que se diera por enterada de que yo no me iba a mover de allí.

— Darien, quiero que me dejes sola —reiteró.

— Muéstrame lo que te hizo Rei —pedí colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.

Serena la apartó con un leve movimiento de rechazo. Encorve mi boca con disgusto y entorné mis ojos. Este era mi castigo por hallarme enamorado.

— No te mostraré nada! Es asunto mío. No quiero que te metas en mis problemas, y ahora vete de mi habitación —me dijo con su temperamento adolescente.

— Pero te lastimo...

— Ya te dije que no te metas.

— Está bien, pero muéstrame que te hizo... —-pedí otra vez, con la voz suave y dulce.

Hubo un instante de silencio y Serena finalmente habló:

— Prométeme que no tomarás ningún tipo de represalias...

No le respondí.

— Darien prométeme que no lo harás... —insistió.

Suspiré resignado.

— Está bien...

—Me enojare mucho contigo si no cumples con tu promesa...

— Serena...

—No le hagas daño a Rei...—me pidió casi sollozando—, no me gusta cuando lastimas a otras personas...

A mi tampoco me gustaba _matar_ personas, pero podía hacer una excepción con la familia Hino. A fin de cuentas los detestaba a todos por igual.

A través de la sabanas juró que pude sentir la mirada de reproche que me lanzó Serena, como si ella pudiera ser capaz de leer mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, no le haré nada...—comenté apacible y conciliador.

Yo no mentía. Mi padre Etlio tiene un lazo muy fuerte con la familia Hino, así que estaban protegidos de mis arranques de furia.

—Espero que sea así, porque sino vete olvidando de mis besos, de mis abrazos, ¡de todo! Ya no te querré más y me iré de tu castillo.

Fruncí levemente el ceño.

Que jovencita tan cruel y manipuladora. Creo que estoy criando a un monstruito que sabía a conciencia mis puntos débiles.

Suspiré y casi suplicándole, le dije:

—Por favor Serena, no te hagas rogar, sólo quiero verte. Sabes que yo siempre te complazco con todo lo que me pides, tú podrías al menos acceder a dejarme ver tu rostro...

La escuché refunfuñar con desgano y tímidamente poco a poco comenzó a destaparse. Primero le ví el cabello enmarañado, y a medida que más y más la miraba el mundo se me derrumbaba. Mi corazón se comprimió dentro de mi pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho. El deseo de venganza se hizo latente; aquella emoción que conocía de antemano pero que ahora tenía un agregado especial: angustia.

Ah, ¡qué horrible!

Se veía deplorable, con sus ojitos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas. Las magulladuras bajaban de su frente, pasando por su mejilla hasta su frágil mentón.

Yo había visto cosas peores en mi vida, pero nada comparable a esto...

¿Acaso me estoy volviendo un hombre débil y sentimental?

— ¿Por qué...? Tú no mereces esto... —dije más para mi, con la voz quebrada y con mis manos rozando suavemente su rostro, como si me costara asimilar lo que le había sucedido.

— Darien no te enojes con Rei...—reiteró con algo de miedo.

Que ganas tenía de ir a buscar a la familia Hino para arrastrarlos hasta la plaza de Pirgos, donde los condenaría a morir apedreados por una multitud de personas desalmadas. Pero no podía y no debía hacerlo. Primero; por la protección innata que tienen los Hino de parte de mi padre. Segundo; desde que estoy con Serena he cambiado y ya no soy el monstruo que era antes. Tercero; Serena ya me amenazó con abandonarme y si se va moriré de tristeza...

La contemplé un instante.

— ¿Estas vestida?

—¿Qué?

— ¿Llevas puesto tu camisón?

Las mejillas se le encendieron y negó con la cabeza.

Mucho mejor...

Fruncí el entrecejo y en un rápido movimiento la destapé por completo. Ella gritó sorprendida e intentó cubrir su desnudez con sus manos, pero yo las aparté de su torso para así tener la libertad de mirarla con más detalle. Su cuerpo de niña, tan pequeño y quebradizo, estaba lleno de moretones que resaltaban sobre la palidez de su piel.

—¿Darien? —musitó Serena.

Mis facciones se contrajeron con armargura.

Rei se había desquitado pegándole en la zona abdominal, tal vez con ánimos de hacerla abortar cualquier criatura que se estuviera gestando allí. Y claro, cómo podía saber ella que Serena y yo en ningún momento habíamos llegado a tener intimidad?

—¿Darien a dónde vas?

No le respondí y fui directo a mi dormitorio. Allí busqué en una estantería las pomadas especiales que siempre preparo para cuando me voy de viaje.

Es muy habitual que siendo un guerrero tenga que curarme solo, además de que al viajar demasiado he tenido la oportunidad de conocer otras culturas, por lo que me sé de memoria muchos secretos "medicinales." Algunos cuantos los llevo anotados en pergaminos...

Volví al dormitorio. Serena se mantenía como una niña obediente en su lugar.

Me senté a su lado.

— Te pondré esto —indiqué mostrándole los recipientes.

Serena abrió sus inocentes ojos con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es?

— Es una crema para que te cures rápido y que te calme el dolor.

Sin agregar nada más unté mis dedos en una de las pomadas y Serena crispó las facciones con miedo.

—¿Me dolerá? —preguntó.

Sonreí y me incliné besando castamente sus labios. Ella me sonrío con timidez. Volví a mí posición y toqué suavemente las magulladuras de su rostro.

—Auch —se quejó.

Sonreí.

—Apenas te estoy tocando...

—Pero me duele igual, auch... —susurró con un leve puchero de sus labios.

Continué colocándole la pomada, con mucha delicadeza y cuidado, intentando cubrir lo suficiente los hematomas. Luego miré su abdomen, que era donde más se veían matices morados, rojos y amarillentos. Suavemente coloqué mis dedos allí. Serena cerró los ojos y se quejó con más fuerza. La miré por un instante preocupado.

—Me duele mucho —susurró con ánimos de largarse a llorar.

Yo no sabía si Serena tenía algún tipo de herida más interna por culpa de los golpes, pero por experiencia podía casi dar por hecho que sólo era una herida superficial. No había sangrado por la boca, la nariz, no tenía fiebre, se encontraba lúcida, y al parecer sólo tenía dolor cuando la tocaba, así que eso en parte era algo bueno.

Me incliné y besé su abdomen. La sentí estremecerse. Continué besándola. Ella se estremeció más. Me dispuse a hacer mi trabajo con mucho cuidado y paciencia; mis labios hacían el recorrido por su piel y mis dedos los seguian, con movimientos suaves y delicados, hasta que llegué al nacimiento de uno de sus pequeños senos y ahí me detuve. Sus pezones estaban erectos y su piel se percibía ligeramente más caliente...

Contemplé su rostro.

Serena se veía candorosa, encantadora y risueña, más allá de los moretones que afeaban su belleza. Miré algo más abajo. Apenas se veían tímidos reflejos de pubertad en su cuerpo, como si todavía quedarán restos infantiles dentro de ella: todavía tenía caderas de muchacho y en su pecho apenas se asomaban florecidos unas diminutas colinas...

Le sonreí con cariño y mis dedos bajaron con suavidad por su vientre hasta su entrepierna. Me miró con sorpresa y la sentí tensarse, pero sostuve una de sus manos, entrelazándola con mis dedos.

— Tranquila, esto hará que te sientas mejor...

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó con timidez.

—Te estoy curando... —respondí sonriendo.

Ella me miró con duda, con el cuerpo crispado, pero luego de un incómodo instante finalmente abrió más sus piernas.

Dirigí con suavidad mis dedos hacia aquel lugar que ninguna otra persona había acariciado, y no me sentí sorprendido al percibir una leve humedad, ya que sabía de antemano, por razones que saltaban a la vista, que Serena estaba entrando suavemente en un espiral de lujuria.

Que linda era, con su rostro de niña y su mirada de mujer. ¡Cómo la deseaba con desesperación!

En su triángulo prohibido apenas había asomo de vello, y todo era suave, virgen y pequeño como ella.

¿De verdad yo me merecía a esta niña tan pura e inocente?

Coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre su botoncito rosado y lo acaricié en círculos. Serena suspiró con fuerza, mirándome con deseo. Sentí la humedad acentuarse en esa zona y bajé hacia su sellado paraíso. La entrada se percibía diminuta e inmaculada y así se mantendría por un tiempo...

Comencé acariciarla con mis dedos, de arriba hacia abajo, dentro de un vaivén en el que pudiera rozar por igual todos los rincones de su hermosa entrepierna.

Serena gimió por primera vez y mi erección palpito debajo de la tela.

—¿Estás sintiéndome mejor...? —susurré con voz suave y complaciente.

Serena no me respondió.

Llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca, y sus labios se cernieron alrededor de su digito. Algo en su ademán inconsciente e infantil llamó poderosamente mi atención.

Ella chupó con más fuerza su pulgar y yo no pude apartar mis ojos de aquella perversa acción _inocente_.

Dentro de mi ideario imaginario fantaseé que era mi miembro el que estaba rozando sus labios de princesa. Presioné con fuerza su botoncito rosado y Serena gimió, colocando su dedo pulgar sobre mi labio inferior.

Yo sabía lo que quería de mí pero no estaba todavía preparado para dárselo .

—Darien, Darien... —me llamó con su voz de niña pura—, me gustas mucho Darien —acarició mi mejilla.

Besé con cariño su palma y continué acariciándola con más frenesí. Apretó nuestra mano entrelazada y la escuché gritar mi nombre mientras se retorcía y empujaba sus caderas contra mi mano complaciente. Me sentí maravillado y extasiado al ver su reacción. Tan pequeña y hermosa, mi fantasía más prohibida rozando la cúspide del placer.

Así se mantuvo unos instantes hasta que poco a poco fui bajando la intensidad de mis caricias y ella fue calmandose del mismo modo. Me incliné y la besé con adoración y desmedido cariño, mientras ella intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Serena rió con picardía contra mis labios.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunté besando su quijada.

—Me siento muy feliz —susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me alegro, princesa... —respondí apartándome de ella—. Cuidaré de ti hasta que te sientas mejor, está bien?.. —le prometí, mientras la tapaba como si fuera mi niña pequeña y no la mujer a la que había acariciado tan descaradamente.

—Darien acuéstate a mi lado... —me pidió candorosa e inocente, con los ojos risueños, como si no se acordará de los moretones que adornaban su cuerpo.

Reí suavemente, mientras le cubría los hombros con el enredón. Le besé la frente, respondiendo lentamente:

—Hoy dormiré a tu lado, pero antes tienes que comer algo...

— No tengo hambre...

— ¿Te gustaron esas caricias que te di?

Ella asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— Si haces lo que te digo tendrás mucho más de eso...

— Está bien —aceptó sin titubear.

La besé otra vez y me levanté de la cama.

— Ya regreso...

Ella asintió como una niña obediente y yo le sonreí como el más dócil de todos los corderos, cerrando la puerta que unía su dormitorio con el mío. Cuando finalmente estuve a solas suspiré aliviado, dejando de lado mi porte de caballero y mirando lo abultado de mi entrepierna...

Definitivamente estoy cavando mi propia tumba.

 **oooooooo**

 **SERENA POV**

¡Qué maravilloso resultó ser todo!

Tres días de reposo, en los que Darien había sido sólo mío y en los que me había malcriado con sus atenciones. Se había cumplido uno de mis mayores sueños, ¡y yo me sentía como una diosa siendo venerada por un mortal!

Pasaba parte de mi día sola, pero cuando se acercaba el atardecer Darien ya estaba en mi cuarto. Comíamos juntos, jugábamos a juegos de mesas, me leía cuentos, charlabamos sobre todo un poco. Me abrazaba, me besaba, pero mi parte favorita era cuando me _aplicaba_ las pomadas.

Gracias a él había descubierto el arte placentero de la _medicina_.

Y me encantaba.

Yo no podía creer que unas pomadas y unas caricias pudieran hacerme sentir tan bien, inclusive en una ocasión en vez de su mano había sido su boca quien me había generado esa sensación tan hermosa de plenitud y alegría.

Y yo que creía que la boca solo se usaba para hablar, comer y besar...

A medida que se iban mis moretones, también los complejos sobre mi figura desaparecían. Me sentía hermosa y más desinhibida, y yo quería recompensarlo a Darien de la misma manera pero me costaba entender porque él siempre se alejaba y no quería...

En algún momento se me daría la oportunidad de quererlo.

Hoy me levanté con ánimos de regresar a lo que me había acostumbrado a hacer durante mis mañanas: ir a la _escuela_.

A Darien no le gusto demasiado la idea, decía que era mejor que estuviera por los alrededores, siempre cerca de donde se hallará él. Pero yo soy terca y, aunque todavía me doliera muchísimo mover mis extremidades, Darien de todas maneras tuvo que callarse y dejarme ser "libre" de tomar mis propias decisiones. A fin de cuentas a veces yo parecía la princesa y él el esclavo.

Me acompañó hasta la entrada junto con sus soldados. Allí intercambió miradas frías con mis otras tutoras, menos con Setsuna, con la que parecía tener una cordial relación.

Se despidió de mí con algo de distancia, ya que le avergonzaba mucho demostrar afecto en público. De todas formas lo abracé fuerte, aunque después grité porque todo mi cuerpo dolió por los hematomas que todavía tenía. Definitivamente no fue una buena idea tocarlo, aunque él no me rechazó ni tampoco me devolvió el afecto que le había dado.

Caminé dentro hasta el patio. Allí se hallaban todas las jóvenes nobles, desde las más pequeñas hasta las de mi rango de edad. Como era habitual ninguna me saludo. Me adentré un poco más y en la distancia ví a Amy, Lita y Mina charlando muy animadamente, y en un rincón apartado se encontraba Rei, sentada bajó la sombra de un árbol mientras le arrancaba con desgano los pétalos a un girasol.

Abrí los ojos con sopresa. ¿Qué le había pasado a su largo cabello? Ahora lo tiene igual de corto que un varón.

Caminé hasta Amy, que se había apartado un poco de las otras dos, y la saludé alzando mi mano. Ella me correspondió con algo de inseguridad y timidez. ¿Acaso me temía?

—Amy, ¿qué le sucedió a Rei?—cuestioné sin ocultar mi curiosidad.

Ella me miró con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Negué con la cabeza.

Amy vaciló por un instante y finamente me respondió en un susurró:

—El príncipe Darien ordenó que le cortaran el cabello como castigo por haberte lastimado.

La miré perpleja. Así que Darien no cumplió con su promesa...

 **ooooo**

La mañana paso volando. Rei en ningún momento se unió a las demás chicas para compartir alguna de las actividades del día. A veces Mina, Lita y Amy se acercaban para hablarle pero ella las ignoraba.

Llegó la hora de irnos, y mi custodia estaba esperándome. Rei continuaba sin moverse de su lugar a pesar de que todos se estaban yendo.

Me acerqué hasta uno de mis custodios y le pedí una navaja. Él me miró con sorpresa. Yo insistí con mi petición, a fin de cuentas Darien les había dejado la expresa orden de que debían hacer todo lo que yo les pidiera. Además yo me llevaba muy bien con ellos porque los conocía desde que llegué al castillo.

—¿Para qué quiere una navaja joven Serena? —se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos.

—Por favor, no haré nada peligroso...

Suspiraron resignados. Uno de ellos retiró una navaja de su cinto, depositandola encima de mis manos suplicantes.

Les agradecí con una inmensa sonrisa. Así fue como me fui corriendo para esconderme detrás de una columna, donde nadie me viera. Me senté sobre el suelo y respiré hondo, autoconvenciendome de lo que iba a hacer. Sostuve mi peinado y coloqué el filo de la navaja debajo de mi odango. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y corté mi largo cabello. Luego repetí la acción en el otro lado...

Lancé la navaja lejos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver mis rubios cabellos sobre mi falda. Sin embargo me armé de valor y sostuve las dos colitas rubias, saliendo de mi escondite y caminando directo a dónde se hallaba mi peor enemiga.

Rei me miró con sorpresa.

—Toma, son tuyas...—le dije colocando mi descartado pelo a sus pies.

—¿Acaso eres tonta?, ¡mi cabello es mucho más oscuro que el tuyo!

No le respondí y me di media vuelta caminando hacia donde estaba mi custodia.

—¡Espera! —me llamó Rei.

Detuve mis pasos y la miré.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me preguntó.

Le sonreí con suavidad.

—Fue una pelea en la que participamos las dos, así que las dos merecemos el mismo _castigo_...


	11. CAPÍTULO XI

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a yssareyes48, Alambrita, chii tsuki, freyayukai, ¡perdón por la tardanza!**

.

.

.

Algunos cuantos días después.

 **SERENA POV**

Ahora tengo amigas y ellas pertenecen a la nobleza más pura. Le exigí a Darien más libertad en mis acciones, por lo que a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que yo no llevará más custodia personal.

Sólo bastó una discusión para que tuviera que ceder a mis reclamos, y él tan sólo me escuchaba detrás de su inexpresividad. _"Ya tengo quince años",_ le dije con el pecho hinchado de madurez, _"no eres mi padre, y me dijiste que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, así que deja de estar persiguiéndome con tu custodia, ¡sé cuidarme sola!"_

Desde entonces estamos peleados, además de que no me agrado que rompiera su promesa y enviara cortar el pelo de Rei Hino…

—¡Chicas qué vergüenza! —exclamó Amy con las mejillas ruborizadas, tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Calla hipócrita —respondió Mina con picardía—, seguramente tú también te mueres por ver...

—Creo que Amy tiene razón, esto está mal —di mi apoyo a la que consideraba la más sensata dentro de mi grupo de nuevas amigas.

—Habla justamente la que no puede separar los ojos del hoyo —respondió Lita.

Mis mejillas se encendieron. Las miré ofendida y a la defensiva les contesté:

—Ya saben que solo quiero al príncipe Darien...

Mina entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado. Antes de que pudiera rebatir mi respuesta, Rei la interrumpió.

— _Shhh_ —pidió algo irritada—, hagan silencio que ahí _vienen_...

Nos pegamos más a los paneles hechos de bambú, buscando diminutos espacios en los cuales pudiéramos ver hacia al otro lado sin ser descubiertas. Dentro, donde estaba el baño termal para hombres, entraron tres atractivos efebos. Llevaban atados a sus cinturas finos paños que los cubrían hasta las rodillas, pero igual eso no impedía que pudiéramos apreciar la belleza de sus cuerpos bien entrenados...

¡ _Ah_!

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante y contuve un suspiro.

Ellos no eran tan hermosos como mi Darien, al que sólo una vez llegué a ver desnudo de modo accidental, pero de todas formas eran tan perfectos como las esculturas de mármol masculinas que adornaban las entradas de los santuarios en Élide.

—Ay, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ¡cuánta belleza!, ¡qué _pecado_...! —susurró Mina.

Mirar sin tocar no era pecado, y debo confesar que mis castos ojos estaban agradecidos de tan grata visión…

Adúltero es quien toca con las manos, no quien sólo aprecia con la mirada y la imaginación la belleza de los cuerpos, así que por lo tanto yo no estaba haciendo nada malo y Darien no debía molestarse conmigo.

Me sentí acalorada y suspiré suavemente. Aludo esa súbita subida de temperatura al vapor del agua y al hecho de que con las chicas estábamos apretadas en nuestro escondite.

De repente, uno de ellos desató la tela de su cintura y vi sus posaderas desnudas. Comenzó a darse vuelta hacia la zona donde yo miraba. Me recosté un poco más sobre el panel y...

... se _rompió_.

Caí como una idiota dentro del estanque, salpicando agua hacia todos lados. Las chicas gritaron y yo tardé en reaccionar, es más, hubiera preferido morirme ahogada en ese preciso instante. Levanté mi mirada hacia arriba y lo primero que vi fue un órgano viril. Miré un poco más arriba y mis ojos hicieron contacto con la mirada azul de un chico, al que yo consideraba el más guapo por su parecido con mi amado Darien.

—Seiya, ¿qué hace este extraño niño rubio mirándonos? —preguntó otro de los jóvenes, que tenía el cabello largo y plateado.

—No soy un niño, soy una nena, y no me interesa mirarlos, ¡a mi sólo me gusta el príncipe Darien! —y me levanté como pude del agua, para luego echarme a correr abochornada del lugar.

* * *

 **DARIEN POV**

—Serena, ¿qué le ha pasado a tus ropas? —pregunté cuando la vi entrar a su dormitorio.

Crispó nerviosa los hombros y me preguntó con sorpresa al verse descubierta:

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Estoy buscando unos pergaminos que te presté.

—Ah —atinó a decir cabizbaja.

El ambiente se retornó incomodo. Serena se veía como un potro recién nacido con sus ropas empapadas y los cabellos enmarañados. Me miró a medias y supo interpretar mi silencio, dando hincapié a su respuesta:

—Me caí adentro de los estanques…

—¿Y qué hacías en los estanques?

Se asomó una sonrisa tímida en su inocente rostro, aunque ya llevaba un par de semanas juntándose con las jovencitas de alta alcurnia, quienes eran demasiado desvergonzadas. Más inocentes me resultaban las mujeres que estuvieron dentro de mi extinto harem, y con las que Serena interactuaba todos los días.

—Nada, tan _sólo_ caminaba por allí…

Alcé mis cejas. Se escuchaba insegura. Conozco esa caída de ojos y esa gesto en su boca. No estaba diciendo la verdad.

Caminé con pasos lentos hasta su posición.

—Me estás mintiendo…

—No —negó arrastrando largamente la " _o",_ y en su boca se transfiguró una mueca graciosa.

Me paré derecho y coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi espalda. La analicé serio por unos instantes. Serena no podía sostenerme la mirada por más de dos segundos.

—Mírame a los ojos y con seriedad dime: no te estoy mintiendo, lo juro… —ordené con mi temple frío y autoritario, que en muy pocas ocasiones mostraba frente a ella.

Serena me miró desafiante, y con aires altaneros contestó:

—No te estoy min… —fue perdiendo equilibrio su voz—… tiendo… —dijo con una mueca graciosa—, lo… —pausó—, _juro_ … —y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Te estas riendo…

—No —negó, pero su boca hacía lo contrario.

Alcé mis cejas, mirándola insistentemente, hasta que finalmente enojada exclamó:

—No se vale, ¡tú sabes qué siempre me ganas en este juego de mirarnos porque tienes menos expresión que una piedra!

Me largué a reír y ella me miró seria un instante, pero al siguiente se rió conmigo.

—Confiesa Serena…

—No.

—Estoy esperando…

—No, no te confesaré nada…

—Tarde o temprano me enteraré…

—Juraré demencia cuando lo hagas —me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que me desarmó por dentro.

Retiré mis manos de atrás de mi espalda y sostuve sus mejillas. La miré como quien mira hacia el cielo estrellado en una noche de verano, con ojos apacibles y con el corazón en la garganta. Percibí el calor alojarse en sus tersos pómulos y me incliné hacia su rostro, pero Serena cubrió mis labios con sus pequeñas manos y con actitud dominante me reprochó:

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No puedes besarme hasta que te disculpes con Rei por haberle cortado su cabello.

Oh, sí lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo que me prometí a mi mismo dejarla calva la próxima vez que se atreviera a tocar a Serena.

Aparté sus manos de mi boca y le respondí:

—¿Dónde está Rei?

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y pude ver la incógnita en sus facciones.

—¿En serio te _disculparas_?

Con mi predispuesto ánimo a la " _reconciliación_ ", accedí:

—Claro...

Serena me miró con sospecha.

—Tú y yo estuvimos casi dos semanas sin dirigirnos la palabra y de la nada quieres disculparte con Rei, ¿acaso piensas que no te _conozco_ Darien? Confiesa tus reales intenciones o incrementaré tu castigo por un mes más.

¿De quién había adoptado esas manías de darme órdenes y castigarme como si ella fuera una reina y yo su simple _plebeyo_?

Y lo peor de todo no era el interrogante, sino la respuesta, porque yo siempre le hacía caso hasta en el más mínimo capricho. Y más allá de eso, de que sé que la he malcriado con todas mis atenciones, he de admitir que estoy gratamente orgulloso de Serena, porque descubrí que su _nobleza_ residía en su corazón, junto con la sana habilidad de _conquistar_ el aprecio de las personas, además de no guardar rencor gracias a que era _misericordiosa_ (algo que no aplicaba conmigo en estos momentos la pequeña _manipuladora,_ inflada de orgullo y con ganas de hacerme sufrir con su prohibición de contacto físico...).

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y sonreí de medio lado. Ya cansado de seguirle la corriente, amenacé:

—Me disculparé con Rei y ella a cambio podrá decirme qué estuviste haciendo en los estanques y el porqué te hayas mojada…

Serena contuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero ella se abrazó a mi antebrazo y yo aproveché ese momento para robarle un beso. Para mí sorpresa Serena me correspondió con mucho más intensidad, y se atrincheró a mí de tal forma que tambaleé y terminamos en el suelo del dormitorio.

Serena envolvió sus frágiles piernas a mis caderas y sus brazos a mi espalda. Sentí sus ropas empapadas y el frío de sus extremidades que contrarrestaban con el calor de mi cuerpo.

—No iras a ningún lado —me respondió riendo.

Le sonreí aterciopelado.

—Como cambias cuando no quieres que me entere de ciertas cosas…

Serena me contempló un instante y finalmente cedió:

—Está bien, te lo diré a cambio de que te disculpes con Rei…

—Eso puedo hacerlo y de todas formas me enteraré de que lo que hiciste sin la necesidad de que tú me lo digas…

—Bueno, entonces te lo diré a cambio de otras cosas…

—¿Otras cosas?

Asentí y su mirada se notó diferente. Arrimó su entrepierna más a la mía y ahí me di cuenta que Serena había crecido de golpe en una maratón de catorce días. Oh, sinceramente creo que no había sido buena idea que se juntara con las jóvenes de alta alcurnia… o tal vez sí, dependiendo el caso…

—¿Piensas qué no me enojaré tanto si me seduces? —pregunté con una media sonrisa, a fin de cuentas más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Serena sonrió inocente.

—No… —negó con una risita suave.

La contemplé, así, tan traviesa como el néctar que le confería la adolescencia, y comencé a unir pistas dentro de mi cabeza. No fue necesario que Serena me dijera qué estaba haciendo en los estanques porque con sólo pensarlo ya me había dado cuenta.

—Estabas mirando a los jóvenes mientras se bañaban…

El rostro se le retornó de colores, su prepotencia adolescente desapareció y vaciló un instante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Fruncí levemente el ceño. Ciertamente no me molestaba su curiosidad hacia el sexo masculino, pero si me preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera mojada, porque eso quería decir que había estado dentro del agua con ellos. ¿De verdad se había caído o me estaba _mintiendo_ …?

Me miró ofendida directo a los ojos, como si pudiera leer la duda en mis pensamientos, y con seriedad aseguró:

—No estaba haciendo ni hice nada malo, lo juro.

—Te creo —respondí, sin lugar a dudas.

Serena me examinó con la mirada por unos instantes, como si estuviera analizando una idea dentro de su cabeza.

Me soltó, colocando sus brazos detrás en su espalda. Desató el nudo que sostenía su vestido y descubrió grácilmente su torso, dejándolo desnudo. Contemplé sus tímidas colinas, pálidas y brillantes como un diamante en bruto, y lo rosado de sus llamativas puntas erectas, que eran como un señuelo para mis deseos más silvestres y carnales hacia su manceba figura.

Miré sus manos cerca de mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué una niña podía incomodarme de esta manera? Se supone que era yo quien la intimidaba.

—Darien —susurró con los pómulos ardientes junto con un estremecimiento inseguro de sus débiles codos y colocó sus tímidos labios sobre mi mejilla, besando mi quijada y bajando por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. No había nada vulgar en su contacto. Me sentí vulnerable al verla tomar la iniciativa, tan dulce y casta. Nunca antes había permitido que otra mujer tomara las riendas sobre mi propio cuerpo y placer, y la detuve cuando quiso desnudar mis hombros.

Serena me contempló con sus jóvenes ojos y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Miró sus quebradizas muñecas encarceladas por mis fuertes manos, y luego de un dubitativo instante colocó una de sus manos sobre la zona donde se hallaba mi corazón. Mi agarré perdió intensidad y pude sentir mis latidos desbordados chocar contra su palma.

—Te amo —confesó, aunque era un secreto a voces. El calor se alojó en mis mejillas y no pude responderle. Ella no era la primera persona que me decía abiertamente que me amaba pero sí era la primera en ser correspondida—. Déjame quererte, no sabes lo mucho que he extrañado tus besos y abrazos durante todos estos días… —de repente su temple se retornó algo más enojado—, y todo porque tú no has querido ir a disculparte con Rei…

Reí suavemente al ver su repentino cambio de humor. Ahora la culpa era mía. La besé y en ese mismo instante golpearon insistentemente la puerta en su dormitorio, y tuve que apartarme cuando escuché la voz de sus _"amigas."_ Serena me contempló como si tuviera ganas de matar a alguien, y yo tan sólo me fui por la puerta que dividía nuestros dormitorios, sin decirle nada.

* * *

Era ya entrada la tarde, y desde lejos la miré por los pasillos caminar en compañía de Mina, Amy, Lita y _Rei_.

A veces, tan sólo en contadas ocasiones, detengo mis pasos y miró desde lejos a la joven Hino. Con su cabello corto me recuerda tanto a la difunta Hotaru, con quien compartí parte de mi vida. Su madre, Neherenia, fue una de las mujeres que me crió, y con Hotaru crecimos pensando que en el futuro íbamos a casarnos pero ella falleció a temprana edad, con tan sólo catorce años, y yo me sentí muy devastado en ese entonces. Tal vez no llegué a amarla porque éramos muy jóvenes y yo no estaba interesado en el romance, pero sí se rompió algo dentro de mí cuando ella falleció, a fin de cuentas es difícil ser criado pensando que estás destinado a una única persona y que está se suicide frente a tus ojos.

Por lo mismo Neherenia Hino discutió conmigo otra vez, al ver que Serena se había atrevido a dejarle marcas en el cuello a Rei, quien es mi comprometida por _"ley",_ pero mi padre Etlio ya perdió el interés con ella, ya que desea hacérselas con el poder de Troya con un enlace con alguna troyana fértil y con excelentes capacidades para ser ama de casa. Todavía recuerdo aquel día de hace dos semanas atrás; Neherenia gritaba como una gallina cabreada y yo la miraba aburrido de escucharla. Pero mi personalidad fría se hizo presente cuando comenzó a amenazarme con tomar represalias contra Serena. Le respondí: _"a tu hija Rei le corté el cabello, pero a ti soy capaz de rebanarte el cuello…"_

Neherenia cerró el pico y no volvió a discutir. Nunca antes la había visto tan callada y me sentí temeroso porque sé que quiere lastimar a Serena, pero al parecer las intenciones de Rei no eran las mismas que su madre, así que no tendría porque desconfiar de esa muchacha, aunque sí debía desconfiar de los demás integrantes de la familia Hino.

—Su alteza —me llamó uno de mis guardias, caminando apurado hasta mí.

Se veía ligeramente asustado y llevaba en sus manos un pergamino enrollado.

—Acaba de llegar una carta desde Troya —me dijo haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo el pergamino hacia mí.

Lo sostuve con desgano.

—Muchas gracias —agradecí para no escucharme tan descortés y luego me di media vuelta hacia algún salón donde pudiera leer en soledad aquella carta.

Entré en el lugar y me senté en uno de los sillones. Desenrollé el pergamino.

 _Iré directo al grano y dejando las formalidades de lado. Tu padre ha estado en Troya, y por lo que escuché ha dejado la expresa orden de envenenar a Serena ante cualquier evento sospechoso. Así que estás advertido._

 _Más te vale que la cuides bien. Aleja tus asquerosas manos de Serena, porque ella regresará a Troya conmigo y la quiero viva. Nos veremos pronto. Y tampoco te mueras antes de que yo vaya, porque tengo reservado un lugar a lado de mis trofeos para tu cabeza._

 _Príncipe Diamante._

Alcé mis cejas y releí tres veces aquello.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

Mi peor enemigo poniéndose de mi lado, aunque en realidad él no lo hacía por mí: Diamante estaba esperando el idóneo momento para atacarme, pero quería que Serena estuviera viva para cuando sucediera eso.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **SERENA POV**

Pateé una piedra con ganas pero con la mala suerte de que está estaba hundida al suelo. Lloriquee un poco, y al segundo siguiente me senté en el suelo, lanzándome hacia atrás sobre el pasto.

—Que ganas de no hacer nada, son tan aburridas las clases de Setsuna —susurré colocando mis brazos detrás de mi nuca, a fin de cuentas me había escapado aquel día de la escuela. Tan solo quería ir a jugar con los demás adolescentes de los alrededores, me aburría de sobremanera aprender álgebra, después de que Darien, por idea mía, considerará buena idea comenzar a enseñarle a las mujeres a leer, escribir y utilizar los números.

Cerré los ojos y me recosté con ánimo de echarme una buena siesta bajó el sol.

—Como detesto la escuela...

—A mi tampoco me gusta tanto —escuché una voz masculina.

Abrí los ojos y me senté de golpe. Lo vi parado contra un árbol. Era el mismo chico que había visto desnudo el otro día. Mi rostro se ruborizó de repente.

—¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿acaso me estás espiando?

—Lo dices como si tú no lo hicieras...

—Ah, ¡yo no hago nada! —me levanté de golpe del suelo y comencé a caminar de regreso.

El susodicho me persiguió.

—Mi nombre es Seiya, y el tuyo es Serena

Paré mis pasos y lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eres la protegida del príncipe Darien. Todos deben saber tu nombre —respondió con obviedad.

Lo miré de arriba a abajo un instante. Fruncí el ceño y no dije nada más. Continué caminando y él siguió mi ritmo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cabello? —preguntó sin medir su curiosidad—. Te he visto por los alrededores con anterioridad y lo tenías mucho más largo...

—¿Así qué has estado mirándome? —cuestioné con una media sonrisa.

—Eres la chica más hermosa de nuestro imperio. Es normal que los chicos se volteen a mirarte…

El calor se alojó en mis mejillas, pero no le respondí…

Los días pasaron y este muchacho no dejaba de perseguirme. Comencé a contemplarlo con más curiosidad. Era la primera vez que una persona del sexo opuesto y de mi edad se interesaba tan abiertamente en mí. Me regalaba flores y dulces, me recitaba poemas y tanta atención me ofuscaba, aunque también me agradaba sentirme deseada y admirada. ¿Acaso estaba mal eso? Pero tampoco quería que Darien supiera de este joven llamado Seiya, por eso mismo llevo rechazándolo desde el primer instante que lo vi... hasta que un día me generó reales problemas por no haberlo detenido como debía ser.

Darien todavía no había llegado, así que me puse a ver las estrellas por mi ventana.

Sentí un golpe en mi frente. Grité por inercia y adolorida miré hacia abajo.

Seiya me contemplaba con su estúpida sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté entre molesta y sorprendida, intentando no gritar para alarmar a mis soldados que no se hallaban custodiando la ventana.

—Vine a verte…

—¿A esta hora?

—Claro, ¿por qué no, Bombón?

Entrecerré los ojos. Este muchacho si que era insistente.

—¡Vete!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que si Darien te ve te matará!

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú eres tan solo su protegida, no su comprometida...

Finalmente entendí porque prefería dirigirse a nuestra relación con ese término. Mi pecho se comprimió recordando su rechazó de días anteriores. ¿Por qué Darien no me buscaba tanto cómo antes?, ¿acaso había _alguien_ más? Él todavía continuaba sin intentar algo más… entre nosotros. ¿O acaso estaba esperando a cuando estuviéramos casados?

—Vete Seiya...

—No quiero. Tengamos una cita...

—No.

—Te escribí una canción...

—¿Una canción?, ¿para mi? —pregunté perpleja.

Darien nunca me había escrito nada, y eso que él me había enseñado a escribir y leer. Que poco romántico era en ocasiones. Aunque sí me había regalado unos pergaminos de filosofía que no entendí cuando les di una ojeada.

Seiya se arrodilló en el suelo.

—Para la más hermosa de todas las princesas... —dijo como reverenciándome, y alzó su mano hacia las alturas, colocando la otra sobre su pecho. Comenzó a cantar con suavidad—. En aquel brillante y deslumbrante mundo blanco estas ahí, con tus alas completamente extendidas, pero esas alas son muy pesadas y negras para ti, parece como si el destino te pusiera a prueba. Quiero rescatarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda, inclusive puedo sacrificar mi vida, ¡todo por ti! Cuando estés cansada y sea doloroso, ahí estaré. Siempre muéstrame tu hermosa sonrisa, es lo único que te pido… Yo Seiya, siento esto, una emoción extraña. Yo futuro guerrero de Élide, siento esto tan fuerte. Definitivamente esto es _amor_ por ti… *****

Mi corazón latió fuerte y antes de poder responderle sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, como si la muerte estuviera detrás de mí.

—Cuanto sentimentalismo burdo...—dijo Darien poniéndose a mi lado.

Miró sin expresión aparente a Seiya.

—Pues lamento que no le haya gustado el poema, su majestad, pero no lo he escrito para usted sino para Serena...

Darien se inclinó sobre el marco y descansó su mejilla sobre el hueco de su mano de forma aburrida.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Si —asintió con decisión.

Oh, que tonto.

Darien me miró con cara de nada.

—Dinos Serena, ¿te gustó el poema que te escribió el joven Seiya?

Pregunta letal. Negué rápido con la cabeza.

Darien volvió a mirar a Seiya.

—Ella dijo que no le gusto...

—Eso lo dice porque usted la intimida su majestad.

—Oh... —me miró—, ¿te intimido Serena?

—¡No, claro que no!

Darien retornó su mirada a Seiya.

—¿Qué pretendes con mi protegida? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Quiero pedir su mano.

—¡¿Mi mano?, ¿para qué?!

—Para casarme contigo, por supuesto.

—¿Qué?

Darien sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso jamás —enfatizó.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, ¿pero usted quién se piensa que es para decidir en el corazón de Serena?

Sentí las extremidades frías. Darien lo miraba con cara de nada y el silencio fue letal por momentos. El príncipe me miró.

—¿Te _quieres_ casar con el joven Seiya?

Mis mejillas se encendieron y mis labios titubearon.

—Eh... yo... claro que _no_.

—¿Respondes eso por qué te sientes _intimidada_?

—¡No!

Darien miró a Seiya otra vez.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres pedir la mano de Serena?

Seiya asintió.

—Entonces mañana al mediodía lucharemos. Si logras vencerme podrás casarte con ella...

Quise gritar pero me quedé congelada.

Darien se apartó de la ventana sin mirarme, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Darien estás enojado? —pregunté. Fue lo único que pude decir.

Él me miró.

—No, Serena, no lo estoy —dijo con una suave sonrisa y salió del dormitorio.

Mi corazón se comprimió.

—Bombón —escuché a Seiya llamarme con timbre melodioso—, ¿estás ahí?

Agarré el cesto de frutas y comencé a lanzarle proyectiles de manzanas, naranjas y bananas, mientras le gritaba un sinfín de improperios.

¡Maldito idiota!

* * *

 **BERYL POV**

Miré con atención la vasija de barro, y sobre el agua se reflejó la figura del príncipe de Élide acompañado por su comitiva de nobles inútiles buenos para nada. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, y Darien caminó hacia el centro de aquel recinto donde lucharía contra el jovencito Seiya. Alrededor del campo de batalla estaban los demás nobles y la mocosa culpable de este enfrentamiento.

Sonreí.

Mi hechizo había funcionado a la perfección y él había caído en mi trampa, aquel engaño que lo llevaría directo hacia la muerte.

A mi lado, sobre un pedestal, estaba el corazón de un cordero. Como demoniza que soy sé todos los secretos de la magia negra, y a instancias de que el príncipe Diamante no estaba tan deseoso de ayudarme, he tenido que enfrentar el asunto por si sola. Ese corazón era como una replica del mismísimo corazón del príncipe Darien, así que, por lo tanto, ya de ante mano **su vida estaba en mis manos**. Podría matarlo en este mismo instante sólo clavando mis garras sobre aquel órgano hasta detenerlo de latir, pero yo lo deseaba vivo y para mí, aunque también quería verlo agonizar por no haber correspondido mis sentimientos.

Alrededor de ese corazón rondaban almas en pena, de aldeanos, sin diferenciar entre hombres, mujeres y niños, que el príncipe mandó matar y que están deseosos de enviarlo al inframundo junto con ellos. Ese príncipe de pacotilla era que era un cobarde manipulador. Él sólo se enfrentaba en el campo de batalla cuando debía matar soldados, pero a la hora de destruir aldeas enviaba a sus tropas a hacer el trabajo sucio. Tal como me utilizó a mí a su gusto.

Pero ahora era yo quien tenía el control.

—Estamos reunidos aquí —comenzó a recitar uno de los nobles—, porque el joven Seiya Kou ha pedido la mano de Serena de Ítaca ***** , protegida del príncipe Darien. Y tal como declaran las leyes de Élide, el primero que toqué el suelo pierde, y también si el joven Kou llega a tocar con la espada a Darien, podrá finalmente unirse en santo matrimonio con la protegida Serena.

Darien sonrió de medio lado y Seiya se notaba algo nervioso.

—¡No es necesario que se peleen! —exclamó de repente la jovencita que se hallaba dentro de la tribuna.

Seiya se inclinó como un caballero y sonriéndole encantadoramente, respondió:

—No te preocupes Bombón, según las leyes de Élide ninguno puede acabar con la vida del otro…

Vi una extraña mueca en el rostro de Darien. Sé de antemano como es ese príncipe bastardo, y por más que se disfracé de cordero frente a los ojos de su interesada Serena, sus intenciones reales son acabar con la vida del mocoso y hacer pasar todo como si fuera un accidente. ¡Ja! ¿De verdad pensaba que Darien iba a permitir que se casara con ese muchachito? Tan sólo fue una excusa, Seiya se había atrevido a acercarse a la pequeña prostituta.

—¿Comenzamos? —preguntó Darien con expresión aburrida.

—¡No, Darien! —volvieron a responder desde las tribunas.

El príncipe finalmente la miró con frialdad y la mocosa cerró el pico.

—Está bien su majestad —dijo Seiya poniéndose en posición de ataque con su espada.

Darien se mantuvo impasible en su lugar y a la cuenta de tres el joven se lanzó hacia él y éste lo esquivó con demasiada facilidad. Y así se fue dando una de las batallas más aburridas que vi en toda mi existencia. Parecía más un baile, con el mayor de los dos eludiendo y el menor intentando asestarle aunque fuera un pequeño roce. Me resultó curioso como Darien sostenía con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, pero siempre manteniéndola apuntando hacia el suelo, ¿por qué no lo mataba en ese mismo instante?, ¿por qué dudaba tanto de atacarlo? Sabiendo que el mocoso era una presa fácil de aniquilar. Finalmente, en un momento de distracción de Seiya, Darien lo empujó con su mano libre, haciéndolo caer al suelo, y la espada del muchachito resbaló de sus manos.

Con ese golpe tan tonto se daba por finalizada la batalla, y Darien tan sólo lo miraba con frialdad pero con insatisfacción.

¡Ah, maldito estúpido!, ¿por qué no lo matas?, ¡por qué!

Gruñí con fuerza, esto me estaba alterando.

Era hora de humillar a ese egocéntrico príncipe y hacerlo reaccionar. Sólo había una forma para que eso sucediera. Hundí una espina dentro del corazón. Darien reaccionó enseguida con una expresión de dolor, colocando su mano contra su pecho y tambaleándose hacia atrás. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y en aquel momento el joven Seiya se levantó, sosteniendo su espada y apuntándola contra el príncipe, pero no hizo nada porque la mocosa rubia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba frente a Darien como escudo, con los brazos extendidos y mirando con valor el brillo de la espada. Tan rápido y ágil se había lanzado en pos de proteger a Darien que el filo de la letal arma le rozaba la punta de la nariz.

—Ni te atrevas a tocar a Darien —la escuché decir, con toda la valentía acumulada—, ¡y si planeas lastimarlo primero será sobre mi cadáver! Es deshonroso que hayas intentado atacar a un hombre en estado vulnerable.

Darien tan sólo la observaba sorprendido como todos los demás presentes. Seiya encorvó su boca con disgustó, respondiéndole:

—Así es el campo de batalla, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades...

—Tú conmigo no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

—¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó molestó y abochornado, dejando hacia a un lado su espada.

—Porque yo estoy _enamorada_ del príncipe Darien —respondió con seguridad y luego con los ojos brillantes e ingenuos, dio por hecho:—, y él y yo nos _casaremos_ y estaremos juntos por _siempre_ , ¿cierto Darien?

¿Mis oídos acaban de escuchar _bien_? Yo solo pretendía que el príncipe de Élide se enamorara, pero no creí haber hecho un hechizo tan fuerte y potenciado como para que él aceptara casarse con una mocosa.

Miré a Darien. Todos estábamos esperando la respuesta de ese imbécil. Esta ingenua niña lo defendió, lo trato de hombre vulnerable, y lo condenó a casarse con ella. Darien es la frialdad y el orgullo en persona, ¡y debía hacer respetar su honor de mercenario! Me encantaría verlo asesinar a aquella mocosa frente a todos. Pero no, eso no sucedió.

Se miraron de tal forma que deseé aparecerme en ese mismo instante para arrancarles los ojos. Darien finalmente soltó la espada, que hizo un sonido metálico sobre el suelo, y se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuerpo de esa debilucha y fea muchachita sin gracia. A partir de ahí comenzaron a sucederse cosas que no entendí.

La fea le correspondió el abrazo y ambos se levantaron del suelo. Ella lloraba suavemente contra el pecho de él y Darien le susurraba cosas al oído que deseé poder escuchar.

¿Acaso ese hombre no detestaba las demostraciones de afecto públicas?

Mi sangre hirvió dentro de mí cuerpo y agarré la espina más grande con ánimo de clavarla en su corazón, pero no pude tocarlo. Mi mano fue rechazada por un campo de energía, y la espina anterior se disolvió como polvo. Miré impactada y luego entrecerré mis ojos con confusión. Algo estaba escapando de mi entendimiento.

El silencio era letal. ¿De verdad ese hombre podía _sentir_? Lo he visto matar personas sin compasión alguna. ¿Qué había en esa joven que le llamaba la atención? No era sexualmente atractiva, y tenía un rostro tan común entre todos los mortales. He visto como mínimo miles de humanas parecidas a esta.

Se separaron y él le sostuvo la mano. La niña ya no lagrimeaba, en cambio miraba hacia adelante con la frente en alto, y así fue como comenzaron a caminar ante la mirada pasmada de los demás. Darien dejó _abandonada_ su espada sobre la arena del campo de batalla.

Solo había una explicación lógica para todo esto: Darien estaba sinceramente enamorado de una humana.

* * *

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:** *** Está canción existe, es parte del soundtrack de Sailor Moon, interpretada por Seiya Kou, pero la letra está adaptada en el fanfic.**

 ***Serena de Ítaca,  es el orígen que le inventa Darien en el CAPÍTULO XIX, para hacerla pasar por noble y no por esclava.**


	12. CAPÍTULO XII

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por Tokio Cristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a yssareyes48, Alambrita, princesa diamante, les mando un abrazo inmenso.**

* * *

 **Advertencia**

 **El cetro mágico entra en acción xD Lemon, no tan hard ni tan soft, pero lemon al fin y al cabo. Pido disculpas por cualquier horror ortográfico o gramatical.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

 **DIAMANTE POV**

 _Príncipe Diamante de Troya:_

 _Eres un imbécil._

 _Muérete ya._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Príncipe del Gran Imperio de Élide, Darien._

¿Qué otra respuesta hubiese esperado de ese ser insulso y sin importancia?

Rompí el pergamino en dos y lo lancé hacia el fuego. De repente, una ventisca levantó algunas cenizas caídas del suelo, y comenzó a formarse una figura humana, aunque yo sabía que eso que se presentaba frente a mi no era humano.

—Diamante —dijo.

Y fácilmente la identifiqué como la bruja del templo de Delfos.

—Beryl, ¿qué quieres? —pregunté con expresión aburrida, descansando mi mejilla contra mis nudillos.

—¿Acaso todavía no has envenenado a tu padre?

—No pienso asesinar a mi padre.

—Pues te estás tardando en reaccionar —reveló y frente a sus manos apareció una esfera—, mira _esto…_

Entonces en el cristal se reflejó a Darien abrazado a mi Serena, y ella no se notaba para nada incomoda con el contacto como sí había pasado conmigo. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y me levanté de golpe de mi lugar. Le saqué la esfera de las manos, Beryl me miró sorprendida, y lancé el cristal contra el suelo, partiendolo en pedazos.

He sentido rabia y amargura por no tener a mi futura _esposa_ conmigo, pero jamás lo había visto reflejado tan vivamente.

—¿Qué sabes? —pregunté, sin miedo a su naturaleza demoníaca.

—Están comprometidos…

—¡Eso es imposible! —respondí—, Etlio jamás permitiría un matrimonio entre su estúpido hijo y una plebeya.

—El príncipe Darien se ha enamorado y ella al parecer le corresponde…

—¡No, no le corresponde! —negué—, ¡sólo la está manipulando!

Beryl sonrió de medio lado colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas. Mi prepotencia bajó de decibelios y caí en cuenta que no estaba frente a cualquier lacayo humano sometido a mis órdenes.

—Oh, Diamante, tienes razón —dijo con suavidad—, y ya te he comentado lo que me han dicho las pléyades, lo pude ver, me lo han revelado: Serena está _destinada_ a ti, no a Darien. La verdadera comprometida de Darien falleció hace muchos años y ya conoces a ese príncipe rencoroso. Él no quiere que seas feliz…

Me contuve de hacer comentario alguno sobre _Hotaru_ ; aunque la bruja tenía mucha razón.

—No puedo hacer absolutamente nada ahora —respondí apartándola de mí.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por qué soy el príncipe de Troya y mi padre tiene buenas relaciones con el maldito rey de Élide!, ¡que es mi tío!, ¡no puedo declarar una guerra y condenar a mi reino porque sí! —respondí.

—Oh, ¿y _entonces..._?

—Tendré que esperar algunos meses hasta que regresé el rey Etlio a mis tierras. Viene a buscar a Esmeralda para llevársela como comprometida de Darien.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Envenenaré a Etlio…

Beryl frunció el ceño.

—Pero si haces eso le dejaras las puertas abiertas a Darien para que se case con ella.

Me largué a reír con malicia.

—Oh, de verdad, que ingenua eres. Yo sé bien lo que hago, conozco a esa familia más de lo que tú crees… —admití con orgullo—, de todas formas necesitaré de tu ayuda...

* * *

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando ingresé al gran salón. Mi padre se hallaba escuchando a unos bien agraciados muchachitos tocar la liria. Cuando me vio, hizo un leve ademán con su mano y estos se retiraron.

—Padre, creo que ha llegado el momento de sentar cabeza, a vistas de que el príncipe de Élide se casará con Esmeralda, yo creo que también debo unirme en matrimonio con alguna buena mujer —comenté con cierta inexpresividad.

Alzó sus cejas desconcertado y respondió:

—Me sorprende gratamente hijo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de entregarle la mano de Esmeralda a ese infame príncipe.

Lo miré con inocencia.

—No crees que… —hice una pequeña pausa—, ¿deberíamos ir a consultar esas cuestiones con el _oráculo_ de Delfos?

Mi padre lo contempló por un instante y finalmente aceptó:

—Tienes razón, iremos hasta Fócida durante esta semana, y allí preguntaremos todas las dudas que tengamos.

Sonreí de medio lado. Mi plan estaba marchando a la _perfección_.

* * *

Algunos días después.

 **DARIEN POV**

Con Serena caminamos dentro del gran salón. En la entrada se erguía una estatua de mi padre, semejante al gran dios Zeus. El templo en su interior estaba iluminado tenuemente por reflejos azafranados, y en cada rincón se ostentaban ornamentos dorados de mucho lujo y gran riqueza. A consecuencia, por lo largo del camino se extendía una alfombra roja hasta la ubicación de un esplendido trono, que era el centro de todo. Paré mis pasos, y Serena continuó con su marcha. Sin pedir permiso, y sin saber que estaba cometiendo una falta, se sentó en el trono de la familia real. Tocó con curiosidad los relieves de los respaldos, y luego, para mi sorpresa, levantó los pies colocándolos colgados sobre el otro lado y recostándose indiferente, como si aquello fuera su propia cama y no el símbolo de la potestad soberana.

Me miró con los ojos risueños y dejó caer su brazo sobre el suelo. ¡Tan bella y eterna me parecía con su mirada brillante, las mejillas redondas y los dulces labios carmesí!, ¡mi adorada Serena! Ella era arte y yo un artista aficionado, deseoso de instruirse más sobre aquel casto cuerpo, que en ocasiones me generaba accidentales erecciones durante las mañanas.

Subí los últimos escalones y la reverencié, sosteniendo su mano y besando con delicadeza sus frágiles nudillos.

—Mírate —susurró con picardía y algo de vanidad—, mira cómo has cambiado. Te ves como mi lacayo…

Podría haberme ofendido, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba sobre mi trono pero sin embargo me largué a reír, colocando su frágil dorso contra mi mejilla.

—Mi princesa Serena, ¿qué es lo que más _deseas_?

Las comisuras de los labios femeninos se elevaron traviesos y pude ver algo de perversión detrás de su límpida mirada.

—Ya sabes lo que _quiero..._

—No lo sé...

—Sí sabes...

—No...

—No te hagas el inocente Darien...

El pecho se le alzó en un suspiro y se movió quedando recostada de estómago sobre el asiento. Descansó su redonda mejilla contra su antebrazo y con voz aniñada me preguntó:

—¿En serio no sabes?

Empujó levemente sus caderas hacia atrás, de un modo sugerente. No sé si lo hizo inconsciente o por provocación, pero mi entrepierna lo interpretó como lo segundo y mi imaginación se disparó lejos.

—No sé… —me hice el desentendido, sonriendo con ingenuidad, aunque en realidad sólo quería ver hasta donde se atrevía a llegar Serena.

Ella me contempló de arriba a abajo un instante, y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Suspiró suavemente y sostuvo mi mano, llevándola hacia sus inocentes labios, besando mi dorso. Mis dedos subieron por su ruborizado pómulo, y descansé mi pulgar sobre su hinchado labio inferior y Serena abrió la boca, chupando mi dígito con suavidad. Empujé de atrás hacia adelante y ella siguió el ritmo como si fuera un dulce caramelo dentro de su boca.

Oh, definitivamente, ¿qué le estaban _enseñando_ en aquella escuela de mujeres nobles? Por lo que sé, en corte y confección le iba mal, dentro de las asignaturas orientadas a las tareas domesticas estaba en un término medio, e inclusive en las lecciones sobre maternidad había _"ahogado"_ sin querer a un bebe de tela, y mejor no mencionar las clases de álgebra, a las cuales no asistía porque vivía escapándose.

Sin lugar a dudas la adolescencia la había golpeado de repente y yo ya me había resistido demasiado de tomarla, sobre todo porque quería que un poco se estabilizaran las cosas dentro de mi reino antes de dar algún paso en falso. Aunque para ser sincero tampoco he sido tan inocente durante estos períodos en los que Serena ha estado viviendo en mi palacio. De algún modo tuve que alejar toda esa frustración sexual acumulada buscando placer en otras habituales amantes nobles, jóvenes con rasgos parecidos a mi Serena, y que según sé una de ellas es actualmente su amiga.

Serena soltó mi mano y con un grácil movimiento se levantó. Me miró desde arriba con sus ojos llenos de deseo y yo me mantuve arrodillado, esperando por lo siguiente que fuera a hacer.

Colocó sus finos dedos encima de los tiradores del vestido y poco a poco los fue bajando, hasta que lo dejó caer del todo en el suelo. Retiró la tela de sus pies y lo empujó hacia un lado del trono. Tan semejante me parecía su belleza adolescente a una diosa, y tan mortal me sentí frente a su presencia.

Sonrió con picardía, aunque también pude ver algo de vergüenza en sus ojos.

—¿Me deseas? —me preguntó.

—Más de lo que crees —admití.

Inclinó su rostro hacia un lado, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y haciendo círculos en el suelo con su pie. Me susurró:

—¿Qué te parece si _jugamos_ un juego?

—¿Un _juego_?

Sonrió, y sus labios se me antojaron con muchas ganas.

—Si me atrapas puedes tomar mi _virginidad_ —apostó y luego se dio vuelta, apartándose un par de pasos de mí, y yo no pude apartar mis ojos de sus llamativas posaderas blancas—, ¿ _jugamos_? —preguntó finalmente mirándome por encima del hombro.

Me levanté de golpe del suelo y corrí detrás de ella, pero Serena fue más rápida y ágil que yo, y sus pies de gacela la llevaron a esconderse detrás de una cortina roja. Desde ahí asomó sus traviesos ojos y de manera coqueta estiró una pierna.

De nuevo me lancé hacia ella, pero otra vez se escapó, escondiéndose detrás de una escultura.

—Oh, Darien, creo que la edad ya te está afectando… —me dijo con los ojos llenos de diversión—, con razón todavía no has tomado mi virginidad…

Sonreí de medio lado con malicia. Desaté mi clámide de mi hombro izquierdo, y ella se mantuvo como una niña obediente con sus atentos y curiosos ojos, notándose algo más cohibida cuando retiré mi túnica por completo de mi cuerpo.

—Serena —susurré dando un paso más cerca de ella—, no es buena idea que me provoques...

—Escucha, no quise ofenderte… —confesó con cierta inseguridad, sin apartar sus ojos de mi desnuda entrepierna, y caminando hacia atrás.

—Prometo que no te dolerá… —aseguré—, al menos no _mucho_ …

Serena se dio media vuelta dispuesta a correr pero se pechó de lleno con una estatua, que tambaleó hacia adelante, cayendo y rompiéndose en pedazos.

— _Ups_ —musitó cubriendo sus labios detrás de sus finos dedos y mirándome con sus ojos de cordero.

La miré seriamente.

—Definitivamente sí te va a _doler_...

Serena frunció el ceño e hizo un leve puchero. Me lancé otra vez en su captura y corrió detrás de otra estatua que lanzó contra el suelo por puro gusto, y se largo a reír con malicia, y continúo escapando de mis brazos con la agilidad de sus frescas extremidades, pero también era torpe, así que cuando corrió cerca del trono tropezó con su vestido descartado y yo aproveché para arrojarme encima de ella.

—¡No, Darien!, ¡no lo hagas! —exclamó asustada cuando sintió mis fuertes manos sobre sus caderas y mi entrepierna contra sus posaderas.

No le respondí y besé su espalda con ansías hasta llegar a sus pequeñas colinas, que me llamaban poderosamente la atención. Me arrodillé sobre su cuerpo. Sus inocentes ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y pude ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—No quise romper tus estatuas… —musitó con un leve tartamudeó en la última palabra—, se cayeron solas… —mintió sonriéndome con inocencia.

—Oh, cuánto lo lamento Serena… —respondí con ironía—, igual de algún modo debo cobrarme tu torpeza...

Contuvo un suspiró e intentó arrastrarse lejos de mí, cuando hice ademan de buscar su entrada y apuntar mi miembro hacia su interior. Me largué a reír por el placer que me generaba verla por primera vez dominada, en zona de peligro e intentando escapar de mis garras. Serena hizo un leve puchero, mirándome con reproche y cambié mi estrategia, colocando mi miembro entre sus suaves posaderas. Ella dio un pequeño sobresaltó.

—Oh, Darien —la escuché exclamar con sorpresa.

Llevé mi dedo índice a mi boca y luego lo coloqué sobre su botón rosado hasta bajar por su húmeda y virginal entrada, dejándolo resbalar dócilmente dentro. Los tiernos labios de Serena se entreabrieron y suspiró con suavidad. Era la primera vez que un intruso invadía su intimidad, aunque hace algún tiempo atrás mis labios habían acariciado ese triángulo prohibido con mucho fervor. Me incliné sobre ella y besé su mejilla. Serena empujó sus caderas hacia atrás y ese movimiento agitó a mi miembro escondido entre sus colinas.

—He soñado en muchas ocasiones con esto… —admitió abriendo un poco más las piernas, y empujando otra vez contra mis caderas.

Presioné mis labios contra la frágil piel de su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar su intimidad y con un leve vaivén de mis caderas. Por primera vez se veía tan indefensa ante mi contacto, a fin de cuentas, mi cuerpo era más grande y sus formas recién estaban recibiendo los efectos de la adolescencia...

Me aparté levantándome cuando vi que no podría aguantarme de tomarla en esa postura. Serena me miró y tendí mi mano para ayudarla a erigirse, ella colocó su palma sobre la mía y con un rápido ademan la levanté entre mis brazos, para luego acomodarla suavemente en el trono real. Era una falta grandísima lo que iba a hacer con ella en este lugar tan sagrado para mi familia, pero a mí me daba igual pisotear este santuario.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y coloqué mis manos sobre sus piernas, abriéndolas por completo y besé sus muslos internos, y ella no se notó cohibida por mis caricias a las que, unos cuantos días, conoció por primera vez como _"medicina."_

—Darien —gimió mi nombre—, Darien…

Pasé mi lengua por toda su hermosa entrada hasta su botón rosado donde me detuve unos momentos a jugar. Serena suspiró con ímpetu sosteniendo con fuerza los respaldos. Subí por su vientre, besando sus costillas, hasta sus pequeños pechos tan divinos y que atrapé con mi boca con devoción. Continué por su clavícula hasta su oído y besé levemente sus labios.

—Serena, ¿estás lista…? —pregunté y ella colocó sus dedos sobre mis mejillas y me besó, asintiendo—. Si te duele sólo alza tu mano hacia arriba y me detendré —susurré contra su oído como una promesa, pero de antemano ya no planeaba cumplirlo.

Serena me sonrió dócilmente, entonces me aparté acomodándome mejor entre sus frágiles piernas. Coloque mi miembro en su suave entrada y sentí las mariposas bajar por mi pelvis. Vi su entrada tan diminuta, tan desigual, a comparación del grosor y longitud de mi miembro, pero la emoción y la adrenalina en mi cuerpo eran mucho más, y más allá de que temí poder dañarla también deseé hacerlo, porque lo percibí como una manera de cobrarme su actitud de niña caprichosa y malcriada sobre mí.

Sin embargo la inseguridad detrás de sus ojos me contuvo.

—Mírame —pedí—, mírame directo a los ojos...

Me miró.

— _Te amo_ —confesé y me hundí dentro de ella en el acto, besándola y sosteniendo su mano alzada.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar, y estaba muy apretada, y yo me sentí como un intruso dentro del paraíso que resultaba ser como un infierno, tan receptivo, húmedo y caliente.

—Darien —susurró con la voz quebrada contra mis labios. Me hundí otra vez un poco más contra ella—, me duele...

A veces, sólo en ocasiones, deseaba tener el poder de lastimarla sin miramientos y demostrarle que ella no tenía ningún poder sobre mí, pero estaría mintiendo si hiciera eso.

Entrelacé mis dedos con su mano suplicante y la besé suavemente, y coloqué mi otra mano sobre su botoncito rosado y comencé a moverme con suavidad. Pasaron algunos segundos y Serena comenzó a ser más receptiva. Entrelazó sus piernas a mi cintura y luego sus brazos a mí espalda.

Continuamos besándonos con cuidado y sumisión, y la penetré con algo más de profundidad dentro de un leve vaivén.

—¿Te duele? —pregunté entre sus labios.

—Darien —susurró mi nombre suavemente—, tú sólo continua sin miedo y con fuerza…

Como siempre, ella siempre tenía la última palabra.

—Te detesto, siempre terminas sometiéndome…

Rió encantada y yo reí junto con ella, ya sin poder ocultar todo lo que me pasaba cuando estaba a su lado. Serena empezó a corresponder poco a poco y de modo torpe mis embestidas. Ya habíamos pasado la frontera del dolor y decidí hundirme finalmente del todo en su interior. Serena gimió fuerte, y pude sentir el tope de su intimidad. Era como si hubiese sido creada a mi completa medida; por algo el destino quiso que fuera mía por primera vez y no del infame de Diamante.

—Se siente tan bien… —admití perdiendo poco a poco los estribos y hundiéndome otra vez profundamente.

Serena gimió otra vez. Retiré un poco mi miembro.

—… después de lo mucho que he tenido que _aguantarme_ …

Me hundí otra vez hasta lo más profundo. Serena suspiró mi nombre.

—… cuando venías a mí dormitorio en las noches...

La embestí con fuerza nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y vi unas diminutas lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos.

—… ¿de verdad piensas que puedes _controlarme_?...

Me miró con aquella pureza que tanto me gustaba y que era tan diferente a mi naturaleza.

—… sí, puedes. No sé cómo lo lograste pero me has dominado y ahora ya no puedo ni podré vivir sin ti...

Y comencé con mis embestidas descontroladas y ella se sostuvo a mí con desesperación. Me sentí renacer con cada nuevo ingreso y deseé que esto fuera eterno junto a ella. Su piel tan suave, sin ninguna imperfección contrarrestaba con mis cicatrices de mercenario. Qué hermosa me resultaba con su brillante desnudez, su temperatura, los cabellos alborotados y sus ojos llenos de gloria. La besé por completo, su rostro, cuello, clavícula y ella gemía ansiosa, buscando corresponder mis caricias y persiguiendo todo el contacto físico posible. Éramos completamente un solo ser. Serena paró de golpe y gritó mi nombre con desesperación, y sentí sus paredes apretarme con más fuerza. No sé cómo hice para no disparar mi semilla en ese momento, pero reaccioné retirando mi miembro y le besé los senos, y la di vuelta. Ella se veía risueña y me coloqué detrás penetrándola sin miramientos. Serena gritó y me miró con lágrimas de placer en los ojos.

—Más fuerte —me pidió con su voz de niña inocente, y yo tan sólo hice real nuestros deseos, abrazándome a su cuerpo con afición, sin dejar de moverme en su interior, percibiendo un mar de sensaciones que iban más allá de las físicas y besando su hombro y cuello y buscando locamente su boca. No pude contenerme más y gemí junto con ella, sin importarme el tono. Qué ganas le tenía…

—Darien —gritó otra vez empujando sus caderas contra las mías con desesperación, sintiendo mi miembro aprisionado en su interior. Gemí con fuerza pero antes de acabar, retiré otra vez mi miembro y besé con inquietud su cuerpo. ¡Le quería hacer tantas cosas y en tantas formas diferentes posibles! La hice recostarse en el suelo y Serena, como buena que era aprendiendo, abrió sus piernas y recibió gustosa otra vez mi miembro en su corrompido interior. Quedamos mirándonos frente a frente, y se hacía notar con mucha más obviedad lo disímiles de nuestros cuerpos. Yo de complexión musculosa, militar y moreno, y ella pálida y con sus extremidades pequeñas, como la muerte misma.

Sus pequeños senos se movían al bamboleo de mi desenfreno y yo sólo quería más.

—Te gusta lo que ves, ¿no? —dijo suelta de palabras, con la voz rota entre gemidos y suspiros—, te gusta... te gusta tener el control sobre mí…

Le sonreí con amor, y le respondí:

—Tan sólo quiero conocer más a fondo a mi futura reina de Élide…

Serena alzó sus brazos hacia a mí y la abracé sin dejar de embestirla. Nos besamos y he de admitir que se siente diferente a cualquier anterior relación que haya tenido. Me siento feliz, y me gusta verla feliz a mi lado. Sostuve con fuerza sus caderas, y después de unos instantes de inquebrantable placer, sentí que iba a culminar y supe que ella también. Nos miramos directo a los ojos y ella gimió con fuerza, y no me contuve con la intensidad de mis embestidas. Y me presionó y yo desparramé mi semilla en su interior gritando con desesperación su dulce nombre. La vi sonreír complacida sin dejar de golpear sus caderas contra las mías, y yo continué empujando con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, imaginando que echábamos raíces y que ella iba a darme un heredero digno para mi corona.

—Te amo mucho —me dijo y me sentí muy afortunado.

Besé sus agitados labios, y me aparté de ella, recostándome de lado y acunándola entre mis brazos.

Ella me miró con adoración y tocó mis mejillas.

—Darien, me duele todo el cuerpo pero quiero más…

Reí.

—Yo también Serena, pero espera solo un momento…

—¿Acaso ya no puedes por la edad? —me preguntó con sus ojos inocentes.

—Tonta… —musité pegándole un chasquido en la frente.

Infló los cachetes como un pez globo. Reí con suavidad.

—Lo pregunté de verdad…

—Te arrepentirás de haber preguntado eso. Te va a doler el cuerpo, no vas a poder caminar bien y estarás afónica durante una larga semana...

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Eso quiere decir que no iré a la escuela durante toda una semana…!

Entrecerré mis ojos. Podía ser en ocasiones torpe pero de tonta no tenía nada.

—Estoy viendo tus reales intenciones y no me gustan nada…

—Ya tengo la excusa perfecta y divertida para no ir a estudiar.

—No lo creo, igual vas a ir aunque sea arrastrándote

—¡Darien! —exclamó con reproche y un leve berrinche en su rostro.

—Si no vas no lo hacemos más

—Esto se llama extorsión…

—Lo aprendí de la mejor.

Me lanzó la lengua y luego recostó su mejilla contra mi pecho, y con su dedo índice recorrió el contorno de una de mis cicatrices, generándome escalofríos.

—Quiero estar contigo por siempre. Prométeme que será así y que nunca nadie ni nada nos separara...

—Lo prometo...

—… y que no te irás con ninguna otra mujer, no visitaras jamás ningún otro harem...

—No será necesario...

—… y que me harás el amor siempre…

—Todos los días...

—… y que me llenaras de besos y abrazos...

—Sin lugar a dudas...

—… y me dirás qué me amas...

—Lo haré amor mío...

—… y me llenaras de regalos...

—Venderé todo lo que está dentro del palacio si es necesario...

—… y harás siempre lo que te digo...

—Mi alma es tuya, ama...

—… y que nunca dudaras de mi cariño hacia ti...

—No lo hago...

—… promételo, di: _"yo, príncipe de Élide prometo amar a la princesa Serena, inclusive cuando ésta sea una viejita llena de arrugas..."_

—...bueno, eso tal vez no —la interrumpí, Serena me miró con ojos asesinos y yo me largué a reír—, es broma...

—Dilo.

—Yo, Darien, príncipe de Élide, prometo amar por siempre a mi princesa Serena.

Sonrió ampliamente y me besó.

—Ahora tú también debes prometerme algo a cambio...

—¿Qué?

—Cuando no te sientas feliz solo dímelo...

—Siempre seré feliz a tu lado…

No contrarresté lo que dijo, aunque sé que Serena todavía no era capaz de comprender lo que era vivir junto a un futuro emperador y, sobre todo, un _mercenario_.

Analicé su figura con la mirada y acaricié su mejilla. Susurré con suavidad:

—¿Estás lista para hacerlo otra vez?

— _Siempre…_

En algún lapso de mi vida quise ir tan lejos y alcanzar la luna, rozarla aunque fuera con la punta de mis dedos, apartarme de todo aquello que encarnaba mi reino y que me hacía sentir prisionero. Con el tiempo aprendí que la luna era ella, todo lo que siempre soñé y la libertad que tanto buscaba…

* * *

 **DIAMANTE POV**

Saludamos con una leve reverencia a las pitonisas que cuidaban la entrada del gran oráculo de Delfos, y mis soldados colocaron las ofrendas encima del altar. Mi padre se arrodilló frente al inmenso santuario que nos rodeaba, iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas, y yo lo imité de igual forma.

—Solicito una entrevista con el Gran Sabio —susurró mi padre Príamo con vehemencia—, por favor, necesitamos del gran don que le confirieron los dioses para responder algunas de nuestras incógnitas…

Una de las pitonisas dio un paso hacia adelante.

—El Gran Sabio no se encuentra en estos momentos —respondió una voz femenina conocida por mí—, pero yo estoy en su representación.

Príamo frunció el ceño con desconfianza, y yo no tardé en comentar:

—Debemos confiar en ella, padre. Por algo es pitonisa del santuario de Delfos.

Mi padre contempló la sugerencia por algunos instantes y finalmente asintió. La pitonisa, que de antemano sé que es Beryl, alzó sus manos y frente a ella apareció una esfera.

—Pregunten que estoy para responderles…

Y yo interrumpí las tardías palabras de mi progenitor, para cuestionar:

—Quiero saber en donde encontrar a la mujer que está destinada a vivir conmigo como futura reina de Troya.

La esfera se iluminó con fuerza y ahí apareció la figura de mi amada Serena, algunos años más adulta. A su lado me encontraba yo. El corazón me latió con dicha y sonreí sin poder ocultar mi alegría. Mi padre, en cambio, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó de golpe del suelo.

—¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

Me levanté de la misma manera y por primera vez en mi vida lo increpé:

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por qué es una maldita prostituta del harem del príncipe de Élide!

Fruncí el ceño con fuerza.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —cuestioné ofendido—, ¡los dioses la han _destinado_ para mí!

—Diamante, por favor, ¡piensa primero lo que dices!

—Padre, yo la había llevado a Troya, como debía ser, ¡y él que cometió el estúpido error de entregársela a Élide fuiste tú!, ¡tú condenaste mi destino con desdicha!

Sus facciones se desarmaron y me miró por momentos totalmente sorprendido. Finalmente pude tocar su alma con mis palabras.

Miró nuestras sombras en el suelo y creí vi por primera vez la tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

—Diamante… —dijo en un susurró—, hay una razón por la que nunca hablé contigo sobre tu madre…

No entendí a que se debía la mención de aquella mujer, a fin de cuentas, nunca sentí real interés por saber quien fue y tampoco él nunca la nombró.

—¿Por qué la mencionas?

Mi padre me miró de reojo.

—Que esto quede entre nosotros y en nombre de todo lo sagrado que nos rodea en este santuario, jura que será la primera y ultima vez que hablaremos sobre esto, y que este secreto que te revelaré se muere aquí mismo.

Fruncí el ceño y la seriedad en el rostro de mi padre me generó algo interno que me decía que no quería saber lo que ocultaban sus palabras.

—Lo juro —prometí con algo de debilidad en mis convicciones.

Mi padre se acercó a mí enfrentando nuestros rostros y me miró con entereza.

—Tú madre nos abandonó cuando tenías dos años y se fue con mi hermano Etlio, el rey de Élide.

Parpadeé suavemente.

—¿Se fue?, ¿todavía _vive_ con él?, ¿dónde está?…

—Diamante, ¿entiendes lo qué te estoy diciendo?

—No.

—Darien tampoco llegó a conocer a su madre y lo sabes.

Sentí mis extremidades frías.

—Eso lo sé —susurré y la realidad me golpeó duramente, pero no quise reconocerlo—, pero… no… me digas que...

—Tu madre falleció dando a luz a Darien...

Quedé perplejo y deseé en ese momento morirme. De ante mano me costaba digerir ser primo de ese hombre nefasto y… ahora no sólo eso... ¡no puede ser que comparta parte de mi sagrada sangre con ese bueno para nada! Pero la peor parte se la lleva Darien, porque yo soy un troyano puro, pero él es hijo de una troyana y un epeo, y sé que como príncipe de Élide detesta todo lo vinculado a Troya con gran fervor. ¡Oh, por Zeus! Otra razón más para aborrecerlo, ¡mi odio viene por naturaleza! Me da igual que compartamos madre, a fin de cuentas, hasta los mismísimos dioses están todos emparentados, pero jamás reconoceré abiertamente que Darien es mi medio hermano.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para recuperar a esa niña que está destinada a ti —prometió mi padre ante mi pasmada mirada—. Aceptaré la propuesta de Etlio sobre la mano de Esmeralda, a cambio de que Darien entregue a la joven Serena de regreso…

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora me falta actualizar La niña de mis ojos dentro de algunos días.

Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a yssareyes48, princesa de diamante y Alambrita :D Pido perdón por cualquier tipo de error en la lectura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Alud plateado  
En este cuarto  
No hay gravedad  
Empiezas a temblar…_

 _(…)_

 _En una gota cabe el universo,  
Cuando arqueas el cuerpo  
Y roza mi lengua un profundo manantial…"_

·Gustavo Cerati·

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **SERENA POV**

No sé qué hora es pero sí sé dónde estoy, aunque todavía no quiero despertar y comenzar con la cotidianeidad de mi vida actual. Después de todo, era un deleite la pereza que me otorgaba el dormir entre sus fuertes brazos y el roce de su desnuda piel contra la mía.

Hoy no había sido diferente a días anteriores.

Como príncipe, su inicial tarea del día era _conmigo_ , y yo como futura reina mi inicial tarea del día era la _escuela_. Según Darien, claro está.

Él se despertó primero, junto con sus ansias carnales de siempre. Sentí el suave tacto de sus manos sobre mis piernas y luego su boca sobre mi cuello, aunque mi mente se hallaba todavía en el punto intermedio entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Se escabulló debajo de la sabana, rozando sus labios con delicadeza entre mis senos y mi vientre, como se había retornado en un ritual de las mañanas comenzar el día de esta forma. Reí con suavidad percibiendo un tumulto de mariposas ascender por mi cuerpo, y él bajó con su mano hasta mi entrepierna, acariciando la humedad que allí se alojaba. Suspiré con fuerza, adentrándome en aquel abismo de goce y deseo. Si esto era un sueño definitivamente no quiero despertarme. Se acomodó entre mis muslos y luego empujó dentro el inicio de su miembro. Gemí. Todavía me costaba adaptarme a su tamaño. Lo sentí acariciar aquellos puntos que me gustaban a medida que empujaba unas pulgadas más. Me retorcí debajo, de ese modo comenzó con un leve vaivén que a medida que más mi entrada se abría, más intenso y duro se retornaba.

Susurró mi nombre contra mi oído y abrí suavemente mis parpados.

—Es hora de _despertar_ … —indicó con voz persuasiva y ojos tentadores.

—Todavía tengo sueño... —respondí entre sus labios y entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía—, pero tú _continúa_ … —y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

Lo escuché reír y sus manos comenzaron a moverse traviesas sobre mi cuerpo, generándome cosquillas. Estallé en risas, pidiéndole que parara, y con cada nueva carcajada dentro de mis movimientos torpes para detenerlo, más lo sentía encarcelado en mi interior. Él suspiraba hasta que se detuvo de golpe, sosteniendo mis brazos contra mi pecho y comenzó a penetrarme con un vaivén lento y delicioso, que chocaba de lleno con mi entrepierna.

Se lo agradecí.

Me miraba directo a los ojos y yo renacía con cada nueva sensación, intentando seguir su ritmo, hasta que curve mi espalda, alzando mi pecho y suspiré su nombre con anhelo.

Finalmente lo sentí penetrarme por completo hasta lo más profundo. Por inercia contraje mis paredes presionando con fuerza su miembro en mi interior. Darien gimió y una maldición escapó de sus labios, deteniéndose de golpe y soltando mis brazos. Relamí mis labios. Nunca antes lo había escuchado maldecir.

—No hagas _eso_ … —dijo con voz seria y demandante.

Sonreí complacida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me harás acabar antes de tiempo y de por sí ya eres estrecha…

Reí, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuerpo, lo besé con tersura y cariño, abrazándolo de lleno y lo fui empujando hacia el costado hasta recostarlo de espaldas en el colchón.

Sin más me coloqué a horcajadas, él apuntó de nuevo su miembro hacia mi diminuta entrada y fui sentándome con suavidad, sintiendo como se abría paso. Luego de unos primeros instantes torpes y de algunas risas cómplices, comencé a brincar con suavidad, como me había enseñado el día anterior, aprendiendo a moverme y buscando mi propio placer.

Y siendo sincera yo amaba está posición y ver de lleno su rostro, sin que se escapara de mis contemplaciones ninguna de sus gestos de placer. Puse mis manos en su abdomen para tener ayuda.

Me gustaba esa sensación de plenitud, percibir de llenó el grosor y la longitud de su virilidad en mi interior, además de que en esta posición me era más fácil controlar hasta qué punto quería llegar. Darien disfrutaba bastante, contemplando con morbo mis senos, la unión de nuestras piernas, el cómo desaparecía mágicamente su miembro dentro de mí, llenándome por completo, y vigoroso volvía a renacer brillante.

—Te gusta _reventarme_...

—Sólo quiero probarte _..._

Detuve mi cabalgata con su miembro por completo en interior y me incliné sobre su oído. Con picardía y dejándome llevar por la curiosidad del momento, le propuse indirectamente:

—¿Sabes qué quiero _desayunar_ hoy?

—¿Qué?

—Toda tu _semilla_...

Y lo besé con intensidad, envolviendo mis brazos por encima de su cabeza. Darien sostuvo con fuerza mis caderas hasta bajar a mi trasero. Caí de lleno sobre su pecho y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a bombearme con violencia. Lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos y los gemidos se ahogaron dentro de mi garganta.

—Niña _perversa_ … —susurró con la voz ronca contra mi oído mientras yo solo buscaba sostenerme a algún abismo de realidad y coherencia—, te gusta _provocarme_ …

Asentí sonriendo complacida.

—En donde?

Relamí mis labios.

—En mi boca…

Se retornó más intenso y sentí algo de dolor en las estocadas más profundas, pero me gustaba esa cuota de tortura. No sé si fue un orgasmo largo o muchos conectados entre sí, pero el mundo se me hizo incomprensible. Lloraba, reía, no me dejaba de mover a su ritmo y gritaba sin importarme el tono. Su miembro se escapó sin querer de mi interior. Darien echó su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando con cierto alivio y me abrazó con cariño.

Intenté controlar el ritmo agitado de mi respiración, pero estaba muy encendida todavía. Aparté sus manos y volví a tener el control sobre él, sentando y con mis manos sobre su abdomen, continué brincando con ímpetu y entusiasmo. Darien gimió con fuerza, abarcando con sus manos mis senos y presionando mis pezones entre el bamboleo del ritmo. Lo escuché susurrar mi nombre y decir algunas cosas.

Abrí mi boca y grité con fuerza al sentir que me perdía dentro de otra órbita. Colocó su dedo índice en mi boca, mientras me demandaba que chupara con fuerza. Así lo hice, con mucho gozó, mientras él continuaba con apuro con sus embestidas.

Retiró su miembro de golpe y supe lo que venía, aunque nunca antes lo había hecho. Con rapidez y obediencia me puse entre sus piernas y abrí mi boca. Colocó su mano sobre mi nuca y empujó su miembro un par de veces. Sentí mi abundante desayuno golpear hasta el fondo de la garganta.

—Niña _buena_ … —lo escuché susurrar entre su agotada respiración y sentí su mano acariciar mi ruborizada mejilla—, sumisa y _hermosa_ …

Retiré mi boca, y tosí, buscando respirar. Casi me había atragantado por andar de pretenciosa y curiosa, aunque había tragado una buena parte. Darien se largó a reír con suavidad.

—Te amo Serena…

—Yo también…

—… pero no me _beses_ …

Entrecerré mis ojos y él todavía se reía.

Nos bañamos juntos. Él besó cada rincón de mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado y cariño, aunque mi entrepierna se hallaba algo adolorida, y creo que me dejó las marcas de sus dedos en mi trasero. Aludiendo dolores, para no decir pereza, le dije a Darien que me llevara a upa devuelta a la cama. Cuando me mencionó la palabra " _escuela_ " me retorcí sobre el colchón, haciendo de cuenta que sufría por culpa de las marcas que me había dejado por su desmedido e " _intenso_ " cariño. Con un suspiro resignado, me permitió descansar un rato más. A fin de cuentas era muy temprano para ir a estudiar, así que le pedí un beso y me dormí otra vez, mientras él se iba a continuar con sus otras responsabilidades del día.

Como siempre, soñé con nosotros dos. Darien me regalaba un inmenso pastel y yo me lo comía sola. Luego había un banquete inmenso solo para mí, con todo tipo de platillos deliciosos. Sostuve un plátano y unté su punta en una _crema viscosa y blanca_. Darien me sonreía y la fruta iba hundiéndose más y más en mi boca…

... hasta que sentí un pellizcó y desperté de golpe.

—¡Darien!, ¡arruinaste mi sueño! —exclamé con reproche e imágenes vividas de mi fantasía regresaron a mi mente—. Justo estaba comiendo un _lechón con papas_ … —musité con desgano, con mis mejillas encendidas y abrazándome a un almohadón.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Darien me exigía un cierto protocolo que yo intentaba cumplir sin chistar, pero a veces lo ignoraba, no sé si eran por mis impulsos de rebeldía adolescente (como él lo llamaba) o porque yo era inmensamente perezosa y me aburría con demasiada facilidad. A fin de cuentas, un largo trecho de trece años de diferencia de edad nos separaba.

—Levántate.

—Tengo sueño...

Me pellizcó otra vez.

—¡Auch!

—Ya es mediodía Serena…

—¡No quiero ir a la escuela! Ahora me toca álgebra, ¡es muy aburrido! —protesté arrastrando la o, y de pasó bostecé.

—Faltaste a tu clase de _maternidad_ …

—¡Me dormí!

—No tienes que faltar a tus clases…

—¡Y para qué me sirve una clase de maternidad si yo no quiero ser madre ahora! —respondí sin pensar, además de que el cansancio tampoco me ayudaba a racionalizar lo que decía—, ¿por qué a los hombres no se les exige una clase de paternidad?, ¿eh? No tengo ganas de tener hijos, ¡sólo tengo quince años! Se nos exigen casarnos con hombres mucho mayores que nosotras y tener sus hijos como si fuéramos meros envases...

Me miró de una manera que no supe interpretar, porque cuando él ponía su rostro inexpresivo no sabía si estaba enojado, ofendido, dolido… oh, bueno. Quise disculparme pero sentí que me pegó de lleno en mi posadera, justo donde tenía moretones.

—¡Eso me dolió! —grité lanzándole un almohadón que esquivo.

—La próxima vez no será una nalgada...

—¿Qué será?

—¿Quieres saber?

Nos miramos directo a los ojos por algunos instantes.

—No me levantaré… —susurré como una indirecta y alzando más mi trasero hacia atrás.

Darien sonrió de medio lado y su mirada se retornó sombría.

Así comenzamos otra vez, aunque creo que no fue buena idea provocarlo...

* * *

 **DARIEN POV**

Era ya entrada la tarde y nos encontrábamos con Malachite jugando al ajedrez. Derribé a su rey y me consideré victorioso.

—Te ves diferente —comentó de repente.

Lo miré.

—Yo me veo igual que siempre...

—Te noto más alegre que de costumbre...

—Lo estoy...

Él volvió a acomodar las fichas para comenzar a jugar una nueva partida.

—Sabes el grupo de jovencitas que se juntan con Serena de Ítaca...

—Serena de _Élide_ … —lo corregí.

Él me miró de reojo, pero no lo corrigió.

—… una de ellas, de sus amigas, llamada Mina está continuamente persiguiéndome.

—Oh, bueno, es la edad...

—Prácticamente la tengo comiendo de mi mano…

Hizo un ademán con su palma para puntualizar su punto.

No le respondí. A algún lugar quería dirigir la conversación.

—… y es una de las mujeres más hermosa de Élide. Por su buen gusto, sospecho que usted también ha caído en sus garras…

No lo confirme ni lo desmentí.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Sabes que su padre, Aino, está muy disgustado porque su hija es infértil luego de que una envidiosa bruja la condenara por su extraordinaria belleza, y es obvio que nadie quiere comprometerse con ella. No puede traer niños al mundo pero es excesivamente hermosa y lo que la salva es los favores sexuales que va a hacer a lo largo de su vida. Está condenada a ser una simple prostituta real… una hermosa _concubina_...

Lo miré sombríamente y Malachite rió, admitiendo:

—Finalmente ahí está la expresión que tanto conozco...

—Dime que quieres sin tantos rodeos…

Malachite colocó de un modo muy delicado el dorso de su mano debajo de su pera, y con una media sonrisa me confesó:

—La vi la otra vez en la escuela de mujeres nobles. Es tan preciosa como Mina, aunque no son exactamente iguales tienen los mismos colores. Carita de ángel y un cuerpecito delicado. Debes ser muy cuidadoso en la cama para no lastimarla, ¿no?… Se ve tan juvenil y fértil, y a su edad debe hacer el amor con mucho entusiasmo…

Lo miré sin expresión aparente.

—Tu protegida es _hermosa_ Darien, y entre todos tus tenientes entendemos que te guste _tanto_...

—¿Qué quieren? —cuestioné directo.

—Es obvio que nunca será reina de Élide, porque las leyes no lo permiten, aunque puede ser una grandiosa concubina pero deberías _castrarla_ , o en ese caso, sino quieres quitarle el derecho de concebir bebes, tomar como amante a la joven Aino, que ya de por sí es noble e infértil… y dejar a Serena a disposición de algún otro noble de más bajo rango.

No le respondí.

—¿Cuánto quieres por ella? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Cuánto _quiero_ …?

—¿Cuánto dinero deseas a cambio de esa mujer?

—¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a darme?

—Lo que pidas...

—No la entregaría ni aunque me ofrecieran el mediterráneo entero…

Sincero y letal.

Yo le había prometido a Serena serle fiel, amarla y no abandonarla. Cuando un príncipe hace una promesa, debe cumplirla sin miramientos. Mi honor y credibilidad está en la confianza que depositan en mí las personas.

Aunque debo corregirme, porque en esta cuestión no entra la bruja de Beryl; lo nuestro en Tesalia fue un _contrato_ no una promesa, y lo contratos se rompen.

—Oh, increíble… —susurró Malachite con una sobreactuada expresión de sorpresa—, ¿acaso es muy apretada por dentro?, ¿se siente como estar en otro mundo su interior?, ¿es una jovencita muy complaciente en la cama? Debe ser de esas chicas que hacen todo lo que le pidas… me encantaría probarla aunque sea una noche.

No lo resistí más. Me levanté de golpe, retirando mi espada y colocando el filo en su cuello.

—Esta advertencia es para ti y todos los demás que se atrevan acercarse a Serena —susurré distante y frío—, le tocan un pelo: _castración_ inmediata; le tocan dos pelos: _decapitación_.

Me miró con disgusto.

—Darien —me nombró, omitiendo mi título nobiliario—, estamos muy preocupados por el futuro de nuestro reino… —musitó uniendo sus manos como candados.

—¿Por qué tendrían que estarlo?

El rostro se le crispó como si tuviera un malestar físico, y después de contados treinta segundos, echó todo el veneno que escondía bajo su lengua.

—Recuerda Darien, ¡recuerda!, aquella batalla en Tesalia, la bruja Beryl te condenó a enamorarte, ¡y por culpa de esa mocosa nuestro reino será destruido!

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —cuestioné con actitud calma, colocando mi espada en su lugar. Me senté otra vez, descansando mi mejilla contra mis nudillos para luego cuestionar de modo aburrido—, ¿piensas que una frágil niña de quince años es capaz de destruir un imperio de millones de personas?

—¡Sí lo _es_!, ¡si esa niña es el interés de dos de los mayores reinos del mediterráneo!

—Así que a eso se debe su pavor, le tienen miedo al infame de Diamante… —di por hecho, con una media sonrisa de burla.

Malachite abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—No, su majestad, no es eso...

—¿O es que acaso no me creen capaz de proteger a mi propio reino?

—No… —y bajó su mirada acobardado.

Golpeé mi mano contra la mesa y algunas fichas de ajedrez cayeron al suelo.

—Mírame cuando estamos hablando —ordené con frialdad y sin semblante alguno—. Para opinar sobre mí reino te crees lo suficientemente bueno pero a la hora de mirarme te acobardas ante mí figura.

Malachite apretó sus labios en una fina línea y levantó sus ojos. Sonreí de medio lado y con templanza admití:

—Hoy en día me arrepiento de las vidas inocentes que me he cobrado, pero así es la vida: el más débil siempre queda bajo la subordinación del más fuerte. Nunca vas a ver un león siendo dominado por un frágil ciervo. Sin embargo, de lo único que puedes estar seguro es que jamás pondría en peligro a mi propio pueblo, al que he amado sin contemplaciones.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda, su majestad…

Lo sostuve de su clámide y tiré de él hasta enfrentar nuestros rostros.

—Pues no lo parece, Malachite… —susurré amenazante. Él contempló mi boca y luego mis ojos—. Te conozco a ti y a toda la maldita milicia de Élide. ¿De verdad piensas que me creí toda esa actuación sobre tu atracción hacia Serena?

Los labios le temblaron.

—Oh, pues en realidad también me gustan las mujeres…

Reí suavemente.

—Ya sabes que me entero de todo, y me ha llegado el comentario de que el más _pasivo_ de todos, eres tú, Malachite...

—Pues le ha llegado mal la información su majestad. Sin embargo, de todas formas si usted desea comprobarlo yo no tengo problema de concretar algo…

Me sonrió coquetamente y miré sus labios, que se hallaban muy cerca de los míos.

—Sabes que jamás me han gustado los hombres, aunque sea algo muy habitual por los alrededores —respondí soltándolo y mirando sin mirar los nudillos de mis manos—, y también sé que sientes debilidad por tu _amado_ Zoycite… —levanté mis párpados con lentitud y vi la tensión en sus facciones. Él entendió perfecto mi amenaza—, jamás me he metido en las relaciones de los demás, aunque como futuro rey podría hacer una ley que prohíba las relaciones amorosas entre hombres —revelé con frialdad—, pero no lo haré porque no me interesa entrometerme donde no me llaman. ¿Entiendes lo qué te estoy tratando de decir?

Malachite asintió y otra vez sus acobardados ojos miraron la mesa.

—Qué les importa a ustedes si estoy enamorado de una mujer, si está se transforma en reina, ¡qué les importa con quién me acuesto! Si el que dirige este reino voy a ser yo, ¡no mi _cama_!

—Sí, su majestad…

De repente escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé directo a la entrada.

Serena se encontraba del otro lado, acompañada por las jóvenes Lita y Amy. Llevaba en sus manos una paloma mal herida.

—Darien… —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos—, tú que sabes de _medicina_ , ayúdanos a curarla…

Miré a mis espaldas a Malachite que nos observaba de reojo, esperando mi reacción. Aparté mi rostro, en ademán despectivo y altanero. Salí del salón, sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta.

Amy y Lita me reverenciaron torpemente. Les sonreí con un leve asentimiento, y luego junte mis manos para que allí Serena depositara la paloma. Ella la colocó con delicadeza dentro del hueco de mis palmas.

El animalito respiraba dificultosamente y su plumaje se veía descuidado. Sentí la misma compasión que mi _comprometida_.

—Unos niños le estaban tirando piedras… —comentó Serena frotándose uno de sus lagrimosos ojos.

—No llores —musité con sosiego—. No le pasará nada y juntos vamos a curarla —dije con una suave sonrisa.

Serena me correspondió la sonrisa y asintió. De ese modo me fui acompañado por ella y sus dos amigas.

* * *

Transcurrió una semana, y la paloma ya parecía estar por completo sana. A primera hora de la mañana nos levantamos con Serena y la sacamos de su jaula.

—Hora de darle libertad —dije soltándola en la ventana, y la paloma voló.

Serena miró encantada hacia el cielo como el ave extendía sus blancas alas, pero ante nuestras pasmadas miradas regresó como un boomerang y se posó en mi hombro. Su pico rozó mi mejilla y la sentí acomodarse más contra mi cuello, como buscando calor.

Serena se largó a reír.

—No te quiere dejar —dijo tocando con su dedo índice mi mejilla—, tal vez ese sea tu destino Darien, _curar_ y _salvar_ vidas…

Parpadeé sorprendido.

Me dijo eso a mí, que había condenado a morir a muchas personas. Sin embargo lo sentí tan propio, porque yo quería dar vida y no quería ver más muerte.

Pasaron los días y más curiosidad despertaba en mí aquello que se llamaba medicina. Decidí salir de mi castillo y de toda aquella zona rodeada de nobles. Quise ver el mundo tal como era, sin compañía de mi custodia, tan sólo fui con mí comprometida a dar un paseo por el centro de Élide. Serena iba con mucha alegría sosteniendo mi brazo y yo se lo permití, aunque todavía me costaba corresponder su afecto en público.

Las personas me reverencian apenas pasaba por a lado de ellos, como si yo fuera la mismísima parca. En cambio sólo les sonreía con amabilidad, dejando de lado la indiferencia que en ocasiones me caracterizaba.

De repente una joven mujer me pechó de lleno, cayendo junto con su cesto de frutas. Rápido me disculpé y agaché para ofrecerle mi ayuda, poniendo en su lugar todo lo que se le había caído. Tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la sostuvo, mirándome finalmente a los ojos. Estos se abrieron sorprendidos y se levantó del suelo sin dejar de sostener mi mano. La ví analizar con mucha atención mi palma y el miedo se asomó en sus facciones.

Serena intercedió quitando mi mano del agarré de esa mujer, a la que le devolvió el canasto de frutas, para luego engancharse posesivamente a mi brazo.

—Muchas gracias su _majestad_ —dijo la joven con una leve reverencia. Luego miró a Serena y sonrió débilmente, como con lástima y compasión. Sin nada más que agregar se despidió y continuó su camino.

—Que mujer más rara —musitó Serena con curiosidad.

Fruncí levemente el ceño. Miré las líneas tan abstractas que se dibujaban en mi palma.

—Darien, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Serena.

Oculté mi mano hacia mi costado y le sonreí con cariño.

—Contigo a mi lado nunca estoy _mal_ …

Serena rió complacida y continuamos caminando.

Aunque, para ser sincero, internamente se había alojado en mí la inseguridad. Yo no estaba dispuesto a mostrar lo que iba mal. Prefería ocultarlo y que Serena viviera en su mundo de fantasías.

* * *

 **DIAMANTE POV**

Oh, ¡finalmente!, luego de tantos meses el imbécil del rey de Élide regresó. Mi padre no tardó en recibirlos, y yo lo acompañé junto con mi hermano Zafiro. Pasado el marco protocolar del principio fuimos a la inmenso salón para degustar un banquete junto con los nobles de primera ley. Esmeralda se hallaba en la mesa y Etlio no podía apartar sus libidinosos ojos de ella. A mí entender, le gustaba más al padre que al hijo, pero era el estúpido de Darien que como primogénito e hijo único debía dar un heredero.

—Esmeralda ha de ser la mujer más atractiva de toda Troya —comentó el rey de Élide.

Mi odiosa prima rió con vanidad y dejó que el morboso de Etlio besase el dorso de su delicada mano. Sentí mucho asco.

—Yo diría que es la mujer más hermosa de todo el mediterráneo —agregó Priamo, mi padre, sabiendo vender muy bien el producto que vendría a ser Esmeralda.

Sonreí de medio lado y sin rebajarme, respondí:

—La mujer más hermosa del mediterráneo será la _futura_ reina de Troya…

Esmeralda me miró con desprecio, viendo su orgullo pisoteado por mi arrogancia.

—Oh… —musitó Etlio abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa—, ¿acaso ya tiene comprometida el príncipe Diamante?

Ahí fue cuando mi padre intercedió.

—Todo dependerá de usted, rey Etlio.

—¿Por qué lo dices Priamo?

—Porque te entregaremos la mano de Esmeralda a cambio de que nos regreses a la joven Serena.

Etlio nos analizó con expresión aburrida.

—¿Y por qué quieren a esa mujercita? Ya tiene uso y tengo otras muchachitas que se mantienen puras, como Rei Hino…

Fruncí el ceño. Justo este hipócrita viene hablar de pureza cuando se llevó a mi madre y tuvo al estúpido de Darien con ella. Además yo no quería saber nada con los Hino. Ya bastantes problemas tuve con el enamoramiento de Hotaru. Lo único que agradecía internamente es que por suerte me la había podido sacar de encima, cuando por mi rechazo se suicidó atándose una soga en el cuello.

—Eso no nos importa… —dijo Priamo—, queremos únicamente a esa jovencita...

Etlio se miró las manos, decoradas por fastuosos anillos de oro.

—Ni siquiera sé si está viva… —admitió.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Lo está —di por hecho.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? Yo ordené que la envenenaran…

Mi padre Priamo ironizó:

—Creo que en diez meses no te han enviado noticias sobre tu reino…

—Claro que sí. Siempre me han comunicado todo.

—Tal vez Darien solo te ha querido comunicar lo que a él le conviene…

Etlio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una mueca de disgusto se asomó en su boca.

—Serena vive como la protegida de Darien —reveló mi padre.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

—Lo es. Tú hijo les dio la libertad a todas las rameras de su harem y se quedó sólo con Serena. Esta joven va a la escuela de nobles, y ahora gracias a ella a las mujeres también se les enseña a leer, escribir y usar los números.

El rey de Élide se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

—¡Ustedes han _condenado_ a mi imperio!, ¡me han regalado a una bruja!

—¡No es una bruja! —me atreví a responder.

¡Me hervía la sangre cuando atacaban a mi Serena!

Mi padre me miró con reproche y Etlio me analizó con los ojos fríos.

—Está bien, les regresaré a esa mocosa —dio por hecho—, pero a cambio quiero a Esmeralda, tal cómo lo han _prometido_ …

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y no pude ocultar la inmensa sonrisa que se asomó en mi rostro.

—Regresaremos contigo a Élide. Bautizaré el compromiso, haremos todo la ceremonia protocolar y luego me llevaré a Serena —reveló mi padre.

Sonreí de medio lado. Etlio tenía los días contados, y durante nuestro viaje hacia Élide debería cuidarse.

* * *

.

.

.

A partir de ahora comienzan los problemas xD, ¡muchas gracias por pasar!

Sobre mi otro fanfic, ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos de La niña de mis ojos, pero sólo los publicaré cuando tenga escritos todos los capítulos que faltan porque está muy pronto a terminar y quiero que la actualización de esa historia sea constante hasta el final.


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias a YssaReyes, princesadediamante y a Jan (si, es verdad, fue muy pronto que Serena lo dijera, y el padre de Darien se va interponer entre estos dos mucho más, te mando un abrazo! :D) Perdón por todo los errores que puedan encontrar a lo largo de la lectura.

.

 **.**

 _"Ella es menor_

 _Él es normal_

 _Y lo que están haciendo es un pecado mortal..."_

.Charly García.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DIAMANTE POV**

Ya habíamos comenzado nuestro viaje a Élide y, para ser sincero, lo que más detesto de ser príncipe es todo el asunto protocolar que envuelve mi vida y que me detiene de actuar impulsivamente. Y con impulso me refiero a las inmensas ganas que tengo de rebanarle el cuello a Darien y traerme su cabeza como trofeo troyano…

Mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos gemidos provenientes desde atrás de una carpa. Asomé mi cabeza con cuidado y allí los vi, a los dos amantes en plena acción reproductiva.

—Oh, mi rey… —gemía mi prima Esmeralda, sostenida a una columna mientras Etlio la penetraba violentamente por detrás.

—Así me gustan las mujeres, putas y sumisas —vociferó el viejo pervertido.

Mis mejillas se encendieron. Fruncí el ceño y volví mi cuerpo hacia atrás, para que no descubrieran que estaba allí, escuchándolos.

No me sorprende la poca discreción de estos dos. Mi prima Esmeralda ha pasado muy seguido en los aposentos del rey Etlio, prácticamente todas las benditas noches, y si mi oído no me _engañaba_ , he llegado a escuchar una mezcla de gemidos y suspiros desde adentro de esas cuatro paredes, que serían capaces de ruborizar hasta el mismísimo dios Eros. De todas formas creo que Darien conoce bastante bien las mañas de su padre, aunque no sé si se molestará al enterarse que el tesorito de su futura esposa ya fue abierto por la llave maestra del suegro.

—Te voy a llenar.

—Acabe afuera, por favor... —pidió Esmeralda, con algo de razón, aunque debo agregar que bastante tarde para exigirlo.

—No importa si te preño, de todas formas será mi sangre y podrás hacerlo pasar por hijo de Darien.

Fruncí el ceño.

¡Oh! Así que el maldito rey de Élide sabe de antemano que su primogénito no es capaz de tocar ni con un palo a Esmeralda, ¡por eso se está asegurando un heredero! Que bien pensado…

No quise escuchar más, primero, porque me daban asco los dos y, segundo, es uno de esos días en los que me halló melancólico.

Suspiré con fuerza, colocando mis brazos tras mi nuca, y continué caminando hacia el bosque. Contemplé la luna con añoranza, mientras pensaba en mí comprometida y el año entero en la que la tuve cautiva en mi castillo. Debo admitir que fue el mejor año de mi toda mi aburrida existencia.

De repente se asomó Beryl, arruinando como siempre el panorama.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté de mala gana.

—Vine a ver como está marchando _nuestro_ plan…

—Bien.

—¿Sólo bien?, ¿cuándo planeas matar al padre de Darien?

—Todavía no.

—Dime cuando.

—Quiero que sea una muerte _lenta…_

—Ah, entiendo… —asintió y luego del bolsillo de su vestido retiró un recipiente de color azul—, en ese caso debes administrarle este veneno poco a poco en su comida…

Entrecerré los ojos, pero tampoco pensé demasiado en lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Simplemente lo sostuve entre mis manos para no llevarle la contra. Nos miramos por algunos instantes y me sentí incomodo por su horrible presencia.

No entiendo la obsesión de esa demoniza con Darien.

* * *

 **Así transcurrieron algunos días…**

 **DARIEN POV**

Sus labios se cernieron como un botón rosa y arrugó su terso entrecejo, mirando con atención la mesa de ajedrez. Movió una ficha.

Me miró.

Incliné hacia un lado mi cabeza como si estuviera contemplando mi jugada. Moví mi alfil matando en el acto a su rey.

—Jaque mate…

Serena levantó sus párpados y me analizó con aburrimiento.

—Ya van como cien veces que me ganas... —musitó con la boca como un pato.

—Eso es porque no piensas tus jugadas...

—Haces trampa...

—No, a ti te cuesta concentrarte…

Infló sus cachetes en un mohín molesto y su espíritu de niña, que en ocasiones aparecía, se hizo presente con un berrinche tan propio de ella. Refunfuñó de muy mala gana y con las manos torpes comenzó a colocar cada ficha en su lugar.

—¡Ahora a mí me toca jugar con las negras y a ti con las blancas!, ¡y está vez no hagas trampa por qué yo te voy a ganar!

Que caprichosa y malcriada se escuchaba. Aunque por las noches o las mañanas era dócil y obediente como un conejito.

—Como si cambiar de color fuera a darte suerte...

—¿Y por qué no me tiene que dar suerte?

—Porque yo soy mejor que tú, simplemente por eso.

—Tramposo.

—Mala perdedora.

—Eres un completo creído...

—Y tú una perezosa...

—¡No entiendo porque ahora me das clases de ajedrez! Prefiero otros juegos de mesa… —refunfuñó cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Porque tienes que aprender a ser más _analítica_...

—Ah, que aburrido… —bufó, frotándose uno de sus ojos—, aprender a como derribar a un rey, ¿de qué me servirá en el futuro?...

—En algún futuro te será de _utilidad_ , aunque pienses que no...

Ella no respondió aunque su rostro ya mostraba claros indicios de estar harta.

Yo siempre me mantenía calmado ante sus arranques infantiles.

Así iniciamos otra vez nuestra trigésima cuarta partida de ajedrez, enfrentando su terquedad contra mi vasta experiencia. Serena nuevamente comenzó a hacer sus típicas malas jugadas, pero no perdía su espíritu competitivo.

La escuché maldecir cuando derrumbé a uno de sus alfiles.

—Las señoritas no dicen malas palabras —la corregí con templanza—, estando los dos solos puedes comportarte como quieras, pero recuerda que frente a otras personas debes mantenerte fría y recta...

Sus mejillas se encendieron pero no me respondió. Otra vez se estaba frustrando con mucha facilidad. No me sorprende su actitud porque desde hace una semana que está más irritable que de costumbre, y aunque creo sospechar la _razón_ tampoco quiero indagar sobre ello.

Tan sólo estoy esperando que sea ella quien me dé la _grata_ noticia sobre nuestro futuro hijo.

—¡Darien deja de matar a mis fichas! —refunfuñó inflando sus cachetes.

Suspiré con aburrimiento al verla mover otra vez mal a su torre. La miré directo a los ojos, inclinándome algo más cerca.

—Oh, Serena —murmuré con actuada sorpresa—, ¿qué es eso que hay a tus espaldas?...

Ella miró.

Como supuse su curiosidad era más potente que cualquier otra cosa. Aproveché para acomodar rápido una de sus fichas y cambié una de las mías para favorecer su juego.

—Yo no veo nada —dijo mirándome.

Contempló el tablero y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Jo, Jo, Jo —rió alzando su peón y matando a mi rey—, ¡jaque mate, príncipe de Élide!

Aplaudió y saltó con alegría sobre su asiento.

—Te felicito princesa Serena… —dije colocando mi mejilla contra mis nudillos—, ¿me das un beso de consolación? —pedí con una inocente sonrisa.

—No.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No beso perdedores.

Lanzó así sin más, con aires de diosa, mientras se levantaba de su lugar para luego caminar con galantería hacia la salida. Miré el tablero donde yacía derribado mi rey. Yo le había entregado la facilidad para matarme y en cambio sólo recibí de ella lo que le pedí que fuera: recta y _fría_...

Sin origen aparente sentí tristeza e inseguridad dentro de mi pecho.

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche y nos encontrábamos en nuestros aposentos.

Serena se hallaba sentada a mi lado, haciendo garabatos en un papiro mientras comía una roja manzana. Por mi parte me encontraba leyendo un pergamino y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, mientras la tenue luz de las velas la iluminaban como si fuera una virgen santa.

Tan hermosa me parecía con sus facciones aburridas de adolescente despreocupada. Su pijama caía graciosamente sobre sus antebrazos, en ademán de su postura desgarbada y desinteresada a todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Darien... —me llamó de repente, colocando su manzana mordida sobre mi pergamino.

La miré con atención.

—Dime…

—¿A qué edad se es viejo? —me preguntó con sus ojos jóvenes y con ese tipo de dudas tan típicas de su edad.

—La gente envejece cuando deja de vivir...

Me miró y el fuego de las velas pareció danzar en su iris azul.

—Ah, ¿y cuántos años tiene tu papá?

—Creo que unos sesenta…

Abrió sus bonitos ojos con sorpresa.

—Oh, ¡increíble! Yo pensé que las personas no llegaban a vivir más de treinta y poco de años...

Entrecerré mis ojos. Me decía eso a mí, que estoy cercano a las tres décadas.

—Que horrible comentario Serena, ¿acaso ya me estás dando por muerto?

Ella rió con picardía y negó velozmente con su cabeza, para luego atrincherarse con sus finos brazos a mí cuello. Estampó un besó en mi mejilla, pero eso no aminoró el sentimiento agrió que dejó en mi alma su pregunta.

—Sé que es muy común que las personas de baja casta mueran tan jóvenes —comencé a decir—. Ellos contraen enfermedades con mucha facilidad, pero yo estoy por encima de todo eso, porque soy un rey. Viviré muchos años...

—¿Entonces tú vivirás más años que yo? —me preguntó inocente.

Sé que le había dado entender eso, pero el día que ella me hiciera falta mi muerte estaría muy cercana.

—No, viviremos lo mismo… —le corregí, sin más detalles.

Se acomodó un poco más cerca de mí, como buscando mi calor. Yo tan sólo quería continuar con la lectura de mi pergamino y sacar esa manzana podrida que había colocado Serena sobre el papel. ¡Ah!, como detestaba cuando era así de descuidada con mis cosas.

—Yo quiero estar para siempre a tu lado —susurró dentro de uno de sus arranques de cariño y empalagosa dulzura, pegando su mejilla contra la mía—, ¿me prometes qué estaremos juntos hasta ser viejitos?

Ahí estaba ella con su típica pregunta de todos los días, y de todas formas yo continuaba pacientemente respondiéndole siempre lo mismo:

—Hasta el último latido de mi corazón será todo tuyo, mi amada Serena...

Rió encantada. A ella le gustaban esas cursilerías tan propias de las mujeres. La empujé un poco para que deshiciera su agarré, pero al parecer no estaba muy dispuesta a dejarme escapar de su lado.

—Darien —susurró cerca de mi oído y se acomodó entre mis piernas, haciendo un ovilló, y luego con su curioso dedo índice trazó una línea alrededor de mi ojo—, mira, ya tienes arruguitas por aquí...

Reí suavemente y únicamente para hacerla rabiar le respondí:

—Tú también tienes algunas cuántas arruguitas —ella frunció el ceño—, por ejemplo esa que se te forma en el entrecejo y te hace ver cómo una _fea_ brujita berrinchuda...

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, y con un movimiento altanero de su quijada apartó su rostro del mío. Me largué a reír y miré su brillante hombro desnudo. Sin más preámbulos, deposité un beso allí. Ella lo movió incomodada, como rechazando mi afecto. Volví a insistir besando su cuello y la parte trasera de su oreja, pero Serena se apartó hacia atrás y me miró directo a los ojos molesta.

—No hagas eso —me pidió sería y con las mejillas abochornadas.

Sonreí con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes el porque, no vas a recibir por hoy ni besos ni abrazos ni nada...

—¿Y tú tampoco puedes recibir besos y abrazos de mi parte?

—¡Nada! Ni míos, ni tuyos... ¡Ni de _nadie_! —enfatizó ese nadie con ganas, como quitándome toda posibilidad de ir a buscar a otra persona para recibir afecto.

Le sonreí con cariño y continúe leyendo mi pergamino, como si no estuviera ahí, sentada entre mis piernas y mirándome acusadoramente.

—Darien, discúlpate.

No le respondí.

—No podrás besarme ni tocarme...

Moví mis hombros.

—Por mi está bien, no te besaré ni te tocaré por el resto de mis días… —respondí siguiéndole el juego, sólo para molestarla, aunque sé que ella puede sentir mi erección contra sus suaves posaderas.

La escuché rezongarme. La miré de reojo y Serena se levantó del lugar con un movimiento tosco y torpe que hizo que el tintero negro se desparramara encima de la mesa, arruinando mi pergamino. Me mantuve absorto mirando la mancha negra sobre el papel, como cayendo en cuenta sobre lo que había hecho, y luego la miré acusadoramente. Ella se encontraba más anonada que yo. Por culpa de su torpeza había arruinado uno de los pergaminos más valiosos para mí.

—Darien, perdón —tartamudeó.

Aparté mi rostro y me levanté de mi escritorio sin decirle nada, caminando hacia el centro del dormitorio. La sentí ir detrás de mí.

—Perdón Darien, no quise arruinar tu lectura...

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que frente a mis ojos tenía mi factor de oportunidad y que debía aprovecharlo.

Me di media vuelta mirándola de frente y con cara de nada le reproché:

—Estoy muy enojado contigo, Serena de Élide...

Me miró con preocupación y con las manos en modo de súplica me dijo:

—Perdóneme príncipe Darien, por favor...

Entrecerré los ojos. Ella se acercó un poco más a mi rostro.

—No, no te perdonaré...

—Darien, no sé qué hacer para que me perdones... —musitó con su voz de mártir y de niña buena.

Sonreí de medio lado y deposité mis labios sobre los suyos besándola desesperadamente. La empujé encima del colchón de nuestra cama y me acomodé entre sus piernas. Ella se largó a reír, gustosa de que toda mi atención estuviera ahora volcada sobre su figura. Es más, sino fuera porque conozco su torpeza podría jurar que arruinó intencionalmente mi pergamino sólo para que me centrara en ella.

Serena parecía más ansiosa que yo, buscando mis besos y abrazándose a mí como si temiera que escapara. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Ya llevábamos casi dos meses de pura intimidad, pero no eran suficientes para el año y medio que Serena estuvo provocándome.

Bajé por su cuello y aparté la tela de sus hinchados senos, chupando y besando con fuerza. Serena se retorció debajo y gimió. Mi erección palpitó y sin tanto preámbulos subí su vestido para luego hundirme en su intimidad. Serena ahogó un grito en su garganta.

—Hoy no te has comportado muy bien... —susurré aterciopelado contra su oído, sintiendo las contracciones de su interior—,¿no crees que mereces un buen _castigo_?

Ella se largó a reír mágicamente y pensé en lo enamorado y atontado que me hallaba, y el cómo se marchitaría mi alma el día que me hiciera falta. Besé mucho sus mejillas, y coloqué mi mano en su vientre, donde sospecho que ya se gestaba nuestro heredero. La penetré con cuidado y cariño, descansando mi frente contra la de ella. No hacían falta palabras cuando nos mirábamos directo a los ojos. Serena colocó su mano encima de la mía y el ambiente se retornó apacible y callado, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que nosotros dos...

Pero todo acabo de golpe cuando entraron sin llamar a mi habitación. Salí de su interior y Serena se cubrió con rapidez.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa su majestad, pero su padre, el gran rey Etlio, ha regresado y dice que debe ir a verlo urgente...—dijo Malachite,, y para mí no pasó desapercibida su preocupación.

Me levanté de mi lugar, abandonado sin decir nada a Serena, y sin dudarlo fui detrás de mis generales. Caminamos por los pasillos, cruzando el inmenso patio hasta otra de las salas. Cuando entré, lo primero que vi fue a mi padre recostado en su cama con señales de estar muy enfermo. Mi corazón se comprimió y caminé hasta él.

Sostuve una de sus manos entre las mías.

Mi padre abrió con debilidad sus ojos.

—Darien, hijo… —murmuró con seriedad.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Tosió con fuerza, un espasmo seco y rasposo.

—Creo que he cogido un fuerte resfriado durante mi viaje de regreso...

—No te preocupes —murmuré templado y con una diminuta sonrisa—. Pronto mejoraras. Sé de unos cuántos mejunjes medicinas que pueden hacerte bien…

Mi padre frunció el ceño y con voz sobrante me dijo:

—Siempre leyendo pergaminos en vez de estar entrenando o coqueteando con hermosas mujeres. ¿Acaso alguna vez te diviertes Darien?

Estuve tentado a responderle que prefería cultivar mi mente que estar perdiendo mi tiempo en esas banalidades, pero de repente su tos se retornó más doliente. Tapó su boca con un pañuelo que tenía a su lado. Cuando fue aminorando, vi como apartó la seda y un hilo de sangre depositada sobre la tela.

—¡Maldita sea! No voy a morir —exclamó sin ocultar su miedo.

Presioné con más fuerza su fría mano.

—No morirás padre, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que te mejores —prometí, intentando no demostrar lo preocupado que me hallaba.

Mi padre suspiró hastiado, apartando con rechazo su mano de las mías.

—Quiero verte casado con Esmeralda —pidió sin rodeo alguno.

Él sabe que detesto a los troyanos...

—No me casaré con Esmeralda...

Etlio me miró con seriedad.

—Escucha Darien. He traído a Esmeralda hasta Élide...

Abrí con sorpresa mis ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Esmeralda ha venido junto con Príamo y Diamante… —se corrigió.

Me levanté de golpe, pero mis guardias de seguridad se interpusieron en la entrada.

—Darien, no te irás de este dormitorio hasta que termines de hablar conmigo.

—Tengo que irme...

—¡¿Qué cosa es más importante que estar con tu padre?! —exclamó furioso.

No le respondí.

—Darien, ¡maldita sea! Me estoy muriendo, ¡puedes verlo!, y tú osas desafiarme a mí y a tu pueblo por culpa de aquella mocosa.

Continué sin decirle nada. Sobrevino un silencio incómodo y él pareció calmarse un poco.

—Te casaras con Esmeralda —reiteró.

Finalmente lo miré directo a los ojos, intentando no demostrarle los nervios y el miedo que afloraban en mi interior.

—Padre, Serena es una buena pretendiente… —confesé armándome de valor—, es joven, hermosa, tiene buenos modales, es obediente, sabe hacer tareas del hogar y es fértil.

—Pero no es noble, y su naturaleza no trae ningún tipo de beneficio para nuestro reino. ¡A mí me interesan los buenos genes y los lazos territoriales!

—Pero padre, yo conquistaré todas las tierras que me pidas sin necesidad de casarme con alguna mujer. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte e independiente para lograrlo…

Etlio me miró con desgano.

—Darien, ya he hecho un trato con Príamo. Tú te casas con Esmeralda y le devuelves la mocosa a Diamante. Y si has copulado con frecuencia con la tal Serena, ¡quiero que la hagas abortar!, ¡no deseo que un engendro bastardo arruine mis planes!

Fruncí el ceño, pero abstuve de responderle, porque sé que la ley máxima de Élide no permite abortar a un futuro heredero.

—No se la regresaré a Diamante.

—¡Te callas y lo haces!

—¡Serena es mía! —exclamé sin resistir más—. Ya ni es virgen, ¿para que quiere una chiquilla con uso?, ¡hay miles de mujeres en los alrededores y Diamante viene a elegir justamente la mujer que me gusta a mí!

—A Diamante le da igual y si a él le da igual a mí también.

—No lo haré, no se la daré, ¡Serena es mi amante! Duerme conmigo todas las noches y no planeo separarme de su lado.

—¿Te enfrentaras a tu enfermo padre? —susurró y poco a poco su voz fue subiendo de niveles —. ¿Quieres matarme de la angustia?, ¡mira cómo estoy! Maldita sea, ¡sólo piensas en ti, Darien, y no en el bienestar de tu reino! Yo te he traído a este mundo para que reines, inclusive a mi, y a tus antepasados nos han procreado para ese propósito. ¿Acaso deseas echar cientos años de gloria sólo porque estás calenturiento con una mocosa?

Era verdad. Yo no podía enfrentarme al hombre que me dio la vida. Es la única persona que me crio, tal vez, intentando que fuera a su completa semejanza. Sin embargo, hasta los mismísimos dioses se equivocan. ¿Y yo siendo humano acaso no puedo cometer también errores? Y si he pecado por querer ser algo que no debo ser, lo lamento por mi reino pero tampoco me arrepiento.

—Padre, soy capaz de casarme con Rei Hino a cambio de mantener a Serena como mi concubina...—intenté cambiar sus planes, con algo que sé que podría considerar como beneficioso para el imperio.

Este asunto no tiene nada que ver con los aspectos románticos de mi relación con Serena. A mi particularmente no me importaba tener que acostarme con Rei Hino, aunque sí me molestaba tener como suegra a la insoportable de Neherenia. Sí mi padre Etlio aceptaba mi trato, tendría a la mujer que quiere mi pueblo: Rei Hino; y al mismo tiempo estaría con la mujer que quiero yo: Serena.

Aunque la realidad era que solamente quería asegurarme que ningún troyano llegará al poder de Élide. Esmeralda era prima de Diamante y princesa troyana. Es decir, casarme con esa mujer sería como condenarme al peor de los infiernos.

Mi padre contempló la idea por algunos instantes y finalmente me dijo:

—Escúchame, mañana por la mañana haremos una reunión. Príamo, Diamante, Esmeralda, tú, esa chiquilla y yo...

—Esta bien...—asentí esperanzando y luego volviendo mi cuerpo hacia la entrada.

—Parece que no estuvieras prestándome atención...—susurró cansado de mi actitud.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro y con voz suplicante le dije:

—Perdón padre, prometo regresar y administrarte algo que te curé, pero en estos momentos tienes que dejarme ir...

—Vete maldita sea, ¡vete!

Y me fui directo hacia mis aposentos.

* * *

 **SERENA POV**

Estoy muy avergonzada, después de todo me habían visto en pleno acto con Darien, aunque para mi sorpresa él no pareció estar molesto. Debe ser porque su padre está devuelta de regreso…

Alcé el pergamino frente a mis ojos. Creo que ya se distinguía mejor las letras, pero todavía faltaba quitar algunos manchones de tinta negra para que quedará bien. Continué limpiándolo hasta que sentí que llamaban a la puerta. Aunque me pareció raro que Darien no entrará a sus aposentos sin llamar, de todas formas corrí para abrirle con una inmensa sonrisa...

Sentí que el alma se me caía al suelo.

—Oh, Serena...—susurró la persona que menos pensaba encontrar del otro lado.

—Diamante…

* * *

Continuará. ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. CAPÍTULO XV

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **NOTAS:** Muchas gracias a YssaReyes (Etlio es un maldito bastardo jejeje muchas gracias como siempre), Cleo de Luna (estás en lo cierto jajajaja aunque en este capítulo todavía Darien no le reveló sus intenciones a Serena, muchas gracias por pasarte :D), princesa de diamante (jjajajja es la única solución que encontró, gracias por pasarte otra vez), y Jan (Etlio sólo pienso en todo lo que sea beneficioso para seguir expandiendo su imperio, sí, pareciera que no le interesa su hijo, y Diamante ya comenzó con su plan de administrarle el veneno a Etlio. Intentaré que el final de esta historia sea… aceptable jejejejeje muchas graciaaas! :D )

El capítulo iba a ser más largo. Decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Y al final hay una nota algo extensa explicando ciertas cuestiones sobre este fanfic. Quien quiera pueda leerla. Si quieren compartir algo, es bienvenido.

Por cierto, pido perdón por cualquier horror gramatical y en la ortografía.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **SERENA POV**

Cerré la puerta de golpe y pegué mi espalda contra la tabla, deslizándome hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Mi corazón estaba desbordado dentro de mi pecho y el temor se apoderó de todas mis reacciones y sentires.

—Serena —mencionó mi nombre como recuerdo que lo hacía cuando pretendía algo de mí—, ábreme por favor, prometo no hacerte daño —me pidió con voz suave y dócil.

Mis extremidades estaban tensas, aunque yo no podía parar de temblar. No pude responderle, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y respiré con fuerza, llamando mentalmente a Darien.

—No entiendo el porqué de tu rechazo… —continuó susurrando Diamante. Cerré mis ojos y contuve el aire en mis pulmones—, nunca te he maltratado y siempre te he regalado fastuosos presentes…

Exhalé, y me armé de valor para responderle débilmente:

—Me mantuviste encerrada en cautiverio durante un año…

El silencio fue letal desde el otro lado. Luego de veinte segundos Diamante se decidió por decir algo.

—Ah, ya veo… —dijo más para sí mismo—, Darien te ha _manipulado_ para que pienses lo peor sobre mí…

Apreté mis puños. Por más miedo que le tuviera yo no podía mantenerme callada cuando él osaba injuriar al príncipe de Élide.

—Darien me ha tratado como un ser humano, ¡no como un objeto!, ¡tú eres el problema Diamante! Y si llegas a intentar hacerme daño, ¡puedo asegurarte que Darien te matará! —exclamé con un leve estremecimiento al rememorar la promesa de Diamante sobre violarme.

—¿Un objeto? —repitió con suavidad, omitiendo mí amenaza—. ¿De verdad he sido tan malvado contigo?

Mis labios temblaron.

—No tanto… —admití.

—Perdona Serena, si has sentido que te traté como un objeto...Yo sólo pretendía protegerte de mi padre Príamo y de mi hermano Zafiro.

Quedé sin habla. La verdad es que no esperaba esa respuesta de aquel príncipe egocéntrico e impulsivo. ¡Se escuchaba tan conciliador! La tensión en mi cuerpo se fue disipando y los recuerdos de aquel eterno año llegaron a mi mente. Diamante me obligaba a darle besos, detestaba eso, pero su padre y hermano eran peores. Ellos podían dejarme días sin comer y a veces los esclavos que me atendían me maltrataban por expresa orden de ellos. Recuerdo una vez que una mujer entró a mi dormitorio y me lastimó de tal forma que mi ojo se mantuvo morado por un mes.

Sin embargo Diamante siempre saltaba en mi defensa, y era la única persona que se sentaba a mi lado y me hacía compañía cuando más triste me sentía…

Por lo que, mi temor entonces no es con él. A lo que le tengo pavor es regresar a Troya y que el rey Príamo me maltrate...

De repente sentí que empujaba la puerta, buscando entrar y con desesperación intenté cerrar, pero él era más fuerte que yo, y entonces me largué a llorar con desesperación cuando la puerta se abrió por completo. Agaché la mirada y creo que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar por lo desbordado que sentía mi corazón dentro de mi pecho.

—Serena, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó una voz muy conocida por mi.

Abrí mis ojos y finalmente miré a Darien, que estaba parado frente a mí, analizándome preocupado. Me levanté de golpe del suelo y asomé mi cabeza hacia los lados del pasillo. No había rastro de Diamante. Cerré la puerta y me atrincheré al cuerpo del hombre que amaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó apartándome un poco y analizándome con cuidado, buscando cualquier prueba de daño.

Yo solo hipaba y sollozaba, murmurando cosas incomprensibles, intentando explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Darien se arrodilló un poco, sosteniendo mis mejillas y me miró con compresión. Sus ojos, tan tranquilos y dulces, lograron que descendieran poco a poco mis nervios.

—Darien —murmuré finalmente con perfección—, tengo _miedo_...

Él me contempló un instante pero no dijo nada. A vistas de que no me reaccionaba el cuerpo, me alzó entre sus fuertes brazos y caminó hasta la cama, donde me depositó con cuidado. Cuando vi que se iba a alejar, sostuve con desesperación sus antebrazos. De verdad estaba muy asustada.

—Tranquila Serena, no me iré —susurró con contagiosa calma.

Lo solté. Él me dio una última mirada cariñosa, aunque yo lo conocía bastante bien. Estaba igual de asustado que yo. O tal vez asustado no es el término correcto. Creo que la palabra indicada sería " _preocupado_."

Se levantó del colchón y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y miró hacia afuera. Después la cerró colocando todas las trancas posibles. Mi mirada lo seguía en cada movimiento. Retornó sus pasos hasta la ventana y miró hacia afuera por algunos instantes. Luego se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a apagar cada vela del dormitorio, hasta que llegó a la última a lado de la cama. Todo quedó a oscuras y sólo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna.

Se sentó en la orilla y sostuvo con delicadeza una de mis manos.

—¿Acaso te ha hecho _algo_ …? —susurró con la voz templada.

Supe a quien se refería.

Simplemente negué.

Darien se veía tan serio.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, él tan sólo quiso entrar al dormitorio.

Presionó mi mano, de manera protectora.

—Diamante está de visita en Élide, solo por algunos días. No te preocupes Serena. No dejaré que se acerque a ti.

Me sentí algo más calmada al escucharlo tan seguro. Asentí, sonriéndole débilmente. Con movimientos torpes y acelerados me puse debajo de las sábanas. Darien se quitó su túnica y se acostó a mi lado. De inmediato me acomodé con velocidad entre sus brazos, atrincherándome como una garrapata.

Él besó mi frente.

—Darien… —lo llamé mientras escuchaba los mansos latidos de su corazón—, cuéntame alguna de esas historias que me solías relatar antes de ir a dormir…

Me miró con cariño.

—¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?

—La de Orfeo y Eurídice, pero con un final diferente, en el que ellos terminen juntos…

Darien rió con suavidad.

—Está bien…

Cerré los ojos, apoyando mi oído contra su pecho y lo escuché relatar pacientemente lo que le había pedido…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté alterada por los golpes en la puerta. Darien se levantó, colocándose su ropa. Abrió sin preguntar, como si supiera de antemano quienes eran, y del otro lado estaban sus generales.

—Su majestad Etlio dice que usted, príncipe Darien, debe ir a desayunar no más tardar que en media hora.

—Ya iré… —respondió seco cerrando la puerta con desgano, sin ni siquiera dar las gracias ni despedirse.

Me miró vacíamente.

—Serena, quiero que te levantes y te vistas...

—Pero todavía no me he bañado… —solo atine a decir, como una tonta, mientras bostezaba abrazándome a la almohada.

—Está bien, yo también me arreglaré. Ahora vete a tu dormitorio.

—¿Y si nos bañamos juntos?

—No, Serena —me rechazó caminando directo hacia su aseo.

Fruncí el ceño y de mala gana me levanté, llevándome de arrastre las frazadas y retirándome hacia mi dormitorio.

Creo que a los quince minutos estaba llamando a la puerta que dividía nuestros cuartos. Salí corriendo desnuda del baño y le abrí la puerta. Darien ya estaba preparado. Me miró desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis ojos.

—¿Y tú vestido?

—¡No sé que ponerme! —exclamé con un berrinche.

Darien infló su pecho en un suspiró aburrido. Caminó directo al lugar donde se hallaba mi ropa. Allí eligió un vestido blanco, con unos detalles de oro en el pecho y con unas cosas redondas y raras que iban sostenidas a los brazos.

Me lo dio y yo me vestí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Corrí hacia el espejo para contemplar mi figura. Darien se colocó detrás de mí y comenzó a peinar mi cabello, el cual ha crecido bastante estos meses, aunque no está tan largo como antes.

—Hoy desayunaremos con mi padre —me dijo, ayudándome a arreglar mi típico peinado.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —cuestioné emocionada. Él no me respondió—. Darien, ¿crees qué me veo bien? —pregunté con timidez.

Necesitaba su aprobación, porque a fin de cuentas quería darle una buena impresión a mi futuro suegro.

Darien me sonrió a través del reflejo del espejo.

Me di media vuelta atrincherándome a su cuello y poniéndome en puntitas de pie, puesto que era más alto que yo. Pegué mi nariz contra la de él y lo miré más de cerca. Darien apartó su rostro, algo incomodado.

Está bastante distante.

—No quiero llevarte engañada, así que te diré la verdad —repuso con seriedad—. Diamante y Príamo también van a desayunar con nosotros.

Me aparté y otra vez sentí el mismo malestar que ayer.

—¡No quiero ir!

—Tienes que ir, es una orden de mi padre —dijo frío y con cierta autoridad.

—Pero me harán daño.

—Serena yo voy a estar contigo…

Golpearon en la puerta con intensidad y en ese momento supe que ya no podía darme marcha atrás.

—Darien por favor, di que estoy enferma pero no me hagas ir —tartamudeé sosteniendo su mano con desesperación.

Me miró sin expresión aparente, como si fuera solo otro de sus soldados y no la mujer de su vida.

—Serena, tienes que mantenerte fría y recta, como te enseñé —me pidió.

Volvieron a insistir en el llamado a la puerta. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y mis pies estaban como pegados al suelo, sin embargo Darien me obligó a caminar.

—No permitiré que te pase nada malo —me prometió, antes de abrir la puerta.

Para mí era como si estuviera por enviarme al infierno.

* * *

Entré en el gran salón de banquetes. Mis extremidades se sintieron frías cuando vi al rey Príamo junto con su hijo Diamante. Me sentí débil y tampoco sé de dónde saque fuerzas pero hice una reverencia a todos los presentes y continué caminando con Darien. Me senté a su lado. La mesa era lo justo para seis personas. Cada rey en su extremo. Yo estaba del lado izquierdo junto con Darien y frente a nosotros se encontraba Diamante junto con otra mujer.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi, menos la de Darien.

Envidia, celos, deseo, y rencor pude reconocer en todos esos pares de ojos. Pero el que más me intimidaba era el rey Etlio, siendo la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, para ser específica a mi lado…

—Oh, buenos días Darien —saludó Diamante como para aligerar el ambiente. Sentí un pequeño estremecimiento en mi cuerpo—, y Serena… —agregó sonriendo cálidamente, tan falso como las flores de papel.

—Buenos días… —tartamudeé por inercia, no sabiendo si era lo correcto o no.

Diamante se veía igual de atractivo como lo recordaba, aunque su presencia traía agrios recuerdos a mi mente. Mi pareja lo miró con odio y le respondió sin medir consecuencias:

—Ojala te mueras.

Diamante rió con suavidad.

—Ah, Darien, siempre tan proclive a la reconciliación…

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba ese papel de cordero que interpretaba Diamante. Yo conocía muy bien a Darien, y puedo dar por hecho que era un ser sumamente dulce, respetuoso y cariñoso...

—Diamante, hazme el favor y muérete de una vez… —reiteró mi Darien, con total indiferencia.

Bueno, en estos momentos no estaba siendo lo que se dice precisamente amistoso y conciliador.

Etlio suspiró y me aniquiló literalmente con la mirada como si fuera yo la culpable de esa pequeña dispuesta verbal. Me sentí tan diminuta e insignificante en ese momento.

Luego él hizo un ademán a sus esclavos y estos trajeron los platos de comida. Uno de ellos tropezó, desparramando su bandeja cerca de mi lugar. Me levanté de golpe y fui directo a ayudarlo.

—¿Estás bien?

Me miró sorprendido. Era un muchacho cercano a mi edad.

—Sí...—respondió tímido y cabizbajo.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Serena —escuché la voz demandante de Darien.

Miré a todos los presentes. Darien no me miraba, Diamante me sonreía de medio lado y los demás me analizaron atentos a lo que fuera a hacer.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, ignorando el llamado de Darien y terminé de ayudar al joven esclavo.

—Un noble jamás debería rebajarse a hacer tareas de la esclavitud —comentó la mujer de cabello verde.

Estuve tentada a responderle, pero para mí sorpresa Diamante lo hizo por mí:

—Un noble debe ser misericordioso también con su pueblo. Es una virtud que pocas personas _tienen_ …

Darien rió con suavidad, sin alegría pero si denostando pura ironía.

—Lastima que tú, Diamante, no naciste con esa cualidad… —le respondió.

—Tú tampoco Darien…

Ambos príncipes rieron al mismo tiempo, habiendo hostilidad en el intercambio. Me daba miedo escucharlos y que en cualquier momento uno saltara violentamente sobre el otro.

Volví a sentarme en mi lugar.

Etlio finalmente habló.

—Serena, dinos, ¿de dónde eres?

Parpadeé y miré a Darien. ¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿la mentira o la verdad?

—Su majestad, yo no…

—Ella es una noble de Ítaca —me interrumpió Darien, con una de sus inmensas y horribles mentiras.

Etlio me miró con más interés.

—Así que eres noble… —musitó, algo descreído.

Asentí con una diminuta y forzada sonrisa.

—Por su belleza es obvio que debe haber pertenecido a una familia aristócrata… —comentó Diamante.

—Oh, ¿eso crees Diamante? —cuestionó Darien con actuada perplejidad—, sabes que es ilegal y existe un tratado en nuestras tierras en el que ningún ciudadano puede privar a una persona libre de su libertad. Siendo Serena una noble y por un ende un ciudadano libre, ¿cómo crees que se llama eso? Sabes que también existe una sanción correspondiente a tu modo de actuar en el pasado, ¿no?….

Finalmente Diamante frunció el ceño.

—Yo no sabía que Serena era una ciudadana, y de alto rango. Pensaba que tan solo era una simple campesina, arraigada a la esclavitud. Solo la mantuve cautiva un año, pero tú, en cambio, la has mantenido como una prostituta dentro de un harem, así que es algo todavía mucho peor, príncipe de pacotilla…

Darien me miró con una suave sonrisa.

—Serena, dinos a todos los presentes aquí en la mesa. ¿Yo en algún momento te he obligado a hacer algo que no querías?

—Si, me has obligado a ir a la escuela.

Diamante soltó una carcajada y Darien parpadeó suavemente. Yo los miré sin comprender.

—Hablo sobre otras cosas… —musitó.

—Ah —exclamé comprendiendo. Mirando con decisión a todos los presentes, admití sin preámbulos—. Darien ha sido conmigo un completo caballero y jamás me ha obligado a nada, en cambio Diamante ha sido un —pausé, buscando alguna palabra parecida a bastardo—, menos misericordioso conmigo…

Diamante me miró con seriedad y luego a Darien, quien parecía muy confiado consigo mismo. No escuché comentario alguno y repentinamente todo se retornó tenso. Uno de los esclavos colocó mi taza de leche de cabra frente a mí, un inmenso pan y un gran frutero. Oh, que hambre me dio de repente.

Etlio fue el primero en decir algo.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Casi dieciséis años.

—¿Tienes algún talento?

—¿Talento?...

—Si, alguna cualidad que resalte en ti…

Miré a mi comprometido.

—Darien, ¿tengo algún talento? —le pregunté con inocencia.

Él respondió:

—Sabes dibujar muy bien..

—Ah, si, ¡es verdad! A Darien le gustan los dibujos que siempre le regalo...

—Oh… así que dibujas… ¿y qué cosas haces en tu tiempo libre?

—Me gusta pasar el rato con mis amigas

—Me dijeron que vas a la escuela de nobles…

Asentí.

—¿Y qué tal te va?

—Soy pésima en todo…

Diamante rió levemente y Darien me contempló con seriedad, como si hubiese preferido que me mantuviera callada. Pero no sé porque no pude parar de hablar, era algo innato en mí personalidad.

—… siempre quemo la comida, sin embargo al príncipe Darien le gustaron las galletitas que le preparé el otro día. Los tejidos siempre me salen mal, en la clase de maternidad me olvidó a veces del bebe, en clase de música me va un poco mejor, en dibujo también. Álgebra lo detesto con todo mi corazón, de verdad, ¿existe a alguien que le pueda gustar _eso_? Bueno, a Darien sé que le encanta, ¡pero es algo súper aburrido! A mí me gustan las actividades al aire libre, comer comida rica, dormir bajo la sombra de los arboles… —pausé—, oh, que vergüenza, perdón, creo que estoy hablando demasiado...

—No pasa nada Serena, a mí me gusta escucharte… —dijo Diamante.

Mis mejillas se encendieron y Darien suspiró con hastío.

—¿No te gustan las tareas del hogar? —indagó Etlio, prestándole más atención al brillo de una manzana que a mí.

—Yo siempre intento dar mi mayor esfuerzo. Pareciera que no, pero sé que tengo que superarme a mi misma. Hace un año y medio atrás yo no sabía ni escribir mi nombre, pero ahora sé leer y escribir, y también manejar números. Intento mejorar en aquellas cosas que sé que estoy algo floja. Quiero que Darien se sienta orgulloso de mí y yo también quiero sentirme orgullosa de mi misma. Me encanta la satisfacción que se siente cuando uno supera un reto personal que antes creía imposible. Yo veo el futuro con la frente en alto, más allá de los obstáculos y el príncipe de Élide siempre ha sido mi mayor soporte y apoyo...

Darien me sonrió con aprobación. Etlio mordió su manzana con indiferencia.

—Bien. Esmeralda, preséntate a Serena, por favor… —ordenó el rey.

La susodicha alzó su quijada con orgullo.

—Con su permiso su majestad. Soy Esmeralda de Troya. Tengo dieciocho años y soy la comprometida del príncipe Darien…

Se me fue el hambre de repente.

—¿ _Comprometida_? —tartamudeé.

—Yo no acepté ningún compromiso...—respondió mi Darien con desdeño.

—Darien no tienes porque aceptar nada. Esto es un trato que he hecho con el rey de Troya —lo rebatió Etlio.

—¿Darien? —musité como una tonta, buscando una respuesta.

No me respondió.

Miré a Etlio, quien me analizaba con ojos fríos.

—Tu, Serena, te irás a Troya junto con Diamante. Él quiere que seas su esposa.

Sentí la mano de Darien sostener la mía por debajo de la mesa.

—Yo… yo...

—Tú nada.

Darien presionó mi mano con fuerza.

—Élide no está interesado en tener a una consorte como tú, pero Troya sí. Así que corres con bastante suerte de todas formas, porque sino ya hubieses terminado ejerciendo la prostitución en algún lugar...

—No quiero ir a Troya...

—Eso a mí no me importa...

Presioné la mano de Darien por debajo de la mesa.

—Serena se quedará conmigo —finalmente reaccionó.

Etlio lo observo con sorpresa.

—Darien, ¿vas a osar romper una orden de tu padre?

—Se supone que los troyanos regalaron a Serena como un símbolo de paz y respeto entre nosotros, y ellos ahora se lo quieren llevar otra vez. ¿Acaso desean declararnos la guerra indirectamente?

—No, príncipe Darien —se apresuró a corregir Príamo, hablando por primera vez—, le estamos entregando un mejor regalo. A la princesa Esmeralda como su comprometida.

—Yo no la quiero para mí.

—¿Y por qué no te gusta?

—Porque es una troyana asquerosa… —respondió con sinceridad aplastante.

Nunca hubiese esperado ese tipo de comentario de parte de Darien. Miré a Esmeralda, quien lo observaba con ganas de lanzarle la taza de leche en la cara.

—Que mejor se case con Diamante… —continuó diciendo—, los dos son tan para cual. Un par de troyanos inmundos.

Creo que no era buena idea que estuviera diciendo todo esto justo frente al rey de Troya. Le apreté la mano con fuerza para callarlo, porque al parecer la más sensata en estos momentos tenía que ser yo.

—Darien, no digas eso… —pedí en un susurró.

—¡Maldita sea Darien!, ¡te está transformando en un rebelde! —exclamó Etlio golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

—No lo crea, siempre fue así de antipático —respondió Diamante con aburrimiento y luego con una sonrisa se dirigió a mí—. Serena, tienes que disculparnos. Nosotros, los troyanos, estamos dispuestos a enmendar todos los errores del pasado y prometo que serás muy feliz a mi lado…

Parpadeé, sin saber muy bien que decir. Diamante nunca se había violentado conmigo, al menos no mucho, pero su padre Príamo siempre me dejaba sin comida y enviaba esclavos para que me pegaran.

—No quiero ir contigo... —finalmente le respondí.

—Pero tienes que venir conmigo .

Negué con mi cabeza, atrincherándome al brazo de mi Darien.

—Esto ya me resulta tedioso, que una mujer y encima plebeya tenga el decoro de refutar mis órdenes. ¡Levántate de tu lugar! —exclamó Etlio.

Darien me sostuvo con más fuerza y enfrentó la mirada de su padre.

—Te diré algo padre, qué tal vez no sepas pero he presentado a Serena como mi protegida frente al consejo de Élide. Ella tiene resguardo político desde mi parte, y yo soy el único que tiene entidad legal para darle la mano de Serena a Diamante, así que como puedes interpretar, de mi lado Serena no se irá…

Finalmente comprendí porque Darien se refería a mi como su protegida y no como su comprometida.

Diamante se levantó de golpe de su asiento, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa. Se inclinó amenazante hacia donde estaba Darien. Me sentí temerosa.

—¿Y tú, maldito estúpido, te piensas que el consejo de Élide tiene más entidad que el mismísimo rey? —susurró Diamante, mostrando finalmente su personalidad.

—Claro, grandísimo idiota —respondió Darien, sin rebajarse.

Etlio repentinamente se largó a toser con fuerza, de una manera que creía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer en su asiento. Darien me soltó y corrió hacia donde estaba su padre. El rey cesó en su ataque de tos.

—Me estás matando Darien...—susurró con la voz rasposa y adolorida—, me estás matando de la angustia —agregó—, por favor vuelve a tu lugar y, si me respetas, ¡no me cuestiones más…!

Darien lo contempló un instante y luego le obedeció, con tranquilidad.

—Siéntate correctamente en tu lugar Diamante —exigió por su parte Príamo con seriedad.

Este también obedeció también sin chistar.

Etlio intercambió miradas con su hijo. Darien no volvió a sostener mi mano.

—Darien sabes que me estoy por morir…

—No morirás padre —susurró con templanza, como si yo no estuviera más ahí.

De verdad se notaba que Darien estaba preocupado por el rey de Élide.

—Ustedes dos…—dijo Etlio dirigiéndose a mí y a Esmeralda—, intercambien lugares…

Sentí mis piernas temblar. Ella reaccionó primero que yo, colocándose a mi lado y esperando que yo me mueva de mi lugar. Miré a Darien, que no me miraba, como no deseando hacer rabiar de nuevo a su padre. Finalmente me armé de valor para caminar y sentarme a lado del príncipe troyano, que me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Serena… —lo escuché susurrar con admiración.

Me estremecí. Estábamos tan cerca.

Darien no nos miraba.

—Bien, acá cerramos nuestro trato Príamo. Mañana terminamos el enlace con la princesa Esmeralda, y luego ustedes dos pueden irse a Troya junto con Serena…

El mundo empezó a darme vueltas. Miré a Diamante y las lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos. _Me va a violar._ Solo pensé en eso. Va a cumplir su promesa. Perdí el conocimiento en sus brazos. Fue demasiado para mí...

* * *

 **Antes de todo, muchas gracias por leer.**

Este tipo de cosas las considero SPAM, y pido perdón si les molesta, pero quiera cerrar cualquier tipo de dudas sobre esto. En base a un comentario de " _Vieja escritora/Miel_ " he decidido explayarme sobre esto:

Helena es hija de Zeus, mujer gratamente hermosa y deseada por todo Grecia. Finalmente es unida en santo matrimonio con el rey Menelao. De visita a Grecia, el príncipe troyano Paris queda cautivado por ella. Se enamoran, y se fugan a Troya. Su marido Menelao decide declararle la guerra a Troya, y ahí empieza la Ilíada. París al final muere, y Helena se reconcilia con Menelao.

Íntegramente este fanfic **no es una adaptación de Helena de Troya** ni tampoco pretende seguir los eventos de esa historia. Si han leído hasta acá, salta a la vista la primer diferencia: **Serena es una escuálida plebeya humana, huérfana, condenada a la prostitución y que debe ganarse a cuenta gotas el respeto de los demás.** Helena no.

Aunque hay referencias obvias como el rey Príamo, eso fue porque yo quería que Diamante perteneciese a un pueblo lo suficientemente fuerte y reconocido, **y ahí entra Troya.**

Darien es de Élide porque **Endimion en la mitología es príncipe de Élide, y Etlio es su padre.**

Bien, como resalta ViejaEscritora(Miel) del CAPITULO XIII, lo más cercano a ese hecho mitológico sobre Helena puede estar vinculado en **los hermanos Priamo y Etlio, y la relación con la madre de Darien y Diamante** (aunque esto no culminó en una guerra dentro de mí fanfic, si pronóstico la mala relación entre los primos y medios hermanos).

El fanfic hace referencia a muchas cosas directamente sobre la sociedad de la **antigua Grecia** porque temporalmente está ubicado en esa época (aunque me tomo mis libertades sobre ciertas cosas) y el rapto de la novia y el matrimonio por la fuerza es algo bastante frecuente dentro de la mitología, junto con los conflictos bélicos, y la tendencia erotica de los relatos. Y obviamente este fanfic se basa en Sailor Moon, en términos obvios y generales, dentro de lo " **cannonico** ": la obsesión de Beryl hacia Darien, el secuestro de Diamante por su obsesión hacia Serena (Neo Queen Serenity), la relación de Darien y Serena tan sincera y prohibida como lo fue en el primer Milenio del Plata. El enfrentamiento entre Darien y Diamante es un _"what if...?"_ de fangirleo puro pero dentro de un universo alterno. Además de que sigue el típico cliche sobre los triángulos amorosos y el amor no correspondido.

Intuyo que la descripción de los lemons de los capítulos XII y XIII no ha sido del agrado de muchos y a partir de este momento **no relataré más situaciones candentes pero sí haré mención escueta cuando suceda algo.**

Sólo pretendía hacer una variante de cómo van madurando desde ese punto de vista, y sobre cómo Serena se siente por completo cómoda con él. Hay que recordar que Serena comenzó siendo una mera prostituta de un harem, a la que Darien enseñaba a leer y escribir casi todas las noches. Esto también es un guiño a la historia de Endimion y Serenity, quien iba a visitarlo durante las noches (situación prohibida y secreta). Por otra parte, **el hecho de que la eduque es una crítica irónica a la educación en la Antigua Grecia** , porque en ese tiempo dentro de la aristocracia se consideraba que el amor sólo podía darse dentro de hombres ilustrados. El adulto era el que se encargaba de llevar ese grado de sabiduría al más joven, en cambio, las mujeres eran relegadas a ser un mero adorno destinado a la procreación. Por eso, Darien se ocupa de educar a Serena, y la idealiza como un ser grato y bello, considerándola como una diosa y viéndose a sí mismo como un mortal. **Enseñarle a leer filosofía es el máximo sinónimo de amor y gratitud hacia ella.** Además que Serena vive en constante hiperactividad cuestionando todo lo que ve.

¿Por qué la trama se desarrolló así?

Primero, todo comenzó escribiendo un capítulo de La niña de mis ojos. De ahí se desprendió este fanfic.

Después, como dije al comienzo, todo está ambientado en la sociedad de la antigua Grecia. En los matrimonios era más como un contrato legal, que por algo romántico, y **en base a la fertilidad de la mujer y de sus capacidades como ama de casa.** Por eso Serena va a la escuela de nobles y tiene actividades como " _maternidad_." Además el rango de edad para casarse **en las mujeres oscilaba entre los 14 y 16 años** , mientras que **en los hombres rondaba los 30 años,** porque estos últimos se dedicaban a la milicia (entre otras cosas), tal como ha pasado con Darien.

Los matrimonios se arreglaban por los padres de ambas familias, citando textualmente a wikipedia: " _con poca preocupación por lo que pensara el novio de la situación , y sin tener en cuenta deseos de su esposa."_

Priamo va con Diamante a Élide porque así es el rito matrimonial en la antigua Grecia. (Yo quería que el antagonista entrara de algún modo, y se me ocurrió de esa manera). Los padres de ambos interesados se reúnen para llevar a cabo el enlace, junto con el intercambio de regalos entre ambas familias y ciertos rituales. Priamo como tutor legal de Esmeralda, va a entregar la mano de la princesa troyana a Darien, luego va a bendecir la relación a cambio de otro presente, y exige que ese presente sea Serena.

 _"Un marido podía tener una mujer y una concubina. Si la esposa daba su consentimiento, los niños criados por una concubina podrían ser reconocidos como herederos de su marido."_ (... por eso Darien pide casarse con Rei, porque sabe que está no tendrá problemas con los hijos que tenga con Serena).

Ahora, sobre el tema de la _"pornografía infantil"..._ **o sea NO.** Serena no es una infante. En el capítulo 1 es presentada como una jovencita de 13 años. Luego a medida que avanza la trama se transforma en una adolescente de 15 años (más o menos la edad con la que es presentada también en el anime/manga como una justiciera patea traseros alienígenas...), tal vez tiene actitudes algo inmaduras típicas de su edad. También pierde la virginidad varios meses después de su primera menstruación, y no fue algo impulsivo y forzado. Ya llevaban su tiempo con Darien, incluido recibiendo algo de rechazo por parte de este a que ocurriera algo entre ellos.

Por otra parte, Intento mantener el IC de los protagonistas y justificar aquellos ratos en el que el Occ se hace presente. Por eso está relatado en POVs, porque de algún modo al narrar desde el lado interno se mantiene en parte el IC, aunque su actuar externo pueda ser diferente.

Por ejemplo, a Darien los demás personajes lo tienen como un príncipe autoritario y frío. Internamente se ve que Darien detesta matar personas, que no es malo, es calmo, tiene un inmenso cariño hacia Serena y un grado de interés a leer filosofía y reflexionar, que a matar y esclavizar personas porque sí.

 **FUENTES: Sí de es interés profundizar más,** wikipedia.

 **IC:** se mantiene dentro de la personalidad del personaje original

 **OCC:** cambio leve en la personalidad del personaje original, adaptado a la trama.

 **POVs:** perspectiva en primera persona.

 **What if…?:** que hubiese pasado si hubiese ocurrido tal situación.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por Tokio Cristal**

-

-

-

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los mensajes de apoyo. Los quiero y les mando un inmenso abrazo. Sepan perdonar los horrores en la lectura, y también la falta de guión largo en los diálogos. (14/10/2017)**

-

-

-

" _Donde reina el amor, sobran las leyes"_

 **Platón** , filósofo griego

-

-

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

 **DARIEN POV**

Entré a mis aposentos con apuro y observé en el espejo mi pómulo magullado y mi labio inferior hinchado.Mi padre Etlio había dejado a Serena en un dormitorio con la expresa orden de que yo no me acercara a ella hasta nuevo aviso. Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi progenitor por ese asunto, tanto así que derivó en una explosión violenta de su parte. Puede que esté enfermo, pero cuando su paciencia está al límite su puño todavía puede asestarme un buen golpe.

De repente escuché un sonido desde mi cama. Me puse de inmediato en posición de ataque. Desde allí una mano femenina corrió un poco la cortina de tul dorado, asomando su cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestioné de mala gana, volviendo a volcar mi atención en el espejo.

-Ah, vine a ver a mi futuro _comprometido_ -respondió con ironía.

Desde el reflejo del cristal pude ver cómo salía de la cama, vestida con un camisón traslúcido que no dejaba a la imaginación su desnudez.

Oh, perfecto. Otra cosa para detestar este nefasto día.

-¿Qué pretendes? -cuestioné con frialdad-, ¿acaso piensas que seduciendome vas a conseguir que me case contigo?

Esmeralda rió suavemente.

-Darien, puedes hacerte el fuerte pero conozco bien la _debilidad_ de todos los hombres…

Alcé una de mis cejas y mis mejillas se encendieron repentinamente. Finalmente la miré de frente. Ella estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Todos los hombres aman tener sexo -susurró con el narcisismo arañando sus palabras-, sobre todo con una mujer atractiva…

Sonreí de medio lado.

-No sabía que te habías acostado con todos los hombres… -respondí irónico y desdeñoso-, aunque lo dudo porque si hablamos de belleza tú particularmente no lo eres.

Frunció el ceño.

-Ah, lo dices porque odias a los troyanos pero bien sabes que soy una mujer por demás atractiva…

No le respondí y caminé directo a mi cómoda, en busca de mis cremas curativas.

-Darien, deja el papel de tipo de duro de lado -susurró sin dejar de lado su papel de seducción-, podemos pasarla muy bien _juntos_ …

La miré. Ella intentó tocar mi mejilla pero atrapé con mi mano su delicada muñeca.

-Tengo miles de amantes que son igual o mejor que tú. Eres una mujer básica… _demasiado_. Y si quiero tener sexo tan sólo debo llamarlas a ellas. No tengo interés de estar contigo y por favor vete de mi dormitorio, tu presencia me _repugna_ … -la solté y regresé a mi espejo, dispuesto a aplicarme la pomada.

Esmeralda se retiró con un inmenso portazo.

 **SERENA POV**

Desperté de golpe y cuando lo vi a mi lado fue como estar dentro de una pesadilla. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y rodeé por la cama hasta el suelo. Me levanté presurosa hacia la puerta, pero ésta estaba trancada con llave.

-Serena, no tienes porque ponerte así, no te haré nada malo…

Lo ignoré y con mis manos comencé a golpear desesperadamente la tabla. Las lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos y mi corazón se desbordó dentro de mi pecho.

-¡Darien! -grité el nombre de la única persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos-, ¡ayúdame Darien!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna del otro lado. Escuché los pasos de Diamante detrás de mi espalda.

Me di vuelta y pegandome a la madera, le advertí:

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme o Darien te matará!

Él rió suavemente, enfrentando su mirada irónica y altanera contra la mía, desafiante y lagrimosa.

-Serena… -susurró apacible buscando sostener una de mis tensas manos. La aparté, escondiendola detrás de mi espalda.

Suspiró resignado y me miró como contemplando una idea en su cabeza. Sus facciones se suavizaron. Sin esperarmelo, se arrodilló frente a mi como reverenciandome. Lo miré por largos momentos, y recordé aquellas veces en las que Darien me obligaba a jugar ajedrez y en las que constantemente me decía que debía ser más _analítica_ , _fría_ y _recta_.

Justo ahora tengo frente a mí arrodillado al futuro rey del imperio troyano; yo, que soy un simple _alfil_ en este juego de estrategia. ¿Quién de los dos está más en _desventaja_?, ¿quién de los dos tiene más _poder_?, ¿es mi turno?, ¿es su turno?, ¿quién de los dos va a dar el siguiente paso para matar al otro? Yo tenía algo a mi favor: Diamante me ama y con las palabras indicadas podía manipular su cariño para destruirlo, pero yo no tenía ese tipo de mentalidad maliciosa y ventajera.

Ahora en estos momentos Diamante no se veía peligroso y aunque yo no me sentía tan intimidada, si me generaba desconfianza.

-¿Ves? -musitó aterciopelado-, no te haré ningún tipo de daño -reveló sonriéndome con calidez-. Jamás te lastimaría mi adorada Serena…

Negué con mi cabeza y escondí mis pulgares dentro de mis puños.

-Pero si le harías daño a Darien, ¡y eso cuenta como lastimarme también a mi!

Una mueca de disgusto se asomó por su boca.

-Serena él no te ama y tú tampoco lo amas a él. Todo es parte de un engaño… -dijo con suavidad, como si supiera algo que yo no.

Limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos y di un par de pasos más cerca de él.

-Te equivocas -lo refute sin demostrarle miedo-, a diferencia de ti, Darien y yo nos elegimos mutuamente porque nos enamoramos el uno del otro. Lo nuestro no es un contrato ni nunca lo será…

-Oh, ¿de verdad eso piensas?

-Pareces muy seguro de que no es así.

Rió con algo de ironía pura, tan soberbio como siempre lo había sido.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu amado príncipe está _maldito_ …

-¿A qué te refieres?

Se levantó del suelo como una pantera muy deseoso de caer sobre su presa. Por inercia di un paso hacia atrás, porque su metro ochenta de altura me infundía temor.

-Hace dos años atrás el sádico y asesino príncipe de Élide recibió la ayuda de una bruja para poder conquistar parte del territorio de Tesalia, a cambio de que él y ella tuvieran algo más íntimo -sonrió a medias y mi corazón dio un saltó dentro de mi pecho-. Ella cumplió la parte de su trato pero Darien no, entonces la demonisa con justa razón lo maldijo…

Pocos centímetros nos separaban. No aparté mi mirada de sus iris púrpuras, que parecían desvivirse de deseo pasional por mi, aunque él sabía que nunca sería correspondido. Colocó tímidamente su fuerte mano contra mi tensa mejilla y yo contuve el aire dentro de mis pulmones.

-El día que el príncipe Darien se enamore -comenzó a decir con suavidad, mirando risueño mi boca-, el reino de Élide será _destruido_ …

Sostuve sin miedo su mano, apartandola de mi mejilla. Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso es una tontería… ¿piensas que voy a creer en tus mentiras?

-Oh, Serena, ¿de verdad crees conocer a Darien? Seguramente nunca lo viste en el campo de batalla aniquilando sin compasión a diestra y siniestra a todo ser vivo que se interpusiera en su camino -rió levemente, sosteniendo mi muñeca-, yo soy un cordero a comparación de lo que es él: un soldado sin sentimientos, procreado solo para _matar_ … -agregó eso último con algo de frialdad y luego con delicadeza besó mis tensos nudillos.

Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda y la inseguridad se alojó dentro de mi corazón.

Nunca escuché a Darien levantarle la voz a sus soldados o lo ví ejerciendo violencia física contra cualquiera de los ciudadanos de este reino, aunque si lo he visto comportarse de modo indiferente con todos los nobles de alto rango de los alrededores. Sin embargo, a mi mente llegó un recuerdo que yo había bloqueado: el día en el que asesinó frente a mis ojos a una pareja de enamorados…

Si en algún momento de nuestras vidas estuviéramos separados y él se convirtiera en mi enemigo, ¿sería capaz de _lastimarme_?

-Darien no es un _asesino_ -lo defendí aunque mi voz tembló dubitativa en la última palabra-. Esa persona que tú conoces o que conocen todos los demás no es el verdadero Darien. Él es un hombre compasivo, reflexivo y amoroso, que le gusta sentarse a leer por horas pergaminos aburridos. Es el hombre más inteligente que conozco y me ama de verdad. Su amor por mi no tiene nada que ver con una maldición lanzada por una bruja -enfaticé, aunque mi corazón inseguro decía lo contrario-. Y yo lo amo porque no solo es mi amante sino que también es mi mejor amigo. Darien siempre responde todas las dudas que tengo y me las explica con mucho cariño y paciencia, y se ha tomado su tiempo para enseñarme a comprender un poco más el mundo que me rodea, tú en cambio, ¿qué hiciste Diamante cuando tuviste la oportunidad de tenerme a tu lado?

Diamante miró el suelo durante todo mi parloteo defensivo hacia el príncipe de Élide. Levantó los párpados. Se veía emocionalmente herido.

-Te llené de regalos y te protegí de mi padre…

-¡Me mantuviste cautiva durante un año!

-Sí, pero éramos perfectos. Estábamos juntos y por tu edad yo sé que todavía no entendías cuanto me _querías_ …

-¡Nunca te quise Diamante! -exclamé y al segundo siguiente me arrepentí.

Frunció el ceño y me miró con tanta frialdad que creo que mi prepotencia se congeló.

-Te diré algo Serena -susurró intimidante y sentí frágiles mis extremidades mientras su agarre se afianzaba contra mi muñeca-, durante un largo año fui muy paciente contigo, sobre todo por tu edad y porque que consideraba que debía esperar a tu menarquia, pero tienes que admitir que nunca abuse de ti en ningún momento. Siempre te di regalos, te escuché cuando estabas triste, te besé y abracé un millón de veces… siempre pacientemente y con cariño, ¿y qué pasó? Después de haberte entregado mi amor y de esperarte tanto, cuando apenas te apartaste de mi lado no dudaste ni un segundo en entregarte como una _ramera_ a Darien…

Apretó con fuerza mi muñeca e intenté apartarme pero sostuvo con violencia mi otro brazo con su mano libre.

-Dime Serena, ¿acaso te gustó encamarte con Darien?, ¿por eso lo prefieres a él?

-Por favor no me lastimes…

-Ya te dije que no te voy a lastimar -susurró intimidante.

Me acobardé y con lágrimas en los ojos, supliqué:

-No me violes… por favor… no lo hagas, _yo_ …

-Nunca te obligaría a tener sexo conmigo… -musitó con tranquilidad-, y tampoco te culpo amor mío -agregó con su tenebroso rostro a centímetros del mío-. Darien hizo un trabajo muy fino contigo para convencerte de que le entregues tu frágil cuerpo a él, pero eso cambiará dentro de muy poco...

-Yo me entregué a Darien porque lo amo -musité sin poder dejar de defenderlo, intentando mantenerme fuerte pero mi voz temblaba.

-Serena, piensa lo que quieras -reiteró-, pero las pitonisas del oráculo de Delfos ya me lo han dicho, tú eres _mía_ , estás destinada a mi, y Darien lo único que ha hecho es interponerse en mi _felicidad_...

No le respondí, para mí no había ningún beneficio al discutir contra su insistencia y terquedad.

Se inclinó y fue como si la sombra de la muerte hubiese caído encima mío cuando depositó sus labios contra mi boca sellada. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza e intenté apartarme pero él envolvió sus fuertes brazos en mi frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Mi corazón golpeaba contra mis oídos y las ganas de llorar se retornaron desesperantes.

Apartó su rostro y para ese entonces estaba muerta de miedo porque no sabía cómo él iba a reaccionar.

-Te extrañé mi pequeña mujercita… -admitió con una diminuta sonrisa y con aquel amor no correspondido que tanto me asustaba-, y cuando estemos finalmente en mi castillo me entregaras todo aquello que le diste _putañeramente_ al insulso de Darien…

-Primero prefiero estar muerta -respondí sin pensarlo.

Frunció el ceño y me amenazó:

-Si estando conmigo intentas atentar contra tu vida, buscaré a Darien y haré que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa…

Y con esa amenaza finalmente me soltó. Nos miramos una última vez a los ojos y luego se retiró del dormitorio. Me derrumbé en el suelo como una muñeca sin alma, tocando mis labios con la punta de mis dedos.

Él había _ganado_ ; era más fuerte y tenía a su favor un poder inmenso sobre mi: el _miedo_ que me generaba su sola presencia.

 **DARIEN POV**

-Su majestad Darien -me nombró el general Hino con una leve reverencia-, ¿para qué me ha llamado?

Con un ademán de mi mano le señalé el asiento disponible frente a mi. Él se sentó y yo luego le ofrecí vino tinto, que negó cortésmente poniendo como excusa algunos asuntos de su salud. No insistí y opté por ir directo al grano.

-Quiero hablarte sobre un trato que nos puede favorecer a los dos… -revelé mirándolo fijamente para enfatizar mi punto.

-¿Un _trato_? -cuestionó sorprendido.

-Sabes que mi padre Etlio ha regresado acompañado del rey troyano…

-Sí, lo sé...

-Y tú detestas a los troyanos tanto como yo...

Ví una muestra de rechazo asomarse por sus añejas facciones.

-En eso tiene razón.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

-El príncipe Diamante quiere que le dé la mano de Serena a cambio de Esmeralda, y no lo haré...

-Pero debes hacerlo…

-Tú eres el máximo representante del consejo de Élide y yo les presente a Serena como mi protegida. Ya sabes que dice la ley sobre eso.

-Solo tú puedes entregar la mano de Serena al príncipe Diamante…

Asenti.

-Mi padre Etlio no tardará en ir al consejo a revocar lo que he hecho, y sé que ustedes son muy fieles al rey de Élide.

-Claro, él es la autoridad máxima…

-... pero ustedes son quienes ponen _límites_ a esa autoridad.

El general Hino miró las danzantes llamas de las velas que nos iluminaban. No dijo nada por algunos cuántos segundos, hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para mirarme a los ojos. Con un débil y suave titubeó me preguntó:

-¿Qué pretende príncipe Darien?

-Escúchame atentamente Hino: pediré la mano de tu hija Rei a cambio de que respeten mi autoridad sobre Serena.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Es una muy tentable oferta -admitió algo más animado.

-Intenta convencer a los demás generales…

-Si…. pero _ellos_ …

-Cuando sea rey los llenaré de favores -prometí solemne-, y tú sabes que yo no soy de romper mis promesas...

-Tendré que hablarlo esta misma noche con el consejo...

-Piensalo Hino, hay más a tu favor, a favor de todos los ciudadanos, que poner en el poder como reina a una troyana como Esmeralda...

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente el tribunal se reunió en la sala principal de nuestro reino. Mi padre Etlio furioso entró al lugar, acompañado por el rey Príamo y su estúpido hijo Diamante. Los representantes del Gran Consejo se levantaron reverenciandolos. Yo me mantuve estoico en mi lugar. Desde la madrugada estoy ahí, esperando porque se solucione el problema que me quita el sueño.

Mis tenientes Malachite, Zoycite, Zafiro y Neflyte llegaron a los pocos minutos, y luego aparecieron Esmeralda y Serena escoltadas por soldados.

Ella parecía estar físicamente entera aunque yo sabía que emocionalmente estaba destruida. Me miró con sus ojos tristes pero de ellos no se asomaban lágrimas, aunque las ojeras debajo las evidenciaban. ¡Cuánto hubiera dado yo por darle un abrazo y decirle que iba a estar todo bien! Pero para mi estaba prohibido acercarme a Serena y debía mantenerme estoico ante cualquier muestra de afecto pública. Sin embargo, eso no me impedía que le regalara una de mis cordiales sonrisas, y Serena me correspondió algo más animada.

Escuché un resoplido a mi lado. Diamante nos observaba con hastío.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa circundante menos mis tenientes y las mujeres, que se mantuvieron en un rincón apartado escuchando atentamente.

El líder del Consejo, el teniente Hino, se levantó de su lugar y solemne comenzó a decir:

-El consejo de Élide se reúne en virtud y permiso de la presencia de nuestro grandioso rey Etlio, por causa del pedido de mano del príncipe troyano Diamante a la joven protegida de nuestro principe Darien, la señorita Serena de Ítaca.

Mi padre se levantó de su lugar y manteniendo la educación, respondió:

-Yo, como soberano de estas tierras declaro que la ley nunca puede estar por encima de mí, así que pido que se revoque la protección de mi hijo Darien sobre la joven Serena…

Me levanté de mi lugar.

-Eso sería quebrantar la ley, insultar al consejo y renegar de mi propia autoridad. Serena de Élide fue declarada como mi _protegida_ durante el periodo en el que fui rey interino.

-¡Eso a mí no me importa! -exclamó mi padre, dejando de lado las apariencias-, ¡yo soy el rey de estas tierras y la autoridad máxima!

Fruncí el ceño dispuesto a discutir si era necesario, pero escuché una voz en la esquina.

-Perdon que interrumpa está disputa -dijo tímidamente Malachite, inclinándose en una reverencia-, pero quiero que el rey Etlio sepa que cuenta con nuestro _apoyo_ …

-Oh… -murmuré-, así que mis tenientes son capaces de desobedecer una orden mía…

-No es eso príncipe Darien -me interrumpió Zoycite, apoyando a su amado Malachite-, sé que prometimos mantener en silencio la _maldición_ , pero el rey y el consejo deben saber sobre ella….

Fruncí el ceño. Así que otra vez esa era la preocupación de aquellos malditos cobardes.

-Hace algo más de dos años atrás, durante la conquista de Tesalia, el principe Darien fue embrujado por una demonisa…

Mi padre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué mi hijo _que_... ? -murmuró. Me miró, luego a Serena y por último a mis tenientes-, ¡Y nadie me lo ha dicho hasta hoy!

-Padre no creas en esas tonterías… -musité pero él me ignoró.

-¡Quiero que me cuenten cómo diablos sucedió!

Zoicite asintió y continuó hablando:

-La demoniza Beryl nos ayudó a conquistar Tesalia a cambio de que el príncipe Darien se comprometiera con ella, pero nuestro príncipe rompió su promesa. Ella se enfureció mucho por esto y por eso le lanzó una maldición: el día que el príncipe se enamorará nuestro reino caería en _desgracia_...

Mi padre me miró pasmado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por el rostro de Diamante.

¿Acaso el amor que siento hacia Serena es solo el _reflejo_ de una maldición?, ¿no es un sentimiento _real_?, ¿yo no la amo de _verdad_?

La miré y a mi mente vino aquel día en el que la conocí, que coincide justamente con el día en el que Beryl supuestamente me embrujó. Sentí un leve estremecimiento en mi pecho.

Al cuestionarme mi cariño, la duda se instaló en mi mente y sería difícil quitar la inseguridad de mi interior.

-Eso es una tonteria. Las palabras no crean maldiciones…-dije sin rebajar me, aunque algo dentro de mí se había roto.

-Con más justa razón Serena se tiene que ir conmigo. Te estoy haciendo un gran _favor_ … -susurró Diamante, con aires confiados.

-¡Callate imbécil!

-Tú no me mandas callar idiota

Se levantó de golpe de su lugar y yo estuve tentado de golpearlo.

-¡Se callan los dos! -ordenó mi padre-, ¡quiero que de inmediato se lleven a esa mocosa de mi reino!

-Oh padre…

-¡Puede que hasta sea también una sucuba y no una humana! Es más, deberíamos quemarla -aconsejo el cobarde de Malachite.

-¡Qué estupidez! -me interrumpió Diamante, diciendo lo mismo que yo pensaba decir-, Serena tan solo es una niña inocente, ¡nunca le haría daño a nadie!, ¿acaso le tienen miedo a una mujercita tan frágil como ella?

De ese modo se largó una discusión a gritos entre mi padre y yo, sin importarnos que nos estuvieran escuchando. Yo no era de perder mis cabales pero no quería que Serena se fuera de mi lado porque cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad me sentía enfermo. De la nada, mi padre se largó a toser con fuerza y el silencio sobrevino en la sala. Me asusté al escucharlo. A pesar de estar peleados, me acerqué hasta él y le ofrecí mi ayuda para volver a sentarse. Otra vez estaba tosiendo sangre y eso a mí me aterraba. He leído en pergaminos de medicina las descripciones que ha hecho Hipócrates sobre la tisis, y es una enfermedad contagiosa y _hereditaria_ que fulmina por completo la vida del ser humano. Y otra vez dentro de mi mente retumbó la palabra " _maldición_ "...

Luego de unos tensos instantes en el que el mí padre se recuperó, el general Hino fue directo al grano:

-El consejo ha tomado una resolución sobre esa joven y es que solamente el principe Darien puede decidir sobre el futuro de la jovencita Serena.

-¡Soy el Rey! -exclamó mi padre con su voz ronca y maltrecha.

-Pero su hijo tiene el poder sobre esa adolescente.

-¡Eso a mí no me importa!

El general Hino se mantuvo estoico ante la resolución, sin embargo destacó:

-El consejo ha buscado una solución que favorecerá a todos por igual. Por ley si el joven príncipe Diamante quiere pedir la mano de Serena debe _enfrentarse_ contra vuestro vástago Darien.

-Está bien -dijimos al mismo tiempo Diamante y yo.

Esto no tenía que ver con Serena, aunque ella estaba involucrada. Esto se debe a las ganas acumuladas de poder golpear al príncipe troyano dentro del margen de la ley, sin necesidad de recurrir a una guerra.

-Si el príncipe Diamante gana puede quedarse con Serena, en caso contrario, ella se quedará aquí y el principe Darien se unirá en matrimonio con Rei Hino.

 _Continuará_ …


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por Tokio Cristal**

.

-

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, en especial a Cleo de Luna, Yssa Reyes, Princesa de diamante y Sailor Francia por el apoyo de siempre**

 **Sepan perdonar los horrores en la lectura, y también la falta de guión largo en los diálogos. (19/10/2017)**

-

.

 _"Algo en mi alma_

 _grita, '¡Huye de Heliodora!_

 _¡Aprende de sus pasados furores!'_

 _Pero aquí yazgo,_

 _deshonrado,_

 _impotente de dejarla._

 _Y ella, aún libre de vergüenza_

 _dice, '¡Vete!' Y mientras lo dice_

 _besa."_

 _ **MELEAGRO** (poema antigua Grecia)_

 **DARIEN POV**

Finalmente mi padre Etlio me permitió poder ver a Serena.

Entré en el dormitorio, aunque creo que mi corazón fue el primero en pasar el umbral por lo desbordado que estaba. Ella se encontraba acostada en la cama y desde allí me miraba indiferente.

Fui yo quien corrí a envolver mis fuertes brazos en su frágil figura y quién le lleno el suave rostro de besos, depositando mis labios sobre su boca sellada, distante y fría.

—Mi Serena —musité, con el timbre de voz ahogado en un suspiró de alivio—, qué dicha que estés bien…

La abracé con más fervor, permitiéndome unos instantes de calma pero la duda era tan impertinente en mi cabeza, que tuve que apartarla y mirarla con ojos clínicos. Evalúe su figura y su aparente estado emocional. No parecía tener daño alguno bajo sus quebradizas extremidades, pero su mirada, focalizadora de su alma, lo decía todo.

Estaba asustada y había algo más, que no supe como interpretar.

Me aparté, caminando hacia la zona donde se hallaban los alimentos. Los inspeccioné con curiosidad y desconfianza.

—No importa lo que te haya dicho mi padre o las personas con las que hayas hablado, o todo lo que escuchaste —musité con suavidad, mirando con desinterés lo brillante de una manzana—, Diamante no te llevará con él... —afirmé.

Serena se reacomó sobre la cama, sentándose y envolviendo los brazos contra su abdomen.

—¿Por qué le _gusto_ tanto a Diamante? —cuestionó, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos azules, tan inocentes y templados, capaces de enamorar a cualquier hombre.

—No lo sé… —respondí volcando mi atención otra vez en las frutas, sin desear entrar en detalles.

—¿A ti te gusta Esmeralda?

Me largué a reír con ironía y la miré.

—Oh, Serena, ¿de verdad lo preguntas?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sí...

—No, ella no me gusta.

—¿Y Rei Hino?

Alcé una de mis cejas.

—¿A qué se debe tanto cuestionamiento?

—¿Te has acostado con ella?

—Todavía _no_ —respondí con sinceridad.

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en ese mismo instante me di cuenta de mi error.

—Serena… —musité.

Ella me lanzó un almohadón.

Era la primera vez que me hacía una muy bien justificada escena de celos.

—¡Ve y cásate con ella! —exclamó.

Me largué a reír al ver su rostro berrinchudo. Más allá de lo profundo de la cuestión, yo no podía mantenerme siempre serio con su actitud.

—Serena, no pienses mal.

Me miró de lleno contemplandome por algunos segundos con el rostro como un ogro, hasta que finalmente se percató de la herida en mi cara por el golpe que me había asestado mi padre el día anterior.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —cuestionó preocupada.

—Nada –respondí y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Te han pegado por mi culpa? —cuestiono acariciando mi mejilla con su frágil mano.

—No, solo fue una pequeña discusión con mi padre –respondí contemplandola con cariño.

—¿Te duele?

—No.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte una pomada, como tú lo hiciste la anterior vez por mí?

Mis mejillas se encendieron, recordando vagamente esa ocasión en la que Serena había recibido su primera caricia. Por más inocente que se hubiese escuchado, había un trasfondo detrás de eso.

—No...

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Solo regálame una _sonrisa_.

Serena me miró seria un instante y después las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron y ahí vi una forzada sonrisa, que se me hizo semejante más al rictus facial del gruñido de un león.

Ella estaba molesta conmigo

Le acaricié las mejillas y besé esos dulces labios que no me correspondían.

Ah, ¿por qué era así conmigo? Entiendo que tal vez le cree falsas ilusiones respecto a nuestra relación pero yo la quiero solo a ella.

—Darien, me siento mal… —susurró débilmente contra mis labios.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté monitoreando su temperatura.

—Me duele la cabeza, la pelvis y tengo mi período…

Parpadeé con lentitud y fruncí el ceño.

¿Está menstruando?, ¿Justamente hoy? En dos meses no había bajado su periodo y creí verle síntomas raros de embarazo, aunque también puede que la hubiesen envenenado para que abortara…

—¿El rey Etlio te ha ofrecido algo de comer?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No he comido en todo el día… y tampoco quiero comer...

—¿Y líquidos…?

—Solo hoy por la mañana después de levantarme…

—Serena, ¿estás segura que es tu periodo? —asintió con debilidad—, ¿no te han lastimado? —insistí.

Ella negó.

Ciertamente era muy frágil y ya me lo habían advertido todos a mi alrededor. Su cuerpo no parecía ser lo suficientemente fértil y fuerte para alojar en su vientre vida alguna. Todo parecía indicar un aborto espontáneo, aunque he de admitir que en algún pergamino se sugiere que algunas mujeres sangran durante su embarazo.

Serena levantó sus párpados, mirándome sin emoción. Tan descoloridos se me hacían sus eternos ojos jóvenes… En ese momento deseé que existiera alguna forma que me permitiera saber a qué se debía su sangrado.

—Serena, no me gusta verte triste...

Su mirada poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas y cubrió su rostro con ambas palmas, largándose a llorar suavemente.

La contemplé por un instante.

—Serena —susurré con templanza, colocando mi mano sobre su frágil hombro—, pronto estarás bien…

—Es que, además del malestar físico, estoy molesta contigo pero tampoco quiero echarte en cara cosas que sé que no las haces porque quieras pero de todas formas...—murmuró atropelladamente entre sollozos—, ¡no quiero que te cases con Rei!

—Mi matrimonio con Rei será solo parte de un contrato, yo dormiré todas las noches contigo —dije sin más, solo para convencerla, aunque sé de antemano que eso no podrá ser porque el Consejo de Élide hasta en la cama de los reyes se entrometen, pero de algún modo debía retener a Serena a mi lado y que la opción sobre irse con Diamante se despejará de su mente.

¿Qué hago yo sí a ella se le ocurre la loca idea de aceptar?, ¿la encerraría en su dormitorio para retenerla? Ahora entiendo la obsesión de Diamante y su insano modo de actuar… ¿pero yo sería _capaz_?

Apartó sus manos mostrando su carita sucia de lágrimas, con la punta de su nariz brillante y roja. Con los ojos grandes e ingenuos me cuestionó:

—¿Entonces cuál será el papel de ella?

—Rei tan sólo tendrá que darme un heredero real.

—¿Y cómo lo obtendrán?

Sonreí débilmente como un tonto. Que incómoda me resultó esa pregunta.

—Bueno, tendré sexo con ella en nuestra noche de bodas...

—Yo no quiero que hagas _eso_...

—Pero será algo muy técnico y rápido, con el único propósito de reproducirnos. No es lo mismo tener sexo con alguien a quien amas que con una persona con la que lo haces por pura obligación, así que no pienses que lo hago porque me guste… —dije, indirectamente buscando tocar aquella fibra de ella, porque a fin de cuentas Serena había sido una prostituta de un harem así que podía entender a que me refería.

Miró sus manos y luego me miró a mi.

—Supongo que es así...—musitó algo insegura.

—Serena, es algo sin interés y rápido. Luego pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo y seré solo tuyo… —prometí, aunque yo sabía que eso no era verdad.

—Darien, no es algo rápido y sin interés, ¡vas a traer un niño al mundo! —repuso con algo de lucidez.

—Está bien, tienes razón… pero yo sólo estoy buscando un punto intermedio para nosotros y mi pueblo…

—¿Y nuestros _hijos_? —preguntó.

—No es necesario que tengamos hijos —respondí recordando su negativa a ser madre.

—Si, ¡ya sé que dije que no quería pero ahora sí quiero! —exclamó, y no supe si fue un berrinche a raíz de sus celos o porque de verdad lo deseaba. Poco a poco comenzó a derrumbarse otra vez—, ¡no quiero que toques o quieras a alguien más! —agregó dentro de su inocencia adolescente y ahí fue como se largo a llorar con intensidad.

Por más que yo sabía que había algo de inmadurez y de capricho en sus deseos, me dieron ganas de llorar con ella porque yo siempre caía preso de sus anhelos y tener que decirle que " _no_ " e incumplirle una promesa me hacía daño.

—No llores —pedí con la voz rota.

—¡Es que yo te quiero sólo para mí! —confesó—, ¡y que me _quieras_ solo a mi!, ¡y que me hagas el _amor_ solo a mi!, ¡y que tengas _hijos_ solo conmigo!, ¡y estar juntos _siempre_! Pero justo me tuve que enamorar de un hombre que está comprometido prácticamente con un millón de personas. Nunca serás solo mío Darien, tú le debes tu vida a tu pueblo. Saldrás por meses a conquistar otros lugares y mi corazón estará siempre preocupado pregúntame donde estarás metido, si regresaras bien o no, y cuando tengas que ir por cuestiones protocolares a otras tierras llevarás contigo a Rei, y yo me quedaré aquí cuidando a tu heredero, y siendo servil a los nobles de alto rango de este lugar. ¿Y qué harás conmigo? Dos o tres por semana vendrás a mi dormitorio a tener sexo conmigo y durante el día nunca nos veremos, porque está prohibido para nosotros tener una relación _normal_... ¿y sabes qué?, ¡La mayor parte del tiempo me hago la tonta para no tener que asumir ciertas cosas y quiero de verdad buscarle el lado positivo a todo pero no puedo en estos momentos!, ¡ya me cansé de ser tan ingenua!

—Serena, piensa que en Élide siempre estarás protegida de todo lo que es peligroso para ti porque yo siempre estaré cuidandote —prometí e intenté sostener sus manos pero ella me rechazó—, te prometo que haré que todo eso cambie, cuando sea Rey te convertiré en mi reina, y estaremos juntos siempre y no iré a conquistar más territorios sino quieres, solo no me _dejes_ …

Quise abrazarla pero me rechazó otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba mi orgullo y prepotencia?, ¿de verdad este inmenso amor que siento a Serena es solo parte de una _maldición_? Yo la adoro con mi vida.

—Darien, basta...

—Serena, ellos son mi pueblo pero tú eres mi _mundo_ …

—Sé que me quieres pero tu pueblo nunca me va a querer y mi vida siempre va a pender de un hilo y tú no estarás para mí siempre cuando ellos intenten matarme…

Había mucha verdad en sus palabras…

 _Verdad_ que no quiero reconocer.

—No pensemos más en eso. Mejor vamos a darnos un baño, comeremos algo y luego dormiremos juntos, ¿sí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué? —refunfuñó enojada, sin dejar de llorar—, yo no quiero que pelees con Diamante, y lo mejor tal vez sea que me vaya con él.

—¿Me _abandonaras_? —murmuré como un tonto.

Serena apretó los labios en una fina línea y cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho.

Movió sus hombros hacia arriba.

—No quiero generar más tensión entre tu pueblo y tú… —musitó—, además que _nunca_ podremos estar juntos…

Yo no sé si eso lo decía por sus celos, porque estaba enojada conmigo o porque de verdad lo pensaba así. Sin embargo, literalmente eso me _mató_ , o al menos continué respirando sin desearlo.

—Serena —solo pude titubear y finalmente no aguante más.

Por primera vez, luego de quince largos años, me largué a llorar.

—¿Darien? —musitó sorprendida dejando de lado sus reproches.

No pude responderle, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, sollozando débilmente sin atreverme a mirarla.

—¿Darien? —insistió preocupada.

Deseé poder salir de esa habitación pero mis piernas no respondían.

Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza…

No quiero que se muera mi padre no me siento preparado para ser Rey y yo quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mi, pero también al mismo tiempo me gustaría ser un hombre _normal_ , un simple campesino...

La miré, como nunca antes la había mirado: inseguro y destrozado.

Serena me abrazó con cariño y comprensión, y yo escondí mi rostro contra su pecho, percibiendo su dulce aroma. Deseé tener su edad, ser los dos jóvenes y libres, pero no, a mi tocó ser viejo y _amargado_ …

Me largué a llorar con desconsuelo, tal vez por horas, hasta que caí dormido entre sus reconfortables brazos.

 **BERYL POV**

Mis labios se alzaron en una oscura sonrisa. Observé el pedestal donde descansaba el corazón del cordero que era una réplica exacta del órgano vital del príncipe de Élide.

El campo de energía que lo protegía de que yo lo tocara finalmente se había disipado.

Oh, ¡qué dicha!

Después de tanto esperar pacientemente luego de la tonta batalla que tuvo Darien contra el mocoso de Seiya, en la cual la réplica de su corazón se había autoprotegido a sí mismo por el amor que sentía hacia aquella jovencita horrible.

¿Cómo es que el campo de energía había desaparecido?

Sólo se me ocurre una idea.

En el corazón de Darien se ha instalado la _inseguridad_ y seguramente estará _cuestionándose_ si de verdad quiere a Serena...

¡Qué feliz me hacía sentir eso!

Me largué a reír con fuerza. El día de mañana el tonto de Darien se enfrentará al príncipe troyano, y la realidad es que tiene todo a su favor para _perder_ …

 **Continuará** …

19/10/2017


	18. CAPÍTULO VXIII

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

.

.

Muchas gracias a Yssareyes y Princesa de Diamante, abrazo para las dos y para todos aquellos que leen esta historia.

Perdón por todos los horrores que encuentren en la lectura.

27/10/17

.

 **DARIEN POV**

La luz del alba daba de lleno en nuestros rostros, con sus tonos rojizos y anaranjados, bañando el panorama de lo que era: una disputa a _sangre_.

El árbitro recitó las reglas, resaltando temeroso una y otra vez que la ley primera prohibía darnos la muerte. Pero yo sé que ninguno de los dos íbamos a acatar esa regla, porque nuestro odio era tal que sobrepasaba cualquier estatuto legal.

–¿Estás listo para morir? –preguntó Diamante, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Sonreí de medio lado.

–No tanto como _tú_.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestra batalla.

Las espadas chocaban una contra la otra con velocidad, vibrando a ras de los sonidos metálicos. Por ahora íbamos empatados, analizandonos el uno al otro, pero algo nos diferenciaba: yo he sido criado como un mercenario; Diamante, en cambio, tan solo ha sido un general que ha predispuesto órdenes a sus soldados.

Sé más que él sobre lo que es la guerra y la muerte, y conozco de antemano también su técnica de pelea...

Aproveché un momento de distracción de su parte y con un golpe de mi empuñadura logré que soltara su espada. Diamante me miró con frialdad y lo ataque de lleno. Él me esquivo por muy poco y, no sé como lo hizo, pero ágilmente sostuvo mi muñeca. Detuvimos la batalla un instante y nos miramos directo a los ojos.

¡Ah, lo _detesto_!

Solté mi arma y le di de lleno un puñetazo en el rostro, que fue correspondido de la misma manera. Ambos preferimos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y desquitarnos de esa manera.

Entre golpe y golpe comenzamos a discutir.

–¡Maldito estúpido! –exclamó escupiendo un poco de sangre–, ¡hace años tendrías que estar muerto!

–¡Tú ni siquiera tendrías que haber nacido! –le respondí.

Diamante me lanzó una patada hacia mi vientre. Tambaleé unos pasos atrás pero continué en pie. Ya no sentía dolor físico, al menos el dolor emocional era mucho más fuerte y eclipsaba todo lo demás.

–¡Este maldito reino ha estado condenado desde siempre –continuó con su verborragia–, y tu destino tendría que haber sido el mismo que el de tu _verdadera_ y _única_ comprometida, Hotaru!

–¡No la menciones!

–¡Ella era la mujer que estaba destinada a ti –agregó–, y se suicidó porque estaba enamorada de mi, y aquello te molesta! Siempre me odiaste por eso…

Paré mis ataques. Lo contemplé con frialdad y le permití que se desahogara con total calma.

–¡Eres un príncipe vengativo y rencoroso!, ¡tu más que nadie sabes que Serena está destinada a mi, no a ti, pero quieres quitármela por lo que pasó con Hotaru en el pasado! Tú ni siquiera la quieres de verdad, es más, ¡ni siquiera amas a nadie!

En un rápido movimiento sostuve mi espada del suelo y lo ataque, pero Diamante me esquivo, rodando sobre el piso para sostener su espada. Otra vez comenzamos con la lucha entre nuestras armas y en un momento, ejerciendo presión de un arma contra la otra y con nuestros rostros enfrentados, admití:

–Tal vez tengas razón –susurré con una media sonrisa–, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que en todos los momentos en los que disfrute estando con Serena, ella en ningún momento te recordó…

Me miró con rencor.

–¡No tendrías que haberla tocado nunca! –exclamó empujándome y buscando dañarme con el filo de su espada.

Me largué a reír con ironía.

–Oh, perdón Diamante, pero la tentación fue muy grande y además fue ella quien me pidió noche tras noche que la quisiera como ningún otro hombre la había querido –enfaticé, solo para provocarlo porque lo conozco muy bien. Es muy impulsivo y es muy fácil que pierda la cabeza, a diferencia de mi, que soy más estratégico y frívolo.

Diamante ya ni pensaba en su próximo ataque, solo me atacaba en pos de la suerte, buscando lastimarme y yo danzaba imperbe, irónico, sin ningún tipo de daño y riéndome en su rostro. Un segundo más y ya lo mataría, sin embargo, no sé porque tuve la imperiosa necesidad de mirar hacia donde estaba la tribuna.

Fue solo un segundo pero para mi se detuvo el tiempo en ese mismo instante.

La vi a ella; después de una década y media en la que mi memoria había bloqueado su recuerdo.

¡La vi!, ¡qué horrible!

Tan pequeña... Tan niña. Hotaru, de tez gris, con las mejillas chupadas, labios agrietados, ojos apagados e inmensas ojeras. En su mano derecha tenía un pedazo de carne _escarlata_. Cerró el puño y mi pecho dolió con fuerza, como si hubiera recibido un golpe certero contra el corazón, y el aire hizo falta en mis pulmones. Caí de espaldas en el suelo y Diamante se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo. La muerte estaba presente, había llegado mi momento,y por primera vez pude sentir lo que sentían aquellos hombres a los que yo asesinada sin miramientos. No lo veía a Diamante, me veía a mi mismo reflejado en mi peor enemigo, mi figura distorsionada sobre sus ojos púrpuras.

Había algo, que nos hacía tan _parecidos_...

–Finalmente Darien, me llevaré tu cabeza como trofeo –musitó parado como un Dios y con la punta brillante de su espada en mi pecho–, cuando estés en el inframundo envíale de mi parte saludos a nuestra maldita madre…

¿Nuestra _madre_ … ?

Lo vi más realista y comprendí a qué se refería. El grosor de sus labios, lo fino de sus pómulos, el arqueo de sus cejas, oh, yo sabía, que Diamante tenía tanto parecido a mi.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, deseando morirme y poder ser _libre_ de una vez por todas, pero bajo el manto de la oscuridad de mis párpados la escuché, clara como siempre. Entreabri mis ojos. Serena sostenía la mano atacante de Diamante.

-No lo lástimes -pidió con entereza.

Ni mi padre, ni mis tenientes, ni un ciudadano de mi pueblo se había abalanzado para defenderme. Solo _ella_ , mi mayor pecado y tortura…

Caí inconsciente, preso del dolor y la agonía que sucumbía en mi pecho.

 **ETLIO POV**

–Darien, que bueno que ya despertaste –admití, y finalmente pude sentir mi corazón latir con normalidad al ver que mi hijo se hallaba bien.

Me miró con sus ojos vacíos de emoción y luego, con un desaire muy notorio, su mirada se dirigió hacia el techo, sin responderme.

Fruncí el ceño. Puse mi mejor porte de tipo duro y me aparte de su lado.

–Darien quiero que sepas que no estoy para nada orgulloso de tu modo de actuar –revelé, como siempre, inclinado a mostrarle mi lado más autoritario–, y que me siento muy abochornado por el resultado de la batalla contra Diamante…

Mi hijo no hizo ningún tipo de ademán para responderme, por lo que continué:

–Aunque también estoy aliviado al saber que esa mocosa se irá finalmente…

–… yo también deseo que se _vaya_ –musitó con la voz débil y apagada.

Lo contemplé en silencio por unos instantes. Aunque se veía indiferente, yo sabía que estaba triste, a fin de cuentas es mi hijo. Entendía la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Él era el vivo reflejo de la única mujer que llegué a amar y que hace casi tres décadas tuve que perder, pero los años me han fortalecido y ahora soy completamente diferente al hombre que era antes.

–¿Eso quiere decir que aceptarás casarte con la troyana Esmeralda?

–Mi madre también era troyana, ¿por qué no casarme con Esmeralda? –respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

–Oh, seguramente en este reino es un _secreto_ a voces…

–Sí, tu madre era una troyana pura –reconocí con cierta indiferencia–. Ya sabes como es la historia de nuestra gran Élide. Tu abuelo Locro, emperador de Élide, conquistó Troya hace algunos cuantos años atrás, y decidió dejárselo como regalo a mi hermano menor Príamo. Desde un principio Troya siempre ha sido nuestro…

–A mi eso me da igual –respondió desganado, sin entrar en detalles–, me casaré con Esmeralda y Serena se irá a Troya, pero primero quiero que me concedas un momento a solas con ella antes de que se vaya…

Lo contemplé por unos instantes hasta que a regañadientes, acepté:

–Está bien, mañana a la tarde terminaremos el enlace con Esmeralda y le daremos nuestra bendición al matrimonio entre Diamante y Serena…

Esperé que dijera algo más, pero él parecía inclinado a no responder.

Sin buscar continuar con nuestra tensa conversación, me retiré del dormitorio.

 **SERENA POV**

La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas y no espere segundo alguno, corrí hacia donde estaba Darien recostado en uno de sus sillones con la mirada perdida dentro de sus propias cavilaciones.

Lo abracé con fuerza y luego le besé castamente los labios. Ya no me sentía triste cuando estaba a su lado. Él correspondió con suavidad mi abrazo y me sonrió débilmente, con los ojos templados y cálidos. Otra vez lo besé y este beso duró algo más que el anterior.

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi pecho.

Me aparté unos centímetros en busca de aire y ahí finalmente lo miré directo a los ojos. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en él, aunque por mala fortuna ese algo no había cambiado en mi.

Nos miramos en silencio… un silencio mortal y fúnebre.

¿Cuántos segundos habían pasado sin que Darien no dejará de contemplarme con seriedad?

Tal vez fue una _eternidad_ , o al menos, yo lo percibí así.

Finalmente apartó su mirada de mi y utilizó unas palabras de las más letales.

–Tienes que irte con Diamante…

Mis labios titubearon un instante pero al segundo siguiente escapó de ellos una sonora negativa.

–¡No!, ¡no quiero!

–Tienes que _hacerlo_ …

Dejó de abrazarme y yo con desesperación busqué atrincherarme a su cuerpo.

–Darien, lo siento, ¡yo no hablaba de verdad cuando dije que me iba a ir con Diamante!

No me respondió, como si yo no estuviera ahí, él se mantenía mirando la pared, sin expresión alguna.

Mi corazón dolía, ¡todo me dolía! Y la angustia subió como una marea sobre mi cuerpo, vaticinandose una desgastante tempestad emocional.

–¡¿Por qué me dejas?! –cuestioné con un ahogado sollozo–, ¡dime que hice mal!, ¿acaso ya no me quieres más?

Lo quise abrazar con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar, y Darien finalmente reaccionó empujándome. Caí sentada en el suelo.

Me miró con frialdad.

–¡Basta Serena! –exclamó con voz autoritaria y molesta, aquel tipo de voz que nunca había utilizado conmigo y que me asustaba–, ¡ _compórtate_!

Lo escuché regañarme y poco a poco comencé a hipar con desespero, hasta que me largué a llorar con fuerza.

–¡Darien no me dejes! –le pedí arrastrándome hasta donde estaba él e intentando sostener sus manos– ¡prometo leer todos los pergaminos de filosofía que me pidas y no saltearme ninguna clase de la escuela!, ¡y jugar un millón de veces ajedrez si quieres…!

Él tan solo me miraba sin decir nada y eso me desesperaba y alteraba mucho más.

–¡Darien, te _amo_! –exclamé con la voz rota pero no hubo reacción alguna de su parte–, ¡no te asfixiaré más con mis abrazos y tampoco te llenaré de preguntas! Solo no me apartes de tu lado, ¡eres lo único que tengo en esta vida! No tengo a mis padres ni a mi hermano, ¡tú eres mi familia y Élide es el lugar que elegí como mi _hogar_!

Darien apartó su mirada de mi y solo le vi la nuca cuando exclamó:

–¡Soldados!

Las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron y entraron los custodios. Mi corazón dolió con fuerza y entre gritos intenté refugiarme en él, pero Darien no me defendió cuando los soldados me sacaron de arrastre del dormitorio.

 **Continuará**

A partir de este momento no habrán más Darien POVs hasta nuevo aviso.


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX (11-11 20:03:16)

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

.

.

.

Nota de autor: Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y lecturas.

Princesa Diamante: Porque soy cruel muajajajaja!! te mando un abrazo, gracias por pasarte :D

Sailor Frania: *sale de adentro de un contenedor* De las 4 opciones, elijo la 1 y la 3. (y también la 4 xD) Sobre el spoiler, diré que no es así, pero hay un diminuto detalle (no revelaré cual xD) que puede que sí, aunque tal vez tampoco no. Me lo han pedido en Wattpad (ese detalle) pero no me calza dentro de la trama final que tenía pensada en un principio, pero lo pensaré bien. Por otra parte, no estará vinculado con La Niña de mis Ojos. Muchas gracias por pasarte Frania, te mando un inmenso abrazo! :D

.

–

 _"Quisiera escribir odas de guerra_

 _pero sólo el amor resuena_

 _en mi lira de siete cuerdas_

 _Que otros celebren guerras y batallas._

 _Yo sólo puedo cantar mi desventura._

 _No fui vencido por enemigos y sus ejércitos:_

 _ **fui derrotado por tus ojos y su mirada..."**_

ANACREONTE de Teos (ca. 570 a.C.)

.

.

.

 **DIAMANTE POV**

-¡Maldita bruja!, ¿dónde estás? -exclamé sin ocultar mi enojo, buscándola entre el follaje del bosque.

Una brisa fuerte se asomó frente a mí, levantando miles de hojas que al segundo siguiente se transformaron en una figura humana.

Beryl me contempló con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué me llamas con tanta desesperación?

Sin temerle, le reproché:

-¡Lo sé!, ¡sé que fuiste tú la que te interpusiste en mi pelea contra Darien!

Ella rió con suavidad.

-Oh, Diamante, tuve que hacerlo... -admitió con tono sobrante y altanero-, en el campo de batalla eres un completo _inútil_. Deberías agradecerme en vez de reprocharme, ¡te salve la vida y ahora la mocosa se irá conmigo!

No lo resistí más y me acerqué amenazante a ella. Envolví mi puño en su fino cuello y enfrentando su rostro contra el mío, susurré:

-Escúchame bien maldita perra, yo no te tengo que agradecer nada. La batalla era entre Darien y yo, a mi me da igual que estés enfermizamente obsesionada con él y que lo quieras destruir, ¡eso no te da derecho de meterte en mis peleas!

Puso sus manos sobre mis dedos atacantes. Ejercí algo más de presión y Beryl me miró con miedo.

-Suéltame Diamante...

Reí sombrío.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿qué harás?, ¿me lanzarás una maldición como lo hiciste con Darien?

Beryl clavó sus ponzoñosas uñas en mi muñeca y tuve que soltarla.

-No necesito lanzarte ninguna maldición -me respondió con la voz helada en emociones y en ese momento sentí algo de temor-. Eres tan estúpido que seguramente acabarás cavando solo tu propia tumba...

-Oh, ¿eso crees? -cuestioné y desde el bolsillo de mi clámide saque rápido una botellita, lanzándole el contenido por todo su delicado rostro.

Ella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y gritó con dolor.

-¡Eso es por haberte metido donde no te llamaban!

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

-Eso ya lo sé.

-¡Me las pagaras!

-Yo no soy Darien, no le tengo miedo a tus maldiciones.

-Troyano estúpido, dentro de seis meses tu querida prometida dará a luz al hijo bastardo de tu peor _enemigo_.

Mi mirada se ensombreció al enterarme de aquello y mis extremidades se sintieron frías.

-¿Qué acabas de _decir_...?

Ella se largó a reír con amargura.

-Me lo han revelado pitonisas de alto grado, aunque también me habían advertido que eras un príncipe muy impulsivo -respondió dejándome ver su rostro arruinado por el ácido que le había lanzado-. ¡Estás condenado a criar al hijo del hombre que detestas y para peor será una _niña_ y no un varón!

-¡Ja!, ¿Y te piensas que dejaré que Serena dé a luz a la hija de Darien?

-No puedes interponerte en el destino que te espera. Y además, nunca tendrás descendencia con la mujer que amas, ¡ _nunca_!

No le respondí y le permití que se escapara cobarde dentro de una brisa de hojas.

¿Beryl de verdad pensaba que yo iba a permitir que Serena diera a luz un hijo de Darien? Eso jamás pasaría.

Yo podía cambiar el destino a mi _antojo_.

 **oooo**

 **SERENA POV**

No me merezco esto y detesto todo el ritual previo a mi unión con Diamante. Ha sido todo tan rápido e imprevisto, y para peor mis últimas horas de libertad y soltería tuve que compartirlas con Esmeralda.

Juntas tuvimos que rendir tributo a Artemisa y Afrodita para que honrará nuestros matrimonios con fertilidad y felicidad. Con todo el dolor dentro de mi pecho, lloré en silencio y mirando sus estatuas recé mentalmente para que esto acabará tan pronto como había comenzado.

Un mechón de mi cabello rubio fue entregado como ofrenda a ambas diosas.

Luego de esto, nos colocaron en una terma con agua bendita para limpiar cualquier impureza en nuestros cuerpos. Yo tan sólo lagrimeaba en silencio mientras Esmeralda me miraba con frialdad.

-No entiendo que vio Diamante en ti -musitó sin ocultar la envidia que sentía.

La miré.

Sólo tres años de diferencia nos distanciaban, y ella estaba mejor desarrollada que yo. Sentí muchos celos al pensar que Darien de ahora en más compartiría su lecho con esa mujer tan altanera y malvada.

-Eres _débil_ -continuó murmurando-, y _fea_...

-Oh, ¿de verdad eso crees? -respondí por inercia, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos-. Porque con esta fealdad que tú ves, Darien y Diamante se fijaron en mí, en cambio, ¿a ti quién te _quiere_?

Se abalanzó dispuesta a lastimarme y el agua saltó hacia todos lados mientras intentaba defenderme de su ataque de furia.

Entraron las matronas y nos separaron como pudieron. Tosi con fuerza, por culpa de los intentos de Esmeralda de ahogarme.

-Escúchame bien -dijo entre dientes-, tú no eres _nadie_ dentro de este reino ni tampoco en Troya. No importa el interés que tengan Darien y Diamante en ti...

-Eso me da igual. Lo único que me importa es que a Darien le das asco -susurré y ella otra vez enloqueció, pero las otras mujeres las sacaron del lugar mientras Esmeralda gritaba como una loca desquiciada.

 _ **oooo**_

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, todo Élide se encontraba reunido en la majestuosa plaza mayor. Allí nos hallábamos Diamante y yo, y Darien con Esmeralda.

Me vistieron enteramente de blanco con un velo sobre mi rostro, aunque hubiera deseado que me engalanarán toda de negro. Darien se veía tan serio y _hermoso_ , con su armadura de príncipe llena de ornamentos majestuosos y con el sol dándole de lleno sobre el oro, confiriéndole un toque hasta sobrenatural. No podía dejar de mirarlo, tan perfecto y lejano, pero él parecía indiferente a mí presencia.

Diamante tampoco se veía nada mal, aunque a mí me interesaba poco o nada mi futuro _esposo_.

Frente a nosotros se encontraban el rey de Élide y el rey de Troya sentados en sus respectivos tronos, y a sus lados estaban las sacerdotisas del templo de Delfos.

Etlio dio pie a su discurso de iniciación, honrando la unión de ambos pueblos a través de estos nefastos _lazos_ matrimoniales. Diamante parecía entusiasmado y feliz, y Esmeralda se veía orgullosa de sí misma cuando la nombraron como la grandiosisima princesa de Élide.

Me dieron ganas de llorar por culpa de mi desdicha. Miré a Darien y por un minúsculo segundo nuestras miradas _coincidieron_. Creo que lo vi sonreírme con suavidad, y no sé porque me sentí más en _calma_.

-... y para tener la _bendición_ de nuestro grandísimo Zeus, hemos decidido ofrecer un sacrificio humano... -completó Etlio.

Al segundo siguiente unos esclavos aparecieron arrastrando un caballo de lata que quedó encima de una enorme plataforma detrás de los dos tronos. Después se asomó un hombre con los ojos tapados, siendo escoltado por dos soldados. Se veía débil y aventajado, aunque podría jurar que tenía mi edad.

-Agua -pedía una y otra vez-, por favor _agua_... -reiteró con su voz ronca, rota y seca de emociones.

-Ya te daremos agua -le respondió socarrón un soldado, abriendo una puerta sobre el lomo del caballo-, solo entra y la obtendrás...

Con los ojos vendados lo hicieron entrar a ese oscuro lugar. Luego cerraron y abajo encendieron una enorme fogata.

Me levanté de golpe del suelo e intenté correr a donde estaba siendo sacrificado ese esclavo, pero unos soldados me detuvieron y Etlio me reprochó furioso:

-Maldita sea, ¿siempre estarás generando _problemas_?

Lo ignoré y con desesperación grité:

-Darien, por favor, ¡no permitas esa _salvajedad_!

Y Darien se levantó de su lugar e ignorando el griterío que se armó fue con paso apurado directo al caballo de lata. Abrió la puerta, ignorando el fuego, y de allí con delicadeza sacó al muchacho y lo colocó con protección entre sus brazos.

-Darien, ¿qué _haces_? -gritó con reproche Etlio.

Su hijo lo miró con frialdad.

-Nosotros no sacrificamos _humanos_...

Y se dio media vuelta comenzado a caminar.

Empujé a los soldados y fui detrás de Darien.

Caminamos hacia un edificio ignorando a todos los demás. Entramos a un inmenso dormitorio. Darien recostó con delicadeza al muchacho encima de sillón lleno de almohadones, y luego le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Así fue como se asomaron un par de iris tan celestes como el cielo en pleno día, aunque se veían apagados como la noche más _oscura_.

- _Agua_... -pidió con los labios resecos.

Darien le sonrió templado acariciándole la frente y al segundo siguiente le sirvió un vaso con agua, ayudándole a beberla.

El recipiente tanteó en los resecos labios. Él apenas tomó. Hizo un leve gorgoteo con la garganta y con los ojos como vidrio respiró hondo. Hubo silencio en la habitación. Darien lo contempló un instante y contado dos segundos dejó caer el vaso en el suelo. La explosión del cristal retumbó en mis oídos.

Observé a Darien intentar hacer las técnicas de resurrección que en alguna ocasión intentó enseñarme.

Pero todo fue en _vano_...

El pobre hombre había muerto.

Quité mi velo de mí rostro y tardé en reaccionar.

Darien tan solo lo miraba, como perdido dentro de sus pensamientos.

Quise acercarme a él, y darle algunas palabras de apoyo, pero la voz de Diamante me detuvo.

-Serena -dijo autoritario desde la entrada-, nos iremos dentro de media hora. El rey Etlio ya no nos quiere por _aquí_.

Lo contemplé y luego miré a Darien. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me miraba con _seriedad_. Con un poco de _tristeza_ apartó su mirada de mi, pero no dijo nada.

Miré al hombre muerto sobre la cama. La voz no se hallaba en mí garganta y no podía pensar con normalidad. No sé ni cómo tengo que reaccionar. Nunca antes había visto a alguien muerto. Mis ojos se dirigieron al rostro inexpresivo de Darien y luego a Diamante. Sin decir nada más me fui con el príncipe troyano, tal como parecía ser que era mi _destino_.

 **11/11/17**


	20. CAPITULO XX

**Hombre en la luna**

 **Por TokioCristal**

29/11/17- Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo entregado hacia esta historia, en especial a yssareyes, princesa de diamante, guest, luz de estrellas, pyo-what, Genevieve Wundt y a todas aquellas personas que han leído el capítulo anterior. Sepan disculpar horrores ortográficos.

.

.

.

" _Amor, no te culpo, pues mía ha sido la culpa, por no haber sido creado por la arcilla común..."_

 **Oscar Wilde**

.

.

.

Algunos meses después

TROYA

 **DIAMANTE** **POV**

Durante los primeros días de viaje de retorno a Troya comenzaron sus primeros síntomas, como un presagio de lo desdichado que sería mi _matrimonio_...

Y yo, tan acobardado y tontamente enamorado, no pude hacer que abortara, principalmente por lo avanzado que parecía estar su embarazo y lo peligroso que resultaría abrir su zona pélvica. Así fue como, tragándome mi orgullo, debí decirle a mi padre Príamo que aquella criatura que gestaba en el vientre Serena era mi hijo.

¡Qué inoportuno!

Él tuvo que creerme a la fuerza, aunque los cálculos de las fechas no coincidían para nada y razones varias sobraban para pensar que el futuro niño es hijo de Darien. Para peor, en ningún momento he podido consumar sexualmente mi enlace con Serena.

Desde que llegamos a Troya, hace tres meses atrás, ella parece no querer cooperar, no quiere alimentarse correctamente, y yo la necesito fuerte para que cuando dé a luz sobreviva al parto. Luego finalmente podré deshacerme de esa bastarda criatura que lleva en sus venas la sangre de mí medio hermano...

Hoy no fue diferente a los noventa y tres días que llevamos de matrimonio.

Era temprano en la mañana y Serena se encontraba, como era habitual, en la sala real con un inmenso pergamino en sus manos y los pensamientos alejados de cualquier racimo de realidad. Había tomado esa rara costumbre de sentarse a leer por horas, algo completamente extraño en las mujeres nobles, que en su gran mayoría se dedicaban a tejer o a rituales cotidianos de belleza. Ese deseo de cultivar su mente seguramente lo había heredado del nefasto de Darien.

–Serena, te he traído este fino presente –le dije, intentando mostrarme lo más cordial posible–. Espero que te guste, lo elegí concienzudamente para ti...

Serena me miró a mí y luego el presente. Sostuvo entre sus delicadas manos la costosa artesanía de mármol. La analizó por un instante y luego con furia la lanzó contra el suelo rompiéndola en pedazos, tal como si hubiera sido mi _corazón_.

–Diamante –musitó mi nombre con altanería y los ojos fríos–, detesto tus regalos pero mucho más te detesto a ti.

Con esa aplastante sinceridad se dio media vuelta sentándose en un lugar más alejado, donde me ignoró por completo.

Miré mi regalo destrozado en el suelo y luego la contemplé con los ojos desvividos de amor.

Mí amada mujercita...

Yo la adoraba con el fervor y el dolor de aquel amor que parecía nunca ser correspondido y ella… ¡oh, ella me _detestaba_!

La miré y la miré, con su vientre abultado y sus extremidades tan esqueléticas como un potrillo. Se veía tan insalubre, como si la criatura dentro de su panza estuviera _consumiéndole_ la vida.

Me senté a su lado, con la insistencia que me caracterizaba. Serena no hizo reparo de mí presencia, ignorándome completamente.

La contemplé más de cerca, sobre todo su rostro.

¡Era hermosa! Tan hermosa como Afrodita. Me encantaba lo delicado de sus facciones adolescentes y esos labios carmesí que me desvivia por besarlos...

¿Por qué yo la tenía que querer tanto?, ¿por qué parecía no ser _correspondido_?

Mi corazón se hinchaba de orgullo y felicidad con solo tenerla. ¡Ah!, ¿por qué seré tan _masoquista_?

–Diamante, deja de mirarme –me dijo con aquella frialdad distante que tanto daño me hacía.

–¿Por qué no puedo mirarte? –le respondí–, si los ojos son míos…

Me miró.

–Y esta boca a la que besas sin permiso también es mía –me respondió desafiante.

–Tengo _derecho_ sobre ti.

–Ah, ¿de verdad? –musitó con ironía–, tan sólo soy un objeto más dentro del tesoro personal del príncipe de Troya…

–Yo no dije eso…

–Pues lo das a entender –continuó diciendo y poco a poco su voz se escuchó más ronca y rota–, más derechos y libertades tiene un animal que una mujer dentro de este maldito reino.

–Me hablas como si yo fuera la peor peste en el mundo…

–Dentro de mí mundo lo eres…

Aquello me dolió tal como una puñalada directo al corazón. Opte por no responderle y aparté mis ojos de ella, pero aquello pareció hacerle enojar mucho más.

–Tú no lo entiendes Diamante –continuó y esta vez sostuvo mí antebrazo con fuerza, para que la mirara. Sus ojos azules se veían cristalinos, muy prontos a largarse a llorar–. No has sido tratado como un botín de guerra. Tienes derecho sobre tu propio cuerpo, y dentro de ti no crece algo _desconocido_ , algo a lo que le _temes_ …

Si hubiese sido otra persona la que hubiera arremetido tan maleducadamente contra mí persona, en este mismo instante habría enviado a ese individuo a las profundidades del inframundo. Pero era ella… y a ella yo le perdonaba todo, ¡hasta me tragaba mi orgullo!... Sin embargo, no pude detener a mí lengua al reprocharle:

–Yo no te mandé acostarte con Darien –respondí, soltando mí agarre.

–No estoy arrepentida de haber estado con Darien porque es el hombre al que amo.

Tan filosa. Tan mala. Tan cruel. Tan niña, tan desalmada, tan caprichosa, tan odiosa… y yo… yo tan _estúpido_.

–… pero si me arrepiento de… –hizo una pausa insegura–, no haber sido algo más _precavida_ …

–¿Precavida? –repeti en un susurró.

–¡Diamante tú no me entiendes! –exclamó con un leve berrinche y luego sus ojos se retornaron cristalinos otra vez–. ¡No me siento preparada para ser madre! Apenas sé dónde estoy parada.

Y se largó a llorar con toda la fuerza que sus débiles extremidades le permitieron. Cubrió su rostro con sus huesudos dedos y mí corazón dolió con fuerza. ¿Por qué parecía ser tan infeliz, si yo siempre le intentaba dar lo mejor de mí?...

Conmovido por su vulnerabilidad intenté tocar su hombro, pero como siempre ella me rechazó como si yo fuera lava y ella hielo.

–¡No me toques! –exclamó–. _Odio_ que me toques…

–Serena –susurré apacible–, yo haré lo que me pidas pero no llores…

–Dejame volver con Darien… –suplicó con la voz ronca.

Mi rostro se crispó con seriedad y me levanté de golpe de mí lugar. Sostuve las pesadas llaves de la sala y sin mirarla caminé hacía la entrada.

–¿Otra vez me dejarás encerrada? –me preguntó con un hilo de voz y mi pecho se comprimió pero continué con mi actitud indiferente.

–Vendré cuando baje el sol para llevarte a nuestro dormitorio a dormir –respondí–, y más te vale que cuando regresé hayas comido toda tu comida…

La escuché levantarse de su lugar y la miré. Serena lanzó con furia toda la comida al suelo, rompiendo los canastos de frutas y desechando los alimentos.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

–¡No haré lo que me dices!, ¡no haré nada de lo que me pidas!, ¡no puedes obligarme! –me respondió sin dejar de llorar y con altanería.

–La próxima vez que lances tu comida al suelo, te arrastraré de los cabellos y haré que la comas desde ahí –la amenacé, buscando asustarla.

Serena en cambio se paró recta y sin bajar los decibelios de su mala educación, me respondió desafiante:

–¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora Diamante? –dijo–, ¿por qué no también aprovechas y me _matas_?

La miré un instante y luego salí del dormitorio, cerrando con llave el pesado candado. La escuché gritarme desde adentro lo mucho que me detestaba.

Ella sabía que yo nunca podría levantarle la mano… y se aprovechaba de _eso_.

 **ESMERALDA POV**

Lo vi caminar por el pasillo, acompañado por una joven mujer.

¡Qué básico se había retornado mi legalmente esposo con sus gustos sexuales!

Siempre buscaba como amantes jovencitas rubias de grandes ojos azules, tal como era la mocosa que Diamante le arrebató.

Durante estos tres meses de matrimonio en ningún momento hemos tenido sexo, aunque mi vientre ya comienza a mostrar signos claros de embarazo. Darien sabe que no es el padre por obvias razones y también sospecha que el rey Etlio es el progenitor de nuestro futuro heredero. Es un asunto que queda dentro de la familia y eso parece molestarle, porque tiene que mantener su " _no_ " paternidad como un secreto y presentar al que sería su medio hermano como su hijo frente al pueblo...

Sé que le agrada verme sufrir y pisotearme indirectamente al ignorar mis reclamos maritales, pero también de un modo algo retorcido se preocupa por mí cuando tengo algún síntoma raro, o por su padre que está muy enfermo, aunque tengo muy en claro que no lo hace porque somos especiales para él…

Desde que se fue Serena, Darien comenzó a tener una extraña atracción hacia aquello que era conocido como _medicina_ , dejado de lado su título nobiliario para juntarse con los ciudadanos y con la servidumbre como si estuvieran a su par. Un dolor de cabeza, algo fuera de lo común, allí iba el príncipe de Élide como un gurú, con sus hierbas medicinales y sus decenas de curiosos instrumentos.

No le ponía tanta dedicación a su vida de soberano y aquello molestaba de sobremanera a su padre.

–¿Dónde está Darien? –preguntó Etlio cuando me vio entrar a la sala.

–No lo sé –respondí, sentándome desinteresadamente frente a la mesa.

–Maldita sea –exclamó enojado golpeando la mesa–, ¡está perdiendo el eje!, ¡ya no tiene ese espíritu de mercenario con el que lo crié!

–Ahora se considera a sí mismo como un médico…

–¿Un médico? –repitió con el ceño fruncido–, ¡él se considera a sí mismo como un Dios! Quiere traer a la vida a gente moribunda, quiere pasar los límites de la muerte y estar por encima de todo eso… ¡es un maldito _curandero_! Y a los dioses no les gusta que se entrometan los mortales en asuntos que no les incumben… –hizo una leve pausa algo temeroso, encarcelando un suspiro dentro de sus pulmones–, y yo no sé si voy a resistir tanto tiempo… –reveló con congoja–, más pasa el tiempo y más débil me siento...

–Va a estar bien, su pueblo todavía lo necesita….

–Eso espero Esmeralda –murmuró sin ocultar a la inseguridad en sus palabras–. Apenas des a luz le daré la expresa orden a Darien de que vaya a una conquista. No quiero que pierda más tiempo en aquello que llama medicina, ¡Darien es mi hijo y lo traje a este mundo para que se convierta en el más grande emperador de todos los tiempos!

–Y tiene mi apoyo, gran Etlio… –revelé con obediencia.

Etlio contempló mi vientre por algunos segundos y luego me miró directo a los ojos.

–Darien tendrá que hacerse cargo del futuro heredero de nuestro reino. A mí no me queda mucha vida y lo único que deseo es que ese bebé sea reconocido como hijo de Darien y que nuestro pueblo nunca sepa la verdad… No quiero que se arme una revuelta entre los adeptos de mí hijo Darien y mis seguidores cuando yo muera –me confió y yo estuve de acuerdo con cada una de sus palabras–. He rezado a los dioses porque sea un varón y he decidido bautizarlo como _Helios_ , en honor al dios del sol porque intuyo que será el más grande de todos los reyes que han existido..

Sentí una pequeña patadita en mi vientre. Descansé mi mano allí. Lo supe desde ese momento. Sin lugar a dudas mi futuro hijo será alguien poderoso y yo me siento muy orgullosa de eso.

 **SERENA POV**

Estoy cansada, físicamente y emocionalmente.

No entiendo qué le sucede a mi cuerpo, no sé cómo debo sentirme. Cada nueva síntoma es una odisea para mi, una pesadilla de la cual deseo despertar.

Hubo una noticia que terminó por matarme por dentro, golpeando sobre todo en el núcleo de mi alma: el enterarme que Darien también será muy pronto padre de otro niño.

¡Ah, por Zeus! Él ya comenzó su propia familia y yo aquí con Diamante, esperando un hijo del príncipe de Élide, embarazo que no deseo por lo desdichado que será mi destino.

¿Cómo traeré a la vida a un niño que está destinado a ser un rey _asesino_?, ¿o una niña que a corta de edad será arrancada de mi lado para ser casada obligatoriamente con un _poderoso_ hombre mayor?... Tal como me pasó a mí, tal como le pasó a Darien...

Esos cuestionamientos estuvieron rondando por mi mente continuamente, hasta que tuve que tomar una resolución casi _agonizante_.

Esa misma tarde, encerrada en el salón principal, apunte con un cuchillo directo hacia mí vientre. El sol daba de lleno reflejándose sobre el filo. Lloré con fuerza y el bombeo de mi corazón se escuchaba galopante contra mis oídos. Cerré mis ojos. Conté hasta cuatro y fui ahí cuando lo sentí _moverse_ , como si me estuviera deteniendo de cometer tal atrocidad.

Solté por inercia el cuchillo de mis manos y toque mi vientre. Sentía sus golpecitos contra mi palma, la vida que allí se alojaba sin permiso dentro de mí cuerpo.

No pude hacerlo. Me acobarde. Sea como fuese estaba _destinado_ a nacer, por más que yo no quisiera...

 **PRIMAVERA**.

Llegó el día.

Horrible.

Doloroso, casi rozando lo agónico.

Diamante estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, aunque no se lo pedí. Fueron eternas horas en un parto por completo natural.

 **Lo** escuché llorar apenas salió. No quise que me lo mostrarán. Me sentía débil, derrotada, con ganas de morirme en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no me siento feliz? El bebe continuaba llorando buscando mi atención. **Lo** apartaron de mí para revisarlo. Me **lo** quisieron dar en brazos. Y ahí **la** vi, a medias, y **la** detesté. ¡ **Era una niña**! Completamente igual a mi, sólo que su cabello era rosado y sus ojos rojos sangre. Oh, no, mi reflejo, era como verme en un espejo y definitivamente tendría por igual mi destino. Me hubiese gustado que Darien estuviera a mi lado, para llenarme de valor... Pero no pude ser, no podría ser tampoco, y cai derrotada, dormida, sin ganas de nada…

 **DIAMANTE POV**

Tuve miedo, mucho miedo de que Serena no pudiera salir adelante con el parto.

Pero lo logró, aunque le costó recuperarse.

Y ella nació… y mi plan de deshacerme de esa pequeña se derrumbó por completo cuando la vi por primera vez. Para mí alivio, no había rastro de Darien en sus pequeñas facciones. Era igual a mí amada Serena. Tan delicada, tan hermosa...

Mi corazón se derritió y la quise por inercia. Era mi hija, mi pequeña hija **Rini**...

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DARIEN POV**


	21. CAPITULO XXI

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

Sepan disculpar los errores en la lectura.

 **Darien pov**

La vi, desde mi lugar, siendo acicalada por las esclavas. Tan altanera, tan fría, tan orgullosa de si misma, con sus garras sobre su abultado vientre, lugar donde se alojaba mí futuro medio hermano, heredero de mí reino y quién sería reconocido tan injustamente como hijo mío.

Esmeralda, la princesa que eligio mi padre y que recibió la aprobación de mí pueblo, pero que nunca obtendrá mí corazón.

La mujer que elegí para mí, la niña que yo amaba, a la que pude tener y que por mala fortuna fue apartada de mí lado, ahora es la esposa de Diamante y aquello de modo inevitable despierta en mi los resquemores más dolorosos en mi interior, tanteando entre los celos, el rencor y el desamor por esa jovencita, que en algún momento será reina de Troya y con la cual tendré que enfrentarme.

-Darien... -me llamó mi legalmente esposa.

La miré con desgano.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? -me preguntó sin ocultar su curiosidad, a fin de cuentas para Esmeralda soy un enigma.

Aparté mis ojos de ella y no le respondí.

-Siempre tan indiferente... -musitó cansada de mí actitud-, vas a tener que cambiar, ¡soy tu esposa y estaremos por siempre juntos! -enfatizó con timbre autoritario.

Contuve el aire en mis pulmones, encarcelando un gran suspiro de tristeza y deseando morirme en el mismo instante que dijo aquello.

¡Qué destino desdichado el mío!

Seré toda mi vida la marioneta de un reino en que el actuaré como un Rey pero si tener el poder de un Dios, en el que estaré casado con una mujer a la que nunca amaré y dentro de un matrimonio desdichado que jamás engendrará hijos.

Aunque sé...

Lo sé desde lo más profundo de mi alma que soy padre de una niña.

La noticia ha llegado hasta mi reino con demasiada velocidad. No pongo en duda, bajo ningún punto de vista, que la hija a la que dio a luz Serena es mía. Las fechas coinciden, por más que Diamante quiera dárselas como padre troyano del año. Lo sé, lo supe, lo intuí y a fin de cuentas terminé cumpliendo mi meta, aunque con un resultado inesperado: mi peor enemigo resultará ser por siempre el padre adoptivo de mi vástaga.

¿Y yo cómo me siento respecto a esto?

No lo sé.

Aunque veces mi mente en silencio busca dibujar su rostro... ¿cómo son sus facciones y sus colores?, ¿acaso ella se parece a mí o a su madre?

Nunca llego a la respuesta porque el miedo bloquea todo intento de imaginarmela. Tal vez preferiría nunca conocerla...

Es más, algo dentro de mi me dice que no quiero verla ni a ella ni a Serena por el resto que me queda de vida, siendo mí antigua concubina la culpable de las emociones que me atormentan y desvelan día a día: estoy devastado y solo, como ido, como si no fuera yo. Tan solo me veo como un cadáver buscando al menos un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, una maldita razón que me empuje a continuar viviendo.

¿Acaso el amor que sentía hacia Serena era solo parte de una maldición?, ¿por eso no puedo olvidarme de ella?

Aquella duda ha estado impertinente en mi mente, generando escalofríos dentro de mí alma y he estado buscando una cura para esta enfermedad que me aqueja: el estar enamorado de un amor imposible.

La única solución que encuentro es ir directo hacia donde todo esto comenzó. Buscaré a Beryl para que me entregue el antídoto para dejar de amar a Serena y también quiero encontrar una cura para la enfermedad que aqueja a mi padre.

Quiero olvidarme de Serena y cuando finalmente lo logre: conquistaré Troya, aboliendo toda esclavitud y convirtiendo a Élide en el más grande de todos los imperios y en la más avanzada civilización...

Era entrada la madrugada y me hallaba en el antiguo dormitorio de Serena, que queda pegado a mí dormitorio matrimonial. No duermo con Esmeralda, principalmente porque la detesto y esa es razón suficiente para no querer compartir mi lecho con ella.

La habitación estaba tal cual como la dejó Serena, con todo en su lugar. Solo de vez en cuando le destendia las sábanas de la cama porque yo dormía allí, donde su aroma todavía se hallaba impregnado.

Y así, como todos los días, me hallaba acostado, tapado hasta los hombros y abrazado a una de sus antiguas muñecas.

¡Qué imagen más ridícula y deshonrosa!

Buscando consuelo en un pedazo de trapo sin vida, que me recordaba tenuemente a ella...

Definitivamente estoy hecho pedazos y a veces lo reconozco y en otras ocasiones tan solo actúo como un maldito bastardo sin emociones.

¿Por qué no la puedo olvidar?, ¿acaso el maldito hechizo que me lanzó Beryl es tan potente?

Debe serlo porque siento que no soy nada sin Serena...

Parece como si me hubiera robado las ganas de vivir, de sonreír... Tengo todo, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo nada dentro de este reino.

Mirando el reflejo de luz de la luna sobre el suelo, poco a poco fui dejándome vencer por el sueño y como todas las noches la recordé...

Era mágico verla rodeada por las luces de las luciérnagas, con su cabello largo y suelto moviéndose al ritmo de sus gráciles e infantiles movimientos. Serena iba de un lado a otro, no se paraba quieta, típico de su personalidad acelerada. Reía, juntaba flores, las lanzaba al cielo y coo sqa ntinuaba tarareando canciones infantiles y danzando con sus pies de princesa, dentro de un lluvia de pétalos de colores. Yo me hallaba encantando por su vivaz jovialidad, mientras la analizaba desde mi ubicación contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

De repente corrió hacía mí, agachándose de golpe ante mi figura. Me miró seria. Parpadeé ante su repentino cambio de humor.

-Darien... -susurró con g,memlas mejillas encendidas sin dejar de mirar directo a mis ojos.

-¿Qué? -pregunté alzando mis cejas.

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande...? -cuestionó con tono misterioso.

Parpadeé. Ella se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí.

-¿Cuándo sea grande?...-repetí pensativo, al fin y al cabo, ya tengo veintiocho años y mi destino siempre ha estado prescrito por mi linaje, de todas formas decidí responderle-, quiero ser emperador.

Sólo se escucharon los grillos en los alrededores.

-¿Qué sucede Serena? -inquerí ante el incomodo silencio.

Ella me miró un instante y de repente se levantó con un salto del suelo.

-A mi me gustaría ser una paloma -respondió decidida con sus manos sobre sus caderas, tan semejantes a las de un muchacho.

-¿Una paloma? -pregunté sin entender.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos.

-Son bonitas, pueden volar por todo el mundo, y son libres.

-Sí lo dices así se escucha muy agradable... -comenté como si nada, sin ánimo de analizar sobre lo que ella consideraba como "libertad."

-Claro, lo es. Ahora dime tú un animal que te gustaría ser -indicó.

-Ah, yo quiero ser un águila.

Ella parpadeó. Yo sonreí con inocencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vuelan, son libres y comen palomas...

Abrió los ojos como platos y su pequeño cuerpo se crispó. Reí suavemente ante su reacción. Ella se mantuvo mirándome unos instantes, hasta que finalmente una ancha sonrisa iluminó su precioso rostro. Se inclinó hacia mi posición y beso fugazmente una de mis mejillas. Rió con picardía cuando mi pasmada mirada tomó contacto con la suya. Yo podría ser un águila rapaz y cruel, pero Serena era una paloma pura y muy inteligente, capaz de dominarme porque, aunque me costará admitirlo exteriormente, mi libertad estaba atada al naciente amor que sentía por ella...

Una luciérnaga voló sobre nosotros y Serena la atrapó entre el hueco de sus manos puras y frágiles. Desde un espacio diminuto la observó con curiosidad.

Al parecer, después de toda circunstancia, así era la naturaleza humana. No había mucha diferencia entre Serena y yo. Nos gustaba encarcelar aquello que veíamos bonito y libre, aunque claro, ella lo hacía inconcientemente y yo lo hacía con toda la conciencia y satisfacción del mundo.

-Sueltala Serena -ordené con la voz aterciopelada-, por favor... -agregué con suavidad para denostar la fragilidad de mi requerimiento.

Ella me miró con los ojos ingenuos.

-Pero es muy linda y no le e6stoy haciendo daño -respondió inocente.

Le sonreí con suavidad.

-Serena, no le gusta estar escondida. Déjala ir con las demás luciérnagas.. -respondí con sensatez.

Sus labios se cernieron en una débil "o" y los pómulos se le enrojecieron. Me miró tímidamente por un instante y finalmente abrió sus frágiles dedos, dejándola libre.

Miramos como la aturdida luciérnaga volaba de un lado hacia otro, hasta finalmente unirse al grupo de sus demás compañeras.

-Darien, ¿de qué se alimentan las luciérnagas? -preguntó repentinamente.

Sonreí por inercia ya que mis conocimientos sobre insectos no eran muy bastos. Entonces simplemente le respondí:

-Se alimentan de deseos...

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿De verdad?

Asentí.

-Claro, por eso brillan tanto...

-Darien, ¿qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo?

-Ser emperador y conquistar el mediterráneo...

-¿Pero acaso tú ya no tienes suficientes cosas?, ¿para qué quieres extender más tus tierras?

-Tienes razón Serena, pero siendo mortal lo más cerca que estaré en convertirme en Dios será conquistando tierras...

Ella parpadeó suavemente.

-¿Sabes qué deseo yo? -musitó con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Que este lindo momento juntos nunca se acabe...

Mis mejillas se encendieron y no sé porque me senti avergonzado.

-Serena, eres mas de vivir el presente, ¿no? Por eso no eres tan codiciosa...

-Si, es así. La baja casta en la que me crié me han enseñado a vivir así. Los campesinos mueren porque son explotados por los nobles. Los pobres son mas propensos a cojer enfermedades raras... He visto mucha gente morir desde que era niña..

-... y sigues sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Movió sus hombros.

-A veces lloro pero, ¿sabes? Es mejor sonreír... Mi madre decía que uno nunca sabe cuando alguien puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa...

Serena me sonrió abiertamente.

Reí levemente, colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza rubia.

-Serena, comienza a desear más en alto...-indiqué con suavidad y besé con cariño su frente.

-Ah, entonces deseo...-se miró las manos y de repente me observó con sus ojos iluminados-. Deseo tener todo el conocimiento del mundo sin necesidad de estudiar...

Alcé mis cejas y parpadeé. Ella rió espontáneamente ante mi reacción.

-Eso es soñar muy en alto...

-Lo sé -admitió-, pero lo único que no me gusta de estar contigo es que me haces estudiar mucho. Me encanta aprender cosas nuevas pero estudiar me da mucha pereza... -dijo frotándose uno de sus ojitos.

-Pero siempre te doy caramelos y postres...

-Y yo te doy besos.

-Besos muy dulces...

-Darien, ¿qué sientes cuando te beso?

Oh, pregunta peligrosa. ¿Debía ser sincero con mi sentir o no?, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿a una emoción o al "efecto" físico que me ocasionaban sus besos?

-Felicidad -respondió yendo a lo fácil.

Pero al parecer aquella no fue la respuesta indicada.

-Darien, ¿tú me ves como una niña?

-¿Acaso no lo eres?

-Sí, lo soy pero a lo que me refiero a si me ves como una mujer...

-¿Cómo una mujer?

Ella asintió levemente mirando apenada el suelo.

-Si te resulto atractiva como mujer...

La miré con más atención. Para ser sincero su cuerpo escuálido no era lo que se dice especialmente hermoso. Era pálida como la nieve, muy delgada y con formas tímidas, pero en mi despertaba cierto deseo o curiosidad, dependiendo el caso. Claro, su rostro era precioso y tenía una mirada vivaz y unos labios deliciosos que me encantaban atiborrar a besos, cuando ella me lo permitía.

-Todavía eres muy niña... -admití con aplastante sinceridad.

Ella alzó sus frágiles dedos y con un leve barbullo comenzó a contar con paciencia.

-Creo que dentro de poco cumpliré los quince años...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Era curioso. La gran mayoría de esclavos no sabia su fecha de nacimiento pero ella al parecer si.

-Porque mis padres me dijeron que nací en primavera y las flores comienzan a verse diferentes...

-¿Eres cómo Perséfone? -cuestioné con ironía, haciendo alusión a la diosa de la primavera griega.

Serena me sonrió.

-Mamá solía decirme que fui un milagro que cayó del cielo.

Reí suavemente ante su comentario.

Al parecer se había ahorrado la explicación de cómo la habían concebido.

-Que sabía explicación...

-Es verdad.

-¿Tú madre alguna vez te explico específicamente cómo se conciben los bebes?

-No, ya sabes que no pecó de ingenua, por algo estuve en un harem -dijo alzando la quijada de modo orgulloso. Alcé mis cejas y la miré incrédulo. Ella espero porque yo dijera algo más pero supo interpretar mi silencio, como siempre lo hacía, y continuó hablando. Alzó uno de sus dedos y comenzó:-. Primero, se necesitan un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tiene una semillita dentro del cuerpo y esa semillita la tiene que poner dentro de la mujer, y para que eso suceda el hombre debe colocar su pen...

-Serena yo ya sé como se hacen los bebes...

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Que sepas como se hace no quiere decir que lo estés haciendo bien...

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Las mejillas se le acaloraron pero no dejo de lado su temple sabiondo e intelectual.

-Bueno, mírate... -hizo una pausa y me miró de reojo de arriba abajo. Me incliné un poco más hacia ella-. Eres un príncipe... y ya tienes casi choposientos años y todavía no te has casado y tampoco has tenido hijos...

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Que para los de tu clase sea común reproducirse desde temprana edad como conejos no es mi problema. Yo tengo mis tiempos.

Entonces ella respiró hondo y suavemente susurró mirando hacia cualquier punto al azar, dijo:

-Darien, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir contigo en la misma cama?

Porque todas las mañanas vas a despertar con algo duro entre tus piernas, quise decirle con aplastante sinceridad pero ante todo soy un caballero.

-Me gusta dormir solo y tú tienes tu dormitorio.

Me miró de reojo.

-Pero somos novios...

Yo nunca le había dicho que éramos pareja, sin embargo es realista que ella suponga que es así.

Mi plan principal había sido embarazarla en la primer oportunidad, pero no sé porque no me atrevo a concretar algo sexualmente.

-¿No te gustó tanto?

-Claro que me gustas.

-¿Entonces por qué la otra noche regresaste tan entrada la madrugada?

¿Acaso yo debía darle explicaciones?

-Tuve que atender algunos asuntos de mi palacio -mentí, aunque la realidad había sido que regresé a una hora en la que intuí que ella estaba dormida. A veces sólo necesitaba mis tiempos a solas para pensar.

-Está bien sino me quieres decir -musitó con los ojos tristes y el corazón se me comprimió por dentro.

Luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, revelé:

-Estuve solo en la sala de reuniones, contemplando el cielo desde allí.

-Entiendo... -susurró con una sonrisa apacible. Se acercó más a mí y, sin esperarmelo, recostó su cabeza sobre mi falda. Mi corazón latió fuertemente y me hallé anonado observando su hermoso rostro de niña, que resaltaba en la oscuridad. Le acaricie la mejilla y ella entrelazó sus dedos sobre los míos.

-Ahora tú eres mi familia... -musitó-, nunca más volverás a estar solo...

Y desperté de golpe, dándome de lleno contra la dura realidad.

Miré los alrededores. Todavía no había amanecido y el silencio en el dormitorio casi rozaba lo fúnebre.

Por más que ella ya no estuviera a mi lado, todavía la sentía y eso dolía como la peor de las heridas. Fui vencido por ella.

Serena literalmente me mato.

De repente en el marco de la ventana se posó una paloma y por más que fuera de noche y que todas las palomas fueran iguales, la reconocí. Aquella ave había sido la que habíamos curado con Serena. Me levanté de mí lugar y caminé apacible hasta ella, sin ánimo de asustarla. Me dejó acariciar su pequeña cabecita y luego se subió a mí antebrazo.

Miré el escritorio y el pergamino sobre la mesa y no lo pensé dos veces.

A los días siguientes nació el heredero de Élide, bautizado como Helios, en honor al dios del sol... aunque siempre me ha gustado más la luna.

Lo divisé dentro de su fastuosa cuna. Era igual a un troyano, con su pelo plateado tan característico a su tío Diamante. Lo detesté, era tan solo un bebé, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que sería un dolor de cabeza en el futuro. Algo no me gustaba de ese crío, pero iba más allá de su estirpe o de que no fuera mi hijo.

Le di una última mirada rozando casi la indiferencia. Mi curiosidad por verlo ya había sido apaleada. Ahora lo siguiente era ir a ver a mi padre, porque ya había llegado el momento de irme de Élide en busca de Beryl...

 **SERENA POV**

La recosté en su cuna, después de lo mucho que me había costado hacerla dormir. Definitivamente yo no me entendía con mí pequeña hija y aquello me frustraba de sobremanera.

Cuando la amamantaba me mordía y eso me dolía, y cuando la acunaba en mis brazos se desvivia en sollozos. Es como si la conexión que alguna vez habíamos tenido se hubiera cortado junto con el cordón umbilical. Mí hija parecía no quererme y yo... yo nunca la quise...

...o al menos, eso es lo que aparento frente a Diamante y los demás integrantes de este reino. ¿Por qué lo hago? Tal vez sea por el traumático miedo que tengo de que la alejen de mi lado, tal como lo hicieron con Darien. No quiero encariñarme aunque es algo innato...

En ocasiones, cuando estábamos a solas ella y yo, mis ojos se volcaban apacibles sobre su pequeña y frágil figura. La observaba, tan parecida a mi aunque también veía pequeños rasgos de Darien en sus ademanes, aunque ella fuera tan solo una beba de pocos meses.

De repente una paloma se posó sobre el barandal de la cuna. La miré sorprendida y después de unos instantes finalmente la reconocí como aquella ave que habíamos curado con Darien hacía algunos cuántos meses atrás.

En una de sus patas llevaba colgado un muy pequeño pergamino. Extendí mí palma para que ella se posará y luego le quite el papiro de su pata, desenrollandolo y poniéndome a leerlo con apuro.

"Llegaste, lo hiciste y yo te deseé ardientemente

y helaste mi corazón, encendido en deseo...

D."

Mis emociones se dispararon y me sentí viva por primera vez dentro de Troya. Coloqué el pequeño trozo contra mí pecho y sollocé, aunque una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**

La parte en la que Darien recuerda a Serena es un descarte de la historia que tenía escrito desde comienzo de año. Se ubica antes del capítulo que Rei golpea a Serena. Lo encontré por ahí, en un documento olvidado y decidí agregarlo.

La nota de Darien, es un estracto de un poema de Safo, antigua poetisa griega.


	22. CAPITULO XXII

**CAPITULO XXII**

He publicado **dos capitulos hoy** porque tenia uno publicado en wattpad y quise ponerme al dia en esta web. Se me está haciendo dificil editar con la app de fanfiction.

quiero agradecer a todos por leer mi historia. Sepan perdonar que no los mencione por aquí.

Mi madre falleció el pasado 8 de enero, a causa de un fuerte cáncer que no pudo superar. He quedado huérfana de padres, no tengo hijos ni pareja. Seguir escribiendo es lo único que me aparta de la realidad, es mi confort cuando solo no quiero pensar. En estos casos, cuando un familiar fallece, en mi país por ley en el trabajo solo te dan dos días de duelo y en cambio si tenés una gripe te dan cinco días. Es algo que no entiendo. Gracias por el apoyo. Sepan disculpar los errores en la lectura. Y espero que la disfruten. También muchas gracias por las imágenes que me han enviado. Desde el capítulo anterior intentó colocar algunas pero no sé que pasa con mi Wattpad.

Gracias Genevieve por el apoyo.

Feliz año nuevo.

"Ella era el principio y el final"

DARIEN POV

—Me voy –revelé sin más, sin miedo a su opinión, sin respeto a su autoridad.

Mi padre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sus huesudos dedos se tensaron contra el espaldar de su trono.

–¿Te vas a conquistar nuevas tierras? –me preguntó con ingenuidad, sin ánimo de ver la realidad.

–No —negué con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza, sin dejar de lado mí actitud fría–, me voy a un lugar donde pueda estar solo, sin compañía de mis soldados. Quiero conocer nuevas tierras…

Se levantó de golpe y con pasos trémulos caminó hasta mí, con el temple desbordado por el pánico.

–Oh, vamos Darien, ¡dime la verdad!, ¿iras detrás de esa niña con la que está casado Diamante? –me increpó sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz.

Lo analice por un instante, tan demacrado por la enfermedad que parecía estarlo consumiendo. Soy consciente de que a mi padre Etlio le generaba terror que yo condenará a mi reino a una guerra y más en el estado en el que él se hallaba.

–Padre –hice una pausa y luego levanté mis párpados mirándolo directo a los ojos, como si de ese modo pudiera hallar su alma–, no iré detrás de la princesa de Troya. Sé lo que estás pensando pero estás equivocado…

–Darien, ¿todavía sigues obsesionado con esa mujerzuela?

No respondí y él interpretó mi silencio como un sí, por lo que continuó hablando.

–Esmeralda ya me lo ha dicho, sueles dormir en el dormitorio que era de esa mocosa… –sus labios temblaron y con sus frágiles manos se despeinó los cabellos canosos, en un claro signo de la desesperación naciente en su cuerpo–, ¡Oh, por Zeus! Cuando muera, mi reino estará condenado a la desgracia por culpa de una mujer.

–Padre, te diré la verdad –dije con los ojos apagados–, mi real intención es ir en busca de la bruja Beryl para que me entregue el antídoto contra el hechizo que me lanzó. No puedo dejar de pensar en Serena y soy consciente de que este sentimiento no es real. Yo no la amo de verdad, solo estoy siendo manipulado. No tengo ningún tipo de verdadero interés en la joven esposa de Diamante.

Sus hombros cayeron, como si toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo se hubiera disipado, y no pudo ocultar el suspiro de alivio que escapó de sus labios. Me contempló por largos instantes hasta que finalmente titubeó:

–Darien, ¿de verdad es lo que necesitas?

Simplemente asenti.

Se dio media vuelta y dándome la espalda, musitó con la voz débil:

–Entonces vete y regresa cuando hayas cumplido tu misión…

Mi alma se sintió liberada por primera vez al escucharlo decir aquello.

–Gracias padre. También traeré una cura para vuestra enfermedad y reinarás por años, muchos más años de lo que crees…

Y me fui, sin decir más nada.

El momento de irme había llegado. No existió ningún rito protocolar. Es más, tanto mi padre como mi esposa no me despidieron y yo opte por irme en el secretismo de la noche, para no dar que hablar a la alta alcurnia. Decidí irme en compañía de un plebeyo llamado Mauricio, que durante largo tiempo se ha transformado en mi fiel compañía.

Antes de dirigir a mi caballo a las profundidades del bosque, de la nada, y con el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre su rostro, se asomó Reí entre los pastizales. La miré un instante, en el que me recordó vagamente a su fallecida hermana Hotaru.

–Darien –musitó mí nombre con su insegura mano contra su pecho

Fruncí el ceño. Definitivamente verla ahí no era un buen augurio para mi viaje.

–Regresa a tu hogar…

Me ignoró y se abalanzó hacia mi cuerpo. Me sentí destrozado, como si durante años hubiera bloqueado un recuerdo doloroso de mi memoria. Vi a su difunta hermana abrazarse con fuerza, aunque sé que era ella: Rei.

–No le hagas daño…. –me pidió y yo supe a quien se refería.

Creo que pudo sentir mis latidos desbordados contra su oído.

–Son asuntos que no te incumben.

–Darien, no caigas en la trampa de Beryl. No tengas miedo de sentir, de seguir a tu corazón. Tu mismo me lo dijiste alguna vez, que encontraste a tu razón de vivir…

–A veces, los adultos nos equivocamos también…

–Darien, yo te amo –me confesó–, y eres el príncipe de mis tierras, el hombre que más he admirado desde que era una niña y con quién deseaba casarme cuando fuera una adolescente –continuó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–, pero a pesar de eso, yo jamás me interpondría entre tú y Serena. Porque sé que son el uno para el otro…

Sonreí de medio lado y acaricié uno de sus ruborizados pómulos como buscando reconfortarla.

—Rei, hay algo en lo que Diamante tiene razón; yo nací destinado a casarme con una sola mujer y ella ya murió —confesé sin más, haciendo referencia directa a la pequeña Hotaru.

La aparté de mi lado pero ella sostuvo mi brazo con insistencia, y con la seguridad arañando sus palabras reveló:

—Yo sé que Helios no es tu hijo y que la hija que ha tenido Serena sí lo es.

–Tal vez estés equivocada…

–Darien, todos quienes estuvimos cerca sabemos la verdad sin la necesidad de que digan nada….

Frunci el ceño y no pude disimular la mueca de disgusto que se asomó por mi boca.

Mi padre tuvo un hijo, Helios, y lo hizo por esa misma razón. No iba a permitir que ningún hijo mío biológico llegue al trono, y más siendo del vientre de Serena.

La aparté otra vez y con aires de grandeza la ignoré por completo.

–Rei, nunca te enamores ni te cases con un príncipe, nunca sabes cuándo puede traicionarte... –solo supe decirle con una sonrisa irónica.

Subí a mi caballo y con un leve asentimiento de mí cabeza, con Mauricio comenzamos a seguir nuestro camino, sin tener idea alguna del destino que nos esperaba...

Ya llevamos una semana de viaje y todavía restaba una semana más para llegar al Oráculo de Delfos en el territorio de Focide, que también pertenecen a Élide por mis reiteradas conquistas, por lo que no he estado en lugares desconocidos para mí. Los generales, o representantes de mi reino en esas tierras, me han recibido como siempre con todos los honores. Buena comida, buen servicio de alojamiento y bellas mujeres con las cuales pasar un momento, y a las cuales desdeño como es costumbre: no me interesaba y nunca me intereso acostarme con esclavas, y si tenía que buscar apalear alguna necesidad sexual básica era con mujeres nobles o prostitutas de profesión. Había un simple razón: yo no obligaba a las mujeres esclavizadas a tener relaciones conmigo.

Pero este día fue diferente.

La vi entre todas, perdida en ese lujoso harem, tan parecida a mi Serena. Todos se sorprendieron por mi actitud.

La señalé sin ocultar mi entusiasmo y alegría, y esa misma noche la llevé a mi dormitorio. La recosté sobre el colchón y besé su boca un millón de veces, con anhelo, desesperación, cariño. Nunca beso en la boca a mis compañeras sexuales, pero buscaba a Serena en ella, aunque no la hallaba. Solo se parecía, y quise hacer el amor con esa jovencita, buscar lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Serena, pero no pude, mi cuerpo no reaccionó, aunque de verdad me atraía físicamente pero yo no podía tener sexo. La besé tanto y tanto, buscando el parecido, algo que me dijera que la podía llevar conmigo y así poder reemplazar el hueco que había dejado mi amada Serena en mi corazón...

¡Qué cruel era Afrodita conmigo!

Pero seguí sin encontrar nada...

Y así, tan humillado como me sentía, le pedí entre sollozos que se quedará conmigo esa noche. Que solo me permitiera abrazarla para pensar que era la mujercita que yo amaba, y así fue como caí dormido y otra vez su presencia se hizo presente en mis sueños, generándome escalofríos y nostalgia…

–¡Darien! –exclamó sorprendida cuando se percató de mi presencia.

Se hallaba en los establos, como escondida de todo el mundo. Parpadeé un segundo y con tono inquisidor le dije:

–¿Acaso a esta hora no son tus clases con Setsuna? –sus inocentes ojos se llenaron de terror–, te has salteado tus estudios como siempre…

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron pero como era habitual no se achicó ante mi actitud autoritaria y fría.

—Lo dices porque no tienes que ir a las clases más aburridas —refunfuñó con su típico tono exagerado y prepotente.

Sonreí de medio lado. Serena retrocedió hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las columnas.

—Serena, tienes que ir a estudiar si no quieres que aplique un castigo contigo

Ella frunció el ceño y reuniendo valor, me dijo:

—Darien, tú me dijiste que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, así que si me aplicaras un castigo estarías inclumpiendo una de tus promesas, por lo tanto tus amenazas me dan igual. Tú nunca me harás daño

Y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero apenas se giró, la aprisioné de pecho contra la pared.

—¿Estas segura Serena? —cuestioné con mi boca cerca de su oído.

Serena rió suavemente en lugar de asustarse y con picardía alzó mas su trasero hacia atrás, sabiendo de antemano la debilidad sexual que sentía por ella.

—¿No crees que estamos muy cerca? —cuestionó levantando su vestido desde atrás. Se puso de puntas de pie y apoyó sus blancas posaderas contra el bulto de mi clámide. Di un suspiro y ella me miró por el rabillo del ojo—, tendrías que dejar de verme como una niña…

Como me traicionaba mi cuerpo cuando la tenía tan cerca. Me siento como un adolescente que no puede dejar de pensar en tener sexo con la chica que le gusta.

—Serena no juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar —respondí acariciando con lentitud la curvatura de una de sus posaderas.

Ella me miró risueña y se apartó, arreglando cruelmente su vestido.

—Ya me he quemado lo suficiente contigo —respondió con debilidad y quise tenerla entre mis brazos—, te amo Darien y te deseo como no tienes idea, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo en nuestro dormitorio?…

Y al decir esto se fue corriendo con alegría, y yo desperté y el recuerdo se fue alejando de mi memoria hasta un rincón apartado bajó candado.

Miré a mi acompañante, que dormía apacible, lejana a todo tormento en el lugar más recóndito de mi alma. Mis ojos se sentían pesados y doloridos por las lágrimas que habían salido horas atrás, antes de dormirme y me hallaba sin fuerzas, sin motivación para seguir viviendo otro día más sin Serena. Ella estaba casada con mi peor enemigo y los celos enfermizos sacaban lo peor de mí.

Mi mirada se volcó sobre la radiante luna, que yo tanto admiraba. ¡Cómo encantaría volar junto Serena, como dos pájaros libres! Vivir juntos sólo ella y yo en la luna: un lugar mágico y misterioso, en donde ningún ser nos pudiera separar, sobretodo el insulso de Diamante.

Una paloma blanca se posó sobre la ventana y la reconocí de inmediato. Sin pensarlo demasiado fui hasta ella, y sobre su pata llevaba un pequeño papiro.

¡Finalmente había llegado la respuesta que esperaba!

La leí con el corazón golpeando con desesperación en mi garganta.

"He sido madre de una niña, bautizada con mi nombre. Cariñosamente la llamamos Rini. Ven a conocerla y ven a verme... Lo necesito. Te extraño… Siempre solo tuya, tu princesa Serena..."

Quería verla, quería ver si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. La quería conmigo y ser felices, y tener nuestro hogar... yo no quería dejar de amarla. ¡Me sentía tan bien cuando la amaba! Cuando hablábamos de cualquier tontería, cuando la acariciaba, cuando la abrazaba, cuando la besaba, cuando me hallaba en su interior y éramos uno solo, conectados así amándonos con sana locura... ¿por qué los dioses eran así de crueles conmigo?

De repente, sentí un escalofrío en mis espaldas, como si la muerte estuviera cerca.

Miré hacia atrás, donde se hallaba la esclava del harem, y lo que vi me paralizó el corazón. Los rayos de la luna iluminaron el rostro de Beryl, quien era la que se hallaba recostada sobre la cama, analizándome con sus ojos carmesí.

—Veo que ya despertaste mi hermoso príncipe —musitó risueña, destapando su desnudo cuerpo—, tus besos son tan dulces… pero es una real lastima que no hayas podido hacerme el amor ayer durante la noche…

Soy un real estúpido.

He caído en su trampa.

Beryl, como buena demonisa y súcubo que era, podía transformarse en cuanta figura quisiera y había elegido ser una joven mujer parecida a Serena para sentirme atraído a ella, pero el hechizo se rompió y ahora podía verla tal como era.

Puse mi mejor porte de hombre duro y la analicé por algunos incómodos segundos, sin saber como reaccionar.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu rostro? —cuestioné con tono frío, al percatarme de la enorme cicatriz en su mejilla.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ah, tu adorado medio hermano me lanzó ácido en la cara…

—No es mi hermano…

—Oh, Darien, aunque no lo quieras admitir la madre de ambos era una asquerosa troyana pura, prostituta de profesión. Pertenecía al harem de tu abuelo, y se acostó tanto con tu padre como con Priamo, y fue preñada por ambos. Es más, dicen las más lenguas que tu medio hermano mayor, Zafiro, es hijo de tu padre Etlio, por lo que solo Diamante vendría a ser hijo legítimo del rey Priamo.

Me fue indiferente su parloteó incesante sobre mis lazos familiares.

—Una mujer fue la que me dio a luz pero nací sin madre, por lo que me da igual todo lo que me dices. Solo he tenido a mi padre, y no lo juzgo. Él es el rey de mis tierras y respeto su autoridad y siento orgullo de sus logros.

Beryl levantó sus pestañas con aburrimiento y caminó hasta mi con un leve bamboleo de sus caderas.

—Darien, es normal que siendo el príncipe lo defiendas. Tu padre está muy enfermo y la culpa ha sido de Diamante, él lo envenenó —confesó y sentí mi sangre hervir dentro de mi cuerpo al escuchar tal revelación.

El sentimiento de venganza se hizo más potente y deseé ver a Troya destruida por completo.

Beryl se agachó frente a mi y se relamio los labios, posando sus asquerosas manos sobre mis caderas.

—En mi vida he visto príncipe más hermoso como tú y te deseo con fuerza, al menos por una noche…

No le respondí. Supe que algo planeaba detrás de sus palabras, por lo que ella continuó hablando.

—Odio a Troya tanto como tú y te ayudaré a destruirla a cambio de que pases una sola noche conmigo, quiero que me hagas el amor con fuerza y cariño…

Sonreí de mi lado y con ironía respondí:

—Beryl, ¿cómo quieres que tenga sexo contigo si me das asco? Además, estoy tontamente enamorado de una mujer por tu maldita culpa…

Me miró con disgusto por un instante.

—Darien, yo tengo la cura para ese hechizo y te diré cuál es...

—Dímelo entonces.

Sus labios se alzaron.

—Tienes que matar a Serena. Solo de esa manera el hechizo se romperá para siempre...

Días después

 **SERENA POV**

Diamante y Priamo se habían ido por una temporada a otras tierras por cuestiones protocolares y Zafiro había quedado como rey interino.

Yo no me llevaba muy bien con el que era mi cuñado, principalmente porque me recordaba tenuemente a Darien y la siguiente razón estaba en que era un chico de emociones completamente frías, por lo que nos ignorabamos la gran mayoría del tiempo.

Me hallaba caminando por el patio real con Rini en mis brazos. Ella parecía estar fastidiada. Me senté en una banca e intenté reacomodarla. En vez de mi hija, se veía como una de las muñecas de tela con las que yo jugaba hacia no mucho tiempo. Rini se puso a llorar e intenté prenderla a mi pecho pero ella me rechazaba como siempre. Había unas matronas que eran las que se ocupaban de darle leche materna, porque mi hija no quería beber de mi pezón, al que apretaba hasta el punto de hacerme daño.

La senté sobre mi falda, sosteniéndola por debajo de sus brazitos.

—Si continuas portándote de esa manera te regalaré al primer señor extraño que vea.. —amenacé con el rostro como un ogro.

Ella me miró un instante con sus pequeños ojitos y luego se largó a llorar con desconsuelo. Aunque me dolían los oídos y me sentía cansada, cedí por instinto a su llanto. La coloqué contra mi pecho y la abracé, dándole palmaditas a su espalda.

—Perdón mi bebita, mamá no quiso decirte eso, más allá de todo, yo te quiero…

De repente sentí una paloma posarse sobre mi falda. Llevaba en su pata una nota. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad y me dispuse a leerla. Mágicamente Rini dejó de llorar y me miró con atención.

"Estoy por los alrededores. Si puedes y lo deseas, ven en la noche a verme cerca del comienzo del lago, donde el monte lo circunda. Darien."

Miré con desición a mi hija. Sin lugar a dudas nos escapariamos esta misma noche para ver al hombre que yo más amaba.

D **ARIEN POV**

Coloqué mi daga dentro de mi clámide y miré a Mauricio, que se hallaba frente a la pequeña fogata de nuestro campamento provisorio.

—¿Cuándo regresarás? —preguntó.

—No tardaré mucho —respondí sin emoción alguna y me subí a mi caballo.

El viaje me resultó eterno, aunque en realidad estaba solo a diez minutos del lugar donde me había citado con Serena.

No quería pensar, tan solo cobardemente haría que todo sucediera de la manera menos dolorosa posible. Yo tenía que dejar de amar a Serena y continuar con mi vida, con el destino que me esperaba desde mi nacimiento.

Bajé de mi caballo y caminé con pasos trémulos entre los árboles hasta que vi el lago. Allí, frente al agua vi la espalda de Serena, tapada por una capa negra. Algunos metros todavía nos separaban para que se cumpliera aquel destino fatalista que nos esperaba. Quité de adentro de mi clámide mi daga. Caminaría hasta ella en silencio y sin que se diera cuenta le clavaría el cuchillo de lleno en el corazón. Ese era mi plan... mi horrible escapatoria al sufrimiento que me aquejaba.

Respiré hondo, con lágrimas en los ojos y salí de los matorrales, caminando con pasos silenciosos hasta su posición…

C **ONTINUARÁ**


End file.
